A Gleeful Reality
by mnpn
Summary: The real life Glee: behind the scenes. Personal lives revealed. A Cory/Dianna fic. Cory's been into Dianna from day one and is finally ready to tell her almost two years later in season 2. Her coming back with a boyfriend from her movie hinders that a bit. Just his luck, right? Friendship/Angst/Romance Rating: If there could be one between T and M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my Mongron fic! Most people said they could get into this type of story and I aim to please so I hope I can follow through with what you all were expecting for. **

**This is basically based off of Cory and Dianna and therefore will obviously be somewhat factual. Whatever sounds like a real fact, most likely is one! Also, since this is my fic, a lot of it will be made up too. Starts around the time season 2 begins and Dianna Agron started dating her _I Am Number Four_ co-star Alex Pettyfer.**

**I'm thinking this will take longer to update compared to my other stories because writing the C/D personalites will be more difficult than their characters, at least for me. Updates won't be super frequent but I will do my best. Please be patient with me.**

**I had a lot more stuff written down before I stupidly didn't save this before accidently clicking on a bookmarked page that brought me somewhere else and erasing everything I had. I'm pretty mad, not gonna lie. **

**Anyway, this was all I could remember from the better first version.**

**So I hope this is what everyone wants and will be happy with. Long first author's note EVER, I know.**

**Disclaimer: I in now way own Glee, its characters, or persons involved in its creating.**

* * *

><p>It was two months today that Dianna had left for Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania to film her first ever big movie. She had auditioned figuring she was a long shot but she loved the project and Cory knew that, once Dianna announced she was in love with a script or storyline, she would fight for it. Cory had been there when she got the call that she scored a main role in the film, <em>I Am Number Four<em>, and he planned on being there when she got back. Her return would be perfect.

Ever since the first day meeting her, he had juggled his feelings towards her. He wanted to stand for the, no dating your co-workers rule, but Dianna Agron made it so incredibly hard for him to live by that rule.

He still remembered the first time he saw her. He had just gotten out of his final call back for Glee in his auditioning phase.

"_Could you hold that door please?" Cory heard a voice shout from a little further down the hall._

_He looked up from the floor where he had been looking while he thought to see who was calling from the hallway._

"_Sure." he simply agreed as he watched a girl run from the far end of the studio hallway towards his position, frozen at the double doors. In short, he was awestruck. This girl honestly had to have been the __**most**__ beautiful girl he had ever seen in his entire life. _

_He felt kind of weird thinking about it; almost corny. His eyes never left her figure as she flew towards him. It was like she was running in slow motion even though she clearly wasn't because she seemed like she was running late. _

_Her hair was a long honey blonde color and she had pretty golden skin. She was wearing a dark floral patterned dress that fell just above her knees. As she grew closer, Cory noticed her eyes. They were a gorgeous hazel color. They even looked like they had a little splash of green. They were so beautiful that you could get lost in them like that stupid pick up line saying. He also noticed that she had the greatest smile __**ever**__. Why was he noticing all of this?_

"_Thank you so much!" she softly said a little out of breathe._

"_Yeah, uh, no uh, no problem." he muttered nervously._

_She gave him a quick smile before sliding through the door into the same room he had just come from. He figured she must have been auditioning._

'_Wow, that girl was so… amazing.' he thought to himself. 'If she gets a part I totally have to make it onto this show!'_

Yeah, it almost seemed like yesterday even though it obviously hadn't been. Ryan, Ian, Brad and the rest of the cast had already started pre-production of season 2. He couldn't believe how great of a first year they had and even more so that the show has had such success and all of its great fans.

They had such a fantastic cast and crew and they'd all become like a big family, and truthfully, even though fans would think the guy that played Finn would really date Lea who played Rachel, he never saw it that way, plus Lea was already dating her long term boyfriend Theo Stockman.

No, he always saw himself having possibilities with Dianna.

He figured everything out. Cory wanted there to be a real life Finn and Quinn. He deeply wanted there to be a Cory _and_ Dianna.

Whenever a cast mate travelled and was coming in on a flight, another person from the cast would volunteer to pick them up at the airport. Obviously, Cory jumped at the chance to pick up Dianna and there wasn't a fight on who would pick her up either since it seemed that every other cast member minus Dianna knew Cory had feelings for her and they all supported him.

Everyone, especially Lea and Chris, thought Cory's feelings for Dianna were cute. They knew Cory was truly in love with the Di, or it seemed like that at least. They had known there was something there since the first day on set when they were reading through the pilot's script and Cory blushed, as in turned red, when he found out that his character was dating Dianna's character and they would have many kissing and couple-y scenes.

Now, after spending so much time together, Cory and Dianna had grown very close, even after Finn and Quinn's break up mid season 1, that's why Chris and Lea, who were immediately chosen to pick Dianna up, bowed out and let Cory take the reigns.

* * *

><p>In the car on the way to LAX, Cory asked the resident Glee driver, Herbert, to stop by a florist to pick up Dianna some flowers as a welcome back gesture and hopefully, a sweet one.<p>

He picked up some pink calla lilies; Dianna's favorite, and hopped back into the car.

All he could think about on the way there was how excited he was to see her and how much he missed her while she was gone. He couldn't wait to talk to her and hopefully, soon, have the possibility of telling her his feelings for her. He finally decided soon would be the right time.

Upon the black Cadillac Escalade pulling up to the private sector arrivals terminal in LAX, Herbert jumped out of the driver's seat and made his way to the other side to let Cory out. Even though Cory could easily let himself out of the car, it was like an unwritten rule in Hollywood that your driver or someone already waiting at the destination let you out of the car; definitely not normal but a perk of Hollywood.

Cory stood up from his seat and stepped out of the big SUV. He turned around before Herbert shut the door and grabbed the wrapped flowers off the seat.

"I'll be waiting a little further up in the parking lot since this is a no idle zone Mr. Monteith. There will be people inside to escort you and Ms. Agron out and back to the car after." Herbert told Cory and he pointed in the direction of a parking lot down from the terminal.

"Alright, sounds good Herb." Cory agreed as he turned and made his way towards the entrance to be met by another security person.

As soon as he started towards the entrance, he was swarmed by paparazzi but thankfully his security detail was there to make a path for him to the doors.

A few photographers noticed the flower package in the palm of Cory as they snapped their pictures that were sure to be in next week's People, Us, and Star magazines.

"Cory, Cory!" one of them shouted. "Who are you here to pick up?"

Cameras flashed and another asked, "What's the deal with the flowers?"

"Are they for a special someone?" questioned another camera flasher.

Cory didn't answer any questions but just gave earnest smiles instead.

He was annoyed if he was being honest. He loved where he was at in life right now; on a great show with a great cast and crew, living up a dream and meeting new and exciting people along the way, but at the same time, he wished he could have maintained anonymity like he used to have when he worked in Wal-Mart back in Vancouver before all this.

Thankfully the paparazzi couldn't follow him into the terminal. As he walked, calla lilies in hand, his nerves grew. He was nervous but extremely excited at the same time. He wasn't nervous because he was only picking up his cast mate, Dianna Agron, but he was nervous because he was picking up a girl that he really, really liked, and maybe even loved.

At the gate, he waited in a seat until he stood up to watch Dianna's and the rest of the _I Am Number Four_ cast's jet, taxi so it could dock into the gate.

He smiled wide as the plane drew closer. Thankfully, he was the only person, besides some security guys in the waiting area. He would have been a little embarrassed pretty much giving Dianna flowers in front of the other cast's family and friends. Those people were all waiting in another part of the airport with the cars.

'_Alright, here she comes._' he thought to himself as he blew off the rest of his nerves watching the sign behind the reception desk light up to indicate a docked plane.

He stood to the side and watched on as each cast member filed through the gate tunnel and out the gate door.

"Figures she's one of the last people off." he quietly said to himself as the last people strolled through the gate.

He saw the first sight of her in months as he noticed her pretty honey blonde hair from a distance. He was just about to raise the flowers in his hand and walk over to meet her when he took notice of another person walking closely along side of her.

Cory immediately knew from the stature of the second person that it was a guy.

As they drew closer, Cory took in his appearance. The other man was tall, not as tall as himself though; had short, styled blonde matching hair to Dianna's, and accompanying rugged stubble growing on his face.

It was then that Cory also saw exactly how close they were walking to one another. The guy had a duffle bag slung from his right hand and his arm around Dianna's shoulder on the left.

He watched as Dianna smiled to the blonde man and him smile in return.

Cory felt his heart sink that moment. He had never gone through heart break before and wasn't exactly sure what it felt like but right then, it felt like his heart had been run over by a train, then a monster truck, and then by a stampede of animals before it ripped into a million pieces. Yeah, it was a weird comparison but it was true.

Maybe that was how a heart felt when it breaks.

He quickly took evasive maneuvers and threw Dianna's favorite flowers that were weighing down his hand now into a nearby trash bin so he didn't look like an idiot giving flowers to a girl that clearly had someone else on her mind.

Who was this rugged tool?

Cory saw Dianna do a double take and stared at him for a split second before screaming, "Cory!" and running up to give him a hug.

"Hey Di!" he greeted as cheerfully as he could after what he just felt.

"So you're the one that's picking me up." she stated smiling.

"Um yep, I drew the short straw." he joked, shrugging, trying to lighten up the situation which earned a playful punch to the arm by Dianna.

"Hi." a voice chimed from behind Dianna.

Cory looked behind the girl he loved to find the other guy, the tool bag.

Dianna spun around and turned her attention away from Cory and towards the blonde guy behind her.

"Cory," she started. "I want you to meet someone." Dianna smiled while she grabbed onto the man's hand and pulled him closer to her.

"This is Alex." she told him sweetly.

"Alex Pettyfer. It's a pleasure." Alex introduced himself, sticking out a hand, his strong British accent powering through his speech.

Cory just stared at the guy he dubbed a 'tool' and didn't do anything. All he could think was, '_It isn't much of a pleasure for me._'

Dianna looked from Alex to Cory, waiting for him to reciprocate. Cory glanced to a now staring Dianna. It was his cue to say something… anything.

"Uh hey, Cory, Cory Monteith and… same." he finally got out trying not to sound harsh even though he knew it came out that way.

"Great well, Di here has told me so much about you and the rest of the Glee cast." Alex said, smiling like an idiot, in Cory's opinion.

Cory put on a fake smile and just nodded his head along. He wished he had known about this stupid British guy. He also hated the fact that he called her "Di." Only people closest to her called her that.

"So, shall we make our way to the car then?" Alex asked as he picked up his duffle bag from the ground and slung it over his shoulder.

"Yes absolutely." Dianna answered.

Cory fake smiled again and as they walked, Dianna came up next to him and whispered, "Sorry if you were just expecting me Cory but I thought it would be a fun idea if Alex came along and met everyone else."

"Yeah, that's a great idea." he lied. His heart was in no condition to make her feel bad along with him.

As soon as they got outside of the terminal, cameras started flashing at the sight of Dianna's hand in Alex's.

"Dianna! Who's the lucky man on your arm?"

"Dianna, is it over the movie that you and co-star Alex Pettyfer bonded?"

"Is this a new blossoming romance?"

"Cory, any thought on this couple? Do you support their romance?" a tall man with a camera and a TMZ hat on questioned him.

He wanted to answer back, _"Hell no! Didn't you see me walking in with a god damn bouquet of flowers!" _But instead he just put on his fake camera smile without a word.

He could already see the headlines in the next gossip magazine, **Cory Monteith: Third Wheeling It!**

They were almost out of the reaches of the flashes when a man shouted, "Cory, what happened to the flowers?"

Cory had to think quickly to answer this question since Dianna looked over to him curiously.

"Sorry, you must be mistaken. I never had any. Probably some other guy." he fibbed, even though it wasn't a good one because he earned weird, confused looks from the guy that asked the question.

"But I just-" the TMZ reporter began.

"Okay! Bye now!" Cory yelled behind him as he walked faster down the sidewalk and faster out of that situation.

"Flowers?" Dianna asked, wondering if Cory had gotten her flowers.

"No sorry." he said. "I have no idea what that guy is talking about. I would have gotten you some if you wanted them though Di." He tried to not act like the fool he was.

"Oh, okay." Dianna responded sadly. Well at least that's what it sounded like to him, but maybe it was just how he wanted to hear it.

Thankfully, their security detail successfully kept the paparazzi off them as they made their way farther down to the parking lot to meet Herbert.

When they got there, they were greeted by Herbert as he put Dianna's and Alex The Tool's bags in the back of the SUV.

"Nice flight?" Herbert asked Dianna.

"Yeah, I'd say it was pretty good." she answered while sweetly looking at Alex as he opened the door for her to climb in.

'_Pfft._' Cory scoffed in his head. '_I could have opened the door too._'

For the whole ride back to the Paramount Lot, Cory sat in the row of seats behind the first row where Dianna and the stupid new dude sat and was forced to stare at the back of their heads in close proximity to one another.

Twenty torturous minutes later, they had finally arrived back in Hollywood.

Herb pulled into the cast and crew parking lot and like always, got out first to let them out. Dianna was helped out of the car by Alex while Herbert pulled the bags from the trunk. Cory stepped out shortly after.

Cory offered to carry Dianna's bag for her, to which she gratefully and sweetly agreed, much to the displeasure of her, what Cory liked to only know as, 'friend.' Alex immediately forgot his displeasure when Dianna grabbed onto his hand and laced her fingers through his, much to _Cory's_ displeasure.

"Thanks a lot Herb." he solemnly said and shook Herbert's hand.

"No problem Mr. Monteith." Herbert returned.

As Cory was about to turn to walk away, Herbert added, "Listen, it won't last."

Cory looked at him curiously, not quite understanding.

Herbert could see Cory's dazed, bewildered look. "Ms. Agron and Mr. Pettyfer." he cleared up. "Their relationship won't last, and sometime in the future, I'd be honored to drive you back to the florist to get her some more flowers." he finished smiling since he knew Cory was having a bad day now.

Cory looked down and softly smiled his lopsided smile to himself and breathed a small, thankful laugh. "Thanks Herb, I'd like that."

He started to turn away when he stopped himself. "And Herb, you can call me Cory from now on if you want." he insisted to Herbert with thankfulness in his voice.

"Will do." Herbert simply responded before tipping his hat and returning to the driver's side of the car.

Cory walked a little faster than normal to catch up to the couple ahead of him so he was walking along the side of his favorite girl.

"So everyone else is waiting in the dance studio since Zach wanted to show us his ideas for the premiere episode of season 2." Cory told Dianna. She nodded her head but Alex looked confused. '_What an idiot_.' Cory thought of the man.

He figured he should explain to the slow blonde. "Zach Woodlee is one of Glee's choreographers. He wants to make a dance number to that song, 'Empire State of Mind' by Jay-Z and Alicia Keys. We were waiting until you got back Di." he finished looking to Dianna.

"Oh that sounds quite nice." Alex interjected, causing Cory's attention to go from Dianna to the Brit.

Cory simply quirked an eyebrow and merely produced a yet another annoyed smile to the man. God, he even hated the sound of his stupid British voice, especially when it interrupted his time with the girl he was into.

"Yeah, it's right up this way Alex." Dianna informed him as she pulled him along side of her towards the dance studio.

"We should probably drop of your bags first Di, don't you think?" Cory told her with a laugh at how clearly excited she was to see the rest of her Glee family.

"Riiight." She drawled as she giggled.

Cory loved to hear her laugh. It made him smile.

When they made it to her trailer, Dianna pulled out her key and opened the door to practically throw her's and Alex's stuff into the camper.

This simple action made Cory even more upset since it clued him in on the fact that Alex would be staying with her in her own trailer instead of the trailer they usually had for other people like the guest stars they heard that they'd have this season.

Some short minutes later, they were at the front door of the studio. Before going in, Alex wrapped his left arm around Dianna's slender waist which made Cory want to gag and punch him in the face. He looked away and shook it off to open the door.

They walked through the door, Cory in front leading the way. After the walk down the main hall, all three entered the rehearsal room. They were greeted to, at first, smiles, then shocked faces as Cory walked over to the rest of the group and faced Dianna and Alex.

None of the other cast members said a word. Lea and Chris both stood wide eyed as they, along with everyone else, stared, then they shared worried glances to each other, then to Cory who had pushed himself farther into the corner of the room, seemingly trying to melt himself into the wall. Lea's heart immediately plummeted into her stomach while she thought of how upset Cory must be.

"Wow, tough room." Alex quietly whispered to Dianna.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay! Chapter numero uno is done! There will be plenty more coming. Tell me what you think of it please. To me, it's a little harder writing Mongron than Fuinn so reviews letting me know how I did are much appreciated. <strong>

**Sorry it's been a while since I wrote anything. I was really busy with end of the year stuff like graduation but I'm done now and kickin' it back for summer so I'll have plenty of time to write! Thanks again for reading :) **

**Lastly, I just wanted people to know that I guess we aren't supposed to write about non-fictional characters and I'm risking removal of this story and/or suspension of my account to make my readers happy, so be happy! haha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 23 reviews on one chapter! That's more than I've ever gotten on any of my stories for one chapter, especially the first! I'll have to write Mongron more often haha. Thanks so much and here's chapter two of A Gleeful Reality! Hope it goes as well as the first.**

**Sorry for typos and what not. It's late.**

* * *

><p><strong>A Gleeful Reality<strong>

"That's quite the greeting guys. Not exactly the welcome back I expected but it's nice to see everyone again." Dianna spoke, trying to get anyone to just say something and stop staring, and maybe even breathe.

After a few split seconds of taking her last gawking stares, Lea stepped out of the crowd of cast and towards Dianna.

"Hey girl!" Lea greeted as she gave Dianna a big hug. "We didn't mean to act weird we just didn't know there would be someone else coming along with you."

A few more people walked up to give her hugs before she said, "Yeah, it was kind of a spur of the moment thing." Dianna paused to look adoringly at Alex and he returned with a sweet smile. It made Cory feel sick to his stomach. "This is Alex everyone." she told them as she presented him to the group.

"Alex Pettyfer." he introduced himself as he shook hands.

'_Yes, I'm Alex Pettyfer. It is just so lovely to meet you all because I'm just so bloody awesome! _' Cory mocked sarcastically in his head in his best British accent, which wasn't that good if he was being honest with himself.

The group talked for a few more minutes, going through the introductions of everyone while Cory just stayed in the back.

"So where _is_ Zach? I would have thought he'd be here by now if he wanted to run some stuff by us." Dianna asked the group.

No one had even begun to open their mouths before Zach's voice rang through the room.

"Yeah, where is Zach? That guy's always late." Zach joked as he pushed open the dance studio doors.

"Zach!" Dianna squealed as she ran up to hug him.

He brought her into a big, open armed hug and laughed at her enthusiastic greeting. Zach Woodlee was such a great guy and loved by everyone on the cast and crew. This type of greeting was no surprise to the Glee kids.

"You're back Miss Di!" Zach said, stating the obvious.

"That I am." Dianna answered, pulling herself back out of the hug.

"And you are?" Zach wondered, looking to Alex as he took notice of the rugged blonde standing to the side of Dianna.

"Alex Pettyfer." he repeated, for what it seemed to Cory to be the millionth time today.

'_I wish people would stop asking who he is so he doesn't have to say his stupid name in his lame obnoxious accent._' Cory complained to himself, using the best vocabulary he could at the time. Yes, stupid, lame and obnoxious were as good as it got right then.

"Great to meet you Alex." Zach told him as Alex smiled and nodded his head.

"So anyway," Cory threw himself into the conversation. "It's awesome that everyone knows the new guy now but shouldn't we be getting to work soon? I'm pretty sure Ryan would be pissed if we started running behind schedule for the start of the new season." he finished, trying to end the awkward greetings and get the attention off the Tool.

"You are absolutely right Cory." Zach agreed as he started to make his way to the middle of the room.

"Right, that he is." Alex echoed. "I can see you guys are ready for your… rehearsals or whatever you call them, so I'm going to get out of your way."

Dianna looked to Alex in a questioning manner to which he immediately picked up on.

"Sorry love but I have to go into L.A. to meet with my agent. I believe she wants to talk about some last minute things for the movie."

"Oh, you can't stay for a little longer?" she asked, gripping onto his hand.

"I don't think that's possible. I'm pretty sure she wants me there-" Alex began before he was interrupted by the beeping of his phone, signifying a text. He pulled his phone off his belt loop, to which Cory had a small laugh on how douche-y that was, and looked at the screen.

"**Where are you Alex? Be at my office downtown stat**." he read off the screen out loud.

"See what I'm talking about?" Alex asked Dianna, trying to make her understand that he had to leave now.

"Aw okay." Dianna sighed in defeat, upset that her boyfriend had to leave so soon.

Cory, on the other hand, was ecstatic.

"It was wonderful meeting you all even if I didn't get to talk with everyone." Alex announced to the room. "Oh and, thanks for picking us up Cory. You're a good man." he finished, pointing to Cory smiling.

"Yeah, hey, my pleasure." Cory called back with a wave of his hand, even though it was a huge lie.

Everyone gave a quick wave as Dianna led Alex out of the room into the hallway.

Cory had to look away when he saw Alex pull Dianna into a passionate kiss in the hall through one of the small windows in the room that showed the inside entrance hall. It made his heart ache.

Lea noticed Cory staring at the window and then look in the opposite direction. She walked over to him and gently placed a hand on his shoulder and lightly rubbed it, trying to console him.

He looked to her small figure beside him and gave her an appreciative smile. "Thanks Lea." he whispered and she softly smiled in return.

Shortly after, Dianna re-entered the room and said, "Alright, let's do this thing!"

**~An hour into the rehearsal~**

"Okay, step left, then right, then bring your left arm across your body and pull it back like you're starting a lawn mower okay guys?" Zach instructed with a laugh as he performed the dance steps.

"Alright, on three. One, two, three, and go!" he announced, signaling the dance to begin.

'_Why did she have to come back with that guy? Why does she even like him? Because of that accent or is it because he's foreign? I'm foreign! I'm from Canada for god's sake! It's not Europe or anything but hey, it's not the U.S. either. What does he have that I don't? _' Cory rambled. He had a whole conversation with himself going on in his head.

"Cory!" Zach shouted.

"Huh? Wh-what?" Cory mumbled, getting back into reality.

"You just missed that whole part." Zach informed him, slightly annoyed as everyone else looked to him.

"Right, sorry." Is all Cory could say back. He just wasn't focused on these dance steps. He was more focused on Dianna and some guy who wasn't even there. He quickly looked in Dianna's direction to see her staring at him in confusion. Upon seeing this, he immediately shot his eyes to another part of the room before looking back at Zach. He felt like a complete idiot.

"Okay, let's try again." Zach ordered the room.

This time, he clicked on the music to see if that would give them a little extra oomph on the performance.

Cory tried his best to keep on beat with the music and everyone else but he just couldn't. He found himself taking a step right when they were supposed to go left, then a step left instead of right, and was a beat behind the others on the weird lawn mower thing.

'_Maybe I should've been listening more when he explained to us._' Cory figured.

Normally, it took a little longer for Cory to get down the steps to a dance than everyone else because everyone knew Cory was the guy with two left feet on the show, but this time it was taking him even longer than usual. This didn't go unnoticed by Zach.

"Cory are you okay?" Zach questioned him, curious as to why Cory hadn't gotten this stuff down yet.

"Yeah, never better!" Cory fibbed with as much enthusiasm as possible.

"Yeah, I have a hard time believing that." Zach told him. "I mean Cory, we all know you aren't that great of dancer…"

Cory nodded his head along. He wasn't going to deny his terrible dancing ability.

"…but this is taking a lot longer than usual. These aren't hard steps and it's already been a little over an hour now trying to get them down. We're using up too much time on this part and we have to get it done." Zach stressed, rubbing his forehead, clearly annoyed.

"I know and I'm really sorry Zach. I guess I'm just not super focused right now." Cory admitted, rubbing the back of his neck.

"How about we take a fifteen minute break. I'm being generous here guys." he told them, pointing to the group. "I need some time to make this Cory proof." he finished, joking, at the same time being quite serious.

They all laughed as they filed out the door and out towards the lot where all their trailers were.

Cory shuffled out of the room with the others and made his way to his trailer. Once inside, he put on the radio and lay down on the couch since this was how he liked to relax. To get himself comfortable, he propped his right leg up on the end of the couch where it met the seat to the table and slung his left leg off the side of the small couch since he was too tall to fit fully on it.

He closed his eyes and listened to the radio for a few short minutes by himself before he heard a knock on his trailer door.

"Yeah?" Cory shouted, in response to the knock.

"It's Mark and Chris!" he heard Mark yell back.

"What's up?" Cory shouted in return.

"Can we come in dude?" Mark asked.

"Uh, yeah I guess." he told them as he got up from the couch and opened the door.

"Thanks man." Mark said, patting Cory on the back as he squeezed passed him and into the trailer followed by Chris.

"Could your music be any louder Cory?" Chris asked playfully annoyed, while he gently placed his hands over his ears. "I have sensitive ears you know." he joked.

Cory laughed a real laugh for the first time since he found out about Alex. "Sorry Chris, let me get that for you."

He walked over to the radio and turned the dial down a few notches as the music grew quieter, then joined his friends on the couch area.

"So let's just cut to the chase." Chris started. "What was up with you in there? We know that you aren't a good dancer but we've seen you do much better."

"Yeah I know. It's just-" Cory stopped himself mid sentence upon hearing what had come on the radio. He listened attentively to the song.

_Would you look at her  
>She looks at me<br>She's got me thinking about her constantly  
>But she don't know how I feel<br>And as she carries on without a doubt  
>I wonder if she's figured out<br>That I'm crazy for this girl  
>Yeah I'm crazy for this girl <em>

Cory quickly jumped up from the chair he was sitting in, rushed over to the radio and slammed down the off button in frustration, then returned to his chair.

Both Mark and Chris blinked a little, surprised at how fast Cory shot out of the chair and to the radio across the trailer.

"It's just that exactly, isn't it?" Chris questioned, even though he already knew the answer. Come on, who didn't?

"That's a harsh song to come on right about now." Mark commented.

"Yeah it's… whatever I guess." Cory sighed.

"It's not whatever Cory!" Chris spat.

"Yeah dude. That was rough, and we get it. No one knew she was coming back with that guy. She didn't tell anyone." Mark added.

"I know right?" Cory agreed. "I mean, I talked to her a few times on the phone when she was in Philly and she never mentioned being close with that Alex guy, or at least nothing to suggest she ever had feelings for him."

"Hey, like I said bro, it's a rough deal." Mark repeated himself. "Especially since you were about to tell her how you felt, or soon you were at least, and now that just blew-"

Cory's smile that was on his face from his friends trying to cheer him up faltered then fell completely off his face.

"Mark!" Chris cut him off to make him stop talking. "What he's trying to say is, it's a terrible circumstance and it's unfortunate that it's like this at the moment but we, and I'll speak for the rest of the cast too, think you can change this."

Cory furrowed his eyebrows in confusion before asking, "What do you mean?"

Chris rolled his eyes and put a smile on his face. "I mean, fight for her! Take her from Alex! Win her back… even though you never actually had her but… well you know what I mean!" he ordered, extremely excited for this plan.

Cory's smile was back on his face for Chris's pep talk but it slowly disappeared again.

"I can't do that." Cory told them, his voice just above a whisper.

"And why the hell not?" Mark asked, his voice much higher.

"She just seems so happy now and that's all I really want for her." Cory paused before saying, "If she's happy, I'm happy, or at least I'll pretend to be."

"What! No!" Mark shouted and Chris groaned.

Cory was immediately taken back by his friend's outburst.

"I'm going to have to agree with Mark here Cor." Chris said as he looked down to his watch. "Okay, I have approximately 8 minutes to get this through your head."

"So listen up!" Mark interjected.

At this, Cory had to suppress a small laugh.

"Enough with the, 'if she's happy I'm happy' crap. _We_ know it isn't true, _you_ know it isn't true, I mean, you just admitted it. Stop being so… so chivalrous! Just because you play nice guy Finn doesn't mean you have to be him off the show too." Chris threw down hard and meant what he said. He paused for Cory to say something but he just kept listening without a word so Mark began to talk.

"You've liked her since the first day you met her. I mean, come on! You wouldn't stop talking about the first time you saw her for like, the first entire week of shooting! You know, the running in slow motion thing? You're into her, you _do_ something about it!"

Cory took a deep breathe then sighed. "I know what you guys are saying and I get it but it just doesn't seem fair to Alex if I-"

"No, just stop right there!" Mark demanded. "If it isn't fair to someone, it's not fair to you. I know it seems cheesy but no one looks at Di like you do. You look at her with so much love and...and..." Mark struggled to find another good word to go along in his rant.

"Affection." Chris chimed in.

"Yeah, affection and you care about her a lot. More than that D-Bag Alex ever will _I_ think." Mark finished.

"The thing you _do_ need to embrace of Finn is never giving up and going after what you want and we'll all support you, you know that." Chris told him with complete sincerity.

There was a short silence between the three of them before Harry popped his head into the trailer.

"3 minutes guys until rehearsals."

"Yeah, we'll be there." Mark said back to Harry before he shut the door again.

"You know what!" Cory began with a new found confidence in the situation. "You guys are totally right!"

"Of course we are." Mark cockily agreed.

"So does that mean you'll do it?" Chris asked, happy that Cory was finally getting it.

"Yeah, yeah I will. I'm gonna fight for her." Cory said, coolly, not being able to help the growing smile on his face.

"Nice dude!" Mark congratulated, pulling Cory into a bro hug. "Just remember to do it subtly. You don't want too many problems with Alex or to get Dianna mad at you or freak her out or something like that."

Cory nodded his head after listening to Mark then faced Chris who was just about to high-five him when Cory decided to just pull him into a bro hug as well. It was unexpected by Chris but he immediately fell into it anyway.

"Thanks guys for you know, everything." Cory said with a grateful smile.

"Anytime." Chris responded with an equally happy grin.

"Alright, let's get back to rehearsals. We have a show to prepare for!" Mark reminded them and with that, the three stepped out of the trailer and made their way back to the studio.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, like always, leave your opinions in the reviews please and tell me if you like where it's going or give me some ideas to make it better! It means a lot :)<strong>

**Song excerpt from Crazy for This Girl by Evan and Jaron**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! So this is the third chapter in my first ever Mongron story. I'm loving all of the reviews I'm getting. It gives me the motivation that I sometimes lack to continue to write. Anyway, I'm going to try to take the story slow so it has a real life feel to it. I don't really think anywhere in reality that guy tells girl he's in love with her, then girl dumps her boyfriend with no issues and immediately goes to other guy... or at least it rarely happens. Just trying to please!**

* * *

><p>"And cut!" Brad Falchuk shouted. "Alright everyone, that's a wrap!"<p>

"Nice guys, nice work. I think we're going to be coming back strong for season 2." Ryan Murphy praised the entire group who were now coming down from the stairwell where they had just finished their last scene, the group dance number for their premiere episode, "Audition" to the song, "Empire State of Mind."

The dance went perfectly for filming and everyone, especially Dianna was impressed with how good Cory did. It was like a 180 rebound for him after the pep talk from Chris and Mark. He was more confident of himself and therefore, more confident in his dancing ability.

Kevin stood up from the wheelchair and walked down the steps with the rest of the cast. "Yeah, we take our craft seriously." he jokingly told Ryan in return which earned him an approving pat on the back as he walked past.

Cory and Lea were the last two to start to come down from the top of the stairwell where they had run up to ask a crewmember a quick question.

"So, you really did great Cor, I'm proud of you." Lea complimented, giving Cory a soft nudge with her elbow as they made their way down the stairs. "You kicked those dance moves butt's. You really brought it from rehearsals a few days ago. What changed from the fumbling, unfocused Cory?" she asked, teasingly.

"I uh, got some good advice from Chris and Mark. It was quite the pep talk actually." Cory answered with a smile, brushing off her teasing as they stopped mid way on the stairwell landing.

"Oh? And what exactly was said in this pep talk to make you have such a turn around?" Lea questioned with a quirked eyebrow and an accompanying smirk.

"Well, what happened was-" Cory had started to explain when a voice from the bottom of the stairs called up to him.

"Hey Cory! Come here you!" Dianna called playfully with a summoning finger.

Cory smiled at Dianna and quickly shifted his view back to the petite brunette in front of him.

"Can I tell you later?" Cory asked hopefully with apologetic eyes.

Lea let a small understanding smile grace her features and nodded as she took a deep breathe and drawled, "Go ahead…" in an exasperated tone.

Cory gave Lea his famous grin to thank her and turned to continue to make his way down the stairs to his favorite girl.

"Hey!" Cory said cheerfully, leaning against the edge of the stairwell railing, trying to act nonchalant and cool.

"Hey." Dianna echoed, smiling. "I just wanted to say that you did really well with the dance and filming just now." Cory smiled and blushed a little, not enough for Dianna to notice though, and stayed quiet as she continued to talk. "I was a little worried about you the day we started to learn the dance-"

"Oh! The day you brought Alex by?" he interrupted in a subtly bitter tone.

"Yeah, that day." Dianna agreed in an up beat voice, clearly not picking up on the venomous tone Cory had given.

Cory wanted to roll his eyes from thinking about that day but decided against it and just nodded along instead for Dianna to continue to talk.

"But anyway, I'm proud of you." Dianna smiled a full on smile as she poked Cory in the chest.

"Wow, you know, you're the second person to tell me that they're proud of me today." He informed her, pausing to fold his arms across his chest now as he continued to lean against the railing. "You know, I didn't think I was _that _bad before."

A playful smile grew on her face at his reasoning before she said, "Oh Cory, I'm not even going to comment." letting out a giggle even though she tried not to.

"Oh, I'm hurt Di." He held his hands over his heart as he feigned his emotional scarring.

"Aww, poor Cory, I'm sorry." she played back, rubbing his shoulder as he hung his head down in pretend shame before looking back up.

Their eyes met for a few short seconds and Cory could definitely feel the connection and he wondered if Dianna could feel it too.

Then Dianna broke their trance, "So anyway…" '_Damn, maybe she couldn't'._ "I was going to go out later and I wanted to know if you'd like to come." she told him.

Cory could feel a huge urge to smile. "Yeah, that would be cool." Then he paused to ask, "Do you mean, just us?" making sure this could potentially be what he thought it might be.

"Oh um, no, it would actually be you, me, and Alex. Just the three of us though." she clarified for him.

'_Yeah… I'd totally love to go out in public and be the third wheel again… NOT!'_ he thought to himself.

"Oh uh, actually Dianna, I just remembered I had to do something else later." He would have loved to go out with her but he just couldn't sit there and watch the happy couple make kissy faces at each other.

Dianna knitted her eyebrows in confusion on Cory's sudden change of mind.

"It's very, _very_ important." he lied, trying to get the confused look off her pretty face and make her believe him.

"Oh okay." she said. "That's a little disappointing to hear but if you have something to do that's totally fine."

"Yeah, I _am_ really sorry. It would have been fun though." he shrugged with pursed lips.

Dianna solemnly nodded her head before touching Cory's arm and letting her fingers gently run down the rest of its length. Cory's breathe caught in his throat at her delicate touch. It felt like a trail of fire down his arm, but in a good way.

"Let me know if your plans change and I'll do the same." she asked of him with one last smile before she walked off to her trailer.

"Okay!" Cory called after her before walking off towards his own trailer. Was she seriously even remotely upset that he couldn't make it or was that just one of those automatic responses people give? Cory shrugged it off but was left to wonder as he continued on to his trailer.

On his way there, Harry, Mark, Kevin, and another guy caught up to him.

"Hey dude, do you want to grab some lunch with us? We're heading down the street to that sandwich place." Mark asked, pointing in the direction of the road where their favorite sandwich shop was.

"Yeah sure." Cory responded as they started to walk. It would be better than the banana and left over peanut butter sandwich he was going to eat. "Let me just go change out of this New York t-shirt." He still hadn't changed from his outfit from filming. He still had on bling and all.

"Oh, no way bro. If we're all going in our New York get ups, then you are too." Harry said, pulling Cory out of the direction of his trailer.

Cory just smiled and rolled his eyes in defeat as he put on his black Ray Ban wayfarers and let himself be pulled along.

They usually had to wear sunglasses for a couple reasons. One, it was usually really sunny and two, they were told to wear them so they weren't easily recognized. The last part never worked but it was like another unwritten rule of Hollywood. There were just so many, Cory thought.

He wondered, what would sunglasses do to keep him the _least bit_ anonymous when not even Michael Jackson could do it wearing a hat, bandana, _and_ sunglasses. Hmm…

* * *

><p>As they walked, Kevin pulled the unknown blonde guy towards him and introduced him to Cory.<p>

"Hey, by the way Cor, this is Chord, our newbie on the show."

Cory looked at the guy and smiled. "Oh yeah, I was starting to wonder who this strange guy following us was." he joked as he stuck out his hand.

"Cory Monteith." he said, introducing himself.

"Chord Overstreet. I'm gonna be Sam." Chord replied, shaking Cory's hand.

"Sweet dude. Welcome." Cory said as they turned to enter the shop.

At the sandwich shop, they got in line and ordered their food to go. They usually brought back food and ate in the Paramount Lot so they wouldn't be too hassled by paparazzi.

* * *

><p>On the way back, they walked by a news stand on Melrose Avenue and Harry stopped the whole group.<p>

As Harry skimmed the shelves looking for the latest issue of _Rolling Stone_, something else caught his attention.

"Hey guys, check this out." he told the group as he pulled a _Star_ magazine out from its slot.

Harry held it up and Cory's eyes went wide.

There it was, on the cover of one of the gossip magazines. A picture of Cory taken the day he went to the airport to pick Dianna up with flowers in hand. The big yellow words next to the picture read: **What girl wouldn't want this?** And in smaller letters right below it said: **Flowers go in but never come out.**

Cory yanked the magazine out of Harry's hand and continued to look at it. _'Is this seriously the feature story? Couldn't they have found something else, anything else to put on the cover? Maybe another Lindsay Lohan stint? God this sucks!'_ he thought to himself.

The group continued to stare at him. He ignored them and looked to the owner of the stand.

"I'm going to buy all of these." he informed the old man, picking up the stack of about twenty _Star_ magazines and placing them on the small checkout area, hoping this attempt would keep Dianna in the dark about this.

"That'll be $79.80 please." the man said, not even looking at the cover to notice that it was the buyer that was on the front. The guy probably didn't even make any connections. Cory doubted the man knew who he was, assuming that an old man didn't watch Glee.

Cory pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and quickly pulled out four twenties and paid for the magazines. Probably the most he has ever, and _will_ ever pay for gossip magazines, especially when they were like, four or five dollars apiece.

Before leaving the stand, he checked every other gossip magazine like _People_, _Us_, _Ok!_, _In Touch_, and all of the teen magazines to make sure his embarrassing picture wasn't on the fronts of those. Thankfully, _Star_ _Magazine_ was the only one with it.

Mark and Harry each carried a small stack of the magazines and Kevin carried Cory's sandwich for him on the walk back while Cory flipped through one of the magazines, finding the story along with it. _'How could someone even write a story on a minute long walk into LAX?'_ he wondered as he shuffled through the pages.

Once he got to the page, he read the first paragraph out loud to the group.

"Glee actor, Cory Monteith, 28, as seen walking into Los Angeles International Airport (LAX) arrivals terminal with a ravishing bouquet of calla lilies for a special someone perhaps? Monteith was reportedly picking up co-star Dianna Agron, 24, and her _I Am Number Four_ co-star and reported boyfriend Alex Pettyfer, 20. As seen in picture, Monteith walks in with the flowers but shortly after, walks out, no flowers to be seen in the group. Read on for Celebrity Analyst's conclusions."

Once he finished reading, Cory stopped and immediately brought his hand to his face, squeezed his eyes shut, and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"That sucks dude." Mark concluded after a few minutes of silence. "You should have expected this to happen."

"Of course I expected this to happen!" Cory shouted, which made Mark jump a little, along with the rest of the guys. Cory saw this and quickly felt bad and began to speak in a softer voice. "Sorry, it's just… yeah, I figured the pictures would end up somewhere but it wasn't a reality back then. Now it is; now I have to come up with a fake story to save my ass if she sees this."

"Okay, calm down. This is no problem." Mark reasoned.

"What do you mean it's not a problem? Of course it is!"

"Um, I'm sorry but… I'm the new guy. Am I missing something here?" Chord asked, unaware of the significance of the picture.

"Well to catch you up, Cory has a thing for Dianna, but she doesn't know. He was going to tell her when he went to pick her up and he brought flowers, then he found out she's dating someone so he can't tell her how he feels, he ditches the flowers, not giving them to her obviously, and now he's afraid she'll see the magazine and find out." Kevin finished explaining, out of breathe.

"Huh," Chord said, nodding his head slowly, trying to take that all in. "Just make up a story to go along with it." He finally suggested, trying to help his new cast mate.

"Like?" Cory asked, throwing up his hands in frustration.

"You had Herb drive you right?" Kevin questioned, to which Cory nodded his head. "Then just tell her that Herb asked you to bring in some flowers to one of the gate agents he likes since he was too nervous to do it himself."

Cory looked at Kevin like he had just suggested the most stupid thing in the world.

"What? It could happen." Is all Kevin offered in response to the look.

"No, Kevin's right Cor. All you need to do is talk to Herbert about this." Mark added and the guys nodded.

"And ask him what? Hey, take the fall for me on this one and say you're so in love with some security guard that I did you a solid and brought her flowers that would profess your love for her?" Cory asked sarcastically.

"Well no, not if you put it that way." Harry spoke for the first time in the conversation.

"Okay first, I said a gate agent-" Kevin started.

"And second," Mark interrupted, "Herb is a great guy and he likes you. I guarantee he won't mind helping you out here."

"And this is if she even _sees_ the picture or reads the story." Chord reminded him.

"Right, exactly. Does Di even read this magazine?" Mark questioned, nodding to the stack in his arm.

"No, I don't think so." Cory began. "She says she doesn't like to read many magazines beside _Vanity Fair_ because she thinks all the others are too gossipy and fake." Then it clicked it his head. She probably wouldn't even see it since she doesn't read gossip magazines, and if she ever did and brought it up, he could use the story they made for an excuse.

"See? Then this is perfect." Harry said.

"This will totally work if she ever finds out." Mark assured.

Cory actually felt safe in this situation for the first time ever since they came across the magazines.

"Okay." Cory breathed, a smile starting to grow on his face.

"Okay!" Mark repeated for emphasis and confidence.

Cory looked around the group and said, "Thanks guys. You all really helped." Then he looked at Chord and added, "You know, you're alright for a newbie. I like you already." Cory gave him a laughing smile and put up his fist which Chord bumped. Cory was so happy that he even followed it with one of those hand explosions.

"So, it's good that we put our noggins together and solved this issue. It makes me really hungry, so can we _please_ start walking again and get back to Paramount so I can eat?" Kevin asked and the rest of the group laughed and began the short remaining distance back to the set.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I wasn't really sure about it while writing but PLEASE let me know so I can get opinions on how to improve it and make the story better and more enjoyable to read in the future. I don't know when the next chapter will be up but I'll work on it. I have some ideas of how I want the exact plot of this story to go but if anyone has any input I'll try and see if I can fit it into the story and make it exactly what you want to read. Tell me by leaving a review :)<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**For story purposes, I said I'd like to start off saying that I like to base a lot of this off true stuff about the actor's lives but I'm going to go against that a little for this chapter. I read that Cory doesn't drink in real life but for the sake of the story, I'm going to bend the truth a bit and totally disregard that haha. I can do that.**

**If you come across any typos or stupid grammatical errors, just skip over those. I'm sure they're spelled close enough to the actual word to understand... it's late as usual.**

**Anyway, read on!**

* * *

><p>'<em>Yep, some great plans I have.' <em>Cory thought sarcastically as he flipped through the channels on his TV until he finally stopped on ESPN to watch a re-run of an old Canucks vs. Red Wings game.

He so wanted to just focus on the game; on every penalty, power play, fight, and goal, but he just couldn't. One, it was the fact that he had already seen this game on TV when it was live and he already knew the Canucks won, and two, all he could think about was what Dianna and that jerk Alex were doing. Maybe he should have tagged along, at least to keep an eye on them and try to prevent Alex from getting too close to Di without it looking suspicious on his part.

He just couldn't though. Seeing her with someone else killed him. It made him feel broken down to his core.

So instead, he stayed home in his apartment and played out his 'important' plans of munching down on junk food and possibly doing some P90X afterwards… maybe to that last one.

Cory looked over to the lit up numbers on the cable box.

'_Hmm… 7:30pm. Maybe I'll make some food or something else easy… like cereal.'_ He slowly sat up from his couch, where he had been sitting for about two hours, and made his way to the kitchen.

He dug through his pantry for some Reese's Puff cereal but had an immense amount of trouble trying to search for the bright orange box in all the clutter. Since he had been pretty depressed lately he hadn't had the motivation to go through the cabinets and organize stuff.

After about ten minutes of searching, he finally got his hands on the box only to open it and find it empty.

'_Damn. Forgot to go grocery shopping a couple days ago.'_ He remembered while he threw the used box away. Yeah, he literally didn't have the motivation to do much besides the show these days.

After some quick thinking, Cory remembered he had one of those DiGiorno pizzas in the freezer. He took the slim box from the freezer drawer, peeled the cardboard open, put the pizza on a pan, and threw it in the oven.

For the next half hour, he plopped himself back down on the couch and watched some more television while he waited for the pizza to cook.

While he tried to pay the TV as much attention as he had before, which wasn't much, he heard his iPhone buzz on the coffee table in front of him where he was currently propping his feet upon.

He picked it up and read a text.

**Hey Cory! Lea, Chris, Jenna, and I are going to that Italian restaurant Madeos. Wanna join us? –Amber**

Normally he'd jump on the chance to go out with his cast mates for dinner since it was always fun to hang out with them off set and they usually picked excellent places to eat, but he just wasn't feeling up to it tonight. Usually, he wasn't one for wallowing in self-pity either. Mostly, he was the person who got the other one out of their funk but he figured he could allow himself one night.

**That sounds like it would be a great time but I can't tonight. Maybe another night? –Cory**

A few minutes later he got a reply.

**Oh Cor. You'll be missing out on fun :) Are you sure…Hmm? –Amber**

Cory had a quick laugh at Amber's last attempt to get him to join them. It was always the resident diva to get the cast together for a good time.

**Yeah, I'm sure. I'm already cooking something for myself. You guys go have an amazing time though. –Cory**

**Okay Cory, suit yourself. Have fun eating food cooked by yourself. –Amber**

He smiled as he texted back.

**Oh, don't worry, I will… As long as I don't burn it haha. Good night :) –Cory**

Just as he had set his phone back down on the table he heard the beep from the oven, signaling his cooked pizza.

Cory grabbed some potholders and opened the oven so he could grab the hot pan holding the pizza. He took the hot pizza and set it on top of the stove to cool off a little before he ate any.

As he grabbed his first slice he heard his phone ring. He quickly washed off his hands and dried them on his shirt before he went and picked up the cell phone to answer.

Since it had already rung many times from him washing his hands, he answered the call without even looking at the name that popped up on the screen.

"Hello?"

"Hey Cor." he heard a woman's voice on the other line.

"Dianna?" he asked, even though he was 99.9% sure it was her. How could he mistake her voice?

"Yes, it's me." she confirmed.

Cory couldn't help but smile upon hearing her voice.

"What's up?" he wondered.

"Well, I told you I'd let you know if any plans changed."

"And have they?" he asked with a playful smirk on his face.

"They have." He could hear her sigh quietly as she told him.

"To what exactly?" he questioned curiously, hoping nothing bad happened since she sounded upset.

"Well, something came up last minute for Alex and he has to go to New York for a couple of days. His agent has him everywhere and she wanted him to leave immediately, so he had to catch a flight there like, twenty minutes ago."

"Oh, that sucks." he said while he picked some peperoni off the pizza and ate it as he tried to sound disappointed for her, even though he was far from it. Bad news for her, good news for him.

"Yeah well, I wasn't ready to let that drag me down, so Cory, I was calling to ask if you had some time off of what you had to do to go out somewhere with me."

Cory furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. "From what I had to do?" he wondered.

"Um yeah, from what you had to do. You told me today that you had plans." she answered back, her confused slash suspicious tone growing over the phone.

"Oh, oh _those_ plans!" he drawled for emphasis. "My important ones." He couldn't believe that he had just done that and forgot about his excuse to her today when he had _just_ been thinking how crappy his 'plans' were an hour earlier.

He heard Dianna giggle through the phone before she said anything. "Yes Cory, _those_ plans." She laughed again before asking, "Are they still too important to not be able to do something with me?"

"Well, I don't know, they are pretty crucial." he jokingly told her.

"For me?" she sweetly asked.

Cory couldn't suppress a chuckle at her acted out innocence.

"Hmm… okay." he finally agreed. Obviously, he was going to go out with her no matter what since Alex wouldn't be there but he wanted to lengthen it out so he didn't seem too eager.

"Great!" she happily agreed. "Meet me at 9077 Santa Monica Boulevard."

"Meet you there? Why don't I just meet you at your apartment and we'll go together."

"Because I know if I don't do it this way, you won't want to go to where we're going. I figure once you're there, I'll make you stay." she answered.

"Why do I feel like you're giving me an address to an empty warehouse or a back entrance to an alley way where you'll murder me?" he joked.

"Oh Cory, I don't need a special place to murder you. Anywhere would suffice." she assured him with a laugh.

"Yeah, you're funny." he told her sarcastically with a laugh as well.

"I know. Anyway, just meet me there, let's say, in an hour?"

"Okay, that sounds good."

"Awesome, see you then." And with that, they both hung up their phones.

He let a huge smile on his face as he did a little embarrassing celebratory dance. Yeah, he was _that_ lame.

The pizza sitting on the stove now was the last thing on his mind as he jumped into the shower before he started getting ready.

He felt like a teenage girl when he was deciding on what he would wear out. After about fifteen minutes of digging through his drawers and closet, he decided on a pair of black jeans, a black V-neck tee shirt with a gray zip up hoodie and his favorite black leather jacket over the two. He threw on a pair of gray Nikes to finish it off. Then he quickly brushed his teeth and gelled his hair a little before he grabbed his keys and headed out to his car.

* * *

><p>It was a good thing that his car had a built in GPS because he wasn't completely sure where this place was. He had been on Santa Monica Boulevard before but he couldn't really pick out addresses. Finally, the GPS said he was at his destination.<p>

He pulled up to the valet in front of a rather large building.

'_Of course…' _he sighed in defeat in his head as he softly smiled at the fact that Dianna had told him to meet her at a nightclub, the M.I.6 Club to be exact.

He stepped out of his car and handed the keys to the valet who accepted them and hopped into the car to park it while he started to make his way towards the entrance.

Since this was a big celebrity sighting kind of place, there were paparazzi camped near there.

"Cory, over here buddy!" a pap shouted to get his attention for a picture.

"What are your plans for tonight?" another asked. He wanted to say, "I don't know, 'I'm at a club where people go to socialize, dance, and drink. You do the math genius."

But instead he simply answered, "I'm here meeting a friend."

Just as he was about to be swarmed by more questions and flashes, a big, broad shouldered man dressed in all black stepped forward and in front of Cory as he guided him in.

"Please step away from Mr. Monteith," the man ordered while they walked closer to the doors. The paparazzi did as told and backed up as Cory entered through the doors.

"Thanks man." he said to the guy who gave him a nod in return and stepped back to the outside while Cory made his way farther into the club.

Loud music and chatter from other people immediately filled his ears as he explored the inside looking for Dianna.

He searched through the crowds of people for a good fifteen minutes before stopping and grabbing a seat near the bar.

'_Where is she? This better not have been a huge joke just to get me some place where I'm out of my element. I suck at dancing.'_

Just as he was about to get up and head out, he felt someone grab onto his shoulder.

Dianna.

"Hey you!" she greeted. "I've been searching for you for like, the past twenty minutes!"

Cory smiled at the sight of seeing her. She looked beautiful, not that she didn't always look gorgeous, but tonight she looked extra pretty. She was wearing a slimming red cocktail dress with cream-colored high, sexy heels. Cory liked it all but he liked it even more that she let her hair stay down, so her golden locks rested a little off her shoulders.

"Yeah, I looked for you for a while and finally gave up. I figured if I stayed in one place long enough you might spot me." He gave her a laughing smile. "You look great by the way." he added.

"Thank you! You don't look too bad yourself."

"So why here?" he questioned. "You had me scratching my head for a little bit when you gave me the address."

She quirked an eyebrow and gave him a devilish smile. "Well, I originally thought we might just grab dinner, then I figured you probably had already eaten since I called around dinner time anyway. I just thought here would be nice because I like to get you out of your comfort zone." When she finished, she still had the same smirk on her face and that twinkle in her eyes.

'_You get me out of my comfort zone all the time.'_ he thought as he gulped.

"You did already eat right?" she wondered, hoping that she hadn't been mistaken in her assumptions.

"Yeah, totally." Cory fibbed. Some peperoni and a slew of junk food counted right?

"Okay good." she said relieved.

There was a slight lull in conversation before Cory began, "You do definitely know how to get me out of my comfort zone. Dancing? Really Di?" He smiled to let her know he wasn't upset just curious.

And there it was again, her smirk. "Well that's why we need to get some drinks so you don't feel as embarrassed when we start dancing."

"You are _not_ getting me to dance. It looks bad enough on international television and that's _with_ choreography training!" he told her, hoping she wouldn't make him make a fool of himself in public.

"You do fine at dancing, plus, I _will_ get you out there. I won't be nice and ask. I'll either pull, drag, haul, or do any other forceful verb I can think of at the time." Dianna looked dead at him when she said this making sure he knew she was serious.

"Oh boy, I'm in for it." he breathed, letting a playful smirk on _his_ face now.

"Yes you are."

* * *

><p>It had already been around an hour since Cory and Dianna had met up. After their talk, Dianna had dragged him over to a table where they ordered drinks. Cory wasn't really a big drinker normally, and the fact that he'd be doing it on an empty stomach made him more cautious of how much he consumed. On the other hand, it looked like Dianna wasn't thinking the same thing.<p>

For every one drink Cory had, Dianna had around two or three. Granted, they weren't strong drinks. She had a few Cosmos and a couple of Long Island Iced Teas but with her small figure, those were quite enough. Cory only had two beers.

After sipping down her second Iced Tea, she stopped rambling on about the club and said, "Let's go dancing now."

Cory softly chuckled to himself, thinking that, if he kept her talking about the club long enough he'd get her to forget dancing. Apparently not.

"Di, I told you, I'm not dancing." he reminded her sternly.

"Cory, Cory, Cor, Cor, Cory…" Cory laughed at her fumbled speech and giggling, clearly noticing how much the alcohol was taking a toll on her.

"Don't make me drag you over there." she warned, pointing to the lit up dance floor near the DJ that was occupied by many people.

"Dianna, you know I suck at dancing."

"Not with me you won't." she promised. "I'll just have to teach you."

Cory quirked an eyebrow at the fact that she said she was going to teach him. Was she serious?

"Come on!" she playfully said as she grabbed his hands and plucked him up from his seat.

She pulled Cory by the hand through the crowds of people on the dance floor while Cory acted like he was someone who was being taken to the gallows. She only giggled at his apprehensiveness.

Just as they found a good spot on the floor a new song started playing. It was a slow song that got picked up the beat a little after the beginning.

They started to dance with some space separating them on the hot dance floor. Cory thought Dianna was one of the best dancers he knew while he watched her, besides Harry and Heather that is.

Cory was on the other side of the dancing spectrum. Even worse than mediocre dancer. He couldn't help but not be able to keep a beat.

This didn't go unnoticed by Dianna.

"Come on Cory! I know you can do better than that!" she shouted to him over the loud music.

Cory only laughed before he shouted back, "No really, I can't!"

Dianna shook her head after hearing Cory's lack of confidence in his dancing ability. "Of course you can!" she encouraged him.

"I don't think that's humanly possible for me!"

"Yes you can!" she repeated. "Put your hands on me!"

Upon hearing her demand, Cory stopped whatever little dancing he was doing and just stared at her. "What?" he asked in disbelief, not completely sure if he heard her correctly. The music _was_ pretty loud.

She stopped dancing and stood on her tiptoes to lean up to his ear and whisper, "I said, put your hands on me. Grab my hips." The feel of her hot breath on his ear drove him crazy.

He sure as hell wanted to do what she said but he had that feeling in his stomach that he wished would just go away. He didn't want to feel like he was doing something he shouldn't be.

"Um, I don't know. I- I think-" he started mumbling before Dianna just grabbed onto his hands and placed them on her hips.

Cory's breath caught in his throat at the feel of her hips underneath his rough hands.

"Good." she complimented. "Now start dancing like this." Dianna instructed as she pushed the front of her body closer to his front and slowly moved against him.

Man, he felt like he was wrongly taking advantage of the situation at hand with her body grinding up against his but he was a guy that was completely into her. He just couldn't help himself.

He did as he was told and they started to dance in unison, up against one another to the song's beat.

Even though he felt it was wrong, everything seemed right to him, and it felt awesome! Here he was, with the girl he was in love with, dancing in such closeness to each other that they could have been one. Sure, a little alcohol led the way but it was really all he ever wanted. Her.

They had been dancing like this for some time now to the song and their hands had been exploring each other's body. Dianna had moved her arms from hanging from her own sides and wrapped them around Cory's neck. Cory's hands had been slowly inching from her hips down a little further south to her butt.

It all seemed perfect when their eyes met while they danced and they stared into each other's longingly while they continued to move, their faces inches apart. They were so close that Cory could smell the type of shampoo Dianna used as her hair brushed up against his face.

After a few seconds of staring, Cory slowly leaned down closer towards her face, the moment feeling just right.

Dianna continued to look up to him, not pulling away from his advances. She found herself leaning in as well.

Just as Cory was about to press his lips to hers for the first time in life outside of Glee and thought that this was actually going to happen, Dianna suddenly pulled away, realizing what she was just about to do.

She let's go of Cory's neck which prompted him to do the same with her and she stepped back from him.

Cory immediately felt a wrenching feeling in his stomach as the situation hit him. "Dianna, I'm so sorry." he apologized, since he had taken advantage of the circumstance they were in.

"No. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you to come here." she said back, rubbing the side of her face, thinking how stupid she was being, practically cheating on Alex already, right then and there.

She started to walk off the dance floor and in the direction of the table where they had been sitting at to grab her coat and purse.

Cory stood rooted there on the dance floor for a moment, shocked at what just happened, and watched her start to leave.

"Dianna wait!" he called after her, finally moving from his stationary position.

He pushed through some people and ran after her until he caught up, walking behind her. "No, Di, that was my fault. I shouldn't have done that. Leaning in was just really stupid and selfish of me."

Dianna turned around from walking and stopped short in front of him, almost causing him to bump into her. "Listen Cory, I have to go. Don't worry about it. It's already forgotten." she told him in a voice that sounded like she was holding back tears. Then she turned back around and started to the exit.

"Dianna!" Cory shouted again, running back up to her once more. "Please stop!" he pleaded, as he pushed through more people near the bar.

"What?" she asked, her tone sounding a little more angry and annoyed this time around.

"Please let me drive you back to your apartment." he offered, his eyes saddened as he stuffed his hands in his jeans pockets.

"No Cory, I'm fine. I drove here and I can drive back." God, Cory thought, she was so stubborn.

"Please…" he begged. He obviously couldn't let her drive back in the emotional state, never mind the inebriated state she was in.

"No, I'm fine to drive." she repeated, digging through her handbag for her car keys. "God damn it! Where are my keys?" she shouted.

"With the valet." Cory informed her calmly. "Just please let me give you a ride back to your house. I don't want you driving in the state you're in now."

"And why should I let you?" she scoffed.

"Because I care about you!" he shouted back, not holding in his feelings for a split second.

Dianna looked at him weirdly, almost curiously, her anger vanishing from her face and voice. "What?"

Cory's face could have gone pale. "I mean, I care about your safety." he quickly corrected himself, mentally patting himself on the back for the nice save.

Dianna just kept looking at him, for any faltering expression or sign, but Cory stood strong to his claim. "What about my car Cory?"

"We can pick it up tomorrow." he offered.

She stood there and thought about it for a few seconds. "Fine." she finally gave in.

Cory breathed a sigh of relief as he rubbed his forehead a little, trying to get some of the sweat off. Then he walked up to her as she folded her arms across her chest, which Cory knew as her emotionally guarding herself. He looked at her sadly then pulled out his wallet from his back pocket and handed her some money.

"Go pay for the drinks while I get the car." he ordered.

"Cory, I can pay for my own drinks, you don't-" Cory cut her off before she could finish.

"It's fine. I want to." he insisted. "Now go." She just nodded her head and walked to the bar.

Cory pulled a valet ticket from his pocket and walked to one of the valet guys that were waiting on the inside of the club.

"I need my car." he told the man who took the slip from his hand and looked at it.

"Right away Sir." the valet said as he walked out of the club to retrieve Cory's car.

By the time Dianna got back from paying the bill, they only had to wait a few minutes before the valet pulled Cory's car up to the back entrance and a bouncer ushered them into the car.

"There you go Ms. Agron." the bouncer said as he helped her into the car.

* * *

><p>The club was near Dianna's apartment, probably only about ten minutes away but the silent car ride seemed like forever in Cory's mind.<p>

'_I fucked up big time.'_ Is all he could hear himself say in his head in the dead silence.

Finally, the ride to her home was over around midnight. He quickly jumped out of the car and opened the passenger side door to help Dianna out. He was glad that he didn't let her drive and that she agreed to go with him because she was still a little tipsy and stumbling.

"I got you." Cory assured her as he walked her into the front of the building and helped her into the elevator.

He used his free hand to press the 10th floor button as he held onto Dianna's arm.

Once they were in her apartment, he brought her into her room. She sat down on the bed and looked at him.

"Thanks for driving me home and helping me to my apartment." she muttered quietly.

"No problem Di," He looked at her and watched as her eyes shifted to another part of her bedroom. "Do you need me to stay here with you? Or want me to?" he asked concerned.

"No." she responded just above a whisper. "I think it would be better if you just left now."

"Dianna-"

"Please, just go Cory." she softly commanded.

Cory didn't say anything but just nodded his head and slowly turned away, making his way out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>The short drive from her house to his was done in silence. No radio, no sounds of wind, nothing but his thoughts.<p>

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

* * *

><p>Dianna didn't move from her bed until she heard the reassuring click from her front door that told her Cory was gone.<p>

She slowly sat up from her bed and stumbled to the door to lock it for the night. Then she went to her bathroom and brushed her teeth to get the taste of alcohol off her breath. After changing into Pjs and washing the make up off her face, she laid back down in bed and shut off the lights. She normally watched TV before she went to bed, but not tonight. She was alone in the darkness, left with only her thoughts.

She only had one last thought before she drifted off into a drunken sleep.

'_What the hell am I doing?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Was the chapter to your liking? Reviews mean so much to a writer since it let's me know if I'm doing this story justice or if I could work on it a little. Please let me know in the reviews! Also, I did some research to make it more believable for the places. The MI6 club and Madeos are real places in L.A. I just felt like making it more real that way. Like I said before, Cory doesn't really drink and I don't know about Dianna's drinking habits I just made those up. Nor do I know about Alex leaving, that's made up as well. This is a 5050 fiction-non fiction. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey, it's 2:30am and I decided to stay up late to finish this because I've already made people wait for like a week and a half for this chapter. I wasn't going to have this finished for probably another few days but then I thought about how impatient I can get in wanting the to read the next chapter of a story. So that was my motivation. I hope this chapter is liked by all who read it :)**

**As always, sorry for typos or bad grammar. **

**I don't own Glee...**

* * *

><p>"And playback!" Cory heard a voice yell from the set as he shot some baskets on the nearby small half court they had on the lot.<p>

He usually only went out to the court when he had free time on set. It was really the rare time he did have and he liked using his time more actively than sleeping in his trailer or what not. Aside from hockey, basketball was his next favorite sport, well to play anyway.

As he dribbled the basketball around on the tar he could hear the echoes of the scene taking place in one of the buildings they used. He heard voices over megaphones and the constant start and stop of Lea's recording of _Baby One More Time _since they were filming the part in _Britney/Brittany_ where she had to walk and dance down the hall in her, what Cory teased as, Naughty School Girl outfit.

Ryan was very serious about doing Britney Spears the right way, which included pretty much every outfit she ever wore in her videos. Who was Cory to complain though? It wasn't like he minded seeing Heather in her skintight suits or Lea in her Catholic school gone wild costume.

From reading over the filming schedule, Cory knew he had about another hour before he had to rejoin the filming on set. He had just finished his minor scenes of Rachel's Britney hallucination and wasn't needed until he had to film his scene where Quinn has to go up to Finn and try to ask him out again.

Normally, he loved every scene he got with Dianna but he felt very wary and kind of not excited to do it. For the last couple of days since the nightclub, Cory hadn't seen Dianna very often. When he did see her around the lot, she was always talking to someone or doing something. Sometimes when he would go into a room where she was just sitting or something and make eye contact with her, she would only look to him for a second if even that, then get up and move to speak to someone.

Plain and simple, she was avoiding him.

It sucked to say the least. After ruling out that there were _that_ many coincidences where she was busy or not around, Cory found it blatantly obvious of what she was doing.

Really, he blamed himself. Since it happened, he thought back to the night where he made a move on a drunk Dianna and truly wished he hadn't. If he hadn't, she wouldn't be acting like she was and there would be no awkwardness. They would still be good friends and Cory could still have his secret that _technically_ wasn't a secret since everyone but Di knew but well, to all the same really.

'_God, I can't believe that I screwed it all up just for some stupid kiss that didn't even happen. How selfish can I be? Now she won't even talk to me never mind look at me if it doesn't involve the show. Why-' _Cory snapped out of the thoughts he was having when he heard a familiar voice.

"Hey mate!" Cory looked over in the direction of the voice to see that it belonged to the one and only Alex.

"Oh uh, hey… what's up?" Cory slowly said to Alex, trying to take a jump shot at the same time.

No one said anything as they both watched to see if the ball would go in the basket. The ball bounced around the rim and dropped in through the net and back down to the ground.

Cory walked over to grab the ball from under the net and then made his way back towards the three-point line.

"Nice one! That was a good shot." Alex complimented him from the side of the court.

"Yeah thanks." is all Cory said in return as he continued to dribble the ball.

There was silence for a few short seconds before Cory stopped and looked to the Brit. "Um, I don't mean for this to come off the wrong way but, how did you get in here?"

"Oh, well…" Alex mumbled as he dug through his pocket. He pulled out a small white plastic card and handed it to Cory.

Cory took the card from Alex's hand and looked over it. "Oh, you have a visitor's pass."

"Yes, one of the security people at the front gates remembered me from last week."

Cory nodded his head a little to show he was listening and understood but to Alex, the nod seemed like he was somewhat confused.

"You know, the day you picked Di and I up from the-" he started before Cory cut him off.

"Yeah I got it." Cory told him a little harshly.

"Oh, okay." After Alex's simple response, there was an awkward silence as Cory continued to shoot some baskets until Alex spoke once more.

"So…" he drawled. "Where is everyone? I was hoping to see Dianna. I haven't seen her since I had to leave for New York and I thought I'd take her to lunch."

Cory ignored the fact that Alex wanted to take Dianna out and took a quick look around to scan the area and see if he could catch anyone around. There wasn't anyone apart from some extras and crew roaming around the lot outside.

"Well, Mark is off set for a few weeks to record some stuff for his album and everyone else is either in their trailers or filming." he answered. "Is she expecting you?"

"Well no but, I'm sure she'll be happy to see me. Do you know where Dianna is?" Alex questioned, looking around a little himself.

Cory resisted the urge to roll his eyes and answered him. "I think she's filming. Either that or she's somewhere on the set right now." He shrugged and took another quick shot at the hoop.

"Terrific! Could you point me in the direction that the set would be?"

Cory seriously wanted to punch this guy in the face. He hated the fact that he could be so cheerful and that he felt like he could just barge in and do whatever he pleased.

"Yeah, no. Sorry bro but our directors get pretty upset when unexpected visitors show up since they usually just get in the way and slow down the progress of filming."

Alex let a weak smile on his face as he laughed a little. "I won't get in the way. I know how filming works and how to get around it." he assured Cory as he stepped toward him and patted him on the back a little concededly.

Cory raised his eyebrows, forcing lines into his forehead and pursed his lips tightly. "Well you don't know how filming works on our show," he firstly explained as he continued. "I know you've worked on movies but I think we both know that movies are different from shows, well at least, Glee. Not only do we have _a_ director like a movie would, we have _multiple_ ones that like to get stuff done and they won't get it done with you frolicking all around the set looking for Dianna. So just listen to me and wait out here instead." He didn't know how much more he could make it plain for the blonde as he protested Alex's advances to get to the set.

Cory even made it a point to get a little in Alex's face to make him understand and at the same time, trying not to come off super hostile.

"Alright." Alex gave in, getting Cory's drift. He figured he should probably listen to the man. He _did_ work on this show.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Cory's lips knowing he won that small battle.

"So is there a place I can wait for her?" Alex wondered, looking around to search for somewhere he could sit and hang out.

"There's always right here with me." Cory told him, a cocky smile playing on his face as he bounced the basketball while he stared at Alex.

Alex rubbed the back of his neck and eyed the surrounding area once more before ultimately agreeing to stay.

"Sweet." Cory said, glad that he could get Alex to stay with him. It gave him the chance to get to know him a little more and what he seemed to have that Dianna liked.

Alex watched Cory continue to play around with the ball on the court before asking, "Do you mind?" pointing to the ball.

Cory looked at him confused for a second before easily passing him the ball. "No, not at all." He held his arm out to act like he was cordially inviting Alex to the court as he stepped off to the side.

Alex began dribbling the ball, quite poorly in Cory's opinion, and then shot it. The ball hit the rim and then quickly bounced off to the side.

"Do you play?" Cory asked, suppressing a laugh at the blonde's weak skills.

"Basketball?" Alex asked.

'_No, Ping-Pong idiot!'_ Nah, he couldn't say that. "Yeah basketball." he clarified.

"Oh, no. Not really. I see it on the television but I don't have that much experience in playing. I'm more of a tennis person myself." Alex explained as he kept on practicing dribbling the ball.

"Do you at least know how it works?" Cory questioned somewhat condescendingly.

"Yeah, a bit."

"Enough to keep up a game?"

"I suppose so. I mean, it's just about getting the ball into the basket. You just dribble and shoot. Can't be _that_ hard." Alex figured while he looked up to the hoop.

"Yeah, I guess that's basically it." Cory looked at Alex in a questioning manner. "Wanna play?"

"Play? As in play you?"

"Yeah, c'mon. A little one-on-one." Cory insisted as he walked back onto the court.

Alex thought for a second. "Alright…Sure, yeah, let's play." he agreed cheerfully.

"Nice. Ball me!" Cory ordered, holding his hands open in front of him.

Alex quickly shot the ball over to him and Cory started slowly dribbling.

"Actually, I'll let you start with the ball. I'll check it to you."

Alex nodded his head and they lined up on the outside of the three-point line with Alex facing the basket with the ball and Cory facing Alex.

Alex stood there not knowing what to do at first. Cory sighed and began telling him what he needed to do.

"Okay, give me the ball so I can give it back to you to start the play. That's basically what a check is."

"Okay." Alex lightly passed the ball to Cory who in return, brought the ball to his chest and forcefully passed it back to Alex who almost dropped it from the speed and force.

'_Yeah, take that big action star.'_

"Check."

Alex began to dribble and attempted to go around Cory. Cory wasn't having that and easily stole the ball out from under Alex's hand and brought it back to the outside of the three-point line.

"Check!" he shouted as he aggressively started dribbling back towards the net and at Alex. Without difficulty, Cory passed the ball through his legs and faked out Alex, leaving a whole area open for him to go to and shoot the ball. He shot the ball with ease and watched as it swished through the basket.

"That's two me bro!" Cory confidently announced as he grabbed the ball from under the net and made his way back out to the line.

"That was good mate." Alex gushed as he smiled and pointed reassuringly at Cory.

God, could this guy at least try and act like a Tool so Cory could at least have something else against him and hate him more? He's just too nice!

Cory just lifted his eyebrows and smirked. "Let's go again." he said as he checked the ball to Alex.

**~On set~**

"That was great Lea, nice job!" Brad complimented the petite brunette as she ended her scene. "Take ten everyone. Whoever is set to film in the next ten minutes be back on set!" he announced through a megaphone.

"Thanks Brad." she returned as she turned away and grabbed a bottle of water off one of the tables to the side of the hall.

"Hey girl, that was awesome!" Dianna exclaimed, giving Lea a high five.

"Thanks!" Lea smiled and then asked, "You want a water? I was gonna go and sit down outside and take a break."

"Yeah sure, I'll take a water."

"Would you like to join me outside Lady Di?" Lea questioned her playfully. They were best of friends in real life; complete opposites from their characters. They always played and joked around with each other since they were super close. They were _so_ close that there were even rumors going around that they had a thing for one another. Obviously they didn't since they were both straight and had boyfriends but it was nice to know that people knew they were just _that_ close.

"Why, I'd love that Lady Lea." she agreed.

They laughed as they walked until Dianna stopped just as they were about to walk out the glass door. She had gotten a glance of Cory from a short distance on the basketball court from around the corner of a building, only being able to see his body since the rest of the view of the court was being obscured by a building. She realized that he must have been with someone because she could see his mouth moving like he was talking but she couldn't see to whom due to the building.

"You okay?" Lea questioned confused as to why Dianna had suddenly stopped.

"Yeah actually, do you think we could stay inside instead?"

Lea continued to look at her confused but agreed to stay inside with her.

They went to the choir room portion of the set and grabbed some seats to sit down since the room wasn't being filmed in.

"So why'd you change your mind on going outside?" Lea asked while she pulled her chair closer to Dianna's.

"It didn't seem like it would be nice outside." Dianna offered as a response.

Lea knitted her eyebrows together in confusion. "Di, it's gorgeous outside."

"It just looked too crowded out there." she made another excuse, which wasn't going to work with Lea.

"Okay, now I definitely know you're making up excuses. It's like a ghost town out there. Seriously? What's up?"

"What? I can't change my mind on where I want to sit?" Dianna wondered innocently.

Lea breathed out softly and looked sincerely at Dianna. "Come on. You know you can tell me anything."

Dianna sighed and bit her bottom lip before saying, "It's Cory."

"What about him?"

"I just haven't really talked to him lately." she told Lea looking away.

Lea softly smiled at her friend. "Yeah, I kind of noticed that these past couple of days but I didn't want to ask about it since you hadn't said anything about it. I didn't really want to be nosy."

"Yeah well, it's his fault. He made it this way!" Dianna softly shouted so only Lea could hear. Yes, she was upset.

"What did he do?" Lea wondered not too shocked. She knew Cory was a big jokester and prankster and that he sometimes took things too far even when he didn't mean to.

Dianna didn't answer. She only continued to let her eyes wander around the room that the show practically lived in.

"Di?" Lea asked again, prompting her to say something.

"I just- please don't tell anyone this if I tell you." she pleaded. Lea could see pain in her eyes.

"I won't. You can trust me Di." she promised the blonde.

Dianna slowly nodded her head before she spoke. "I've kind of been avoiding him."

"Kind of?" Lea teased with a quirked eyebrow.

Dianna let a small smile on her lips at her friend's comment.

"Okay fine. I _have_ been avoiding him." she giggled a little bit before becoming serious again.

"Why?"

"Well, something happened between us a few days ago." Dianna vaguely answered.

"Like what?" Lea probed.

Dianna let her breath out. "You know the day when we finished our first episode?"

"Yeah…"

"Well, that night Cory and I went out to the M.I.6. Club to hang out since Alex left for New York."

Lea had to keep encouraging Dianna to continue because she would keep pausing practically after every sentence she said. It took her a while to get to the last parts of her story.

"And after some drinks we were just having fun and dancing and things got a little… hot." Dianna murmured the last part. Lea could tell she was ashamed of it since she had Alex.

"And?" Lea asked, practically begging for her to go on. What? It was getting good.

"And in short, we came _this close_ to kissing." she emphasized to Lea with her thumb and index finger separating them barely.

Lea tried pulling up conclusions in her head. It was hard since this was the first time she was hearing about this. Usually Cory told her everything about how he was feeling with Dianna but he hadn't about this.

"So you're avoiding him because you don't want an overly awkward situation?"

"Well that and the fact that I have a boyfriend and Cory knows that," she paused before she said, "and maybe another tiny reason."

Lea's eyes widened and her eyebrows shot up with one of those looks that says, 'come on, out with it!'

"I kind of wanted to kiss him… like _really_ wanted to kiss him actually."

If this was a movie, at this point, Lea would have spit out her popcorn or drink in surprise and potentially fallen out of her seat in excitement and shock.

"Really!" Lea exclaimed maybe a little too excitedly. She was just really excited for Cory since she knew this is what he truly wanted. Dianna looked at her confused thinking that her friend should be scolding her for almost cheating on her boyfriend.

Lea caught on to this and softened her tone. "I mean just- wow really?"

Dianna shut her eyes and sighed for what felt like the hundredth time. "I know I should feel bad and trust me I do. I feel extremely guilty for what I almost did to Alex but there was just something there inside of me that really felt something. It took everything I had in me to pull away. I just wanted to surrender to it. I- I still can't believe I had the strength to back off." Dianna's voice was the quietest it had been since they started the conversation.

"Wow…"

"Yeah…"

"Wow…" Lea echoed herself.

"What do I do Lea? I just don't know what to do about this. I don't want to hurt Alex because there are times that I truly feel like he's the guy for me, but then there are the times like at the club where I wonder if I'm wrong. Maybe, in some weird, unexpected way, Cory's actually the guy for me?"

Lea lightly smiled and wrapped her arm around Dianna's shoulders, letting Dianna rest her head on her shoulder.

Even though she knew that Cory was in love with Di and he would love to hear this confession and see what would become of it, she couldn't tell Dianna just to drop Alex and run after Cory.

"Listen, I just think that maybe, it would be for the best if you forgot what happened at the club and just went back to talking to Cory and being friends and acting like you used to. It might be awkward at first but I'm sure Cory would just like to have you back talking to him again. He must feel terrible most likely knowing you're avoiding him."

Dianna nodded her as she still let it rest on Lea's shoulder.

"Alex still deserves his chance with you even as much as I think you and Cory would be cute." she added the last part. "Alex seems like he really likes you. Don't make any drastic decisions until you're sure of everything."

There was a short silence before Dianna nodded her head again and said, "Thanks Lea. You truly are an amazing friend."

"That's what I'm here for." Lea pulled Dianna into a hug and as they hugged Lea joked, "This can be our Rachel and Quinn moment."

They both laughed and continued to hug.

**~On the court~**

The two guys watched as the ball spun around the rim, wobbling against the circle enough where it could either go in or out.

Then, after a few more times around the rim, the ball dropped into the net.

"Whoo! That's game dude!" Cory shouted. He was so happy to beat Alex.

They both wiped the sweat from their brows before Alex walked up to Cory and held out his hand for Cory to shake.

"That was a great match." Alex breathed as Cory grabbed his hand and shook it. "You're very good."

'_Either that or you just suck. Actually it's both.'_ Cory thought to himself.

"Thanks. You got better in the end." he lied.

"Oh, you don't have to make me feel better. I think we're both aware that basketball is not my forte."

Cory laughed along with Alex even though he was partially laughing at him. "Yeah I guess not." Cory smirked.

As they stood on the court, Cory noticed a small figured shadow appear stretched out height wise next to theirs. He could tell that it was cast from behind them.

Alex turned around first. "Hey!"

"Hey!"

Cory turned around to see Alex hugging Dianna.

"Why didn't you call and let me know you were back?" she asked.

"I wanted to surprise you and I'm actually here to take you out to lunch as my, 'sorry I had to leave for New York unexpectantly' gesture." he joked.

"Would you like to go out to lunch now?" Alex questioned.

Man did Cory feel super awkward and yet again, third wheelish standing behind them on the court.

"Um, I can't until I film my last scene for the day."

"Okay well, I can wait. Cory here has been keeping me entertained while I waited for you to be done on set. I'm sure we can wait a bit longer."

"Actually," Dianna started. "It's a scene between Cory and I so we have to go."

"Oh, Alright." Alex said a little sad. "I can still wait."

"Great!" Dianna thanked as she walked away when Alex was about to kiss her. Cory smiled to himself when he saw this.

"Ready for this scene?" she asked as they walked.

"So are you talking to me now?" he answered with another question.

Dianna stopped them in one of the halls since they had a little bit of time before they had to be on set.

"Listen Cory, the other night was…"

"Yeah, I'm really sorry Di. We were both drinking and I don't really know what came over me." He wasn't exactly sorry that he tried to kiss her, he was more sorry that it didn't happen. He even figured blaming it on the alcohol would potentially hide his feelings for her and make everything a bit less awkward.

"Don't be sorry Cory." Dianna paused and what she said made Cory kind of excited thinking that maybe she was going to give him good news. "It's fine. Forget it. I just want us to go back to the way things were. We're such good friends Cor and I don't want anything to be weird between us."

She watched as Cory pursed his lips and nodded his head. She wasn't going to lie, she was kind of upset of the decision to basically tell him that they were friends and nothing more because there was a part of her that wanted there to be more than that.

"Okay," is all he said before he continued. "You're an amazing person Di and I'm glad we're talking again… I don't want to lose you there." He smiled to show he understood.

"I don't want to lose you either." she told him.

"Cory, you need to get changed into your outfit for your scene." a passing by crew member reminded him.

"Right, thanks." he said to the person as they walked on.

"I'll see you over there." Dianna said, nodding in the direction of one of the hallways used for McKinley High.

Cory nodded his head in agreement and turned around and started to walk off in the direction of the dressing rooms.

As he walked away from her, she could have sworn she heard him say, "He's just not for you."

She let out a sigh and turned to head to where the scene would take place.

'_Maybe you're right.'_ she agreed in her head.

* * *

><p><strong>I was going to end this chapter at the end of the basketball scene but then I didn't really want to begin Dianna and Cory's talk first thing in the next chapter so I just kind of threw it into the end. Sorry if it didn't come out more emotional or realistic but yeah... that's just what happened. Also, I have my ideas of where the story is going but I'm genuinely interested in what ideas you guys would have. Leave an idea in the review of where you'd like to see the story going, whether it's simple and short or the complete opposite. I'd like to see some before I write the next chapter. Maybe I'll even base the chapter off someone's idea or what they'd like to see. Leave all opinions in the reviews please! Much appreciated!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**I am really sorry about the wait. I had this chapter outline for the longest time and actually looked up pictures for this chapter since it's based off of Cory and Dianna's Op photoshoot. I wasn't really sure how to put the ideas into physical writing and I was a little confused on how I would lay it out. There was a little bit of a case of writer's block as well. At least it's here now!**

**I am totally disregarding the timeline of real life in some of these chapters, just like I make some true facts and others AU. The real photoshoot happened back in the spring of 2010. This wouldn't fall into the season 2 filming schedule for where I'm at at the moment. At least I don't think it does. Oh well if I'm wrong or right. Whatever! Hope it doesn't bother anyone.**

**By the way, since this is a clothes shoot, I felt it necessary to list clothes they wear sometimes even if it gets repetitive and annoying. Plus this is just kind of a filler chapter.**

**As always, sorry in advance for grammatical and spelling mistakes.**

* * *

><p>Only about a couple of weeks had passed since Dianna and Cory had agreed to basically just be friends without actually saying the words, 'We are only going to be friends.' They had the mutual decision of things going back to the way they were before, before all the drama that happened at the club.<p>

They were each genuinely surprised on how quick and easy it was to get back to what Cory liked to call 'Normalville' and continue being the close friends they were.

For Cory, the agreement to be friends meant keeping his feelings for her held back and controlled for longer. He obviously didn't like the situation, but if it was what Dianna wanted, he would do it to make her happy. He would do _anything_ for her since she was just too much to lose; he would fill her every request. He was a sucker for love. Correction, he was a sucker for her.

On the day that they had just wrapped up the show's '_Duets_' episode, they were approached by a representative from the clothing line of Op. The two of them had been asked to partake in an shoot for the marketing campaign of the Op line along with a group of other actors and singers.

They were honored to be invited to do something like this. Yeah, _Glee_ was a big success but at the same time, who would have thought that anyone would ask them to do something like this? Of course they'd do this and since neither of them had done clothes modeling before, they thought, what the hell. Plus, it was their extra time they got to spend with one another since they hadn't been having many scenes together on account of Finn being with Rachel and Dianna's character Quinn now dating Chord's character Sam.

* * *

><p>Cory had gotten to the shoot the earliest of the six of them since his house was the closest to the location of the shoot.<p>

It was only about noon time when he got there. He had extra time so he walked around and met the photographer and some of the crew, one of which who showed him to the area where he could wait. After the assistant left, Cory looked down the line of fold up director style chairs with the names of each of them printed on the chairs. Right in a line, he read the names of the people who would be on the shoot since he didn't know who they'd be. They hadn't been told. It was supposed to be a surprise meet and greet kind of thing.

He figured, why not get the names before hand. The first two chairs read Cory Monteith and Dianna Agron, then there was Jessica Szohr, Cassie, then there was Trevor Donovan, and the last chair read Alex Meraz.

'_Great, another guy named Alex. Hope this one is better than the last._'

He continued to shuffle around the room and explore. He grabbed a small finger sandwich off of the snack table and a water bottle out of a surrounding drink cart. Thank god, he thought since he hadn't eaten anything since six o'clock that morning and he was pretty hungry.

He ate his food while he sat in his chair and waited for the others to arrive.

About ten minutes later, two people walked into the room.

Cory looked up from his iPhone where he had actually been playing Solitaire to take away the boredom of the wait.

"Hey, how's it going." a tall blonde rugged man said to Cory as he shoved his phone back into his pocket and stood up and they shook each other's hand firmly. "I'm Trevor."

"Hey. Cory." he introduced himself.

"And I'm Jessica." the second person told him, holding out her own hand. Cory shook her hand as well but more gently than Trevor's. In Cory's mind, she just seemed very fragile. As they shook hands, Cory couldn't help but check her out. She _was_ a pretty girl. Not as beautiful as Dianna but definitely pretty none the less. She was a good height for a girl, she had long chocolate brown hair, healthy tan skin, and beautiful hazel eyes. Yes, she really was pretty but he wasn't going to let his natural guy instincts take over. He was too into Dianna to try and hit on this girl.

"Cory." he returned with a smile.

"Ahh, so here everyone is. We're just waiting for three more before we start for the day guys." the photographer's assistant announced as he walked into the room. "Help yourselves to some refreshments while we wait if you haven't had lunch yet."

Only about fifteen minutes later had the rest of the cast for the shoot arrived.

They all gathered into a big room where the crew set up some more chairs and waited to talk to the photographer. Cory pulled his chair next to Dianna's while they waited.

"Hello everyone!" a man who Cory knew was the photographer since he had already met him, greeted to the group. "My name is Larry Bartholomew. I've been working in photography for quite some time now and I would just like to say how excited I am to be doing this shoot with you guys." He paused to sit down with the rest of the group as they all continued to silently watch him. "As you know, this is a multi-day shoot for the marketing campaign of Ocean Pacific, more commonly known as just Op. I know you guys have been kind of kept in the dark about what type of shoot we're doing and who your castmates would be. Firstly, this campaign is split into two different lines. There's the 'Rock Your Shine' line where it's all about Summer, and then there's the 'Back to College' line. I suppose that one is self explanatory." The group chuckled a little at his explanation.

"So now that you know what we will be shooting, let's introduce ourselves even if you guys already know everyone. Just say your name and since I know that all of you with one exception are actors, say the show you are on and who you play as well."

The photographer looked to Dianna first to start since she was closest to him. Dianna nodded her head and smiled at the group. "Hi, my name is Dianna Agron and I play Quinn Fabray on _Glee_."

Everyone gave her a smile and they continued down the line. "Hey, I'm Cory Monteith and I play Finn Hudson, also on _Glee_."

"Hello," a girl started cheerfully. "My name is Jessica Szohr and I play the character Vanessa Abrams on _Gossip Girl_."

Then the blonde started with a half wave of the hand. "What's up, my name's Trevor Donovan and I'm Teddy Montgomery on _90210_."

"Alright, I'm Alex Meraz and I play Paul, one of the wolfs in the Twilight series."

Finally, they had gotten to the end of the line with only one more person to introduce. "Okay, I'm the exception," the girl laughed, as did everyone else. "My name is Casandra Ventura but I go by the name Cassie. I sing mostly R&B and hip-hop."

"Alright, great everyone. I thought we should go through some form of introductions to get to know each other and get to know one another even _more_ if you already have prior aquantince to each other." the photographer told them, looking more to Dianna and Cory at the end of his statement.

Cory knew that he already knew everything about Dianna as did she to him.

"Well, now that this stuff is over, what do you guys say that we get to taking pictures!" he shouted enthusiastically.

Everyone let out a little cheer and before they knew it, they were ushered off into hair and make-up.

Their first day of shooting was going to be the 'Rock Your Shine' line.

Cory actually liked his clothes that he had to wear for this summer type of line and since they were made for Wal-Mart, it reminded him of his days as a greeter for the same company. Yes, he had come far.

For the first scene, he put on a turquoise striped t-shirt with some tan khaki shorts. He made his way out from the dressing rooms and out to the lawn area next to a building where they would be taking the pictures.

Cory joined Alex and Trevor at a small outdoor table that was only big enough for the three of them while the girls sat in other beach chairs lower to the ground a little away from the table.

The photographer strolled over to the group with a nice looking black camera in hand. "Alright guys, for this scene, I want the guys to take the decks of playing cards in front of them and try and aim for the small buckets on the ground near the girls. I want you to act like you're playing 52 card pick up basically and see if you can get the cards in one by one." He then turned a little to address the girls.

Cory let a small smile out as he looked to Dianna who was wearing a white tank top with a bunch of bright colors and short shorts.

"Girls, you also have some playing cards but I don't want you to throw them, I want you guys just to hold them like you're playing a game. Then there's the stereo that will play some music you can dance along to in your chairs." He pointed to the stereo. "Okay everyone! Above anything, have fun with it!"

The photographer stepped back and directed some of his crew to adjust lighting and angles before Cory heard the clicking of the camera as it took its pictures. The boys started to aim the cards as they were told. Everyone was all smiles and laughing and having a good time. Cory had gotten half way through his deck after trying to get the cards in the bucket before he really took notice on how close his bucket he was aiming for was to Dianna. He playfully started to toss the flimsy cards at Dianna, a few hitting his target as she danced around in her chair. When one hit her exposed shoulder and the next shortly after hit the side of her face, she looked over to Cory who was smirking at her.

She raised an eyebrow and smirked back before laughing.

"These are great guys! Keep them coming!" the photographer instructed as he continued to snap photos.

* * *

><p>Their next scene was one where they had to have a watermelon eating contest. What was summer without a bunch of big melons and people stuffing their faces with them right?<p>

Cory changed into a black t-shirt with an unbuttoned light green, gray, and white plaid short sleeve button up. He had on the same shorts as before and Dianna had on what Cory thought was a sexy colorful bikini top and another pair of short shorts.

They sat in a row on the pic nic bench; on one end Alex, then Cassie, Trevor, Jessica, Cory, and lastly Dianna on the other end. They each had four slices of water melon on a plate and a plastic trophy sitting on the end of the table like it was a real contest.

"So for these pictures, if you haven't figured it out, we are having our very first Op watermelon eating contest!" the photographer said excitedly.

They all clapped before he continued to explain how the scene would lay out. It was basic. Act like you're in a watermelon eating contest and have fun. Those were the directions.

Photos started being snapped as they dug into their watermelon slices. They were told they didn't have to eat fast but it was supposed to be a contest over all. Cory took a few big bites into his second before the juice started dripping down his chin and he had to stop and chew. He glanced to his right and saw that Jessica was eating really slow and he totally had her beaten. When he looked to his left was another story. Dianna had almost finished her second slice while Cory still had a little less than half left. He dropped his slice on his plate and playfully tried to smack Dianna's watermelon slice down out of her hands to no avail. Her grip on it was tight since she was so determined to beat him. At least that's what she told him before they started. They always had their rivalry.

Dianna just shifted her eyes over to him and smiled through the watermelon as she continued to chomp down as if saying, 'Yeah, that's not going to work and I'm so gonna beat you.'

Some seconds later Trevor shot up from his seat, arms extended way above his head, hands balled up in fists, a victorious smile on his face. Cory looked over to him and saw that all of his watermelon slices were devoured.

'_Damn, he ate fast._'

"Aright, great job everyone. Good pictures and it looks like we have a winner! Trevor everyone!" the photographer announced to everyone while another crew member grabbed the small trophy off the table and handed it to the blonde.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Cory found himself changing into another set of clothes. They were modeling a hell of a lot of stuff. He put on these yellowish lime green board shorts with some black and white striped decal on them and a light blue t-shirt with designs on it.<p>

Cory walked back on set where he saw Dianna, Cassie, and Jessica waiting on some grass with a filled blue little kiddie pool, a few chairs, and a hose. Dianna was modeling a white bathing suit cover up and what looked to be some type of a pink bikini underneath, or at least that's all Cory could tell from the straps showing. Jessica was wearing a black, white, and brown striped bikini top with brown shorts and Cassie had on a zebra pattern bikini top with black jogging type shorts with a purple and white stripe running down the side.

Cory stood next to the girls and nudged Dianna in a playful slash flirty way. "Hey, this looks like it's going to be kind of cool." he whispered to her.

"Oh, you'll see." she responded slyly.

What did she mean by that?

The photographer walked over to the four of them. "Alright so for this one, it's only going to be you Cory and these lovely ladies." he gestured to the girls who all laughed, smirking and eyeing him. They all looked like they had this big secret that wasn't going to be good with Cory. "I already filled in the girls while you were putting your stuff on. Here's the deal, you let them shoot water at you with a hose."

Cory's eyebrows raised as he listened and watched a woman walk over and hand Dianna a green garden house.

"So you're going to get wet but like always, just have fun with it."

'_Great... I get to be drenched with a hose. This is what they were all smirking about._'

"Let's get it started!" the photographer shouted.

All of a sudden, a jet of water sprayed out of the hose's opening and straight at Cory. The water was freezing when it hit him and it made him jump back a litte where he almost landed in the little pool.

"Dianna, put your thumb over the top of the hose to spray the water better." she was instructed.

"You can't spray me! I'll protect myself with this chair!" Cory playfully announced to them, picking up the collapsable chair with the cushion on it. As soon as he held it in front of him, the cushion on it fell off leaving an opening through the chair for the water to get through.

"Ahhh!" Cory shouted, half laughing and half still being shocked by the cold. As he did this, all the girls just smiled and laughed wildly taking turns soaking him like it was going out of style.

After what seemed like forever for Cory getting bombarded by cold water, the photographer had taken enough pictures.

The spray finally came off of him and he looked behind him and took notice of the pool again.

"Well I'm already dripping wet." he said aloud to himself as he stepped into the kiddie pool, sat down, and laid on his back with his arms folded behind his head and his legs hanging off the side with a grin from ear to ear.

"Oh Cory..." Dianna giggled.

* * *

><p>"Here's a robe since it's starting to get a little cooler." a crew member told Cory as she handed him a black bathrobe.<p>

"Thanks." he said gratefully as he pulled the warm fleece on his arms and wrapped it tight around his body.

"Hey!" he heard someone say from behind him. He didn't even need to turn around to know who said it.

"Hey Di." he returned as she strolled in front of him. As he looked at her, he noticed she was still a little wet from their hose shoot.

"You as chilly as I am?" he asked.

"Yeah, a little." she answered.

"Come here." He opened his robe inviting her in. She smiled softly and walked into his embrace. Once she was fully pressed up against him, he hugged the robe around her small frame with his arms and he felt her shiver a little against his body. After a few minutes, she moved her arms from being hugged against her and wrapped them around Cory's waist.

She looked up to him and trembled which Cory thought she was shivering from the cold.

"Hey, I'm the one who's soaked from ice cold water." he teasingly reminded her.

She let out a breathy laugh. If only he knew that her shiver was actually a tremble and that it wasn't from the cold but from being wrapped up in his body and she loved it.

"That's cute guys, over here!" a second photographer shouted.

Cory looked over to the camera and did a half smile half laugh and Dianna turned her head in the direction but didn't look at the camera but just rested her head against Cory's chest.

* * *

><p>There were only going to be a few more different shoots for the first day and their last shoot that was to happen in the day time was one where Cory got to be sandwiched between Di and Jessica. Lucky him.<p>

After the hose shoot, the three of them changed into different clothes. Cory wore another pair of light brown board shorts and a blue t-shirt with white writing Ocean Pacific on the front. Dianna had on jean shorts and a tie die bikini top and Jessica had on jean shorts as well with a black bikini top with small clusters of green, blue, yellow, and pink stripes.

"This is simple." the photographer said. "I just need the three of you to lay on the hammock while I take pictures."

The three of them nodded and filed onto the small hammock. Cory got on first and balanced himself in the middle while Dianna and Jessica piled onto the hammock on the sides of him. The two girls had to kind of layer themselves on top of Cory to fit on the small hammock.

"Okay, here we go." and the cameras started clicking once more.

"Jessica, could you put one of the backs of your hands lightly rested up against your forehead." the photographer instructed as he continued to snap more pictures. She did as told and he directed his comments to Dianna and Cory. "Okay Cory, I want you to just give a light smile and the same with you Dianna."

They gave their light smiles and that's when Cory felt a feeling in the palm of his hand on the arm that was rested underneath Dianna's shoulders. He felt her finger tips lightly graze his palm. He gently touched her hand with his fingers and before they knew it, they were holding hands a little over the edge of the hammock. Their hand holding was even caught in some of the pictures.

* * *

><p>At nightfall, they did their last shoots. Cory thought this one was actually pretty cool. They had a DJ booth set up with disc jockey tables and everything.<p>

For this scene, Cory had on olive green shorts with a black t-shirt that had a design on it, Jessica wore gray jean shorts with a black cut off sleeve shirt, Cassie only had to wear a neon yellow bikini, Trevor had on a plaid shirt with a bunch of blues and light blue shorts, Alex modeled a light gray t-shirt with different colors on the front and black khaki shorts and Dianna had on a black bikini with a long creme colored tank top cover up with some designs on the front.

"This is our first part of our dance party shoot! I need Cassie, Trevor, Dianna, and Alex to be standing behind the DJ stand. You four will be our disc jockeys. Cory and Jessica will be over to the left front side dancing."

Cory was a little bummed he didn't get to scratch a few records but oh well. It was all pretty cool none the least.

They started the music and the four behind the DJ booth held head phones to their heads as they pretended to DJ while they danced. Cassie was next to Trevor and Dianna was next to Alex. Jessica and Cory danced to the side.

At one point, Dianna looked over to Cory to see what he was doing and she had to admit to herself that she felt a pang of jealousy shoot through her as she watched Jessica grind her whole back side into Cory as she looked up and over her shoulder into his eyes as he looked down to her. He looked like he was even enjoying it a little.

She quickly brushed off the feeling as she scratched a record knowing that it was only for the photoshoot.

"You guys are doing great!" the photographer complimented. "Just put a little more into it."

Cory noticed that Alex took direction well when he watched Alex loop his arms around Dianna's waist from behind her and grab onto her arms that were criss crossed in front of her stomach. He kept watching as Dianna smiled and laughed and Alex looked over her shoulder at her. He couldn't help but feel the green monster aka jealousy in him coming up but he let it go ultimately. It was only a photoshoot.

Their second part of the dance party was them just dancing around outside in a small area to fist pumping music. The guys fist pumped and danced in the background while each girl had a turn of walking up to the camera and blowing this shimmering powder stuff at it. Dianna was first to go of the girls and she ended up laughing hysterically as she blew the powder at the camera.

When Cassie, who was next, went, Dianna made her way into the back ground and over to Cory. She started to fist pump next to him before she opened the palm of her hand and blew some remaining shimmering dust into his face and getting the shimmering stuff all over him in the process.

"Great, I probably look like Edward Cullen from Twilight sparkling like this." he jokingly told her over the music.

"That's okay," she began. "He happens to be a hot vampire so it's good you look like him." she finished with a sexy smirk and moved away to dance around with everyone else.

'_Was that her calling me hot?_'

* * *

><p>On the second day, they started the 'Back to College' line, although today, Alex couldn't be there for the rest of the campaign since he had an emergency at home.<p>

The first scene they shot that day was one where they were supposed to be sitting on a couch after diving onto it. Cory ended up sitting on the back of the couch with Cassie above Dianna, Trevor, and Jessica. Cory had on a black t-shirt with a white zip up hoodie with gray stripes, dark washed jeans and black Converses like everyone else. Dianna had on a red tank top with a white scoop neck shirt that hung off her shoulders and black skinny jeans. Both Trevor and Cassie wore red and black flannels and Cassie had on blue jeans and Trevor had tan pants. Jessica wore a white and purple striped short sleeved shirt with black skinny jeans as well.

The photographer told them to pretend like they were watching a movie and to even point a few times like they saw something funny. They even got to take advantage of the movie food that the crew put out. Trevor grabbed a slice of pizza and held it in his hands while Dianna grabbed a bowl of popcorn. She looked up to her left and saw Cory smiling for the camera. '_Now would be the perfect time to get back at him for the cards._' She took a handful of popcorn and threw it in one swift motion over her left shoulder hitting Cory directly in the face. He looked over at her and she just smiled and laughed. Since he loved to make her laugh, he just looked back at the camera and every time she threw more popcorn at him, he would just open his mouth and try to eat it as it hit his head.

* * *

><p>Next, they did some photos in a school hallway. They did some still shots of them just standing in a row or leaning on the walls. Dianna was placed right next to Cory and she just kept touching him. She would tap his nose with her finger then let it run down the rest of his face and over his lips to his shirt.<p>

"You don't have to touch him anymore Dianna. I know how hard that must be..." the photographer joked and she just smiled and laughed.

On one, Cory let Dianna get on his back and he held her piggy back style while she rested her chin on his head. After a few minutes he let go of his grip on her and let his hands fall to his sides as she continued to hang on.

He even leaned over so his face was parallel to the floor and she still hung on.

"Don't think you can get me off of you." she whispered playfully in his ear as he leaned. He only smiled and let out a soft chuckle.

* * *

><p>On one part of the 'Back to College' shoot, they all had to sit around in a dorm styled room. Jessica sat on a chair on one end of the room with Trevor leaning against a table next to her. Dianna was laid on her stomach on the bed with Cassie sitting on the floor at the foot of the bed. Lastly, Cory was sitting on the floor on the side of Dianna resting his arm next to hers.<p>

After taking a few shots of them sitting there and Cory looking through some prop records, he found a pair of headphones on one of the bed side tables and handed them to Dianna as he stuck the end of the cord into his ear.

"Put that on your head and listen to me and I'll concentrate." he told her pointing to the headphones then to his ear.

Dianna giggled as she placed the headphones over her ears. "Okay."

As soon as she had the headphones completely over her ears Cory began to 'concentrate.'

Dianna laughed even harder at the face he was making. He looked completely focused and he was even doing one of those consitpated looks as he widened his eyes and pursed his lips, trying to look like he was in deep thought. Trying to let her hear his thoughts through his brain waves. '_Will I ever be able to tell you that I love you?_'

It all seemed futile to him after all. He knew she obviously couldn't read his thoughts. Oh well, maybe some day he could put them to words.

Right then she pulled out the end of the cord from his ear and started sliding the tip of it around his outer ear and wrapping it around it too as she smiled on just playing.

Cory chuckled a bit before he said, "I'm creating music with you."

* * *

><p>For this part, Dianna was alone on the bed getting pictures done. She was all smiles and giggles and the crew had thought that these were some of her best pictures yet. Then the photographer glanced behind him quickly to see Cory briefly before turning his attention back to Dianna and his picture taking.<p>

"I'm not sure what you're doing back there, but an extra 20 bucks for Cory, just for an assistance job." he laughed as he continued to shoot more pictures as Dianna continued to watch Cory and he made her laugh.

* * *

><p>"Alright you two," the photographer said to Cory and Trevor. "I want you guys to stand on these first few steps on the stairwell and act like you're looking into the distance."<p>

"Like a super hero kind of thing?" Trevor joked.

"Yeah, take that as inspiration." he laughed back.

The two guys took their positions on the steps with Cory standing to the right of Trevor. They both stood tall and strong as the pictures flashed.

"Does Trev look hot or what?" Cassie asked Jessica.

"Hells yeah." she whispered in return.

Dianna hadn't really noticed Trevor. She found herself staring at Cory thinking he could be her super hero any day.

* * *

><p>For the rest of their shoot inside, they were all over each other, well at least as much as they could be without it looking weird. Best friends did that kind of stuff right?<p>

"Alright guys, we're moving outside for the rest of the shoot!" the photographer announced.

They walked outside of the building to find two empty golf carts awaiting them.

"Are we taking these golf carts?" Trevor asked.

"Yeah, we thought a golf cart driving shoot would be cool."

"Alright!" Cory said as he clapped his hands.

"So let's get going!" the photographer ordered.

They decided to do a boys vs. girls race.

"You guys are so going down!" Cory shouted over to the girls cart.

"Only in your dreams Cory!" Cassie shot back.

As soon as they started, the girls took an early lead with Jessica driving. Cassie rode shotgun and Dianna was in the back so she could tease the boys.

In the boys cart, Trevor drove and Cory rode shotgun, most of the time standing up and hanging onto the side of the cart as he payfully shouted at the girls.

"Come on Trev let's get them!"

"Not happening!" Jessica screamed.

They boys had almost over taken the girls at one point but they would have hit the camera cart so they had to slow down and ultimately, the girls won.

When the boys pulled up to the curb, Cory jumped out of the golf cart and walked over to Dianna. "They were cheating! They were so cheating!"

"We won, you lost. Ha ha!" she teased.

"They had something they used on the engine I'm pretty sure!" he said, trying to come up with an excuse as to why they lost. He just shook his head and smiled in defeat as she stuck out her tongue at him.

* * *

><p>On one of the scenes where only the girls took pictures, Trevor played around with the football him and Cory would have to use soon, and Cory got on his cell phone to update twitter.<p>

**Frankenteen _Having so much fun on the set of OpOceanPacific with alittlelamb, TrevDon, officialcas, JessicaKSzohr. Can't wait to see the outcome :)_**

"Cory are you ready for your scene with Trevor?" the photographer questioned.

"Yeah totally!"

He put away his phone and got ready to pass the ball around.

They stood a good distance away from each other as they passed the football back and forth.

Cory made a great catch when he snatched the ball into his hands just before it was about to fall to the ground.

"Nice catch bro!" Trevor complimented being impressed.

"Thanks."

Dianna had to admit that she was a little turned on by his athleticism.

* * *

><p>As they finished their last shoot on the set of Op, they jumped off the couch they were sitting at and all had to run off away from the couch. Cory ran after Dianna and grabbed her from behind, picked her right off the ground and twirled her around.<p>

"Cory!" Dianna shouted as she giggled in his arms.

"That was a good time."

* * *

><p>Back on the set of <em>Glee<em> a few days later, Dianna was in her trailer going through her email on her laptop looking at the pictures the people at Op sent to her. She couldn't believe how great they came out and she especially loved the ones of her and Cory. As she clicked through them all, she noticed how flirty some of them were, well a lot of them actually.

She softly smiled to herself. '_I guess being friends will be a little harder than expected._' And yet she didn't mind it. Maybe she didn't want to be just friends.

"On set in five minutes girl!" Amber told her as she popped her head into Dianna's trailer.

"Okay!" she called after her. She quickly minimized the internet screen since she decided she would finish looking at them after her scene. She left the computer screen open on the table and ran to the set.

Around ten minutes later her boyfriend Alex came around to see her.

"Hello?" he called as he poked his head inside the trailer. "Di?"

He opened the trailer door more and made his way inside. "Guess she's not here."

He was about to leave when he decided he would leave her a note. After he found a piece of paper and a pen, he started to scribble writing down on the paper when his view shifted to the open computer on the table. He noticed she had a tab open at the bottom of the screen.

He was curious.

He moved over to the computer and maneuvered the mouse so it was over the tab and he clicked on it. Not five minutes later had he gone through the pictures and was livid.

'_Isn't that lovely. I just love seeing my girlfriend with him_' he thought sarcastically. '_Oh Cory, Cory, Cory... when will you learn?_'

* * *

><p><strong>So I had more written for the second shoot but the site decided to be dumb and when I clicked save it made me re login. It didn't save anything. I had more fluff stuff and details but then it didn't save and I'm sorry but I wasn't going to write it all over again. I did more of a summarized version the second time so that's why the end is kind of crappy. Trust me though, I'm so pissed.<strong>

**I got some of my inspiration from this video by the way if you'd like to watch it. It's an awesome CD video called Cory & Dianna - Just The Way You Are and this is the link: http:/ youtube .com/watch?v=3NZvZ9jzA60 Copy and paste it if you want to watch it at all, just take out the spaces.**

**Disclaimer: I in no way have any relation to this video and everything about it was made by CataVlogTvF. All video rights to them respectively. It's a must watch! They are just too cute and I don't know why they seriously don't date each other!**

**I tried to get in some picture links of the shoot but for some reason I couldn't get them to stay in here when uploading. So, if you want or care to look at the Op shots, I just typed in Cory and Dianna Op photo shoot into Google and a bunch just came up. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Inspiration really hit me fast for this chapter and I started writing it the day after I posted chapter 6. That usually doesn't happen until at least 3 days later for me. That goes out to nogoodwithfaces! I took your review to heart about updating. Love making you guys happy! I actually really liked writing this one. I hope you guys like it or even love it :)**

**Some language... not too bad.**

* * *

><p>When Dianna returned from her filming scene, she was surprised to find someone in her trailer.<p>

She was a little taken aback to see her boyfriend sitting on the couch on his phone.

"Oh! Hey Alex. I didn't know you'd be here."

"Hello dear. Yeah, I figured I'd swing by to see how you were. I got here and you weren't here so I was going to leave a note to let you know that I came by before I left."

Alex shoved his phone back in his pocket and walked over to give her a quick kiss.

"Did you get here just a few minutes ago?" she questioned, going over to the small fridge and grabbing a bottle of Vitamin Water.

"Oh um, no, I actually got here about a half hour ago." he answered. He had been sitting on her couch just waiting to confront her about what he saw.

"Were you planning on leaving?" she wondered with her eyebrows knitted in confusion. She wasn't saying it like she was annoyed he was here, she was just curious.

Alex let out a breathy laugh with a half smile. "Well what happened was, I was writing you a note on your table when your computer caught my eye. I saw that you had your pictures back from that clothing ad you did and I was rather excited to see them."

"So you looked at them?" she asked nonchalantly after taking a sip of her drink; the contents of some of the pictures not really registering in her head at that moment.

"Yes I did and they were quite lovely. I especially liked the ones with _only_ you and the two other girls."

"What did you think about the other ones?"

Alex pursed his lips and looked to the floor then back up at her before addressing her question. "Well, I found some of the others a bit inappropriate, in my opinion that is."

"How so inappropriate? It was for a Wal-Mart marketing line." She was clearly not getting what he was referring to. He didn't think she could be this daft.

"I just had a problem with the intimacy of the majority of the photographs that you took with your friend Cory." he stated matter of factly.

"Cory and I?" she laughed a little trying to make him think she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Oh hell Di! Look at this!" he ordered as he grabbed tightly onto her right wrist and yanked her over to the computer screen rather forcefully. It felt like he had a death grip on her.

"Ow Alex, you're hurting me!" she shouted trying to wrench her arm out of his vice like grip.

"Then look at these!" he repeated, gritting his teeth somewhat as he spoke, his temper rising.

He then let go of her as forcefully as he had grabbed her by pushing away her wrist in a throwing like manner.

She looked down to her wrist before she looked at the screen and noticed how red it was.

Alex clicked through each picture he deemed inappropriate and made sure Dianna was looking very carefully at each and every one.

"Do you see this one?" he asked angrily as he pointed to the picture on the hammock.

"Yes I see it Alex." she shot back.

"Do you notice anything wrong?"

She examined the picture and it looked exactly as the photographer had asked them to pose.

"No I don't. That's exactly the way we were asked to pose." she informed him.

"Oh, so he asked you to hold hands now did he?" he spat.

Shit, she hadn't thought their handholding would be caught in the frame. She assumed their hands were hanging far enough off the edge of the hammock.

Dianna didn't answer. She only blinked a few times and looked off in a different direction.

"Mhm… That's what I figured." he retorted.

Then he clicked through some more and stopped on the one with her playing with the cord in Cory's ear from the headphones.

"You know Di, correct me if I'm wrong but that reminds me quite a lot like flirting… These _all_ look like flirting to me actually!" he screamed as he continued with his rant on the pictures.

"I _especially_ despise this one…" he scoffed as he looked at it. It was the picture of Cory wrapping Dianna up in his black robe the day he kept her warm against his body.

Dianna only glanced at the screen before she felt the tears start to well in her eyes. She blinked a few times attempting to hold them back from falling.

They all came out as soon as he slammed the screen shut and it made her jump.

"_I'm_ your boyfriend Dianna! Do you know how that makes me feel? Do you know it makes me wonder if you find me to be a complete and utter imbecile!"

She felt the hot tears slide down her face as she squeezed her eyes closed trying to hold back more as she started to sob softly.

At this point, Alex was breathing heavily and he felt the rage in him wanting to come out full force but he controlled himself at the sight of her tears.

"Come sit down with me." he said as he gently grabbed her other wrist and led her to the couch.

Dianna continued to sob almost inaudibly.

"Di love," he began, keeping his voice down but still having a commanding tone. "It's things like these that make me question your love for me. These pictures break my heart because I love you and it worries me that you don't reciprocate those feelings."

She didn't say anything and kept taking short breaths from crying.

"Shh… There, there Di." he consoled as he wiped away her tears with his finger.

She couldn't describe the feeling inside of her of how much she did _not_ want his hands or any part of his body on her right now. She wanted to yell, "Don't touch me!" but the words just wouldn't come out.

"I need to hear you tell me that you love me Dianna." he told her softly but sternly.

She had stopped crying now but her face was still damp from the tears. She just numbly nodded her head before hearing the words, "I love you." come up and out through her lips, the three words tasting like poison as she said them.

What could she do? The thing about Alex was, he truly was an amazing man, but at the same time, he had a temper. She preferred the gentle and caring side of him more than his ugly side like any other woman would. She thought there were a couple of reasons she said that. Seeing this side of him and him putting his hands on her made her scared. She was scared of what he could potentially do to her. The last thing you wanted to do was screw with someone who could hurt you. She also thought she said those words because there was a part of her that felt like she owed that meaningful phrase to him. Yes, they were dating and have been for months now and those were the things that came with being in a real relationship with someone. She had thought that by this time in their relationship, she would mean those words, so why did she not? Why did she feel like she'd mean them more if she were confessing them to someone different.

Upon hearing her response, Alex's demeanor lightened along with his features growing softer.

"I'm glad to hear that." he said as she put on a fake smile. He pulled her into a hug and rubbed his hand up and down her back.

When he pulled away he started to speak again. "I just think that, maybe we had this situation occur because we aren't as devoted to one another as I'd like us to be and I hope you feel the same."

She nodded and he continued to speak softly and calmly.

"To remedy this, I feel as though we should spend more time together." he paused to caress her cheek and she had to stop herself from shying away from his touch. "I feel like there is no more level of devotion to one another than living together, well, aside from marriage of course." he chuckled softly attempting to lighten the situation.

Dianna felt like she had just gotten a block in her throat, like she was trying to swallow cotton. She gulped as she awaited the dreaded question.

"So with that being said, my lovely Dianna Elise… Will you move into my apartment with me?"

* * *

><p>News of Alex's offer spread like wild fire around the <em>Glee <em>set. So fast actually, that half of the main cast had already heard what her answer was not but an hour later.

Unfortunately for Cory, he had yet to hear about the original offer in the first place. He had been too busy practicing lines and day dreaming of Dianna and the amazing photoshoot they had.

Cory returned from the small café where they all usually got sandwiches and met up with a small group of the cast in one of the on set break rooms.

"Sup guys!" Cory greeted enthusiastically as he entered through the doorway.

Immediately, the hushed whispers and quiet conversations happening within the circle ceased as Cory took a seat.

"Sorry, don't feel like everyone needs to stop talking because of me. What were we talking about?" he questioned.

Lea, Chris, Kevin, and Naya all shared worried glances to one another before Chris decided to speak.

"Oh um, nothin." he responded with his voice going a little higher on the word 'nothing.' That was an immediate tell tale of a lie from Chris.

"It didn't sound like _nothin_." Cory mocked the last part in Chris's tone before he took a bite of his sandwich.

Everyone else found it to be a good time to eat what they had in front of them when Cory ate his sandwich.

"So, recording 'Time Warp' will be fun huh guys?" Lea announced to the small group trying to change the topic of conversation.

"Yeah, and even better dressing up for it. I'm so excited for this Rocky Horror tribute. It's something I've wanted to do for a while now, ever since it was mentioned at Comic-Con." Chris admitted.

"Hey, amen to that!" Naya agreed.

"All I know is that I'm going to obviously be the professor in the wheelchair." Kevin joked.

Cory just nodded along before asking, "Where's Dianna?"

Upon hearing this, Naya cleared her throat and announced she had to go get another drink, Lea just looked down and kept eating her salad, and Kevin got up to use the bathroom.

'_Oh great, leave me to be the one to answer._' Chris thought.

"I believe she's in her trailer with Alex." he answered meekly and took a sip of his water.

"Oh." Cory scoffed with an accompanying eye roll. "I think I'll go ask if she want's to join us in here."

"I wouldn't do that." Lea piped up.

"Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure they're having a talk." she told him.

Cory quirked and eyebrow in confusion. "What kind of a talk?"

"A serious one." Chris interjected.

Cory's eyes narrowed and he looked around the room at the four people since Kevin and Naya had rejoined. "Why do I feel like you guys are hiding something from me?"

No one said anything. Who really wanted to be the person to give someone else news that would devastate them? They all were 100% sure Cory would be upset with the agreement between the two blondes.

"Guys!" Cory prompted some one to speak.

"We heard that Alex asked Dianna to move in with him… and she said yes." Kevin finally explained for the group.

"Wh-what?" Cory muttered, his face now falling to look like a puppy that just got kicked.

Boy did Kevin feel bad now for breaking the news.

"Yeah…" Naya drawled.

Cory slowly sat up from his seat, using his hands to push off the table to keep his balance as he stood.

"I gotta go." he announced quietly as he looked down at the table and not at anyone else.

"Cory, sit back down and finish your sandwich. We're enjoying your company." Lea said.

"No thanks, I uh, I really have to go."

And with that he walked out of the room without looking back, leaving his food on the table.

"Oh god I feel like this is all my fault." Lea whispered to Chris while Kevin and Naya suddenly lost their appetites and got up from the table to clean up and leave.

"And why is that?" he asked.

"A few weeks ago, Dianna talked to me about something that happened between her and Cory at the club and I basically told her to just stay with Alex and give him a chance and I can't believe I screwed this up and-" Lea confessed worriedly before Chris interrupted.

"Woah woah, hold on now. What are you talking about?"

Lea took a deep breath then sighed. "I told Dianna I wouldn't talk to people about it but right now, I'm just so guilty I need someone to vent to."

"And that's me." he assured her with a soft smile.

Lea looked around the room to make sure they wouldn't be over heard and then spoke when she was certain no one else was in ear shot. "Let's just say, alcohol was flowing and so was some lip action."

Chris's jaw dropped. "They kissed!" he asked a little too loud.

"Shh! Keep your voice down." she chided as she put her finger up to his lips.

"Are you going to lower your voice?" she asked with her finger still attached to his lips and watched him nod his head. She dropped her finger then began to speak. "No, they didn't but they came close. _Too_ close from what Di told me."

"Oh my god." Chris said with raised eyebrows and crinkles in his forehead.

"Yeah… And now after seeing him react to the news it felt like a wave just washed over me and I can't help but think it's my fault that she said yes."

Lea ran her fingers through her hair and rubbed her eyes. "It isn't your fault Lea. Dianna acted on her own. She made her own decisions and if she has any form of feelings for Cory, she knew them and took them into consideration and said yes herself. You can't put this on yourself for just giving her some advice. She used it in her own way." Chris put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"I guess…"

* * *

><p>Cory walked down one of the McKinley halls and into the chorus room. He walked passed a couple of lighting screens and a few camera tracks. He was the only person in there besides one of the lighting guys who immediately left as soon as he fixed one of the over-head stock lights.<p>

After that he was alone.

He walked over to the grand black piano that stayed in the room that was always played by Brad Ellis, their resident pianist. He sat down at the bench and let his index finger fall onto the keys. He pressed one, then another, and another, playing a sad, tuneless song.

He sat back from the keys and squeezed his eyelids shut while he pinched the bridge of his nose, then brushed his hand through his brown locks.

What on earth would make her agree to move in with him? Why would she flirt with him constantly even though they were supposed to only be friends? Why would she break his heart?

All these questions ran through his mind one after the other. He slumped a little down on the bench and grabbed the sides of it lightly, leaning back on his hands.

The only reason he was sitting there now and not finding out the answers to these questions that wandered through his head was because he wanted to have some time to think of a calm and collected way to approach the situation. He wanted to be able to look her in the eyes without breaking down emotionally. The only way he could do those things was to do practice runs in his head.

He bit the side of his cheek as he began to think in solitary. This though, didn't last long.

He felt a pair of hands wrap around his head and cover his eyes. "Guess who?" the mysterious voice prompted.

He shut his eyes beneath the hands. He knew but wished he didn't need to guess; to say the person's name out loud.

"Dianna." he answered in a monotony voice.

He heard giggles and could see his inner eyelids brighten up as the light hit them from her removing her hands.

"You always know Cor." she laughed.

"Mhm…"

She walked around to the side of the piano to face him.

"What's wrong? You seem kind of out of it."

"Nothing." he whispered softly.

"What?" she asked, not hearing him.

"I said nothing." he repeated louder this time.

"Are you sure? It doesn't seem like nothing. You look upset." she moved around the outside of the piano and towards the other end of the bench Cory sat on and joined him. "You know you can tell me anything." she promised as she put a hand on his shoulder for reassurance. He didn't look at her. He didn't move his head at all away from where he had been staring at the wall.

He tried to smile even a little bit. Nothing. "I uh, I don't think I can right now. Would you mind giving me some space? I need to think." His voice was still calm at this point but he knew he wouldn't be able to hold it in much longer if she stayed around.

Dianna raised her eyebrow, wondering what was wrong with him, then she smiled. "Do you need a hug?" she playfully asked.

He lost it. "No I don't need a fucking hug!" he shouted.

"Jesus Cory I'm sorry I was just trying to be helpful." she shot back, going on defense mode.

"Oh, you want to be helpful?" he spat. "Why don't you start with telling me about your new living arrangements."

Her breath caught in her throat at his demand to which Cory noticed her sudden hesitation.

"Ahh, so you know exactly what I'm talking about." he noted as he gave a fake smile.

Dianna could feel new tears wanting to come up. Damn, just after she got rid of the other ones and made her face perfect again like she hadn't had red puffy eyes and a wet face an hour ago.

"Who told you this Cory?" she asked, her voice shaky from emotions.

"It doesn't matter. I want to hear it from you."

"I'm sorry…" she choked out, fighting back the urge to cry.

"Sorry for what Di? For making the decision to move in with him?" he asked, wanting to cry himself. "I know we're just _friends_," he started while air quoting the word friends. "But don't you talk to friends about this kind of stuff and ask them for their opinion or how they feel about it?"

She didn't say anything. She only bit down on her bottom lip, forcing back tears, literally on the brink of falling apart.

"I can't do it anymore Di, I really can't! I can't sit here and watch you be with him, I- I- I just don't think it's possible." he stuttered. "You know, you say we're friends but I think we both know that we want more than that or else you wouldn't be constantly flirting with me- and I can tell when someone is flirting, I'm not stupid! That photoshoot proved _that_ theory and what about the club? We were inches away from kissing. I sure as hell wanted it and I thought you did too, I mean, I guess I think a lot of things though. One day, I think you like me more than a friend, then the next day you pretty much deny it, then the _next_ day you flirt with me and I think you like me again. I'm not in to rollercoasters Dianna and definitely not the emotional kind either." His words cut through her. She was crying full on tears at this point with her hand over her mouth trying to suppress her sobs. This was the second time she cried in an hour but this one was worse since it meant so much more.

"Cory please…" she begged through her sobs.

"Please what Di? Please take back what I said?" he asked and she just shut her eyes hard as more tears leaked through them. "No, I'm not going to do that. What I just said was how I truly feel and you can't just take that kind of thing back. It _kills_ me, I mean _really_ kills me to have to explain it like this to you. I wanted more time to think about this but I couldn't have it, just like I can't have a lot of things. All my reasoning and planning went out the door as soon as _you _walked through it. This is what it is, these are my raw feelings."

"Cory, it's not like I didn't think about it. I did! Even though m-my heart was shouting no, that I sh-shouldn't move in with him, there was a part of me that felt like I owed it to him. I'm sorry Cory but like it or not, he's my boyfriend." she finished through her shaky breaths before she held her hands to her face covering up more tears. It was then that Cory noticed something.

"What's wrong with your wrist?" he wondered, genuinely worried, anger leaving his voice.

Dianna immediately let her arms fall back to her side and she stuck her wrists behind her back.

"Nothing's wrong with either of them Cory." she lied, hoping he wouldn't bother her about it.

"No Di, let me see your wrist."

He walked up to her and started to gently pull her arm forward so he could examine her wrist.

She pulled away at his touch. "Please…" he pleaded in a caring voice.

She shut her eyes and let him bring her arm forward. He looked down to her right wrist and he noticed black and blue blotches starting to form in a distinct shape. He gently turned her wrist to look all around and examined further. Then he figured out where the blotches shape came from or at least he had a very strong feeling.

"He did this to you didn't he?" he questioned her, anger starting to come back in his voice.

"No I bumped it and-"

"Don't lie to me Di." he warned.

At that she didn't say a word and his suspicions were confirmed. "I'm going to kill him." he said as he started to back away from Dianna.

"Cory, don't be irrational."

"No, I'm gonna kill him." he echoed.

"Cory!" she protested.

"Fine, I won't kill him but I'm going to beat his face in!"

"Please don't do anything like that."

"Don't you get it Dianna? A guy should _never_ put his hands on a woman like that. It's not right!" he told her.

She ran up to him and threw her arms up and under his and up his back so her finger tips were resting on the back of his shoulders and dug her face into his chest, leaving tear stains on his t-shirt. At her touch he immediately wrapped his arms around her, comforting her.

They just sat there like that, holding onto one another for a few minutes before Cory pulled them apart a little, but they still held onto each other. "If he _ever_ touches you like that again, I need you to tell me. No matter what or how we feel about each other at the time, I need you to let me know so I can protect you." he told her quietly.

God, how could she live with Alex, the guy that did this to her, while there was another guy out there much better than him, she thought.

She looked into his eyes and nodded her head slowly. He nodded his head in return and they looked at each other for a few more seconds before Cory dropped his arms from around her causing her to do the same.

Cory gulped before he spoke again. "I meant what I said Dianna… earlier. I can't ride this emotional roller coaster right now." he paused to rub his forehead and to look into another direction, one that didn't have her in it. He couldn't look straight at her and tell her what he was about to say. "I think that, whatever we're doing needs to stop, for my sanity and for yours. We can be friends but _only_ work friends and that's all. I'll still see you on set, you'll see me and we do the show like any other cast mates would… professionally."

Of course he didn't want to just be co-workers that acted professionally, he wanted to be her boyfriend more than anything, but at the point where they were at right now, he didn't see any other way possible at the moment.

Dianna numbly nodded her head, closing her eyes as a single tear fell down her cheek. Of course she didn't want to just be a regular cast mate, she wanted him. How much she wanted him was indescribable but she was taken and couldn't get him. Talk about that 'You Can't Always Get What You Want' song.

He held out his finger to her cheek and wiped off the tear from her beautiful face. He got the corners of his lips to arch a little for a small smile before he said, "Goodbye Dianna."

And with that, he turned around and walked out of the room even though every nerve in his entire huge body screamed at him to go back. He just couldn't. Besides, he had to go get fitted for his Brad costume for their Rocky Horror Glee Show and record 'Dammit Janet' with Lea.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not sure of the actual date when Dianna and Alex actually moved in together but I'm pretty sure it was fairly soon in their relationship which I think only lasted a little under a year. It had to be fairly soon since there were engagement rumors running around before they had even been dating for a year. They like to move fast apparently haha. And I'm obviously not sure if Alex was that much of a douche to abuse Dianna in any way but I added it to spice things up. I hope you enjoyed this chapter even though it was angsty as well. Please review! I love them soo much! <strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So chapter 8 :) I'm trying to make the story go a little faster to get where I want the storyline to go so I've been skipping episodes, going from like epside 5 (rocky horror) to episode 8 (furt) I hope that doesn't bother anyone but I think it will all be okay in the end. **

**I wanted to add some show filming type of things into this so that's what the beginning is about. Yeah... I think that's all I wanted to say or could remember to say.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Naya exited the scene.<p>

"Cue Lea!" Carol Banker, one of the many directors, shouted softly to have Lea enter the scene as Naya walked out.

"Aren't you going to tell me how pretty I look?"

Cory who had to get up from a chair in the room walked over to her. "You look amazing."

"What?"

Cory looked down at Lea as they were Finn and Rachel. "I just really love you."

"Cut!" Brad walked in from the side of the room behind the cameras and boom mics.

Cory and Lea turned around to face him.

"Okay Cory… Um…" Brad began, rubbing his chin.

"Did I mess up the line?" Cory asked.

"No no, not at all."

"Alright then, what's up?"

"Well, you did the lines right but this scene is a big scene for Finn and Rachel and I want your delivery of the 'I love you' line to be a little more… meaningful, if you know what I'm trying to get at here." Brad explained looking back and forth from Cory to Lea.

"Yeah I get what you're saying." Cory nodded his head as a crewmember came up to him to readjust his mic on the collar of his shirt and another came to dab off the sweat from Lea's brow.

"If it helps, just think of someone that's really close in your life. You know, someone you love dearly and hopefully that emotion will come through on your delivery." Brad told him as he backed up and returned to the outskirts of the shot. "It's Friday so let's wrap this episode up and the weekend too!"

Both people of the crew that were working with Cory and Lea ran out from in front of the cameras and Carol shouted, "Reset!" Cory took his position back on the chair and Lea stayed in the middle of the room.

Another person held a clapboard in the scene and said, "Furt. Scene nine, take two. And… marker!" then clapped the swing arm down and pulled the board out of the shot.

'_Okay Cory, you got this._' He mentally coached himself as Lea began to speak.

"Aren't you going to tell me how pretty I look?"

Cory got up from his seat again, took a breath then spoke. "You look amazing."

"What?"

This was the line he had to work on. He didn't want to force another take so he was going to do this right. He took Brad's advice and thought of someone really special to him. He pictured her figure in his mind, as if she was in Lea's place. Her golden locks resting gently on her shoulders, her perfect lips forming a smile. Cory wanted to smile himself but he had to keep a serious face for the shoot.

"I… I just really… love you." He got out and he knew that he seriously meant that. Everyone else in the room would think it was just really good acting but he knew that it was a real thing when he pictured saying it to Dianna.

"I love you too."

Cory let a smile grace his features as he was told to in the script and then it was over.

"And cut and that's a wrap!" Carol announced to the room as cameras reset and powered down and crew clapped for another episode wrapped and finished.

"That's what I'm talking about Cor!" Brad said and patted Cory on the back. "I loved the feel of that one. Great job and as always, a lovely job to you as well Lea."

Cory smiled and Lea thanked him.

"Awesome work Cor." Lea added as they high fived.

"Why thank you and same to you."

"I'm going to go get something to drink, you up for something?" she asked.

"Oh no I'm good. I'm just going get changed out of this suit."

"Okay sounds good Cor. See you Monday." She said as she walked out of the room.

Cory followed her lead but before he could make it all the way to his trailer he ran into Chord.

"Hey dude." Chord greeted.

"Oh hey man. What's up?"

"Nothing much just getting ready for the weekend. I was on my way to get out of this suit and then I was going to head to walk Sunset Boulevard for a bit." He answered.

"Sweet dude. That's sounds cool." Cory nodded along.

"Yeah, you wanna come? It's always kind of boring to do stuff by yourself."

Cory pursed his lips in thought, trying to think if he had anything important he had to do for the rest of the day since it was only about two. '_Nope, nothing._'

"Yeah sure I can do that." Cory agreed. "I just have to get changed too. I'll meet you at your trailer."

"Okay sounds like a plan. See you in like fifteen minutes."

Cory nodded then turned to make his way to his trailer.

Inside, he quickly stripped out of the black suit and into a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. He threw on his black Nikes and his wayfarers and walked out of his trailer.

He only made it about half way across the lot to find Chord when he was stopped again.

"Hey Cor." He heard a soft voice from behind.

He craned his neck to look over his shoulder and saw Dianna.

"Oh hey." He muttered.

It had only been about three weeks since the choir room outburst. They had seen each other around set like Cory said they would and they acknowledged one another but they didn't really talk too much aside from the 'hey' and 'what's up' small talk.

It was kind of hard to be friends when things were awkward even when they tried to not make it that way. Since things were a little weird between them, he was happy to not have many scenes with her besides the group ones. Never any one on one major talking scenes yet.

"So?" she questioned.

Cory blinked a couple times, focusing on her voice again. "Huh?"

"How was your scene with Lea?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows at having to repeat her question.

"Oh you know, it was good." He smiled a little at remembering how good he had done with his line after picturing the girl in front of him.

Dianna couldn't help but smile at the sight of him smiling even without knowing she was the one that made him do it. "Good then."

Cory nodded.

"So do you want to get a smoothie with me? I was heading that way and I figured it was something we could do together." Dianna offered.

Cory had a hard time answering with her beautiful eyes boring into him but he had to say something.

"Sorry Di but I kind of can't. I already have plans. I'm hanging out with someone." He couldn't ditch Chord even though he kind of wanted to go with Dianna. "Maybe you can ask Alex." He harshly said since he was still bitter from the news of the two but immediately regretted it after looking at her.

She looked angry. "You know what, I'll see you later Cory." And with that she walked off.

Cory smashed his hand to his forehead. '_Dammit, why would you say that!_' he chided himself. '_You're supposed to be friends and it probably reminds her of what he did to her._'

He bit the side of his cheek and looked off in the direction Dianna had left in. He watched on as she walked, not once looking back.

Cory rubbed the back of his neck and started to make his way to Chord's trailer again muttering about how insensitive that was as he walked.

A minute later he was there.

"Hey Cory, you ready to go?" Chord stepped off from the trailer steps where he had been waiting.

"Yeah totally."

"Alright, let's go."

They got into Chord's car and drove over to Sunset Boulevard.

* * *

><p>Shortly after speaking with Cory, Dianna kept on her walk through the lot and to the smoothie place.<p>

'_I can't believe he would say that! He knows I don't feel good about the situation and god what nerve and-_'

She was cut off from the rant in her head when she heard someone call to her.

"Hey girl, over here!"

She looked to her right as she walked past the lined trailers and found her gaze fall upon Amber who she knew had called her and Lea who was standing with her.

She put on a smiling face and walked over.

"Hey!" she returned.

"So I just saw you walking and you looked very determined and kind of… upset." Amber told her.

"Upset? No…" she lied. "Determined? Yes."

"And what were you so determined about?" Lea asked.

"Oh, I was on my way to get a smoothie from that little shop down the street. I love those when I'm winding down from a shoot." She tugged at the straps of her purse as she answered.

"Oh that sounds really good actually. Do you mind if we join you?" Lea wondered, fully aware of how tasty their smoothies were, especially their pomegranate passion one.

"Yeah that would be great. I was hoping someone might want to tag along. Things are always better with others." She smiled and nodded in the direction of the exit to the lot as she began to walk.

"Oh wait but, shouldn't we change first?" Amber asked as she pulled on the strap of her red dress that they had worn for their 'Marry You' scene.

"Eh, why? We're only running to get smoothies and we can get them to go and come back and change after. Besides, I think we look amazing in them. Lou would be insulted if we didn't show off her designs to the shop's patrons." Dianna joked.

They loved Lou Eyrich; _Glee_'s very best in lead costume design.

"Yeah, Di's right. We can change later. We'll just go get the drinks and get back fast Amber."

"Okay then. It would be a shame to waste Lou's talent." Amber agreed and they all laughed.

On their short walk to the shop, they filled the air with conversation from how they liked the 'Furt' episode to what their favorite song was to plans they had for the weekend. Then it went to Cory.

"I'm just really glad you guys asked to tag along. I had asked Cory before but he said he couldn't because he already had plans to hang out with someone else."

"Oh that's weird." Lea said.

"What is? That he had plans with someone else?" Amber wondered.

"No, weird that he said no to Di here. He usually loves doing stuff with you." Lea clarified as she nudged Dianna.

But really, at some level, it wasn't that weird to her. She kind of figured after what happened the previous weeks, things would be awkward between them nonetheless and knowing Cory, he liked to avoid those kinds of things most of the time.

"Yeah well, I was hoping he would change his mind and join me until he made a snarky comment."

Lea quirked and eyebrow. "Snarky comment?"

"Yeah well, when he said he couldn't do it he suggested I take Alex saying it like, 'maybe you should ask Alex.'" She mocked in his harsh tone.

"I'm sure he felt bad after it." Amber added.

"And why is that?"

"Well think about it Di." Lea started. "You know Cory is the last person to be mean to someone. He's too much of a sweetie pie to ever intentionally upset someone so when he does he feels guilty."

"And you kind of can't blame him." Amber spoke again. "I mean, especially after all the triangle drama."

This time it was Dianna with a raised brow.

"We all know about the Alex-Dianna-Cory stuff happening Di." Lea informed the blonde.

Dianna bit her bottom lip. "Oh, that triangle." She pushed a loose piece of hair behind her ear. "Let me ask you guys something if either of you even know… How long has Cory been feeling this way for me?"

Lea and Amber shared a knowing look before Lea answered her. "Even though Cory thought it was some form of a secret, everyone but you has known that he's liked you since pre-production of season one."

Dianna let out a very audible sigh. "I feel terrible. I can't believe I could never see it."

No one spoke. Lea could feel the situation slowly declining into Awkwardville.

After a few minutes of silence, Lea decided to speak to diffuse some of the tension but she wasn't really sure as to why she asked it.

"So are you moved in with… you know?" She couldn't say the blonde man's name in fear of a more emotional situation.

"No, not fully." Dianna answered without much feeling in her voice, like she had expected it and at the same time had no more emotion left for the day.

"Not fully?" Amber asked confused.

"I've been having a hard time moving my stuff over. I've been doing it slowly." She confessed, rubbing her forehead with her eyes closed.

Amber and Lea stayed silent as Dianna started to talk once more.

"The thing is, I didn't really want to move in with him. I just kind of figured I owed it to him."

"You could have said no." Lea told as she placed a hand on her shoulder while they continued walking.

"No Lea, it was just something I had to do."

The rest of their walk was pretty silent aside from the attempts to change topic, which just made the situation even more awkward.

At the shop, they ordered and waited at a small side table near the area where patrons liked to read and pull out their laptops like it was a coffee shop. Lea and Amber grabbed magazines off one of the small racks and thumbed through them.

Dianna was just playing with her nails at the table when she looked up to the girls in front of her at the table and took notice of the magazine Amber was skimming through.

At the top was the word _Star_ outlined in pink. She looked a little lower at the cover but wished she hadn't. Could she feel any worse at the moment?

There he was on the cover, walking into a LAX terminal with a bouquet of beautiful pink calla lilies. It was the day he had gone to pick her up… the day he thought he would only be picking her up.

"Cory…" she softly whispered, so quietly that no one would hear it in the midst of the smoothie blenders roaring.

* * *

><p>Cory and Chord had pulled up to the side of the curb once they had finally gotten to Sunset Boulevard.<p>

They sat in the car as Chord pulled his Blackberry from the car charger and grabbed his Boston Red Sox baseball hat and threw it on over his long blonde locks.

"Alright, you good?" Chord asked, opening his door and pulling the keys from the ignition.

"Yeah let's do it."

They had only been walking up the sidewalk for a few minutes before people recognized them.

A few paparazzi snapped a some photos but didn't say anything to them. They just kept on walking, that is, until they were stopped by a trio of teenage girls that were walking in the opposite direction to them.

One had already pulled a digital camera out of her bag rather excitedly. Cory knew immediately that these girls watched the show.

Cory gave them a friendly smile.

"Oh my god! You guys are from _Glee_! If you have time would you mind if we got a picture with you two? We're all huge fans." The girl with the camera asked.

In Cory's opinion, the best part of his job was the fans. Without them, the show would be nothing and he would be out of a job.

"Yeah sure, absolutely." Cory agreed as he lined himself up with the girls.

"Why not?" Chord agreed and got into the picture as well.

Cory placed his arm over one of the girl's shoulders and Chord stood on the other side of the other two girls.

The girl held the small camera out in front of them, trying to stretch her arm to fit everyone in the picture.

"If you want I'll take the picture. I can put my long arms to use." Cory joked.

The girl smiled and handed him the camera. He held it out at a distance and made sure he could get everyone in the shot before he pushed down the circular button on top and heard the click of the camera.

He retracted his arm and handed the girl back her camera with a smile.

"Thank you guys so much! We really appreciate it!" One girl announced for the group.

"Hey no problem. You guys have a good day." Cory returned with a wave as the girls started to walk away.

"Later." Chord waved as well before returning to the side of Cory.

They walked on for a few more minutes before Chord saw a store he wanted to go into.

"Hey Cory, do you mind if we go in here to look around. I need some new shirts and stuff." Chord pointed to a store with the name Armani Exchange.

"Sure, I should probably look around for some stuff too." He agreed.

They walked inside the big store and looked around at all the display tables.

"Welcome to Armani Exchange. Can I help you find something?" a petite man asked.

"No thanks, just browsing." Chord answered.

The man walked off and they continued their shopping.

After a few minutes, Chord pulled a dark gray sweater off of a table and held it up to look at it. "This is pretty nice."

Cory looked at the sweater. It did look pretty nice. It was a pullover with a half zip on the collar.

"Yeah I like this." Chord announced. "I'm gonna go scope out some other stuff like this and meet you at the front since I know you wanted to look around and commenting on my clothes is a little girly."

They both laughed and agreed to meet when they were done.

Cory spent the majority of his browsing looking at the blazers and jackets.

After paying for the stuff they bought, they started back through the store to make their way out.

Cory was really glad he worked on a great show that he made a lot of friends on… and a lot of money. He sure as hell would never have bought a pair of $130 jeans when he lived in Vancouver and worked as a Wal-Mart greeter, construction worker, cab driver, and any other low rate job he did.

Just as they were about to leave he heard someone call his name.

"Cory! Cory Monteith!"

He looked behind him and immediately smiled at the person.

"Taylor Swift!" he matched her excited greeting.

"Hey!" She walked up to him and gave him a hug. "Long time no see!"

"Yeah I know, like, since the Teen Choice Awards right?"

"Yeah I think that's the last time I saw you." She agreed smiling. "It's been busy."

"Yeah you don't have to tell me twice." He laughed along.

Chord came up from behind him.

"Taylor this is Chord."

"Hey, Chord Overstreet." He greeted as he held out his hand.

"Country legend Paul Overstreet's son?" she questioned.

"One of two." Chord joked.

"Well it's nice to meet someone else from Nashville then." They shook hands.

"So what are you up to in West Hollywood?" Cory wondered.

"Visiting some friends in L.A. for a few days before I head back to the Music City. I actually just got here today and I was just looking around Sunset here to blow some time before I meet them for dinner."

Cory ran a hand through his hair and Chord couldn't help but wonder if he was nervous.

"Wow that's awesome. How come you don't stay longer than a few days?"

"Well I have to get back to Tennessee to work on some new songs and stuff. I'm hoping to get them recorded in the next week or two." She revealed.

"Working on the latest and greatest T-Swift song." he joked and she giggled.

"Yeah well, I'm hoping it will be good." She looked down at her cellphone to the time. "I'd love to stay and talk for longer but I was hoping to do a couple more things before I met my friends so I kind of have to go."

"Yeah totally that's cool. W-we don't want to hold you up." Cory spoke quickly.

Chord quirked an eyebrow. '_We?_' he chuckled.

She softly smiled at him before saying, "Well I hope to see you again some time soon Cory and it was really great meeting you Chord." Cory nodded his head quickly and Chord half waved to her as she turned around and started to walk out.

What possessed Cory to say what he did next left him even confused.

"Hey Taylor! Maybe we can see each other sooner than expected. Would you like to go out with me later tonight? I mean, after your dinner of course."

He rubbed the back of his neck while he waited for an answer.

She slowly let a smile grow on her face. "You know what, why not?" She walked back over to him.

"Cool, great! I can pick you up after dinner or you know, whenever really it doesn't matter I guess…" he fumbled with his speech.

She giggled at this. "You can pick me up at my hotel. I'm staying here." She said as she wrote down the hotel name, floor, and room number on a small piece of paper with a pen that she pulled out of her bag.

"8:30?"

"That sounds fine." He agreed.

"Alright. See you then."

They shared a last smile and she continued out of the store and down the street.

"Wow dude." Chord said impressed. "Nice."

"Well yeah I mean, we're old friends since um, like a year ago when we met at the TCA's." he laughed. "I don't think it's exactly a date either."

"Hey whatever it is man, you're spending time with _the_ Taylor Swift."

"Yeah I guess."

Chord didn't really want to mention Dianna even though he was thinking about her. How was Cory not wondering if this would affect her feelings?

In Cory's opinion, Dianna was dating someone and they were just friends now so why can't he take someone out?

* * *

><p>Cory returned to his apartment while he waited for the time he would meet Taylor. He ate some food and did that P90X he had been holding out on for well… a while now.<p>

A few hours later and after a shower and a fresh pair of clothes, he hopped in his car, plugged in the name of the hotel in his GPS and he was on his way.

About twenty minutes later, he pulled up to the valet of the Kyoto Grand Hotel and Gardens.

"Keep it running okay. I should be out soon." He told the valet and handed him a twenty.

The man nodded and Cory entered the hotel and pulled out the piece of paper.

'_Okay, floor ten, suite 1080._'

He walked to the elevator and took in his surrounding. This was a beautiful hotel. It had old beautiful Asian décor but at the same time it was still very modern with all of its pretty wood tones.

He had finally arrived at her door and he had a small chuckle at the fact that the room had a doorbell. He couldn't help himself. He had to ring it instead of knocking.

A few seconds later he heard shuffling from the other side of the door and then he watched it as it swung open to reveal Taylor.

"Hey!" she greeted and pulled him into a hug. "It's good to see you again. It's been forever." She joked.

"I know right!" he chuckled.

Cory looked her up and down and saw that she was wearing a pair of jeans and a draped sweater. "I'm glad you decided to go with something casual to go out in. I wanted to do something enjoyable and laid back and fun."

"Oh and what would that be?"

"Well it may not be what's expected but we're going…" he paused for a dramatic effect. "Bowling!"

She laughed at his delivery. "I'd actually love that."

"Then let's go." He nodded his head in the direction of the elevator and they went downstairs.

In the car, Cory had been driving for a few minutes before saying, "Oh, I actually have to make a stop before we go if that's okay."

"Yeah no problem. Is it far out of the way?"

"No, no. I actually have to stop at the Paramount Lot to grab my lucky bowling jacket out of my trailer." He told her matter of factly.

"Lucky bowling jacket?" she asked with a giggle.

"Hey hey! I have _never_ bowled without it. It's how I'm going to guarantee my win tonight." He enlightened her.

"Ooh, someone's a little sure of himself before we even start huh?" she teased.

"It's just a fact that I never lose." He assured her with a wink.

"Hmm… We'll see." She smirked and Cory had to admit he found the banter kind of hot.

They pulled into the Paramount Lot and Cory hopped out of the car. "Come on and I'll give you a quick tour of well… outside." He laughed as he realized that that was all he could do.

They walked side by side to his trailer laughing and talking as he pointed out everyone's trailer. Then he searched his pockets for his key. "I know I have it somewhere." He said out loud as he patted down each and every one of his pockets.

That's when a voice surprised him.

"Looking for something important Cory?"

He looked up from where he had been searching in his pocket to see Dianna coming around the corner of the trailer holding up a small object in her hand.

"Uh, Dianna… Yeah, I- I am." He gulped.

Dianna walked up to him and handed him his key. "You left it on set today. Brad found it and asked me to give it to you but by the time I got it after I had my smoothie, you had already left."

She looked at Taylor. "Hey… Taylor Swift."

"Yeah hi. You must be one of Cory's cast mates. I'm sorry I don't know that many names. I haven't really gotten to watch the show."

"Yeah I'm Dianna Agron." She told her and they shook hands.

'_Um, this is super awkward._' Cory thought to himself.

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Oh, Cory and I were going to go out bowling." Taylor informed her.

"Lucky bowling jacket?" Dianna assumed, looking to Cory.

She did know everything about him, truly.

He smiled a lopsided smile. "Yeah… I'm just going to grab that now. If you want you can wait in the car while I dig through my trailer for it." He said to Taylor.

"Okay I'll do that." She agreed and walked to Cory's car.

Cory quickly stepped up to the trailer door and unlocked it so he could grab his jacket.

While he did this, Dianna just glared at Taylor from behind. She never liked to admit she was jealous but it just really bothered her that there was another girl Cory was spending time with. And this seemed like a date even if Cory probably didn't call it one.

Cory was fast about finding the jacket which was slung behind the couch and then he retreated back outside.

He turned around off the steps to find Dianna still standing there.

"Oh, you're still here." He observed looking to her.

"Yeah…"

"What are you doing here anyway?" he narrowed his eyes with his question.

"Just picking up some stuff from my trailer as well. I was heading over when I heard you so I thought I'd stop here first."

He looked down into her deep hazel eyes. Now would be a good time to apologize for what he had said. "Listen Di, I'm sorry about what I said earlier… about Alex." He let his gaze fall off her and looked down to the ground.

"It's okay. I came to realize with some help that you probably regretted it after you said it."

"I did, I totally did Di." he promised her sincerely.

"So was that who you had plans with?" she questioned, pointing in the direction of his car.

"Her? No. I had plans to hang out with Chord and we saw her in a store on Sunset Boulevard and we got to talking. I haven't seen her in like a year and she leaves back to Nashville in a few days so I asked her out for tonight." He looked at her downcast expression. "Is that okay?"

"What? Yeah of course. Why wouldn't it be? I mean, you guys are friends, that's what friends do. They do stuff together- I mean, hang out." she rambled. In reality, she wasn't okay with it but she couldn't tell him what to do and what not to do.

Cory smiled at her reaction. He thought it was adorable. "Yeah… Anyway…" he looked down to her wrist. "How's that wrist doing?"

She looked down to her wrist and examined it. No more bruising. "It's fine. It healed about a week ago."

"Good. I'm glad. You don't have anymore that I should be worried about do you?" he asked, the need to protect her building inside of him.

"I told you I would let you know." She assured him.

"Okay, just checking." There was a short awkward silence before Cory started to speak again. "Well, I kind of have to go now but I'll see you Monday right?"

She nodded her head. "Monday." She confirmed.

"Alright then. I'll see you later Di." He began to walk away.

"Cory!" she called after him.

He turned around. "Yeah?"

She stayed where she had been. "Thanks."

"For what?" he wondered with a small smile.

"For being there for me always."

"That's what friends are for." He told her.

"Right, friends." She said solemnly.

It killed the both of them to refer to each other as friends but that's all they could be.

"Well no problem. I'm always there for you. Just know that."

"Always." she echoed.

He gave her one last smile. "Good night Dianna."

"Night."

And with that, he turned around and started walking back to his car, those same nerves in his body screaming at him to go back for her. They have been doing that a lot lately. He wasn't sure for how much longer he could deny them.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay! Another chapter down! I don't know how many more to come. I hoped everyone liked it. I tried to base this off factual stuff again like Cory and Taylor being friends. There were rumors a while back that they dated for a short period of time. They both deny it saying they are just very good friends but who knows? As always, please review! It really helps when I get feedback and it gives me the motivation to continue to write.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**So did anyone watch the TCA's last night? Cory and Darren won awards so congrats to them, it was awesome! **

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed too, they're so so great! Chapter 9! **

* * *

><p>The weekend had gone great for Cory. He hung out with Taylor for the entire duration and found her to be quite a lot of fun but they kept it on the down low as to not arise many rumors. They were just very good friends but they did kind of act like more… maybe just a little.<p>

She was funny, sweet, and caring, not to mention beautiful to boot. Bowling was a good time too even though he lost after talking all that smack _and_ getting his lucky jacket that he specifically wore for bowling purposes. After she beat him by multiple strikes, he just congratulated her and told her he let her win.

She laughed at him. There was no way she believed that. Overall, the weekend was full of laughs and just an all around good time.

That Sunday, he had offered to drop her off at the airport, she agreed, and they hugged goodbye, not noticing a couple guys across the street subtly snapping a few pictures.

* * *

><p>A week had passed since then and Cory was getting dressed in his trailer into his Sectionals costume for their 'Special Education' episode. He pulled on his black slacks and maroon dress shirt and put on his black shoes before walking to hair and makeup.<p>

He immediately placed his sunglasses on when the bright California sun enveloped him on the lot.

He was lazily making his way to the building when a pretty blonde dressed in a white and black dress, black leggings and black heels met him at his side.

"Hey." She greeted as she kept in sync with his long strides.

He looked to his right and smiled his goofy grin. "Hey there. You ready?"

"Getting there, I just have to get my hair fixed before the shoot. It's this damn humidity this week." She laughed an airy laugh and he chuckled along.

"Eh, I think you still look great." He shrugged and nudged her playfully as they continued their pace. "What's that you got there?"

Cory pointed to a rolled up book like object in Dianna's hand.

"Oh this?" She lifted her hand from her side and held it in front of her as she rolled it out to reveal a thin _In Touch_ magazine.

Cory smiled when he looked at the cover and saw that it had Eva Longoria on it talking about her and Tony Parker's relationship problems.

'_Thank god I'm not on the cover with flowers in hand on this one._' He mused to himself.

"It's actually what I caught up to you about." She informed him, flipping through the pages.

She stopped on one and Cory was extremely surprised. There were two small grainy pictures that looked like they were taken at a distance of Cory dropping Taylor off at LAX. There was one of him letting her out of the car and another of them hugging goodbye, then it had some writing next to it which he could only assume was gossip.

"So you brought Taylor to the airport?" she asked with furrowed brows.

Cory quirked an eyebrow. Was she jealous?

His eyebrow fell and he nodded his head. "Yeah, she needed a ride and I offered to drive her there."

"She couldn't get someone to bring her there herself?" she came back rather quickly in an annoyed tone.

Even though there was a part of him that liked how she was jealous, there was another part of him that was a little aggravated. It all came back to, if she wasn't single, why did he have to be?

"Listen, it isn't a big deal alright. It's just my business and it's what I chose to do. I was being a good friend. Forget about it, okay?"

Dianna didn't say any words, she just let out a little, "Mhm." What else could she say? She had to take his word for it. She didn't want to seem like the overprotective jealous girlfriend that wasn't _even_ his girlfriend.

She rolled the magazine back up in her hand and fell back from Cory's pace as he continued to walk.

**~ FIVE DAYS LATER~**

_Ring… Ring... Ring…_

Cory slowly lifted his head up from his pillow and squinted his eyes to look at the clock.

'_Four-ten in the morning? Who the hell is calling me at four in the morning?_'

Cory sat up a little on his bed, rubbed his eyes and grabbed his iPhone off his nightstand.

"Hello?" He didn't bother looking at the caller I.D. He was too tired to take it into account.

"Hey, were you sleeping?" the voice on the other end questioned.

He rubbed the side of his face and took a breath. "Um…" It took some time to get words out when your brain felt like it had just awakened out of a heavy sleep coma.

Before he could answer the voice began speaking once more quickly. "Oh my god Cory, I'm so sorry that I woke you up. I always forget about the whole, time zone difference thing. You're two hours behind me. It's six here and I just completely forgot that it wasn't the same time where you are."

"Taylor?" he wondered, still half asleep in the darkness of his room.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry."

He leaned over and switched on the small lamp on his nightstand so he could wake up a little. If he sat in the dark he would constantly be fighting off the urge to fall back asleep while he was on the phone.

"No, no, it's totally cool. I mean, it's only four in the morning. I always get up at this time." He joked. He heard Taylor giggle and it made him chuckle too.

"So what's making you call me at this lovely hour?"

"Well, I was just sitting here at my kitchen table with a coffee in hand getting ready to head out the door to the recording studio when I thought, '_I had such a great time in L.A. So much of a great time that I actually didn't really get to do what I went to do which was to meet up with some good friends of mine for the whole weekend, but actually spent the weekend with Cory after my two hour dinner with said friends_.' It made me want to call you and just really tell you that I had an amazing time. You're quite the host." He could tell she was smiling just by the way she was talking.

"Well I can't deny what I am." He laughed. "I'm glad you had a good time and felt the need to let me know at four a.m. so thank you."

"Yeah well, you're very welcome." She giggled. "But I was also calling to say that I'm going back tomorrow for a few more days to _actually_ meet up with my friends this time but I'd like to see you again too."

"Really? That's cool that you're gonna come back and I'd love to hang out with you again but, aren't you like, super busy with your album and stuff?" He ran a hand through his hair as he held the phone closer to his cheek.

"Well yeah I've been pretty busy but I've been working on it everyday since I got back home so I'm actually a little ahead of schedule for the first few songs on the album. I can afford a few days."

"That's good then." He began. "So when will I see you?"

There was a muffled sound on the other end before Taylor spoke again. He assumed she must have been getting up to head on out to the studio.

"Well I was hoping tomorrow since I lied to my friends and told them that I wasn't getting in until the next day since I wanted to spend my first day there with you." She told him with a smile.

"Aww you're sweet." He playfully said and laughed.

"Why thank you." She laughed back. "But I can't be there until five so I was thinking we could do something after that?"

"Yeah we can do that. Would you want to have dinner with me at seven? I know a really good place. Do you like Italian?"

"I love Italian." She gushed.

"Good then. I know the perfect place to take you to."

"So it sounds like a plan."

"So it does." He agreed. "I'll see you then I guess."

"Yes you will. I look forward to it."

"Me too." He smiled as he answered.

"Alright well, I'll let you get back to sleep then. Sorry again that I woke you up."

"No it's fine. I'll have no problem getting back to sleep. It'll happen as soon as I hit the pillow again." he responded.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow night."

"See you then. Good night- I mean, good morning." He corrected himself quickly with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, good morning." She giggled as well. "Bye."

Cory said his good byes and as soon as he hung up the phone and turned off the light, he fell back against his bed and drifted off into sleep once more, but this time with a small smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Cory was pretty excited on set the day that Taylor was arriving. Lea even noticed his enthusiasm and great work when they were in the recording studio.<p>

**Both:**

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day_

_You gave it away_

_This year to save me from tears_

_I'll give it to someone special_

_Last Christmas_

_I gave you my heart_

_But the very next day_

_(_**Lea:**_ You gave me away)_

_This year_

_To save me from tears_

**Cory:**

_I'll give it to someone special_

**Lea:**

_Special_

**Both:**

_I gave you my heart_

"That was fantastic guys! Truly amazing ending!" Nikki Anders, _Glee_'s vocal arranger and songwriter, complimented them as they finished recording 'Last Christmas' for their Christmas episode.

"Thanks Nikki." They said in unison as they put the headphones back on the music stand and walked out of the recording booth.

"You were really in the zone Cor. Don't you usually do a few recordings when you record with Nikki?" Lea asked, grabbing a bottle of water off a table as they passed down a hall.

"Yeah I do but I _was_ in the zone, thanks." He smiled appreciatively at her while they walked outside to the trailers.

"I'm going to go rest up in my trailer. What are you going to do?" Lea wondered, taking another sip of her water.

"I'm probably gonna go shoot some hoops with Mark and Chord. I have to grab my Gatorade out of the break room's fridge first though. "

"Sounds fun. See you in a bit." Lea waved goodbye and walked off in a different direction.

On her way, she saw Dianna walk out of their on set nurses station.

"You okay?" she asked Dianna when she caught up to her.

"I don't really know. I think I'm coming down with something. My throat's all sore and I barely got by doing my solos when we recorded 'The Most Wonderful Day of the Year' song."

"Do you think you're coming down with some type of cold or something?"

"Seems like it. A really bad one at that. I have a headache and my nose is starting to get congested and my throat literally feels like a cat is clawing it when I sing." Dianna popped some Advil in her mouth that the nurse had given her for her headache and took a sip of her water.

"So I'm assuming you aren't going to be singing the song Ryan wanted you and Chord to do then."

Dianna shook her head. "Yeah, no that's not happening. I apologized and he understood. He said he would give me another chance to do a duet with someone in future episodes."

"Well at least he's giving you that." Lea placed a hand on Dianna's shoulder and she nodded in agreement. "So what are you doing now?"

"I'm going to head back to my apartment and rest for the remainder of the day since it's Friday anyway and I can get more rest over the weekend."

"Yeah that's true but how come you aren't going to Alex's apartment?"

"Oh well, he's off in England now visiting family for a few weeks so I'd rather just go to my apartment. Plus, I don't really want to be at his that much. My place is just more comfortable to me."

Lea knew Dianna still hadn't fully moved in with Alex and was well aware that she didn't ever plan on completely moving in. She was just waiting for the right moment to get out for good.

"Okay, well I guess I'll see you Monday hopefully. Do you want me to come over after work?" Lea questioned. "Do you need anything?"

"No it's fine really. I'm just going to spend the night resting on my own. Some silence will be better on my head anyway."

"Alright. Get better. We need our Quinn back a.s.a.p." she sternly told her but still laughing.

"I'll try." Dianna assured with a giggle before they parted ways and Dianna started towards her car.

'_Oh, I forgot my sweater in the choir room._' She thought to herself.

She redirected herself back to the building. On her way to the choir room, she passed multiple break rooms and over heard the voice of the person she had come to have very strong feelings for.

At first, his voice was faint and muffled since she was farther down the hall but as she grew closer, she could hear it better and she heard another guy's voice as well.

She stopped at the corner of the hall and leaned against the outside of the wall of the break room to eaves drop. Who wasn't a little nosy at times?

"No but seriously dude, you are so lucky to be dating _the_ Taylor Swift." Dianna leaned a little closer to the door and figured out that it was Harry.

"I'm not dating her man, we're just hanging out. We're friends." Cory reasoned.

"Uh, going out to a nice restaurant at night seems a little more than that. Plus, she's coming all the way here from Nashville just to see you again."

Cory shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. She's coming to visit her friends that she didn't get to see a lot last time she was here-"

"Because she was with you." Harry raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Cory laughed and punched the side of Harry's arm jokingly.

"Okay, yeah because she was with me but whatever."

"So when are you guys going?"

Cory couldn't help the smile on his face. "I'm picking her up at six-thirty since we have our reservations at seven and it takes like twenty minutes to get to the place."

Dianna felt a harsh pang in her heart at hearing the guy she was feeling something for talk excitedly about taking another girl out on a dinner date or whatever it was supposed to be. She couldn't stay and listen to it any longer in fear of her heart breaking.

She quietly passed by the door without either man noticing, grabbed her sweater in the choir room and got in her car to make her way home for the weekend.

* * *

><p>As soon as she got back to her apartment, she walked into her room and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and threw her hair up into a messy bun.<p>

She grabbed her favorite 'cuddling blanket' and plopped herself down on her couch in the living room. Then she got a text.

'_Lea is just so sweet to be checking on me already._' She thought to herself as she made the move to pick up her cell phone from the table.

She couldn't help but make an annoyed face and groan at the sight of the name that popped up with the message.

**Hey love. Just wanted to ask you how your day is going – Alex**

She quickly typed a response to him. She was actually glad he was in England so he wasn't with her to annoy and smother her. She absolutely knew that this wasn't how a relationship was supposed to feel.

**I'm fantastic, just at work filming. I can't talk now, very busy – Dianna**

Yes, she lied. She wasn't _really_ fine or busy. She felt terrible. She had a pounding headache that still hadn't gone away yet, her throat was extremely soar, and she was starting to have to breathe through her mouth since her nose was so stuffed but she wasn't going to tell him that. She knew he would want to cut his trip short and come back to see her but that was the last thing she wanted. Telling him that she was on set was a great excuse to end the conversation since she knew that Alex knew that she took work very seriously.

**Okay then. Work hard. Text me if you'd like to talk. Love you xo – Alex**

She rolled her eyes at his text. How dare he say that he loves her? If he loved her he wouldn't be such a douche all the time with checking her phone and always asking who she was with. If he didn't trust her, she sure as hell believed he didn't love her and she knew she didn't love him, especially since what he had done to her wrist. He was a violent guy but she didn't know why she couldn't get out of this relationship.

**Yep. Ttyl – Dianna**

She put her phone back on the table in front of her and laid back down on the couch after getting a glass of orange juice. It wasn't long until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Okay guys, ready to record your last song before our winter hiatus?" Nikki asked the group.<p>

Lea, Chord, Amber, Naya, Mark, Cory, and the rest of the cast nodded.

Cory looked around to the rest of the group. "Where's Di?"

"Dianna won't be recording this song with us. She isn't feeling well so she went home to rest. We're just going to over lay voices so it won't be noticeable that she isn't singing when this is filmed since it's a big group number anyway." Nikki explained to Cory and everyone else in the group that didn't know where Dianna had been.

Cory nodded his head. "Wow that sucks. Is she okay? How bad is she?" He was worried.

"She just thinks she's coming down with a cold but it seems like a bad one. I was going to head on over to her place to see her afterward." Lea told Cory.

"Wait, she's at her place? As in, not Alex's apartment?" Cory's face lit up as he posed his question. He would feel better if she wasn't with Alex.

"Yes that's what I mean. Alex is apparently in England for a few weeks visiting his family and friends and stuff like that so she's by herself at her own apartment. Plus, she hasn't even finished moving yet."

He was glad that she wasn't at the Douche Bag's apartment but he wondered why she wasn't moved in yet after around a month of supposedly living together.

"Oh, so she has no one over there with her? Like no one taking care of her?"

"Well I'm going to go see how she is after." Lea repeated.

"I can do it if you want Lea. I haven't really gotten to spend any time with her since…" he paused to think about the awkward 'heys' on set and the choir room day. "Since a while I guess." He solemnly said. He always felt the need to go into protection mode over Dianna.

Lea smiled softly at Cory. She thought it was so cute and really nice of him to volunteer to watch over Dianna like that, even after things have been a bit weird between the two of them.

"Okay Cor. You do that then."

Cory grinned. "Alright I will."

They all recorded 'Welcome Christmas,' their last song for the episode.

On the lot, Mark walked up to Cory. "So you're really going to go over and take care of Dianna?"

"Yeah, why are you in such disbelief over it?" Cory asked, taken aback by his friend's question. Who wouldn't want to take care of someone close to them?

"No I mean, I'm not in disbelief. I know you would be the one to watch over her while she isn't feeling well but you're ditching Taylor Swift for Dianna."

Cory had completely forgotten the plans with Taylor when he found out Dianna wasn't well. Was that bad?

"Oh yeah. I don't know how I forgot." He ran a hand through his short hair.

"You have to call Lea and tell her you changed your mind since you forgot you had plans." Mark concluded.

"Um no, I'm not going to do that. I'm serious about seeing Dianna. I'll just call Taylor and reschedule or something. I'm sure she'll understand." Or at least he hoped.

"Wow, you do really care for her." Mark let out a breathy laugh and Cory nodded. "Just don't get _too_ close to her or else you might catch something." He smirked.

Cory rolled his eyes and smiled at the joke. "Haha you're funny man." He said sarcastically.

"Just don't share drinks or you know, swap spit or anything of that matter." Mark warned again, laughing harder.

"Okay I'm going to go now. See ya!" Cory called with a wave after as he walked away.

As soon as he got into his car, he called Taylor. He felt bad that he was going to cancel their dinner plans since it would be the only time they were going to see one another while she was here but he would cancel meeting with the President if Dianna needed him. Sometimes he thought about how scary it was that he would do _anything_ for her.

He listened to the ring tone for a few seconds before the other line picked up.

"Hello Cory!" Taylor answered.

"Hey Taylor."

"What's up?"

"Um actually, I'm calling because I can't exactly meet you for dinner tonight. Something really important came up for me and I just can't make it." He explained.

"Oh, is everything alright?" Taylor wondered worriedly.

"Yeah, yeah everything is fine it's just, something unexpected happened. Could I get a rain check for another time maybe or something like that?"

"Cory don't worry about anything. It's fine, I understand. Do what you have to do. I travel a lot so I'm sure there will be another time to have dinner."

He smiled at how understanding she was being. Would she smile if she knew he was ditching her for another girl?

He thanked her for being so nice and understanding about the situation and apologized before he got off the phone and headed over to a movie rental place. It was his first stop of three on his mission to take care of Dianna.

He walked in and immediately found _The Notebook_ since it was a major chick flick and all the girls he knew were in love with that movie. Then he got another idea.

'_I know she loves Lucille Ball, I wonder where they would keep I Love Lucy in this place?_' he wondered to himself as he continued to search for the old television show.

After about a half hour in the video store, he drove over to a French bistro on Melrose Avenue and picked Dianna up some soup. He remembered from the last time she got soup there that she ordered some tomato soup. He liked how she could be a glamorous girly girl but at the same time, Plain Jane.

He walked a little further down the street to an Italian gelato shop and ordered a half-gallon size of strawberry gelato since he knew strawberry was her favorite flavor.

After a short drive, he found himself standing at her front door. He balanced the multiple bags in his arms as he knocked.

After a few moments, there was still no answer. He knocked again; a little worried that she wasn't answering.

Dianna heard the loud knocking and she opened her eyes under the covers. She blinked a couple times to get herself awake and pulled the blanket from over her face.

She heard the knock again. She pushed aside the blanket and slowly sat up from her couch. She shuffled over to the door assuming Lea had still decided to come over. She was wrong.

"Hey Di." Cory greeted as she opened the door. "I heard you weren't feeling well so I wanted to come over and see you."

"So it's gotten around set that I'm sick?"

"Uh yeah it has. Everyone was worried about you, me included. I asked Lea where you were and she told me you were here so I just… came over." He chuckled at his explanation.

"It's nice of you to stop by. I'd ask you to come in but I wouldn't want you to get sick…"

"No it's totally cool. I was kind of hoping you would let me in. I came prepared." He told her, holding up the bags in his hands.

"What are those?" she asked with furrowed eyebrows.

"If you let me in I'll show you." He smiled his lop sided grin that he does as Finn a lot on the show.

She smiled too. "Okay, come on in."

He walked through the doorway and she shut it behind him. He walked to her kitchen and quickly put the gelato in her freezer before she could see and kept the movies in the bag on the table, then he pulled the warm cup of soup out of the last bag and walked to the living room where she was sitting.

"Here, I brought you this." He said and handed her the cup with the spoon that came with it.

She smiled and took off the lid. "I love tomato soup."

"Yeah I uh, I know. I remembered you ordered it the last time we went to that French bistro on Melrose. Char- Ch- Ch… something…"

"Chalet Basque?" she clarified.

"Yeah that place." He laughed and smiled.

"Thank you Cor. I do love that place." She took a spoonful of the red liquid and blew on it before eating. "Thanks for coming over. I really appreciate the company."

"No problem. You know I'd help you out anytime you needed it." He sat down on a small chair in the living room and they chatted while she ate.

He took the small cup from her when she finished and threw it away. "I got you something else too. I hope you aren't too full to eat it." He called from the kitchen.

He pulled out the gelato and put some in a bowl and grabbed the movies as he walked by.

"Here. It'll help your throat if you eat something cold. It makes it numb for a while."

"Thanks Cory. You really do know how to help." She said gratefully, taking the bowl out of his hands. Then he pulled the movies out from behind him.

"I got some stuff to watch too. I didn't want to bore you with just talking to me the whole time." He joked.

She giggled before asking, "You're going to stay with me?" He nodded his head. "Oh, I thought you were just dropping off some stuff."

Cory's eyes softened. "Of course I'm going to stay with you. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

Dianna smirked. "A friend that wants more." She responded softly.

"What?" Cory asked, eyes wide.

"Nothing." She assured him. "I'm just really glad you're doing this. Let me see what movies you have."

He just shook off her comment even though he wouldn't forget it, and presented the DVDs.

"I brought the classic, The Notebook, and the first and second seasons of I Love Lucy because you love Lucille Ball."

'_God he is so sweet._' She gushed in her head.

"Well, as much as I'm in love with The Notebook and not only because of Ryan Gosling, I'm going to have to go with I Love Lucy. It's just the ultimate thing to watch when you're sick and I do totally love Lucille Ball. She's seriously my idol."

He chuckled as he handed her the DVD of the first season. "Some how I knew you'd pick that one. I'm glad I got it. It took me and two other guys twenty minutes to find those DVDs." He informed her.

"You didn't have to get it if it was that big of a hassle. You could have just dropped it and picked out something else."

"No it's fine. I wanted to get it for you. I was very determined." He promised her.

She lightly smiled and thanked him.

"It's going to take a while to watch those seasons by the way. I read the backs of them as I was in the elevator and there's like, thirty episodes on each season."

She smiled in return. "It's okay. I have all the time in the world at the moment since I'm sick and not planning on doing anything for the weekend."

"So do I and I'd love to watch all sixty combined episodes with you… or at least all that we _can_ watch. I'll put it in." He walked over the DVD player and popped the disc in while Dianna wrapped her blanket around herself on the couch.

Cory joined her on the couch and they began watching their marathon of _I Love Lucy_. Soon afterwards, Cory felt Dianna cuddle up beside him and lean her head on his shoulder.

He's okay with the fact that she did this because he knew she wasn't feeling well and he liked to be there for her in every aspect, whether it's buying her soup or letting her use him like a pillow.

He moved his arm to behind her and rested it on the back of the sofa.

She loved doing affectionate kind of things like this and she was glad he was letting her after what they've been through the last couple of months.

After watching a few episodes, it started to grow darker outside and the light began to fade from the window, Dianna looked at the clock under the TV. It read seven-thirty.

She looked up at Cory who was still watching the television intently. "I'm sorry about making you miss your dinner with Taylor." She muttered softly.

He looked down to her confused. "How did you know that I had plans with her?"

She took a breath and exhaled slowly. "I kind of over heard you talking with Harry today in the break room."

"Oh, spying were we?" he questioned with a playful smirk.

"No, I was going to the choir room to get my sweater before I left to go home. I was so not eaves dropping or spying or anything." She defended quickly.

"Really?" he drawled, still suspicious.

"Okay fine, maybe I was just a little…" she finally admitted.

He chuckled at her confession. "It's okay really. I'm fine with missing it. This was more important… You're more important."

At this point they were looking deeply into each other's eyes smiling. It wasn't even a second before both of them began to lean into each other.

Cory didn't even care that she was sick. If he got sick, it would go away eventually. All of that stuff was only temporary. This, this could be permanent, this feeling, he thought as they continued closer to one another's lips.

Just as their noses were about to touch, she quickly looked to the side and backed away as she sneezed.

"I'm sick." She reminds herself.

Cory lightly smiles with soft eyes. "Right." They both chuckled.

They just went back to watching the show. It grew later and later and they both eventually ended up falling asleep on the couch together, him sitting up and her with her head resting on his chest with her arms loosely hugging onto him.

**~The next morning~**

The sun light was showing through the slits in the curtain of the living room. Cory slowly opened his eyes to see the stunning blonde sleeping on him, her arms wrapped around his body and her hair resting over her face.

He softly smiled at the sight and gently brushed the hair from her face with his finger. She was just so beautiful he couldn't believe it sometimes. Even in sweat pants and a t-shirt, she still managed to look amazing but those were the times Cory thought she looked her best. She didn't need to dress any other way and have a bunch of makeup on to impress him.

He looked over to the clock on the cable box that said eight-fifteen. He carefully moved her arms from on top of him and slid out from under her, placing a pillow under her head in the process.

He got up and shut off the TV and pulled on his sneakers that he ended up taking off late last night and stood up and walked over to the kitchen island.

He pulled a piece of notepaper and a pen from one of the kitchen drawers since he seriously knew the insides and outs of this place and wrote a note. He placed it on the coffee table in front of Dianna and slipped out the door.

About twenty minutes later, Dianna woke up. The first thing she did was look around her since she noticed Cory was no longer there. Then she saw the piece of white paper resting on the table.

She picked it up and read it.

**Good morning Di. Went out to grab some coffee. Hope you had a good sleep. I did. I'll be back soon. – Cory**

She smiled just thinking about how caring Cory was and about how great the previous night was while she looked from the note to the DVDs on the table. Really. He was truly such an amazing guy. He was so nice, sweet, loving, and just an all around great guy. He always put everyone else first before himself. He ran out and got things to take care of her and sat through hours of a fifties television sitcom that she could tell he wasn't that in to just for her; to make her happy.

He made her wonder more and more everyday why she wasn't with him. He loved her didn't he? Even if he said they were friends, you never stop loving someone; not really. She knew she was falling for him too.

A few minutes later, she heard her door opening. She listened as footsteps approached from the kitchen and into the living room.

"You're awake. Good morning." He greeted her with a bright smile.

She smiled back. '_I never noticed how dreamy of a smile Cory had_.'

"Morning. Coffee?" She pointed as she noticed the two cups in a cup holder carton.

"Well, coffee for me. I got you some green tea with honey. The barista at the shop said that it helps soar throats." He handed her the cup and she smiled as she took it.

"Thank you."

They spent the remainder of the morning together, sitting on the same couch they had shared for the night and just chatting about everything. There was never a lull in conversation between the two of them, which was a sure sign of easy chemistry.

Cory looked back at the clock again. '_It's already eleven? Time sure flies._'

"As much as I'd like to stay here with you longer, I have to get home and shower. Gotta get ready for the day."

"Aw, you're leaving me?" she playfully asked but she was actually upset.

"Yeah, sorry. I called Taylor when I was out and offered to take her to lunch since I left her hanging last night." He was seriously sorry but he did skip out on a good friend of his that only had a short time to see him before she went back home and he wanted to be honest with Dianna.

"Oh…" Her eyes fell to the floor.

"Are you okay?" he asked worriedly and a little sad himself.

"Yeah I'm fine. Do what you have to do. If you want you can use my shower." She told him trying to be helpful but there was a part of her that wanted to see him in a towel more or less.

He laughed a little before saying, "No that's okay. Thanks for the offer but I'm just going to head home."

"Alright then. I will see you soon though right?"

He smiled at her. "Of course you will. We still have a quarter left of the first season of I Love Lucy to finish and the whole second season before I have to return them in a week. We'll have another marathon showing again." He promised her.

"That sounds amazing." She agreed.

They said their good byes and Cory gave her a hug telling her to get better soon before he left.

Ultimately, she was okay with him going to lunch with Taylor. She knew she had the better time with him than Taylor would ever have. It was an amazing night even _if_ she was sick.

Cory stepped out of the elevator and into the lobby of the building and stepped out onto the sidewalk. He walked to his car that was parked a little down from Dianna's apartment.

It was a really great day to have lunch outside. He noticed how it was nice and bright, there were birds out chirping and there was a nice California breeze. What he didn't notice was a man across the street taking photos of him walking.

"This isn't your apartment Cory. I think someone's making the 'Walk of Shame' today." The paparazzi said to himself. "This is great."

* * *

><p><strong>By the way, I actually found out that Taylor and Cory dated andor hung out in season 1 not 2 but oh well. Anyway, review! They literally keep me writing, you don't even know. So please, just leave a comment, even a simple one. Thanks for reading :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**So I do sincerely apologize about taking like two weeks to update this story. I know I'm always making up excuses but I've just been very busy with getting ready to move into college. I made this chapter long to hopefully make up for the long absence.**

**I didn't really proof read this... sorry I just wanted to get it out as soon as I could.**

**Hope everyone likes it!**

* * *

><p>"Wow, who would have thought we could get through sixty episodes in four days? What were we averaging, about like, fifteen a day?" Cory asked as the television screen faded into black after the final episode of <em>I Love Lucy<em> season two ended.

"Yeah, I think we were pretty efficient with finishing under a week while filming." Dianna responded, pulling her blanket from over her to get up and put the DVD away.

"How are you doing? Did they make you feel better?"

Dianna smiled at Cory sweetly. "You made me feel better but they helped."

Cory smiled. He loved making her feel better in every way possible.

He picked up the DVDs on the table. "Anyway, I should get these back to the rental place, then I'm off with Mark to get fitted for my tux for the Golden Globes coming up. You excited for this or what?" Cory was _really_ excited. This award ceremony was huge for him. It was _the_ Golden Globes, probably the most important award show for television. Only the best and biggest would be there and he was still in disbelief that _Glee_ made it a second time and that some of the cast were up for awards as well. When he thought about it though, it wasn't a complete surprise. They had such a great cast and crew that worked so hard and were so dedicated that they deserved the nomination.

"I am _beyond _excited for the Globes and by the way, it's cute you have a fitting date with Mark." She teased with a smile.

"Yeah well, I figured Mark and I have hung out a lot and I thought that it was time to take it to the next level so what better than to go to a tux store and try on suits together." He played along. No matter what, it was always a competition between him and Dianna to see who could make the other break first on coming up with the wittiest comebacks.

"Touché Cory, touché." She smiled bigger.

"Yeah, I knew I'd win that." He cockily responded while putting on his sweatshirt.

She punched his arm and he smirked as he spoke. "You can't hurt me, you're like, miniature size compared to me."

She smirked as well and shook her head. "Whatever Cory just get out of here and go on your man date."

He just grinned as she continued to tease him. "Oh I will, and I will enjoy every last minute of it."

She playfully threw a pillow at him. "Go before I send a barrage of heavy throw pillows at your head."

He chuckled and just before he turned around he remembered something. "Oh before I leave, I just wanted to tell you, I'm going back home to Vancouver to visit family for this week before the Globes."

Dianna couldn't help but be upset at not being able to see him. "Aw do you really have to go?" she asked, batting her eyes and let out a light laugh.

He softly smiled and walked back towards her. "Di, I have to go. I haven't gotten to see my mom and brother since before we started filming this season. I think my mom might disown me if I don't show up." He joked.

"Okay, just make sure you make time to text me or something. I'm going to be bored without you." They both smiled and there was an awkward silence.

They were just staring into each other. '_Would this be the part that I kiss her if we were going out?_' Cory wondered.

'_Is it bad that I really want to cheat on Alex right now and hope he kisses me?_' Dianna thought to herself.

As much as Cory wanted to just be spontaneous and have the guts and lean in and kiss her, he pushed it all aside and opted for a hug instead.

It was an understatement to say Dianna was disappointed but she still held on tight to him as they embraced.

He pulled away and said, "Well, all those fancy tuxes are calling," then he heard his phone ring. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked at the caller I.D. "And so is Mark." They chuckled and he shoved the phone back in his pocket while he started to walk out.

"Bye Di. I'll text you every second I'm free."

"Bye Cor."

* * *

><p>Cory had been twenty minutes late to his fitting and he was met in the shop by an impatient, mohawked friend.<p>

"Dude, I tried calling you a half hour ago and you didn't pick up."

Yeah sorry I was busy. I had to stop by-" he began.

"Let me guess, Dianna's?" Mark interrupted.

Cory just smiled in response.

"You were at Dianna's!" he concluded.

"Yeah I was. I told her that I'd finish the I Love Lucy marathon with her. I _did_ get it for her."

"Okay okay. Well you're here now so let's pick out our suits. I'm pumped for the Golden Globes."

Cory nodded his head. "Me too bro."

They walked to the back of the store and met with one of the store's representatives for tux fittings.

"Hi you two must be Cory and Mark from Glee." The lady said.

"Yep." Cory confirmed.

"Alright, well I'm here to make you guys look outstanding for the Golden Globe gala. So let's begin." She clapped her hands together and Mark went with her to take measurements first.

A few minutes later, she came back out to the waiting area. "Ready Cory?"

"Sure." He followed her back and stood on the platform she instructed him to stand on.

She grabbed the measuring tape from around her neck and held it up to his outstretched arms then to his torso and finally his legs.

"How tall are you?" the woman questioned, pulling out a piece of paper and pen.

"I'm 6'3."

"Okay." She scribbled some things down on the paper and they returned back to the waiting area to grab Mark.

"Alright, so I have some suits that have already been approved by various designers and they would like you two to where them." She informed them, returning from a room with a few garment bags in hand.

First she pulled out a charcoal black suit jacket with matching black pants. "This one is a Simon Spurr. It goes great with a slimmer build like yours Mark. It looks very nice when fitted."

She handed the jacket to Mark to try on.

He pulled it on and walked over to a mirror. "I actually like this. I like it a lot. What do you think Cory?"

He turned around so Cory could see.

"I like it on you. It looks pretty good."

Mark smiled and took off the jacket. "I definitely like this one. I can't believe I got it on the first try."

They chuckled and the sales lady took the jacket back. "Alright, I'll put the Simon Spurr in for your measurements and it should be altered and ready in a week. You can pick it up two days before the show."

"Sounds good." Mark agreed.

The lady nodded and pulled out another suit. The suit was gray and shiny. "This is from the Oscar de la Renta collection. It's a very classy suit if you'd like to try it on."

Cory didn't exactly like the suit when he first saw it but he knew that you should never judge just on appearance.

"Sure." He said and took the suit jacket from the woman. Once it was on and he saw it in the mirror he knew that this was _not_ going to be the suit he wore to the Golden Globes.

He turned to look at Mark who was leaning up against a chair. Mark quickly shook his head disapprovingly and Cory agreed.

"I don't think this is the one. Could I see another?" he asked.

"Absolutely." The woman took back the jacket and pulled out another garment bag from the back room.

She unzipped it and took out a dark black jacket.

Cory let a grin upon his face at seeing it. He liked this one without even trying it on first.

He took the jacket from the lady and threw it on.

"That is a Giorgio Armani two button shawl collared tux. That designer only makes one of those a fashion year." She informed with raised brows.

"I like it." Cory looked in the mirror at all the angles.

"So will this be the one you'd like to be fitted in?"

"Yeah this is the one."

"So we have come to a decision for both?" she asked the guys.

"Yes." They assured her. The lady put both suits back in their bags and back in the room. They guys waited in the waiting room.

They all met in the front of the store after that.

"Okay, since the designers had specifically asked that the men from Glee wear their designs, there will be no charge for the tuxes."

"Great."

"Sounds good to me." Mark said with a big smile.

"Okay then. They should both be ready a couple days prior to the show. Come in two days before then to try them on and make sure you like the fit. If so, you can take them that day or if not, we can alter them and you can come back the next day to pick them up."

"Alright, thank you so much for your time." Cory told her.

"It was my pleasure. Have a great day."

They nodded at the woman and left the store.

They walked down the street and to their cars. "When are you heading to the airport?" Mark questioned, already knowing of Cory's plans.

"I need to wake up at six and be at the airport by seven-thirty to catch my eight-fifteen flight."

"That's rough. I hate waking up early. Just sleep on the plane though. How long is your flight?"

Cory scratched his head trying to remember how long his last flight home had been. It was hard to recall. He hadn't been home in _that_ long.

"Um, I think it's about three hours. I'm not completely sure. I'll find out when the pilot tells us on board." He smiled and laughed.

"Yeah then definitely sleep on that trip." Mark chuckled along. "Do you want to go to Chord's with me and see if we can get a game of disc golf going?"

Cory looked down to the time on his cell phone. The small numbers on the screen read six o'clock. "I don't know. I kind of wanted to head home and get some rest. You know, attempt to go to sleep early."

"Come on bro, you can sleep on the plane if you're tired. You _have_ to come and spend your last night in L.A. playing a little disc golf. It should be like, a rule or something." Mark insisted.

Cory ran a hand through his hair and rubbed his neck. "Ah, what the hell Saw."

"Nice man." Mark patted him on the back. "Meet me at C's in fifteen."

"Make it twenty. I'm going to head back to my place and change into a t-shirt and shorts."

"Okay fine, twenty." Mark agreed. "Be there or be square." Mark walked to the driver's side of his car, they nodded at each other, and then he got in, making his way to Chord's house.

* * *

><p>Cory had gotten back to his apartment in five minutes. He quickly found a pair of basketball shorts, a t-shirt, and threw on some sneakers. He grabbed his sunglasses on the way out and made the short drive to Chord's.<p>

He walked up to the door and knocked. He heard Chord yell from the other side, "Who is it?"

"Cory!" he returned.

He listened as someone got closer to the door and then it swung open.

"Hey dude." Chord greeted.

"Mark here?" Cory wondered as he stepped in.

"No not yet. He called five minutes ago saying he'd be here soon. He had to do something or… something… I don't really know…." He trailed off, laughing.

Cory laughed along before adding, "It's always Mark giving specific times to meet and he's always the one late. How does that happen?"

"Got me but he should be here eventually. Glad you could make it. Mark said he had to convince you to come."

"Yeah well, I have a flight early in the morning that I have to wake up for and I figured it would be a good idea to go home and get some rest. I wanted to try and get to sleep early tonight."

"Oh, where're you going?" Chord asked as he threw Cory a Vitamin Water from his fridge.

"Back to Vancouver for the week. I told my mom that I'd visit when we went on winter hiatus and she's pretty excited. I haven't been home in a bit." He felt worse and worse every time he said that. He wished he could make it home more often.

"Nice. I love plane rides and I'm sure heading home will be good. I was thinking of heading back to Nashville for the few days we have off after the Globes before we get back to filming again. Speaking of the Globes, how siked are you Cor?"

Cory smiled wide. "Overly siked. It was a lot of fun last year and being nominated again this year is amazing. You are gonna love it Chord."

"Yeah I'm pretty excited. I've watched the Golden Globes on tv before and now I get to go to them. Do you think Glee will win again this year?" Chord asked, and then took a sip of his water.

"Well I hope so but I heard we're up against big competition this year, namely Modern Family. I was surprised we beat them last year. I don't know if history will repeat itself."

"Let's hope so. I got a sweet tux and I'm hoping to wear it on stage." Cory agreed and they both laughed, then there was a knock at the door.

"That better be Mark." Cory shouted so the person at the door could hear.

"It is!" the voice called back.

Chord walked over and opened the door and Mark emerged through it.

"You two ready for some disc golf?" Mark announced, holding up a blue disc.

"What the hell took you so long Saw?" Chord asked for the both of them.

"I couldn't find my aviators." He simply replied.

Cory chuckled. "You're an ass dude."

"Hey, the Saw doesn't work well without his shades." He sported a cocky grin.

"Of course he doesn't." Chord humored. "What course are we going to?"

"I was thinking we could head on over to the one in Oak Grove. What do you guys think?"

"Yeah I like that one. They just added two more baskets to that course right?" Cory wondered.

"Yeah that's the one." Mark confirmed. "Should be more of a challenge for me this time around."

"I am so gonna wipe that cocky grin off your face when I beat you on this course Salling." Chord challenged.

"Bring it blonde Bieber." Mark shot back.

"How about I'm going to own both of you!" Cory announced to the two other guys.

"Well let's get going and see who's going to come out on top." Mark said. They all walked out to Chord's SUV and piled in to make their way to the disc golf course.

* * *

><p>Since it was beginning to get late in the evening, the course was starting to clear out of players and they were some of the few people left.<p>

"Okay, since it's getting late and will probably get dark before we finish-"

Chord cut off Mark. "Because _you_ made us late."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Are we going to keep on that the whole time?"

"It doesn't matter. We're here now so let's just play half the course and get out of here." Cory added, grabbing the discs from the car and they all began to walk to the first basket.

"You want to make this interesting Saw?" Chord asked Mark.

"Alright, what's up?"

"Whoever gets the worst score out of the two of us has to buy the other a new long board." Chord smirked thinking he had it in the bag.

Mark pursed his lips in thought for a few seconds before nodding and holding out his hand. "You got a deal."

Chord shook his hand and they both smirked at the thought of winning.

"I have specifications for my board by the way. I'm going to need you to write them down when we finish." Mark snickered as he said this to Chord who just shook it off.

Cory just laughed at their competitiveness. He and Mark used to be like that while they filmed their first season but ever since Chord joined the show, the rivalry had transferred to the two of them. He wasn't too upset about losing Mark in that sense. He never had much luck making bets with Mark anyway.

Two hours later, they had completed the front nine baskets and the sun was just about to set so Mark tweeted.

**Mark_Salling**

_**Another beautiful evening at the disc golf course with **_ _**chordoverstreet and CoryMonteith**_

"So what were those specifications again?" Chord teased a now annoyed Mark.

"I almost had you on that last basket." Mark said, trying not to make his loss that big of a deal.

"Come on dude, you have to admit you lost and buy Chord his board." Cory told Mark with a pat on the shoulder.

"Alright, alright. I owe you a board Chord."

"See that wasn't so hard." Chord joked.

"Cool." Cory looked down to the time on his phone. 8:30. "Hey guys, can we get back to Chord's soon. I have to get home, gotta wake up early you know."

"Yeah let's go." Mark announced and they all walked back to the car.

* * *

><p>By quarter past nine, Cory had gotten back to his apartment and was starting to pack his duffle bag.<p>

He packed some jeans and sweatpants, a few light jackets including a rain jacket and hoodies among the many warm clothes he planned on bringing.

From what Cory knew of living in Vancouver, it rained more than snowed in January but it was still freezing.

With his bag packed, he put on another pair of shorts and a t-shirt to sleep in and grabbed his phone.

**Hey, how are you feeling? –Cory **

A few short minutes later he got a response.

**You just asked me that today :P –Dianna**

**Well I just like making sure you're okay. You know I care about you. –Cory**

**I know. You're too sweet. Thank you –Dianna**

He smiled at her text. He felt a little mushy when he thought about it but he loved it when she said stuff like that to him.

**Haha I know and you're welcome. I just wanted to check up on you before I went to bed. –Cory**

**I'm fine. Thanks for the check up and get to sleep. Have a safe flight tomorrow :) –Dianna**

**Thanks and I will. Sleep tight Di –Cory**

**Good night Cor –Dianna**

He plugged in his phone to his charger, brushed his teeth, and set his alarm for six. After this, he quickly fell asleep.

_He didn't know why some blonde woman started pulling him further and further into the set or why they ended up in the hair and makeup room. He didn't even know who this woman was. She hadn't faced him yet. She had only grabbed his hand and led him to the room._

_Cory was just about to ask what her problem was until the woman turned around._

"_Dianna?"_

_He stared at the beautiful blonde who was now biting down on her lower lip. _

"_What are you doing? Are you okay?" he asked worriedly._

"_No Cory, I'm not okay. I haven't been completely honest with myself and I really need to be." She told him as she started taking off her jacket then her shirt to reveal her black laced bra._

_He gulped and he was pretty sure his heart started racing a little faster. "Um, w-what are you doing?"_

_She walked up to him, stood on her tiptoes and whispered into his ear seductively. "I want you Cory."_

_She backed away from him again and he spoke. "You want me?" He still couldn't believe what she just said. _

_She bit her lip again and slowly nodded._

"_What about A-Alex?"_

"_Don't worry about him." She answered while raising her eyebrow in a sexy manner._

"_O-Okay." Is all he could say. Was this really happening?_

"_Before I got you, I was in my trailer thinking about how hot it would be if our first time was at work where we could be caught." The words came easily out of her mouth and she went over and shut the door._

_She slowly walked towards him, a fiery and lust filled look in her eyes. He could already feel himself getting aroused. _

_His heart began to race even more with every step closer she got. He started to sweat. He licked his now really dry lips. Her face was only mere inches away from his when…_

He woke up.

Like in his very exciting dream, he was sweating and his heart was racing. Unlike his dream, he was in his dark room with no Dianna in sight.

He looked over to his clock. It was two a.m.

'_Holy shit! Why does that keep happening? That's like the third dream this week._'

Yes, that wasn't the first time that has happened to him. He had already had a couple other sex dreams about Dianna but all ended right before anything happened. If he was being honest, it was all just very confusing to him. All of his feelings and everything like that.

In order to get back to sleep, he got up and went to his bathroom to splash some cold water on his face. Then he returned to his room to get some sleep.

As he laid back down he thought, '_Please don't let that happen again. I really need the sleep tonight._'

* * *

><p>When his alarm clock went off at six, he was thankful that he had slept for the rest of the night without having that dream.<p>

He got up and got into the shower. After, he put on a pair of jeans with a long sleeve shirt and a zip up hoodie. He quickly brushed his teeth and threw some styling gel in his hair before grabbing his bag and walking out to meet a driver in front of his place.

He figured it would be easier to get driven there than leave his car for a week at the airport.

"So we're going to the airport?" Herb asked.

"Is there ever any other reason to wake up at six and be out the door at six-thirty?" he joked back.

"Not really." Herb replied and they laughed.

* * *

><p>"Thanks Herb." Cory said as the older man let him out of the car and grabbed his bag from the trunk.<p>

"No problem Cory. Have a good flight and have fun with your family."

He nodded at Herb and walked into the Air Canada terminal where a man met up with him to act as a bodyguard of sorts. He checked his bag and printed his ticket at a kiosk. Then he got through security quickly since there weren't too many people in line.

While he walked to his gate, he grabbed a coffee from a Starbucks then continued on.

At his gate, he took a seat and watched the planes out of the big window since he had some time to spare. Then his phone began to ring.

He looked at the caller I.D. and smiled.

"Hey."

"Hello Hun. Are you boarding your plane yet?"

"No, not yet mom. In about another twenty minutes." He answered after he looked up to the board that listed boarding times.

"Okay. I was just calling to see if you had gotten on the plane yet. We're so excited to see you Cory."

He couldn't help but laugh softly and smile even bigger at his mom's enthusiasm. She was the only person he knew who could be cheery early in the morning.

"I'm excited to see you too mom. Is Shaun going to come to pick me up too?" He hoped he would. He hadn't seen his big brother Shaun in even longer than his mom. He and his brother had always been super busy.

"Yes he said he'd love to come with me since he missed seeing you the last time you were home."

"Oh that's cool then. I can't wait to see both of you."

"Neither can we. I'll be tracking your flight, making sure you get here." She informed him and he chuckled. Even though he was 28 years old, his mom still saw him as a kid at points but he couldn't be mad at her for caring.

"Alright mom you do th-" He stopped himself to listen to the man next to him.

"Mr. Monteith, you're plane is starting to board its first class passengers."

"Okay thanks." He told the man in return.

"Hey mom my plane's boarding now so I'll give you a call when I land or something okay?"

"It's fine you don't have to call. I'll know when the plane lands from the tracking. Have a safe flight."

"I will, thanks. See you in a few hours. Bye."

After he hung up his phone, he walked over to the boarding line.

Once aboard the plane, he found his seat, which was in the second row of the plane, and sat down in his window seat.

He watched as the plane filled when he got a text.

**Have a safe flight Cor. We'll miss you. See you when you get back :) –Lea**

He typed a response back quickly.

**Thanks Lea. I'll miss you guys too. Could you do me a favor? –Cory**

**Sure Cory, anything –Lea**

**Would you mind checking up on Di today? She says she's fine but I just want to make sure –Cory**

**Has anyone ever told you how caring you are :) Yes, I'll be sure to do that –Lea**

**Thanks –Cory**

**No problem. Have a blast in Vancouver –Lea**

**No doubt. See ya –Cory**

As he placed his iPhone onto his lap, a man stored his briefcase in the overhead compartment above him and sat down in the seat next to him.

The man buckled his seat belt then pulled out a newspaper.

Cory just looked out at the runway through his small window as the plane began to taxi out.

He listened to the pilot speak over the intercom as well.

"Good morning. This is a non-stop flight to Vancouver, British Columbia. My name is Captain Miller and we have Co-Captain Johnson along with our lovely flight attendants as your flight team today. Today's travel time is about two hours and fifty minutes. Our estimated arrival time in Vancouver is eleven o'clock where the average temperature will be 37F so we hope everyone is wearing something warm. It's a far cry from 65F from here. As always this is a non-smoking flight and we will inform you when you may use your electronic devices, but for now we would like to ask everyone to power down any cell phones or any other device they might have. We do have Wi-Fi aboard this aircraft when we reach a comfortable altitude. Thank you and welcome aboard."

Cory turned off his phone and sat back in his seat.

Shortly after, they were taking off and reaching altitude.

"You may now turn on your electronic devices. We do have accessible Wi-Fi on board." The captain's voice came over the intercom.

Cory pulled out his phone from his pocket and turned it on to put it on airplane mode. Once it was on that, he connected to the wireless Internet and went on Twitter.

**CoryMonteith **

_**Goodbye California. Here I come Vancouver, BC! So excited to be heading home :) #tweetsfrom35000ft**_

"Would you like a drink sir?" a flight attendant asked him.

He looked up from his phone to answer. "Sure. Can I have an orange juice please?"

"Absolutely. Would you also like a bagel as well?"

"Yeah that'd be great thanks." He responded to the woman. A few minutes later she returned with orange juice in a champagne glass and a bagel with a side of cream cheese.

"Thanks." He said as he took the juice and bagel.

'_So that's what you get in first class. Orange juice in a champagne glass._'

He was so bored that he even took a picture of his orange juice and posted it on Twitter.

**CoryMonteith**

_**Livin' the high life on AirCanada. #Lovinit **_

_**yfrog .com/t54eha6vm**_

Two hours later, they started their decent and soon after, they were stopped at their arrival gate.

Excited to see his mom and brother, Cory quickly unbuckled himself and made his way off the plane, making sure to pull on his heavy sweatshirt he brought with him.

He had been in the Vancouver airport many times so he had no troubles in finding the direction to baggage claim.

As he walked, he pulled his hood over his head. He was happy he wasn't being followed by paparazzi since he obviously didn't announce his trip to anyone but his close friends on set. He wasn't even stopped once. Thank god!

He easily made it through the customs checkpoint.

As soon as he stepped onto the descending elevators that led to the baggage claim area, he saw his mother and older brother waiting at the bottom for him.

He was rushed into hugs the minute he stepped off the last step.

"Cory!" his mother greeted, hugging him so tight that he almost couldn't breathe with her head digging into his chest. He hugged her back with the same intensity.

As soon as she let him go, his brother grabbed him and pulled him in for a tight hug as well, giving him a few pats on the back too, their statures basically matching one another.

"How's it going Shaun?" he asked as he was still being hugged.

"Great. How about you? How was the flight?"

"Boring as hell. I found myself taking pictures of my orange juice." They both laughed and all three walked over to the baggage carousel.

"Which one's yours Cory?" his mother asked him, her eyes scanning each and every suitcase like a hawk.

Cory looked around at all the moving bags until his eyes focused in on his. "It's the one coming through the drop now." He answered.

"I got it little bro." Shaun offered, walking up to grab the duffle bag.

Cory thanked him and waited with his mom. He used to get mad at Shaun for always making comments how he was older and that Cory was little but he didn't mind much now. He knew that his brother didn't mean it as a condescending term anymore.

"Excited to be home?" his mom questioned, looking up to him.

"Yeah you bet mom. It feels like forever since I've been back in Canada."

"Yeah, it seems like it but you have to promise to come home more often. We miss you here." She smiled at him and he smiled back. He did miss being home.

He loved it in California no doubt, but he was a Canadian boy and the motherland would always be number one in his heart.

"So I hope you packed a good amount of warm, water proof clothes Cor. We were listening to the weather over the radio on the drive here and it says it's going to be a very rainy week." Shaun informed him as he walked back with his bag in hand and handed it to him.

Cory looked at him weird.

"What? I said I'd get it for you. I didn't say I'd carry it." He said with a smug grin.

Cory just smiled and shook his head. "Thanks Shaun." He replied, sarcasm dripping off his tongue.

They started to walk back to the parking garage to the car. "It sucks that it's going to rain the whole time. I was hoping to get some skiing or something in this week before I go back to snowless L.A."

"Well lucky for you Cor, I factored the rain in. Tomorrow, we're going to the Canucks verse Sharks game. We'll be nice and dry inside." Shaun smiled and pulled out the keys to his car.

"Sweet dude. That's actually pretty good because I talked to one of the ticket manager guys last time I went to a game and he said that next time I went he could hook me and the other people I'm with up with some box seats."

"Oh yeah?" Shaun asked impressed.

"Yeah it's because his daughter whose a big Glee fan was with him last time and I took a few pictures with her so he said he owed me for the next time I went to a game."

"Cool. Let's take up his offer when we go."

"Totally." Cory volunteered to sit in the back seat of his brother's car. He didn't want to make his mom sit in back.

As they drove, Cory stared out the window at the passing bare leafed trees on the highway.

He looked up from the window when his mother began to speak.

"Hun, would you mind staying at Shaun's house with him and Stacy?"

Cory quirked an eyebrow in confusion. "Why? What's wrong with your house mom? I always stay at home when I come back."

He always went back to the family home he stayed at in Victoria. It's where he grew up with Shaun and his mom since his parents were divorced.

"Oh nothing is wrong Cory, I'm just getting some construction done in the back side of the house where your room is so it has to be clear of people. It was supposed to be done last week but it's been a slow process." She explained, rolling her eyes at how long it took to put up a new wall to divide rooms.

"Oh okay. I guess I can stay at Shaun's."

"Yeah, and you know that Alexis has been dying to see you. She watches you all the time on Glee and brags to her friends that you're her uncle." Shaun added to the conversation as he turned off the highway and onto a suburban street.

Cory couldn't help but smile at what Shaun said. His niece Alexis was nine and a full on sweetie. He loved that she was so young but he found her completely wise and beyond her years for her age. She was a very caring and lovable girl. He sometimes wondered if she was truly his brother's kid. Shaun had been anything but caring and lovable to him when Shaun was nine.

"Well I can't wait to see her." Cory assured his brother and they all smiled.

* * *

><p>As soon as they arrived a Shaun's house, he showed Cory to the guest bedroom where he put his bag in then joined his mom and brother down stairs in the kitchen where they all had coffee.<p>

Stacy, Shaun's better half, and Alexis weren't home yet from work or school.

"Yeah, they should be home in about an hour. I took the week off for my favorite brother-"

Cory interrupted him. "I'm your only brother." He stated.

"And therefore my favorite." Shaun joked and they laughed. "Like I was saying, I took off the week but Stacy is still going to work and even though Alexis begged me to take off the week, she's still going to school, but I told her she could miss school tomorrow to come with us to the game if that's okay with you."

Cory took a sip of his coffee then nodded his head. "Of course that's okay with me. I rarely get to spend quality time with my one and only niece so I'd be more than happy if she wants to tag along."

"Great because she wouldn't stop talking about it last night at dinner." They all chuckled.

"What about you mom? Are you coming with us to the game?" Cory asked.

"Oh no. You know hockey really isn't my thing. Plus, I have to go to the office tomorrow and talk with a client about their plans for their house."

His mom Ann worked as an interior designer; one of the best in Victoria. She always made Cory proud.

"Alright then. I guess it's just going to be the three musketeers tomorrow." Cory announced to the table and his brother nodded.

"So Cor, I know you're usually dodgy on this question but, you seeing anyone yet?"

Cory looked taken aback by his brother's question.

"Oh come on man. You're twenty-eight years old. You're coming up on thirty in two years. You have to get working soon if you want to find a good woman for your life." He paused then added, "Or a man, I don't judge."

Cory glared at him quickly then let out a sarcastic, "Ha-ha." Shaun always _loved_ to bust his balls still to this day. It was quite the brotherly love.

"Come on Shaun. You see what I do for work. There's not always time to have a relationship when you're so busy."

"That's not what I saw on TMZ last Wednesday. They just did a small thing on you the other night and how you've recently been hanging out with Taylor Swift." He let Cory know.

Cory raised his eyebrows and pursed his lips.

"Ah, is that the look of a man whose just been caught?" Shaun teased.

"Oh Shaun please. Leave your brother alone." His mother chided.

"What mom? I'm just trying to make conversation with Cory here."

"No it's fine mom." Cory started when he noticed his mother was going to go on one of her motherly rants about teasing your siblings no matter how old they are. "Taylor and I are just really good friends."

"Sure…" Shaun whispered and Cory playfully hit his arm.

"No really. We just like hanging out with each other. I was even thinking of seeing if she wanted to come with me to the Golden Globes."

"As your date?" his mom wondered.

Cory didn't immediately answer. Was it a date? Seeing as he couldn't exactly say the girl he _really_ wanted to be with as a date couldn't be, he mind as well ask another girl. Since said girl he wished he could bring as the title of 'Date' already had a date, he should bring someone instead of going stag like he always does. He was entitled to that right?

"Well, I guess as my date… More like a plus one actually." He didn't feel right calling it a date when he really only liked someone else and he didn't want this girl to think it was a date.

"A plus one is still your date sweetie." His mother informed him.

"I don't really think that's right." Cory tried to reason with his mom but ended up losing.

Minutes later, they heard the front door burst open and someone running to the kitchen.

"Uncle Cory!" Alexis screamed as she ran and jumped up on him to hug him.

"Hey Lexi!" he greeted back. She stood back from him and he stood up. She was only nine but was already standing up to his elbow. She only looked a little shorter than Lea. She was definitely a Monteith in the height department. Shaun was 6'1 and Stacy was 5'9 so he knew Alexis was going to be a good height when she got older.

"You are so big! I feel like every time I see you you've grown even more." He told her with a big smile and she jumped up and down smiling too.

"Yeah she's going to be a tall one." Stacy added from behind Alexis, carrying a few grocery bags. "I figured I'd go pick up a few things at the store after I picked up Lexi since we have Cory."

Cory smiled at Stacy and gave her a hug while Shaun put the bags on the kitchen island.

"Hey Stacy. Long time no see huh?"

"Yeah. I think the last time you were here I was out in North Carolina visiting my mom. It's good to see you again Cory."

"Yeah same." Cory felt a tug on the back of his shirt and turned around to see Alexis.

"Hey Uncle Cory do you want to come and watch Glee with me in the living room?" she asked excitedly.

Before he could open his mouth to answer Stacy spoke up. "Not until you finish your homework."

Alexis frowned. "Oh come on mom, please."

"Sweetie you know the deal. No Glee until you finish your school work." She told her sternly.

Cory looked over to Shaun who was backing up Stacy. He stifled a laugh at how responsible his brother had become about Alexis. When they were kids, Cory was usually the good student and Shaun was the one who always made their mom go to parent teacher conferences because he _never_ did his homework.

'_Come to think of it, how the hell did Shaun even graduate? I mean, I guess I can't give him crap about it since I dropped out but I was still the better student growing up._'

He turned back to his pouting niece. "Tell you what Lexi, if you finish your homework, I'll be sure to watch as many episodes as you want okay?"

The young girl's face lit up. "The whole first season if I ask?"

He felt like he would regret it but he'd do anything to make his only niece happy. "I guess I can do that." He answered with a smile.

She let out a little squeal then ran to grab her backpack from by the door then back to the kitchen table where she sat down to begin her homework.

* * *

><p>A half hour later, Cory was in his room checking messages on his phone and responding to a few.<p>

He got one from Mark asking how his trip was going so far. He texted back that it was good so far and there would be pictures to follow.

Then he got a text from Lea saying that she went and checked up on Dianna like he had asked. She was doing fine and they both already missed him. It made him smile.

Just as he put his phone back in his bag, Alexis came running up the steps and into the room.

"Okay I finished. Time to watch Glee!"

He grinned at the girl then followed her back down to the living room where she had already set up the DVDs in the tv and the title screen was on.

Cory took a seat next to her on the couch while his mother and Stacy were cooking a big welcome home dinner and Shaun was in his office on the phone making an at home conference call to work since he was head of the marketing sector for the company he worked for.

"So what are we watching? Do we really need to watch the whole season? That could take a while." Cory said, hoping she wouldn't say yes.

"No we don't have to. We can just watch my favorite episode instead." She offered.

"And which one would that be?"

"The one where you dance with Quinn in the end to that really pretty song."

He had to furrow his eyebrows in thought, trying to think back to what episode that had been since there had been so many more after that.

"Oh it's this one." She told him, pointing to the word 'Throwdown' on the television screen.

Then he remembered what his niece was talking about.

They had watched three-quarters of the episode before Alexis really got excited.

"This is my favorite part." She announced as the 'New Directions' started to perform 'Keep Holding On' on the stage.

She sat contently and watched as him and his cast mates danced around and sang with their partner.

He had to admit to himself that he really liked this number too. It was the first one where he got to dance one on one with Dianna and it all felt so real to him.

At that point when they filmed this, she had no idea that he liked her since he kept his feelings very low key and only a couple people knew then. It was all probably acting to her but not to him. He meant everything when he looked at her.

He chuckled at the part where the guys had to pick their partner up and spin then around bridal style in their arms before placing them back down. He had to force three takes on that one part alone because he was always focused so much on not forgetting the steps that he was a beat ahead of everyone else. Then one take had to be redone because he pretended like he was going to drop Dianna and she had a mini freak out which caused everyone to laugh and therefore, another take.

He was snapped out of his reverie when he heard Alexis begin to speak. "You know what I like best about this dance and song?"

He looked over to where she was now sitting on the floor. "What?"

"You and her." She pointed to Dianna. "I think you guys would be really good together."

"The girl who plays Quinn?" he asked, taken aback by her sudden comment.

"Yeah."

He kept his cool and asked, "And why is that?" nonchalantly.

"Well, I see you in every interview you do because dad records them for me and you smile, like a real big smile, whenever you talk about her and when she's with you, you always look at her."

He bunched his eyebrows. '_God she seriously is way too old and observant for her age._'

She continued, "And on the show like now, when you look at her you look like she means the world to you. It's all written over your face Uncle Cory."

Yes, she was definitely his wise and beyond her years niece.

When he finally came up with words to speak he said, "I don't know what you're talking about. Maybe I'm just a really good actor."

Alexis face contorted into one that said, 'Aha, I just caught you.'

"Or maybe just a really good liar." She countered with a soft smirk.

Cory thought about it. If she seemed to know so much about him and his feelings, maybe getting her opinion on the matter might be worth something.

"Okay well, let's just say if, and I mean _if_ I did happen to like her, what advice would you give me my oh so smart niece?"

"Marry her." She simply stated.

Cory couldn't help but smile and let out a breathy laugh. "Marry her?"

"Well not yet I mean. What I meant was, in the _future_ you should marry her. You guys would be a good couple and your babies would be really pretty." She smiled and let out a little giggle.

"Hmm… I'm not so sure about that plan right now. Maybe I give you _too much_ credit about being smart." He narrowed his eyes and smirked at the young girl who was now standing over him while he sat.

"I'm smarter than _you_." She shot back with a toothy grin.

That made Cory smile wider. "You're probably right on that account."

"Of course I am."

"Alright enough about my future." He said as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with a grunt. "Let's go, I think it's time for dinner." She giggled and screamed all the way to the kitchen.

After dinner, everyone stayed up a little later then all eventually started to go their separate ways. His mom hugged and kissed him goodbye before she left to go back home, then he made his way up the stairs to his room but not before he wished Alexis good night.

In bed, he immediately fell asleep since he was so exhausted from waking up early that morning and flying.

* * *

><p>The next day, him, Shaun, and Alexis went out to a small diner for breakfast that their family had been going to for ages. Then they returned home for a few hours before they piled back into Shaun's car to go to the Canucks game.<p>

"So are we ready!" Shaun asked the two others in the car.

"So ready." Cory replied.

"I'm really excited. This is my first ever big hockey game." Alexis informed the car.

"What!" Cory wondered shocked. "You've never been to a Canucks game?"

"Nope." She said, shaking her head.

Cory looked to Shaun who shrugged then looked back to Alexis. "You have been a neglected child."

They all laughed and twenty minutes later made it to the Vancouver stadium.

Inside, they met the ticket manager that Cory had spoken with the last time he was there and he showed the three of them to their box seating.

"Hey thanks a lot man." He said to the guy.

"No problem Mr. Monteith. A die-hard Canucks fan like yourself should enjoy the game in style. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask someone."

"Alright, will do."

Before the game started, they walked around the stadium and bought some Vancouver Canucks home jerseys to wear. Cory had to buy another since his old jersey was starting to fade.

Before they returned to their suite seating, Cory took a picture with a small group of a couple of girls and a guy that asked if it would be all right to get a picture.

"A lot of fans huh?" Shaun questioned with a smile.

Cory laughed. "You have _no_ idea."

Once they got back, they all threw on their jerseys over their shirts.

"We totally have to take a picture too." Cory said, taking out his cell phone and walking over to one of the room attendants.

"Would you mind taking a picture for us?"

The man nodded and Cory lined up next to his brother then squatted down next to Alexis and wrapped his arms around her, giving her a big bear hug from behind. She giggled and was smiling big.

It turned out to be a really great picture of the three of them. It was definitely Twitter worthy.

"Yeah, this is most definitely going on Twitter if that's okay Shaun?"

"Sure go ahead."

Cory smiled and posted the picture to his Twitter.

**Cory Monteith**

_**My brother, niece, and myself at her first ever hockey game. She was a deprived child :P Bring the heat Canucks! #gocanucksgo**_

_**yfrog. com/f546ty74**_

The game had gone perfectly with the Canucks winning it 4-1. Alexis had a great time too.

On the way back to Shaun's house, Cory got a text.

**Saw your tweet from the game. Your niece is too cute :) She looks a lot like you –Dianna**

He smiled and texted back.

**Well, since I'm cute she was bound to be cute like me. I gave her good genes haha –Cory**

**Or maybe you're brother did and not you hehe –Dianna**

He chuckled at her sly response.

**Oh come on. You have to admit she got some of her great looks from me. I'm adorable –Cory**

**Alright alright. I'll give you you're adorable and pretty cute ;) –Dianna**

"Who are you talking to Uncle Cory?" Alexis's head poked up from behind his seat as she tried to read over his shoulder.

"Someone very important and I'm not telling you." He teased.

She playfully rolled her eyes at him and fell back onto her seat. "I'll find out some how." She warned.

"I'll take that as a challenge. Well, accepted." He told her looking behind him.

**Thank you :) Anyway, I'll talk to you a little later. My niece is threatening me with challenges and I have to take her on –Cory**

**Oh Cor you are like a little kid in a grown man's body. You are never serious are you? –Dianna**

He loved how she teased him.

**Hey, life's too short to be serious as far as I'm concerned. Ttyl :) –Cory**

* * *

><p>The rest of Cory's week in Vancouver had been fun. He got to hang out with his brother's family and see his mom a lot. They went out to dinners and to the Canucks game. Cory even convinced his brother to go bowling with him. He won of course to redeem himself from losing to Taylor.<p>

The day he left to return home, he had been texting Taylor for a while and their conversation finally got onto the award show topic.

**So would you want to come with me to the Golden Globes? –Cory**

He grinned as he got on the plane and read her response.

**You betcha :) –Taylor**

* * *

><p><strong>So not much Cory and Dianna I know. Sorry :(<strong>

**Just and FYI, I attempted to make this chapter very factual even right down to what suit Cory and Mark wore to the actual Golden Globes :)**

**The things made up are: Alexis and Stacy (I read that Cory has one brother named Shaun and a mom named Ann but I didn't see anything on their personal lives. I don't know if Cory has any nieces or nephews. Cory going home is made up as well.**

**Also, I know Cory's twitter name was not the one I used in this at the time the story is taking place but I just decided to change it to what it currently is and Taylor and Cory never went to the GG together... oh well. The name Saw comes from twitter. That's Mark's nickname for himself based off his mohawk.**

**Everything else I did not list is obviously a true fact. I like to research haha I'm a nerd. Anyway, please please review. I don't know when the next chapter will be put since school is starting again but I'll try and do my best with writing. The next chapter is the Golden Globes! Get excited!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey Hey! So yes, it's been like another two weeks or around there somewhere. My bad as usual. It seems to be an ongoing occurrence for me. Sorry... It was my first week of classes. Busy busy. **

**Chapter 11! Yeah! It's VERY long. Somewhere around 11,000 words... my fingers hurt from typing.**

**Warning: Language **

* * *

><p>"So? What do you think?" Cory did a quick spin in the three-angled mirror to check how he looked then he turned to Mark. They had returned to try on their newly fitted suits for the Golden Globes a day and a half away.<p>

"No homo bro but you look great." He answered with a smile and gave Cory a pat on the back when he stepped down from the pedestal. "Am I rockin' the duds or what?" He took a slow spin and gave Cory a cocky grin.

Cory chuckled and smiled at his friend. "Yes, they are being completely rocked."

"That's good to hear. I'm happy that you're both pleased with the fits of the tuxedos. I'm assuming that you'd like to take them today?" the same lady that had fitted them for their tuxes questioned with a light and cheery tone.

"Yeah that'd be fantastic." Cory smiled at the peppy middle-aged woman who quickly ushered them both into separate fitting rooms so they could change back into their clothes and she could put the suits in garment bags.

Once they had gotten out of the tux shop, they dropped the suits off to be steamed so they would be nice and wrinkle-less for the big day.

After, the two friends said their good byes and headed off their own ways.

Cory's foot pressed on the gas and he made many turns down the same streets he had been down a bunch of times before. He had memorized every little detail of the directions since they would bring him to somewhere special.

Ten minutes later, he pulled his car over to the curb, put it in park, cut the engine, stepped out of the car, locked it, and made his way in to the very familiar apartment building.

After walking through the lobby, an elevator ride later, and a few knocks, the door opened revealing the beautiful, magnificent girl he had come to love.

Dianna's face lit up at the sight of the tall man at her door and without warning, she quickly jumped onto him, rapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist, and hugged him so tightly that he thought there was a possibility that his eyes would bug out of his head, but he didn't really care about her anaconda like squeeze. He immediately wrapped his long arms around her small frame and held her close to him. Her hair had fallen into his face as they embraced and he took in her scent. He loved that she always smelled like a combination of strawberries and vanilla.

Some seconds later, she pulled her head back from the crook of his neck but still clinged on and looked at him, her eyes still bright and glistening with her million watt smile.

Just looking at her so happy made him feel like the happiest guy in the world at that moment too.

"Hey." She said softly, staring into what she liked to call, his 'beautiful Hershey eyes.'

He stared back into her thinking he could just get lost in her gorgeousness. Then he let his lop sided grin onto his face and raised an eyebrow playfully. "Do you think it'd be okay if I came in now?"

She giggled and hopped down from his grasp. "Sure."

As he stepped inside of her apartment he said, "You know, that's quite a way to greet someone. It wasn't even two seconds before you jumped on me. What if I had been a delivery guy or something?"

Dianna smirked. "Oh that's who I was actually hoping for but I settled for you instead." She teased and received a smile and a playful eye roll from Cory.

"Oh of course, I mean, don't get me wrong, the guy that delivers to this building is quite the guy but, I'd like to think I'm just as good or maybe even better." He played along.

"Eh, I don't know…" she teased again with another playful smirk.

Cory pretended to look hurt as he clutched at the spot on his chest where his heart was. "Just rip my heart out why don't you Di." He said as dramatically as he could before they both busted into a laughing fit.

Once they took a few breaths and controlled themselves Dianna spoke. "No, I'm absolutely glad it was you at my door."

Cory smiled. "Well thank you… Do you think I could have a drink? Like, Fresca or something?"

Dianna nodded and walked over to her fridge to pour him a glass of the soda. "So how was Canada?"

Cory sat down at her kitchen table and folded his hands into each other. "It was really good and I'm glad I went. Seeing my mom was awesome as usual but seeing my brother was even greater. I didn't get the chance to see to him last time I went back home so being able to this time was nice."

"And how was your ever so cute niece?" Dianna wondered, and then took a bite of the apple she had just plucked from the fruit bowl on the counter after giving Cory his glass of soda.

Cory softly smiled as he remembered how Alexis had hounded him about Dianna for the rest of his stay after their first talk about them having to get married. It had slowly progressed into her stressing the exact amount of kids they should have, how many dogs, and even to what color their fence should be around their house.

"She was _really_ something." He responded with a breathy laugh.

Dianna smiled and quirked an eyebrow at him. "I hope you mean that in a good way."

"Of course. She's a sweet heart. I admire how she's only nine and she puts every one else's feelings before hers."

"That's a nice quality to have, especially in someone so young. She sounds like an angel."

Cory nodded while he ran a hand through his short hair and leaned back a little in the chair he was sitting in, and then he folded his arms behind his head. He let his eyes drift around the kitchen and a little into the living room and he noticed something. "So…" he began awkwardly. "Alex isn't back yet?"

Dianna took another small bite of her apple before answering him. "No…" she mumbled in between chews. "He isn't getting back until tomorrow."

"The day before the Globes? He's cutting it pretty close. Isn't he going to be your escort or something?" he asked, his face looking a bit crest fallen at the last part.

Dianna looked upset at his question because her facial expressions fell. "We aren't exactly going together."

His eyebrows rose into his forehead forcing wrinkles into it. He was _that_ surprised. "What do you mean?"

Dianna shrugged and took one last look at her apple before throwing a little more than half of it away, seemingly losing her appetite. "We had a fight on the phone the last time he called. It was around a couple of days ago."

It killed him to hear her sound upset no matter what it was about. "I don't want to pry but, Di, you know you can talk to me about anything. I'm always going to be here for you. You know me." He informed her with a sweet and caring smile.

She bit the side of her bottom lip. She loved it when he said stuff like that. Then she pursed her lips and began to speak softly. "Well, I called him to check up and ask him how he'd been. We hadn't talked for a few days. When I asked him what he had been up to he got all defensive and we started talking about how he thinks I don't trust him. I mean, I only asked how he was occupying his time for Christ's sake! That's just what you do when someone is on vacation!" she started to ramble before stopping to collect herself and thoughts then continued. "Anyway, it became a yelling match and I hung up on him. Haven't talked to him since."

Cory's eyebrows were still arched and forcing creases into his forehead as he took in a deep breath and exhaled. "That's rough. So is he still showing?"

Dianna scowled at the thought. "Yeah. We're just doing our own things at the show." She paused before asking, "What about you?"

"Huh?" he choked out.

"I mean, are you going with someo-" but before Dianna could finish her sentence, Cory subtly pushed the small glass of Fresca in front of him on his lap, trying to make a scene to get out of answering the question. He couldn't say he was bringing Taylor after what he just heard Dianna went through.

"Oh my god!" Dianna said a little loudly half laughing.

Cory smiled awkwardly and let out a couple of nervous chuckles. "Wow I can't believe that happened." He put the glass back on the table with little soda in it and began patting down the bottom of his shirt and pants.

Dianna giggled some more. "You are such a klutz." She handed him some paper towels and he stood up to wipe the wetness from his clothes a little better.

"I- I better get back to my place and change before it starts to get sticky and what not. I'll text you later." He quickly said and pushed in the kitchen chair. He walked out fast after hearing Dianna say an awkward good bye.

* * *

><p>'<em>Phew, that was close. Intentionally spilling soda on myself wasn't the most optimal way to get out of that question but you gotta do what you gotta do. I just couldn't mention Taylor.<em>' He thought to himself as he arrived back to his apartment.

For the rest of the day he avoided any interactions with Dianna even though he said he'd talk to her later. He just feared that she would ask him that question and he didn't have the heart to answer.

Around five he heard a knock on his door. He cautiously walked over to it, hoping it wasn't Dianna for the first time in his life. He closed one eye and looked through the peek hole and smiled.

He opened the door to find Lea who looked a little out of breath and was wearing one of her work out outfits.

"Hey, what's up?" he greeted.

She smiled and held up a paper bag in her hand. "Thought I'd come over and ask how your family trip was. I was getting back from the gym when I passed by Bulan Thai and figured I'd get take out. What better way to gain the weight back after a work out than eating with a friend?" They shared a laugh and sat down at Cory's kitchen table together.

They immediately started munching down on the food. Cory loved Thai and was grateful that Lea had brought some. He hadn't had it for a long time.

"So I came over to ask how your vacation was." She told him in between chews.

Cory swallowed the noodles he was eating and answered. "It was really great actually. I had a good time. I saw my mom, brother, sister in law, and my niece. Went to a Canucks game where they owned by the way…" Lea giggled at Cory's enthusiasm with hockey. "But I mostly enjoyed spending time with my niece Alexis."

"Oh? How was she?"

Cory lips formed a smile. "She was awesome. Probably the most awesome and smart nine year old I have ever met. She's pretty wise too."

"A wise nine year old? I don't think I've ever heard of such a thing." Lea joked with a big smile on her face.

"Yeah I know right? She just… just really read me. Like, she saw right into me you know?" Cory said as he stared more into the distance, trying to figure out in his own head how Alexis could sense his feelings for Dianna.

"In what way exactly?" Lea questioned with a raised brow.

"Well, she basically looked at me and straight forwardly came up with how I feel for Di."

"What did she say?"

"Um, well, she had this list of how she observes pretty much every little thing I say and do in interviews and then came out with how I should marry Dianna." He informed her, getting right to the point.

Lea smiled sweetly and stifled a giggle. Even a nine year old could figure Cory's feelings for Dianna out in a second.

"Then I will definitely give her that she is one smart cookie." She said and Cory smiled.

"Yeah, yeah she is." He took another bite of his food.

"So, did you remember to pick up your tux?" Lea wondered and Cory nodded in return.

"So speaking of tuxes, I got my dress!" she continued excitedly and grinned. Her enthusiasm made Cory chuckle and smile.

"And do you love it?" he asked, even though it was a rhetorical question. He already knew the answer. Of course she loved it. She was very picky about her dresses that she wore to formal events.

"Well I'm sure you already know the answer but I absolutely do! It's a beautiful salmon colored Oscar de la Renta. It's one shouldered and it has cascading ruffles and…" Lea stopped when she noticed the fading look on Cory's face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to go all out on the details. I just get a little carried away but I'll save that stuff for the girls."

His head shot up at her words. "No, no it's totally cool. I kind of asked for it." They both laughed and Lea began to speak again.

"So have you seen Di since you've been back?"

Cory's smiley face dimmed a little at her question and she immediately felt bad about the situation.

"Cor?"

He looked up from his plate to answer her. "Uh, yeah, I went over to her place earlier this morning."

He avoided eye contact with her as he spoke and she noticed.

"Did something happen between the two of you?" she wondered worriedly.

Cory rubbed his forehead and answered. "Not really, it's more like what happened between her and someone else."

"Like Alex?" she already could guess it would be him.

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"Could you not tell Di that I told you this?" he asked before he started.

"Absolutely Cory. I won't say a word to her." She assured him.

He nodded and started to speak again. "Well from what she told me, her and Alex had a fight or something and now they're not going to the Globes together."

Lea entire face lit up. "That's great! Maybe she could go with you instead."

He ran his hand through his hair and rubbed the back of his neck. "I don't think that's going to happen."

Lea furrowed her eyebrows. "Why not? It would be the perfect time to start to open yourself up more to her. Be each other's dates."

"I can't. I'm kind of already going with someone else." He informed her.

She paused to look at him questioningly. "What do you mean you're kind of already going with someone else? Cory?"

He shrugged and tried to brush the situation off. "What? I'm just meeting someone there and we're hanging out. It's nothing don't worry about it."

"You invited someone else as your date?" she hurriedly asked.

Cory leaned back in his chair and rolled his eyes. Why did everyone think it was a date? He was just going with a really good friend. He could see why people would assume it was a date since him and Taylor were very close but in all reality, he didn't necessarily see it that way and-

"Hello? Come back to earth space man!" Lea said, getting his attention back. She noticed he was drifting.

"What?" He was so focused on his thoughts he had completely forgotten what they were talking about.

"Someone else is your date?"

"No, no I don't have a date!" he shot back getting irritated.

"Is it your brother or something? Is that why it's not a date?" She was confused. She had been rubbing her forehead in thought for the last five minutes.

Cory shook his head. "No it's not my brother. It's a girl if you have to know."

"It's a date if you're bringing a girl that isn't a mother or sister or any other kind of family member." She stopped then added, "Wait, is it your mom?"

"Oh my god no! It's Taylor!" At this point he had a fist full of his hair since he was so frustrated.

Lea's eyebrows were raised up in shock at Cory's little outburst. She simply let out a little "okay" before dropping the topic and switching up the conversation, much to Cory's pleasure.

After they finished eating, they hung out for a little while longer before Lea started gathering her things to go.

"So I'll see you tomorrow night… with Taylor." She said grabbing her purse from the table.

"Yeah." He answered back.

She figured she'd just say it one more time since she was leaving anyway and wouldn't get the wrath of Cory for it afterwards.

"It's a date when you invite a girl to such a formal thing like the Golden Globes Cory, especially when she wasn't originally going in the first place."

He stared her down as she walked out.

"Bye Cor!" she shouted before closing his front door.

For a little bit after Lea had left, Cory sat in his living room in silence just thinking about what exactly him inviting Taylor meant.

Was it truly considered a date like Lea had said? Or was it just a friend inviting a friend to some type of cool party that happened to be very public and formal?

It went back and forth in his mind for a while before he thought, '_Maybe considering it a date would be a good thing. It would sure show Di that I'm not moping over the fact that she has a boyfriend._'

He smiled when he came to his decision. If Taylor wanted to consider it a date, then it was a date.

* * *

><p>The next day went by pretty quickly for him. He did his morning stuff like running out to Starbucks and going to the gym. He hung around with Mark and Kevin for a little while and went out to lunch with Amber and Jenna. Before he knew it, he was heading off to get his freshly steamed suit at the cleaners.<p>

Once he got back to his apartment he jumped into the shower, making sure to lather, rinse, and repeat for the big night, then shaved, and put on some deodorant. Still wrapped in his towel, he brushed his teeth and gargled with some mouthwash and did his hair with some styling gel. Then he got dressed into his tux.

Cory looked himself up and down in his mirror and smoothed out some of his hair so it looked right. Then he took a deep breath and exhaled. "Here we go."

"Nice tux man." Chord complimented him as he joined Mark and Chord in the car that would take them to the ceremony.

Cory smiled at the blonde. "Thanks dude. You too." He looked to Mark as well. "Rockin." He quoted Mark from the day before.

Mark laughed and grinned in return.

A few minutes into the ride Mark asked, "So we're all going stag tonight right?"

Chord confidently nodded his head. "Hell yeah! Ain't no better way to show up is there?" he fist bumped with Mark and they both laughed.

"Are you going to join this bro moment or what dude?" Mark looked to Cory who had his hands folded in his lap.

Cory scrunched his lips to the side and looked a way for a second before he answered. "I can't."

Mark raised an eyebrow and gave a wholehearted grin. "Oh come on man, I washed my hands before I left."

Cory chuckled at his friend's words. "No that's not it but I'm glad to hear that." He joked.

Mark gave his arm a light punch. "Then why can't you?"

Cory let a small grin on his face. "I'm meeting up with Taylor."

"Taylor Swift?" Chord wondered.

"Is there another Taylor I've been hanging out with?" Cory asked sarcastically in return.

"Wow that's cool bro. So is it a date? Like are you two going as each other's dates?" Mark questioned.

Cory's lips curved into a cocky smile. "Yeah you could say that."

"Hey that totally deserves this." Chord said holding out his fist to Cory, congratulating him.

Cory smiled and bumped his fist and then held it out to Mark who bumped it in return.

"I'm happy for you Cory but I gotta confess here. I thought you would have asked Di to be your plus one or something." Mark looked at Cory seriously after saying this.

Cory just shrugged. "Well she was already invited to the Globes so she couldn't exactly be my plus one. That's someone you bring as your guest that didn't have an invite."

Mark rolled his eyes. "Yeah but you get what I'm saying here. I meant as your date."

"No I get you but I just figured she'd be going with Alex and I already feel rejected enough with her just being with him so I didn't really want to feel even more rejected when she would end up saying no."

Oh come on! I know that's not totally true!" Mark shot back.

Cory was a little taken aback by Mark's small outburst but he decided not to say anything and let Mark explain himself.

"I heard that she wasn't even going with Alex. I also heard that you knew that for fact." He stated sternly.

Lea. That's what he got for not specifying exactly who she wasn't allowed to tell about his and Dianna's conversation.

Cory narrowed his eyes back. "So? It's not like I knew that before I asked Taylor. I asked her the day I was leaving Canada. I didn't find out that Dianna and Alex weren't going together until yesterday."

"But you know you still would have changed your mind and gone with her even after you invited someone else. Even I can see that." Chord added.

Cory shook his head. "Well… I mean… no I-" he stuttered which caused Mark to say something else.

"This is all some kind of plan or something right?" he asked as he started grinning slyly, figuring his friend out.

Cory shot his head back to Mark. "Why would you think that?" he wondered accusingly.

"Are you only bringing Taylor to… make Dianna jealous?" Chord asked.

Cory sighed and looked out the window and answered without looking at the two other guys. "I'm not proud of it okay. It's just… I hate seeing her with Alex and it makes me jealous and upset… I guess I just want her to know how it feels."

"I know what you're saying Cor but… do you _really_ think that's the right thing to do?" Chord reasoned with him.

Cory bit his bottom lip and shrugged. "I just don't really want to talk about this right now."

They two other men nodded and let the topic change. They both hoped he would make the right decision.

As soon as they got to the entrance to the show, they were hounded by paparazzi and many more people that wanted to talk to them on the red carpet.

Cory quickly made his way past a bunch of the people since he knew he had to go to a quick interview on the other end of the carpet. On the way, he posed for a few pictures by himself and one with Naya who he had spotted as he walked.

After a little while, he finally got to the small stage he would be interviewed on.

"Hi." He greeted the woman who enthusiastically greeted him back.

"It's so great to meet you Cory. I'm Giuliana Rancic from E! and I'm so glad you decided to let us do this short interview." She said, holding out her hand and he shook it.

"Oh yeah, no problem. It's my pleasure. Thanks for having me."

"Your welcome. So we'll be on in a few minutes. You'll be able to tell when the camera comes on because of a red light you can see in the corner. I'm going to introduce you and the show, then the camera will pan out to the both of us okay?"

Cory furrowed his brow quickly before nodding yes and before he knew it, the little red light the woman had talked about was on and she began to speak.

"Hey guys I'm Giuliana Rancic and we're back at the 68th annual Golden Globes. Now, I wanted to talk about a show that has just _sky rocketed_ and tonight is nominated for best TV musical or comedy and I'm actually here with one of its stars: Cory Monteith from Glee!"

Cory saw the camera panning and he smiled. "Hey how's it going?" he asked.

"It's going fantastic."

Cory took in her appearance for the first time. "You look gorgeous by the way." He wanted to be nice.

She smiled and he wondered if it was just a camera smile that she had practiced in front of a mirror for years.

"Why thank you and you look very dapper yourself." She returned.

"Thank you."

"Now I just wanted to start with your tux tonight. Tell us all, who are you wearing?"

Cory looked down at his suit for a brief second. If someone were to ask him that two years ago, he would have said that he had no clue, but now, he was trained on knowing.

"I'm actually wearing Giorgio Armani tonight. It's a great tux." He informed her.

"Well you sure pull it off."

"Thank you. I love dressing up in nice suits like this, especially when they're made for me. I feel very special." He joked with a big smile plastered on his face.

"As you should tonight considering Glee is a big runner for one of the top awards in television. Best TV musical or comedy. How do you feel about that?"

"Well it's amazing really. We have such a great and dedicated cast and crew and it's such an honor to be nominated for a Golden Globe among them in the first place but it's just an extra honor to be in a category with other fantastic shows like Modern Family, 30 Rock, Nurse Jackie and just all of those really. I'm still shocked to be here today." He said smiling.

"And why are you shocked?"

Cory stuck his hands in his pants pockets before starting. "Well I mean, two years ago I was just a small time actor getting minor roles, kind of just getting by and before that, doing the odd blue collar job here and there back in Vancouver and I'm still shocked to have climbed up this far since then. It's all been such a uh, a whirlwind experience for myself and I would think for everyone else on the show as well."

"Well Glee is one of the most popular show on television right now. How do you feel about being apart of it? What was your first thought of the show?" she asked him.

"Um, I absolutely 110% love being apart of it. We're all just like a big family. We spend almost every waking minute together, probably more than we should." He joked and they both laughed. Then he continued. "But uh, when I first read through the pilot script I really loved the idea since it was very… unique for a TV show and it was an interesting idea but it was one of those things where I knew it was either going to be a major success or just a major failure and no where in between but I'm extremely glad that it worked out as it has and I still have a job."

She chuckled before saying, "As are we and I'm sure I speak for all of the Gleeks out there."

Cory nodded along. "Yeah you know, we'd be nothing without our fans."

"So tell me Cory before I send you off because I just have to ask." She began in a gossipy kind of tone.

He nodded his head expectantly and waited for her to continue.

"Are you here stag tonight or did you bring someone special?"

Cory rubbed the back of his neck, which he noticed he did a lot when he was uncomfortable or nervous.

"Well actually, I'm here with a good friend of mine tonight. She's my plus one." He simply answered.

"Ooh and may we enquire as to who this lucky lady is?" she questioned.

He gave her a lop sided playful smile and said, "See I'd tell you but it would just ruin the surprise of it. You'll just have to wait and see."

"Okay then Cory, we'll do just that. It was nice speaking with you and good luck tonight."

"Thank you, it was a pleasure. Have fun tonight yourself." He told her as he waved goodbye and walked off the platform and back onto the carpet.

It wasn't long before he spotted the pretty blonde he was looking for.

He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around from the other woman she was speaking with and smiled.

"Hey Cory!" She hugged him quickly and he wrapped his arms around her returning the hug.

"You look great Taylor." He observed, looking her up and down. She was wearing a beautiful light blue one shouldered gown.

She giggled and said, "You look pretty good too."

He laughed as well and did a mock turn. "Why thank you."

"So I was just talking to Olivia here." Taylor gestured to the woman standing next to her. "Olivia this is Cory Monteith."

"Olivia Wilde! It's so awesome to meet you. I'm a big fan." Cory said to her as they shook hands.

"I have to say I'm a fan of yours as well." She told him.

Cory raised his eyebrows. "Oh no way! Really?" he asked in disbelief. Sure millions of people watched the show but he never really thought of other celebrities following it.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure I'm around Gleek status." She responded with a chuckle.

"Well it's a complete honor. I love House and all the movies you do so really, thank you."

"Thank you. So when I saw Taylor I immediately wondered, 'what is she doing here?' since she does music and the Globes don't exactly specialize in that. She told me she's here with you?" she questioned Cory.

Cory nodded with a big smile. "Yeah we're pretty cool with each other so I figured, what the hell." He joked and the three of them laugh.

"Well let me hopefully be the first to say you two make a cute couple." Olivia complimented the two.

They both lightly laughed before Cory started, "Oh we're not-"

"Thanks. We are pretty cute." Taylor cut him off as she sweetly smiled at him then to Olivia.

'_What? Are we like, a couple now or something?_' Cory thought to himself, dumbfounded.

Taylor linked her arm through his and held it while he awkwardly smiled down upon her.

"Well I'm sure you guys must have places to be before the show starts so I'll let you two go. It was nice talking to you Taylor and you too Cory. Have fun tonight guys."

"Yeah same to you. Have a good night." Cory returned before the three parted ways and Taylor walked along side of Cory.

Not far into the walk they stopped for some pictures together where they were immediately met with a barrage of paparazzi shouts.

"Taylor over here!"

"You both look great tonight!"

"Are the two of you here together?"

They didn't answer any questions, just posed for the pictures. Some times, answering questions was trouble and a lot of the time; answers could be misunderstood, especially when the public wanted gossip.

After a few more pictures, they began to walk again and met up with his cast mates.

First he spotted Jane, who he complimented on her dress, and then he found Lea who was wearing her pretty pink dress along side Jenna, Amber, and Naya.

Lea gave him weird looks and sidelong glances when he and Taylor would be talking to people near their group. He knew she obviously did not approve of him bringing Taylor but what could she do now?

The next few moments were like they were out of a movie; like the first time he ever saw a certain someone.

Cory had turned his head from the group of people Taylor and himself had been talking to just to scope out how many people were on the carpet when he saw her.

She looked stunning.

He obviously couldn't help but check her out… duh.

She was wearing a nice flowing strapless crème colored dress that fitted her beautifully with a pretty diamond necklace. Most of all, he loved that she kept her hair down, which fell onto her shoulders in pretty waves.

He swallowed hard and blinked a few times as she approached the Glee group and everything felt like it was in slow motion… well at least her.

He was in such a trance from Dianna that he didn't even hear Taylor trying to talk to him.

"Hey Cor, you okay?" she wondered staring up to the side of his face until he glanced back quickly to her.

"Huh? What?" he asked dazed.

"I asked if you were alright." She repeated.

Cory nodded quickly. "Uh yeah, yeah I'm cool." He paused for a second before saying, "I think I'm going to go back over to the cast and talk for a little bit."

He started to turn when Taylor said, "I'll come with."

He stopped to look back at her. "Really?"

"Absolutely." She insisted. "Isn't that okay?"

He only nodded and shoved his hands into his pockets. He could have refused, 'No I don't think so.' But would that really have gone over well? Most likely not.

He made his way over to Dianna and gave her a smile, one that she returned without hesitation.

Some seconds later he watched as it slowly disappeared from her face. He looked to the side of him and noticed Taylor standing next to him, lightly touching his arm.

"Hey! Dianna… right?" Taylor asked pointing her small index finger to the other blonde in a greeting fashion.

Dianna put on a smile and Cory immediately recognized it as a fake smile; he knew her _that_ well.

"Yeah and you're obviously Taylor Swift. I um… I didn't know you come to the Globes." She said warily.

Taylor's face brightened up a little. "Oh no you're right! This is actually my first time. This is a movie and show award ceremony, no music."

Dianna cocked her head back a little surprised. "Oh and you still got an invite?"

"Well not from the show committee. I'm actually here on an invite from a person." She informed her.

"Ah… like a date?" Dianna asked with a smile, clearly unaware of the situation. "Who?"

Cory's eyes widened at that moment. This wasn't going to be good. He took a step in the opposite direction hoping to step out of the impending doom situation but he was a little too late.

"Oh from Cory." She answered cheerfully.

Dianna furrowed her brow. "Um like a…. like a… you mean together like…." She struggled for words and he felt his heart break a little for her.

He had to speak up. Maybe he could somehow make this conversation a bit better. Salvage it in a way. "It's more like a friend kind of-" but it was too late.

"I'm his date." She stated proudly.

Cory looked down from Dianna's hurt face to the red carpet, not able to look her in the eyes, and cleared his throat.

From the ground, Cory could hear Taylor lightly giggle, probably attempting to diffuse the awkward silence.

It felt like minutes until someone said something. "Oh I didn't think Cory was coming with a date." Dianna said softly.

"Yeah he asked me a few days ago. It was kind of last minute by I thought, what the hell right?" Taylor responded with a smile. "Who are you here with by the way?"

Dianna bit down on her bottom lip before answering. "Well, I'm not officially here with anyone. The person I had planned on coming with is here tonight but we aren't here together."

Cory just chewed on the side of his cheek at hearing Dianna's venomous tone.

"Oh that's a tough break huh? What happened?"

Dianna narrowed her eyes at Taylor. "Sorry but I don't really think that's anyone else's business. I mean, I only usually tell people stuff like that who I'm really close with and can trust; someone I know. But it's like, kind of weird…" She stopped and looked at Cory who made eye contact with her for the first time since she figured out Taylor was his date. "Sometimes you think you know people better, but then you find out you're wrong."

Those were her parting words to the two of them before she turned and made her way off into the crowd.

Taylor turned to Cory. "Is she okay?"

He shut his eyes and sighed. "I don't think so… I'll be back." He walked off into the same crowd that he had last seen Dianna disappear into, leaving Taylor behind confused.

After a short while of pushing through many people, he finally spotted her walking off to the side near the backdrop of the walls that separated certain sections of the carpet. He slowly jogged up behind her, grabbed her arm gently and pulled her behind the wall.

"What do you want Cory?" she bit out angrily while tugging her arm out from his grasp.

He sighed. "Listen I'm sorry."

"Sorry? Sorry for what Cory? For lying to me?"

"I didn't lie to you."

"Oh right, my bad. I meant to say, for not telling me the truth." She spat.

He ran a hand through his hair. "It's not like that either."

"Just- why didn't you just tell me you were going with her the other day when we talked?" she questioned, the anger slipping from her voice.

If she was being honest with herself, she was utterly heart broken. For the last few days, she hadn't talked to Alex because of their fight and the only thing that got her through that type of emotional state was Cory. He always helped her through anything and just like every other time, she thought she could count on him again but she couldn't. Him bringing another girl crushed her because she was finally coming to terms on just how much she wanted to be with him. She was even planning on calling things off with Alex soon.

He shrugged. "I- I just- I couldn't. Hearing about how you weren't going to have a date made me feel bad and it would have made me feel even worse to tell you I had someone to go with when you didn't. Asking her was a spur of the moment thing and I guess I didn't really think it through. I don't know…"

She could feel the tears wanting to come up. She had to end this fast. She took a deep breath to hold back the water works. "Well tell me when you do know… for real."

She walked past him and out from behind the wall.

Cory could have kicked himself right then. '_God I can't believe that just happened! I couldn't say anything else though. What was I supposed to tell her, I actually only asked Taylor in hopes of making you realize how it felt to be the one on the outside; the jealous one. I mean, it didn't officially start like that though. I asked Taylor because I didn't want to be dateless next to Di who I assumed was going with Alex. I couldn't exactly tell her about Taylor after what she told me about her and stupid Alex and I couldn't call it off with Taylor by then. God I'm just so fucking confused!_' He rambled in his head.

After, he walked back out and found his group, which included Taylor and soon after, joined them all inside the venue.

The Glee cast took up one big table in the front of the room. He took the spot at the far end of the table that had his name on it and Taylor sat next to him on his left and he had Mark on his right.

He watched as all of his cast mates filed into their designated seats and noticed the chair that had Dianna's name in front of it was still empty. He would have gotten up to look for her but he was stuck when Taylor began to talk to him.

After a few minutes he was going to excuse himself from the conversation to go find her but to his good fortune she finally showed up.

He looked at her as she sat down. She was gripping a tissue in her palm and she tried to hide it, and her eyes had barely noticeable red coloring around them. Normally he wouldn't have noticed it but he had been looking closely at her. He squinted his eyes a little to get a clearer view of her eyes since she was sitting down the table from him. He wasn't sure why they were red, and then it hit him. Shit, she had been crying.

At that moment he felt like the biggest dick in the entire universe. He had made the girl he loved cry because he decided to be a jealous ass and tried to make her taste some of her own medicine.

He was going to get up and walk over to her but then he saw Dianna talking quietly to Lea, then Lea shot daggers at him. At that moment he immediately planted his butt back down.

Great, now Lea was mad at him and she had something to say, 'I told you so' to.

Cory's eyes snapped to the stage when he heard a voice sound through the crowded room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Beverly Hilton Hotel here in Beverly Hills, California for the 68th annual Golden Globes! Let's introduce our host, Mr. Ricky Gervais!"

He watched on as Ricky Gervais made his way on stage and started speaking to the crowd, which included some jokes he figured many people would find insensitive and rude. Oh well.

Through out the first hour before their category would be announced, Cory sat there awkwardly looking from the presenter on stage to Dianna to Taylor, who kept touching his leg under the table, then back to Dianna who he would sometimes catch looking back at him but she would quickly avert her eyes somewhere else when they made eye contact.

Finally, after what felt like ages of waiting and him moving his leg away from Taylor, their category was up.

He sat patiently in his chair as he watched January Jones and Jimmy Fallon saunter up across the stage and to the podium.

They got the crowd laughing with their back and forth banter before they got serious.

"Any way, we're here to present the award for best television series musical or comedy." January announced.

"That's right January." Jimmy agreed.

"And here are the nominees!" they announced together.

Everyone watched as the lights dimmed and the big screen behind the stage lit up with the nominees.

First it showed a clip from 30 Rock, then The Big Bang Theory, followed by The Big C, Glee, Modern Family, and finally Nurse Jackie.

The screen faded out and the lights returned back to normal.

Everyone at the table waited in anticipation and Cory was even gripping onto the bottom of his seat.

"And the Golden Globe goes to…" January started as she opened the golden envelope in her hands.

Cory took a deep breath. He would either scream it out in joy or let it out in a sigh.

She looked down at the envelope then back up to the crowd and leaned forward to the microphone.

"Glee!" she announced loudly.

Cory shot up from his seat and started to clap with a huge grin on his face. He looked around the table and saw everyone else's matching expressions including Ryan, Ian, Brad, and one of their other directors Dante. He got a hug from Mark and Taylor, the two to his immediate sides.

He listened over the clap filled room to their theme song "Don't Stop Believin."

The whole cast started to make their way to the stage.

Cory followed behind Chord and looked back to Taylor who was waving and giving him a thumbs up from the table.

Like, twenty people later, everyone had gathered up front.

Ryan and Ian spoke for the show. In short, they thanked every person that had made the show possible.

The winning that night didn't stop for them after that either. Chris had taken home the Globe for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Television Series and Jane took home the award for Best Performance by an Actress in a Supporting role in a Series for Television.

Overall, it was great night for the show and for everyone that made it possible.

Another hour later, the award ceremony ended and everyone started deciding where to make their ways to after parties. Everyone planned to go to all different parties in small groups. Mark, Chord, Kevin, Heather and Jayma decided to hang around the parties that were at the Beverly Hilton and Naya, Lea, Amber, Jenna, and Harry opted to go to the Chateau Marmont a little bit after, and some others planned on going out to a late dinner.

Cory had planned on searching out Dianna after the show and talking with her again. He felt incredibly guilty through out the duration of the ceremony. He had to talk with her and figure everything out.

He had spotted her to one end of the carpet standing alone. He took a deep breath for reassurance and began to go to her. He only made it about four steps when he stopped.

There was Alex, who came up from next to her and planted a kiss on her cheek. He watched on from a distance as she giggled and they were both all smiles, acting like they were in their own little world together.

Cory had to turn around and walk away. He couldn't even watch that. Weren't they not on good terms?

As he walked, he saw Harry with the Glee girls who he quickly went to.

"Hey Harry." Cory greeted as cheerfully as he could after what he had just seen.

"Oh hey man." He started before looking to the group who were beginning to pile into cars to go to the after party, and then looked back to Cory with a smile. "Hey, do you want to come to the Chateau Marmont with us? I heard it's a good party every year."

Cory shook his head. "Nah man I'm good. I think I'm going to make it an early night."

Harry looked surprised but ultimately said it was okay. Then he said, "So I guess I'll see you in a few days for the start of filming." He started walking to the car when Cory shouted, "Wait!"

Harry looked back to Cory.

"So is Dianna not going out with everyone either?" he questioned.

Harry shook his head. "I heard she was planning on going off with Alex."

Cory quirked an eyebrow and had to mentally tell himself not to explode in anger.

"I thought they weren't on speaking terms right now." He coolly said.

"Yeah we all thought that but I over heard her and Lea talking and she said that her and Alex made up a little after the show."

Cory rubbed the side of his face. "Uh okay. Thanks for letting me know."

"Are you sure you don't want to join us?"

"Yeah like I said, I'm good." He assured Harry who only nodded, said bye and hopped into one of the cars.

Cory ended up finding Taylor again in the crowd.

"Are you okay?" she asked worriedly. "You look upset."

He looked over to her and plastered a fake smile on his face. "Yeah I'm fine, just a little tired…. Listen, would it be all right if I didn't go to any of the after parties with you? I'm pretty beat you know and I was just going to head home."

She gave him a soft smile in return. "Sure it's okay. We'll just have to do something soon to make up for it."

"Sure that sounds good. In a couple days?"

"Okay, a couple days it is. Let me know Cory. By the way, I had a really good time."

He smiled his lop sided smile. "That's great to hear." '_At least one of us did._'

He ended up giving her a ride back to her friends house she was staying with since she didn't feel like going to the after parties either.

By the time he got home, it was mid night. It didn't take him long to get ready for bed but it was quite the opposite on sleeping. He had a restless night with barely any sleep due to all of the thoughts in his head that wouldn't let up. All involved Dianna.

* * *

><p><strong>~ A Few Days Later ~<strong>

Cory showed up to set with Taylor on their first day back for the start of filming the second part of the season. They only got around two weeks off for the hiatus before they had to resume work in order to get the episodes through Fox and aired at the right time.

It was Taylor's last day in California before she would have to travel back to Tennessee to continue with her albums. She asked to join him for a little on set so she could say good bye to everyone who she had grown to be friends with which was mostly the whole cast. Even Brad, Ian, and Ryan were taken with her and were thinking about doing one of her songs in the future.

While Taylor was saying her goodbyes, Cory was leaning against the side of his trailer looking over the script for their super bowl episode, which was called "The Sue Sylvester Shuffle." He chuckled at the name.

He was reading the part where they were going to be able to dress like zombies which he thought was too cool and then he read that he was going to be singing a song by the band The Zombies.

He kept on reading through alone for a few more minutes until he heard someone yelling from a distance.

"No, I want to speak with him now! I don't even care if he's busy or not!" a man's voice shouted.

"Can't you just believe me!" a woman's voice said in return.

Cory looked up from the pages in his hand and around his trailer in the direction the voice was coming from.

In the distance, he could make out a blonde man speed walking closer to the set with a blonde woman quickly following in tow.

It only took him a few more seconds to realize it was Alex.

He walked out from the side of his trailer and started in the blonde's direction. "Hey is everything okay here?" he asked, gesturing to the both of them.

Alex met up with him. "No everything is not okay." He retorted venomously. "You need to stay away from my girlfriend." Alex's eyes were burned through Cory his glare was so intense.

Cory kept calm. "What are you talking about?"

"Alex please, you don't understand." Dianna cried from next to him and grabbed on to his arm.

"Oh don't play dumb with me you imbecile. I saw those photos of you walking out of Dianna's apartment on TMZ last night. Making the walk of shame so to speak. Must have happened while I was away!" He shot back in anger.

Cory began to laugh. "You're joking right? Walk of shame? That would require me sleeping with Di."

"Cory what's happening?" Taylor slowly walked over to the scene and stood a little from Cory.

"Oh I see you've moved on to your next fuck buddy huh?" Alex said, gesturing to Taylor who was utterly confused.

"That's enough Alex." Dianna warned as she attempted to tug on his arm for them to walk away.

"No, no, I don't think so yet." He assured her, pulling his arm from her hands.

Cory looked a little behind him to Taylor and signaled for her to stay back. "Okay man, why don't you take some deep breaths and calm the hell down. You should listen to Dianna. Nothing you're thinking happened."

"Oh no! Why should I calm down huh? I have the right to be outraged when I have photographical evidence that you're a sneaky bastard and my so called girlfriend is a slut!" he shouted at Cory who was now getting angry himself.

He took a step towards Alex. "Hey! Don't call her that! Call me whatever the fuck you want but never call her names!"

"It's okay if it's the truth." He came back with, getting in Cory's face.

"Alex that's enough! Please stop this now!" Dianna begged from next to him.

"Yeah this needs to stop. You need to go home, calm down, and get your facts right before you show up here and get at me." Cory agreed.

"I have my facts you daft ape!" Alex spat before he pushed Cory.

Cory stumbled back a few steps but didn't fall. He would have just held himself back if what happened didn't.

Dianna stepped in front of Alex making sure he wouldn't go for Cory again. "Alex!" she shouted in an attempt to get him to stop but it was in vain. Alex pushed her forcefully to the side, which caused her to tumble to the pavement next to him.

That put Cory over the edge. He charged to Alex who immediately shoved at him. Cory took a step back before bending over and throwing his arms around Alex's waist and tackling him to the ground.

Dianna and Taylor continued to shout at them but the two men just kept on wrestling on the ground. Cory got in the first few punches to Alex's face then Alex flipped them around and got his own licks in.

After what seemed like they were fighting forever to Dianna, Mark, Chord, Kevin, and Harry rushed from a building and at the situation.

The four guys pulled them from each other and off the ground. Chord and Harry pulled up Cory and held him back while Kevin and Mark did the same for Alex.

"You are one lucky person Cory that your friends were here because I-"

"Because you what?" Cory cut him off, both still being held on to. "You would have given me more bruises? Well at least it's better that you are finally giving bruises to someone your own size and gender!"

Alex attempted to wiggle out of Mark and Kevin's grasps but to no avail.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex shot back.

"Oh please! You know damn well what I'm talking about!" Cory scoffed. "I know about your abusive nature. I saw the bruise on Dianna's wrist that one day when you came to visit the set. I never said anything for her sake but seeing you now and you shoving her to the ground like that; I'm mad that I didn't say something. You should be thrown in jail!"

"What the hell is going on here?" Ryan shouted at the group of people. Cory assumed he must have heard everything going down and came out. "Get him out of here." He ordered to the security guards with him, pointing at Alex.

The two security men took Alex from Mark and Kevin and led him out and off the lot. Dianna was in tears and was just about to run after him when Ryan told her to stay where she was.

Once everyone was settled, Ryan looked at Cory and at his face that had a slight black eye and a bruised jaw.

"Cory what happened?" Ryan question.

Cory opened his mouth to answer but nothing came out. He couldn't even talk right now. He shook his head, turned around, and walked away in a huff. Taylor quickly followed him.

Ryan turned his gaze over to Mark, Kevin, Chord, and Harry.

"So?"

"Cory wait!" Taylor shouted from behind him. He walked over to his trailer steps and plopped himself down on the first one and put his head in his hands.

"I know you probably don't want to talk about it but, really Cor, what happened back there?" Taylor looked at him very seriously ready to understand.

Cory sighed and scratched his hairline then gently touched his bruised eye. "Everything just got kind of out of hand."

Taylor chuckled a little. "Yeah I saw that."

He smiled at her attempt to keep a sense of humor. He liked that.

"It's just… the stuff he said got me angry I guess."

"About you and Dianna you know…" she trailed off.

"Well it wasn't even that. First off, because I'm sure you're probably curious too, Dianna and I, it never happened. I understand why he would have thought that but it was all strictly friendship there. Dianna was sick that day and I went over to visit her to make sure she was okay. I brought her some stuff to make her feel better too. We ended up watching dvd's all night and we fell asleep so I left in the morning. I never saw any photographers taking pictures. I guess that's what he saw." He finished with a shrug and scrunched lips.

"So even though you too never were together… you still felt the need to fight him?"

"Alex was getting on my nerves with him all in my face and when he shoved her to the ground I… I guess I went into overdrive or something."

She sweetly smiled at him. "You fought for Dianna."

He stood up from the steps a little defensively. "I'd do it for any girl. No girl should ever be harmed by a guy. It's the law and I just feel it should be enforced."

She nodded. "And I agree one hundred and ten percent with that and I know you'd do it for any girl but, Dianna isn't just _any_ girl to you is she Cory? I can see there's something there."

He looks away from her for a moment then opens his mouth to speak. "I… Taylor I-" he struggled for the right words.

She can see he's floundering so she cuts him off.

"Don't worry about Cory. I get it, I really do. It's practically what I sing." She laughs and in turn makes him chuckle as well. "Just, be with the girl you truly want to be with. Go get her Cory."

He smiles his lop-sided grin and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you and… I will."

They pull apart and he looked at her. "So… are you going to write a song about this?" he wondered with a raised brow and a grin.

She laughs and said, "Even though it's truly song writing gold, I don't plan on it."

He takes a step back pretending to be offended. "Am I not good enough to be written a song about?"

"Oh trust me, you're plenty good enough. I'm just letting someone else have the chance to write it." She responded with a sweet smile.

They both smile. "I'm gonna head on back to my friend's house. My flight back to Nashville is tomorrow morning."

"I can give you a ride." He quickly offered but she declined.

"No that's alright. You might want to go to the nurses station and get your bruises checked out now."

He grins and it makes the bruise on his jaw hurt and he winced and touched it. "Right. I should probably do that."

He had spent a good ten minutes at the medic station on set with a nurse looking at his bruises. She gave him some ice but that was all she could do. She also told him that they weren't too bad and would be easily concealable with some cover up while they filmed.

He thanked her and walked out with a small ice pack for his jaw and eye. He held it up to his eye first and he had almost run into someone with only his one eyed vision.

He pulled the ice down from his eye and looked to the person.

"Di." He breathed.

She softly smiled at him. "Hey I was just coming to check up on you."

"Thanks but as you can see, I'm fairly fine." He pointed to his only two bruises and breathed a light laugh.

She put her hand up to his cheek. "Thank you… for standing up for me."

The corner of his lip arched into a half smile. "I told you I'd do anything for you… whether it be kicking some guy's ass or getting my own kicked."

They both softly chuckled and she dropped her hand.

"Really though, I'm sorry you got dragged into that. He has a temper and rarely listens to reason when he get's like that."

"Eh, it wasn't your fault. I never want you taking the blame for him being a tool… No offense."

"Hey trust me, no offense taken." She assured him with a smile.

"I should probably be saying I'm sorry too." He sighed.

She furrowed her brow. "For?"

"For not telling you about Taylor. I said that I didn't know why I brought her in the end but that was kind of a lie. I brought her because…. In the beginning, I didn't want to stand dateless next to you being all happy with Alex but then when you told me you weren't going with him, I panicked and didn't say anything because I still wanted her as my date to make you feel like I always feel when I see you with _him_… jealous. It was a really big jerk thing to do I know now but I just couldn't help it. You make me crazy some times with lots of… emotion." He finished with what Dianna thought was a very cute smile. She couldn't exactly be mad at him with him looking like that.

"It's okay. I understand now. I was upset then but I managed to stay calm and collected about it."

Cory looked at her confused. "I um… I know you cried."

She bit the side of her cheek before she lightly smiled. "Well sometimes you make me crazy with emotions too."

They both took deep breaths and let them out.

"Are we good?"

"When are we not?" she asked with a smile.

"Well…" he began.

"Oh don't over analyze it and just give me a hug." She ordered.

He smiled back at her. "That I can do."

He pulled her in to a tight embrace and they stayed like that for about a minute before they let go and started to walk back to set.

"Oh by the way, I appreciate you getting your face punched in for me but don't let it happen again. Ryan's words on that last part."

He continued to walk along side of her. "Hey I make no guarantees when it comes to you but I'll do my best."

She playfully punched him in the arm. "Hey, that's assault. You just told me no more fights." He joked and they laughed all the way down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>That's going to be the last of Taylor Swift all you to all you T-Swift fans. She was in it for a bit. So what does every one think is going to happen with the Cory-Dianna-Alex triangle? Let me know! Please review it's not hard and it's very kind too. I love them :D<strong>


	12. Chapter 12

**So I'm not exactly sure how long this update took. I never actually look at my last update date and I usally just guess but I think this one was faster than the previous ones. Maybe? Anyway, I wanted to include scenes from episode 11 for obvious reasons but it took me a little bit to write since I didn't remember what happened in the episode besides the Fuinn kiss at the end. I tried to find the episode on the internet but couldn't get it without the risk of viruses from those websites so I just waited until the second half of season two came out. I got it (whoo!) and watched it today and took some notes. Hope it's enjoyed :)**

**Sorry for typos/grammatical mistakes**

* * *

><p>'<em>Off with your head, Dance, dance, dance till you're dead…<em>' he sang _Thriller/Heads Will Roll_ in his head as the cosmetics lady began his make up process. He winced a little as she applied some cover up over his healing bruises.

The make up artist pursed her lips. "I'm sorry Cory but I have to cover up these bruises. You can't exactly be Finn with them."

"Yeah, because there's no story line for that." Cory joked, trying to take his mind off the soreness of every touch.

She laughed. "Exactly." She gently applied more skin toned make up to Cory's jaw and lower eye.

"So how long do you think doing the zombie make overs will take when we film for it?" he questioned.

She shrugged as she tested some new cover up shades on her wrist. "It depends on how extensive everyone's zombie look is. For example, I know you'll be getting 'zombified' by Kim and since you need to look really real with fake skin peeling…"

Cory smiled at the thought of how cool he would look as a zombie.

"Yours will most likely take a couple hours to make you look perfectly undead." She finished with a chuckle while doing her last touch ups to Cory's bruises.

"So that means sitting in a chair for two hours?" he groaned.

"Hey, you gotta do what you gotta do."

"Well I guess I look forward to it." He told her with a smile on his face.

She smiled back at him. "Good well, you're done."

He thanked her and made his way to his dressing room.

As he walked out of the make up trailer, he ran into Dianna.

"Hey Cor." She greeted, smiling at him.

"Hey!" he smiled even bigger at seeing her.

"You look really good." She stared up at him.

The corners of his mouth arched and he forced his brow down in confusion while he looked down at himself. He was only wearing a pair of sweats and a v-neck. "Um thanks. I mean, they're only lounging types of clothes but I guess these sweat pants are nice."

She giggled and put her hand over her mouth to attempt to stifle them a little.

"I meant your face. It doesn't even look like you ever had bruises. The make up ladies work miracles but I suppose those _are_ lovely sweats."

Cory placed his hand over his face in embarrassment. "Oh right… That's what you meant."

She bit her bottom lip and smiled sweetly at him. "Aw, don't be embarrassed. You're just too cute."

Cory couldn't help but smile at her compliment. "Gee thanks. I try to be."

They kept on smiling at one another like love struck teens for a few more seconds before Dianna looked at the watch on her wrist.

"Actually Cory, I was on my way to my dressing room to change into my Cheerios costume and to be fitted for my wig."

Cory smirked upon hearing this. "Oh you mean your smurf wig?"

Dianna playfully shook her head at him while giving him a little push. He just loved to tease her. "Yes that wig but I like to think of it as my beautiful Katy Perry look."

"Right well, _Katy_ can pull it off and make it look awesome but can _you_?" he teased her again which in turn earned him a cocky grin.

"Even more." She stated with heavy confidence. She was _not_ letting him win this battle between them.

"Well I'm going to have to see it with my own eyes." He continued as sure of himself as he could be, not wanting to lose.

Cory watched as Dianna got a twinkle in her eye. She bit the side of her bottom lip then let it gently glide from under her teeth back to its regular form. God he thought that was so hot!

"Watch me." Her tone was that of a challenge but more of a… seductive challenge.

Cory let a small smirk play on his lips as he watched her sexily smile and walk passed him to her trailer.

Oh yeah, he sure as hell was going to watch the Cheerios routine being filmed.

_California girls_

_We're unforgettable_

_Daisy Dukes_

_Bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin_

_So hot_

_Will melt your popsicle_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

Cory sat in his chair on the side behind the film crew and watched the dancers and BMX riders dance and do tricks. He watched the first half of the routine being completely impressed by the fire twirlers and pyrotechnics.

He spent the second part of filming watching Dianna dance on top of one of the jumps. The whole time he just admired her beauty and he had to give it to her, she _could_ pull off a bright, blue wig.

He got all hot and bothered when she would look over at him a few times and give him a smirk as she moved her hips.

Overall, he enjoyed the whole performance. The show definitely went all out for this episode. He knew it was their most expensive so far.

"I'm bored!" Jane shouted through her Sue Sylvester megaphone as the routine ended in front of her.

The scene lasted for a few more minutes before it was finished.

"And cut!" the director yelled through his own. "That was so great guys. I loved the energy. Consider that extremely complicated and elaborate scene in the books!"

Everyone hugged congratulating each other about their finished scene.

Dianna sauntered up to Cory who was waiting on the side.

"So?" she wondered wanting his opinion on her performance.

Cory smiled at her and held a hand up for her to high five. She high fived him back and he said, "Okay I'll give it to you."

"Give what to me?" she smirked as she asked the question.

He sighed. Was she really going to make him admit exactly how he was wrong?

"Oh Cory?" she persisted still with her ever lasting 'haha, I totally got you' smirk.

He playfully groaned in defeat. "I guess you can pull off a smurf wig."

"You guess?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Okay fine, you _can_ pull off the Katy Perry look… Really good actually."

She giggled at his response. "Why thank you. I'm glad that you can finally admit that I beat you."

Cory laughed and shook his head at her. "Yeah well, don't go spreading that around. It'll ruin my rep." he joked.

"Oh no, I'm _so_ telling everyone on set right now!" She assured him and started running off away from him.

"I don't think so!" he shouted after her and ran to catch up with her. When he finally caught up to her, they were in the main hallway of the gym building they filmed in.

Cory grabbed her from behind around her waist. He picked her up and spun her around while she giggled and screamed.

"Okay okay! I won't tell anyone and ruin your winning reputation!" she screamed in between laughs as she was being spun.

Cory finally stopped spinning her and placed her back down on the floor so she was standing straight in front of him.

He leaned in close to her. "Good. And guess what?" He leaned even closer to her to whisper into her ear and she shut her eyes.

"I win again." His hot breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine and all through her body. At that moment she realized how much her body ached for him.

He pulled back from her ear with a devilish smirk and watched as her eye lids reopened.

"Cory Monteith to dressing room two!" a voice came over the intercom in the hallway.

He looked up to the intercom and back to Dianna who was still rooted to the spot she had been standing in.

He thought it was her reaction to him winning but what he didn't know was that it was actually because she was so aroused by what he had just done.

"Well I guess I'll see you in a bit." He told her and she nodded. He gave her a light wave and jogged down the hall and out to the dressing room.

'_Oh good god._' She said in her head. He was becoming harder and harder to resist.

* * *

><p>In the dressing room, Cory changed from his sweat pants and t-shirt and into some jeans, another t-shirt and his football jacket. After, he quickly rushed to hair and make up where a stylist fixed his hair, making it neater, and then he headed off to the choir room set.<p>

On the set, he found his assigned seat for the scene and got ready with everyone else. They had already filmed their speaking parts the previous day so today, all he had to do was sit and watch Lea and Mark sing _Need You Now_.

Before he knew it, the scene was set and the director yelled, "Rolling!"

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor, Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

He had to look at Lea during certain parts when the camera would be on him. Like planned, he stared down to the petite brunette singing along side Mark.

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

After Lea and Mark sang this line, he couldn't help but glance over to Dianna who was sitting next to Chord. He did truly wonder, does he ever cross her mind like she always did on his?

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control,_

_And I need you now, And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

Looking down and pretending to be jealous was really beginning to be his specialty. He had been getting pretty good at it whenever he had to watch Dianna with Alex. He was a pro, so pretending to be jealous as Finn was no problem.

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door, Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before._

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk, And I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I've lost all control, And I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Whoa, whoa_

_Whoa, whoa_

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all_

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone, And I need you now._

Cory took his last look at Dianna before he looked back to Lea.

_And I said I wouldn't call, but I'm a little drunk, And I need you now._

_And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

_Oh baby, I need you now… now._

"Alright and that's a wrap for that!"

The cast and crew clapped like they did after every song number they filmed. Dianna looked over to Cory and smiled to herself as she saw him fist bump Mark.

* * *

><p>Around five after getting an early dinner, they filmed their "zombie camp" scene where they all had to learn to dance like zombies.<p>

Even as early as ten minutes into filming Cory realized he was a worse dancer than he had originally thought.

"Cut, cut!" the director shouted.

Zach came out from the sidelines of the cameras. "Okay guys, you are all doing a decent job but for some of you; you need to be more limber and less stiff. Some of you- and I'm not making fun, but some of you… Cory…" he looked to Cory and everyone got a little chuckle out of it since it was common knowledge Cory was not dance inclined.

"You need to be more loose and let your arms swing around places and maybe hobble or something. You're supposed to be the living dead so let's see it."

Cory nodded and practiced while Zach went around and corrected others.

Even Cory knew that when he attempted to dance like a zombie he looked like a stiff Frankenstein... Frankentein.

He stopped his "dancing" when he heard giggles from next to him.

"What's so funny?" he asked the laughing blonde.

She sweetly smiled up at him and said, "You."

He started to chuckle. "Me?"

"Yeah, it's your dancing."

"Oh thanks for the update Zach." He responded sarcastically.

"Here I'm going to help you." She walked in front of him and grabbed his hands.

He quirked an eye brow up at her holding his hands but he began to laugh as she moved his arms up and down in different directions trying to give him some zombie moves.

"Just go wild with it." She suggested and he nodded.

They spent a few more minutes of her coaching him before cameras started to roll once again. After a few more takes, he nailed it and it was another scene down for their return from hiatus.

* * *

><p>'<em>Man, working long hours suck. What time is it?<em>'

Cory looked up to the clock in the make up room by only moving his eyes. Thank god the clock was near him.

He had been sitting still for almost two hours in a chair as Kim worked on his zombie look. After they were all done with make up, the boys were going to be filming the dance sequence to the song _She's Not There_ which Cory recorded. It was actually a pretty sweet song and he liked it even better when he found out the dance steps weren't really that hard. All he had to do was move around like he did during zombie practice. Granted, he had to be coached by Dianna and he still looked like a stiff zombie, he knew he could work the motions out.

After a few more minutes, Kim informed him that she had finished and he checked his face out in the mirror.

They had outstanding make up artists because when he looked at himself, he really did look like someone that had just come out of a grave or something. He had some weird peel-y make up on with the rest of his face painted in all different gross shades. It was AWESOME!

* * *

><p>The next day of filming was just as busy and as hectic as the one before. Today they were going to be filming the big dance number of the show. They would be getting 'zombified' yet again. Cory kind of cringed at the thought of getting all that make up again. It took him probably a whole hour with lots of face wipes to get that stuff off plus a good half hour shower of scrubbing.<p>

By around 8:30pm, they were finishing up their scenes before the dance number.

"Rolling!"

Heather, Naya, and Dianna all stood in front of the prop cannon.

"I'm gonna die." Heather said to the others.

"It'll be worth it."

After Naya's line Cory knew it was his cue to run in.

"Hey!" he shouted softly as he jogged into the shot in his football uniform.

Dianna looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

He looked to her. "Stopping you from going to Sue's regionals competition." Then he looked to all three of them. "You guys gotta come to the game with me."

Dianna spoke her lines. "Haven't you been paying attention? If we're not Cheerios we're nothing."

Cory returned his gaze quickly back to the beautiful blonde in front of him. "Y-You thing that but it's not true." He stepped back and addressed all three of them now. "You joined Cheerios to be popular, but you joined Glee Club because you loved it. Sue doesn't care about you guys! She's fine killing Brittany…" He paused for a second like he was supposed to before continueing. "Tell me honestly, if you didn't think it'd hurt your reputation which would you choose?"

"Glee Club." Heather delivered her lines in Brittany manner perfectly.

Cory nodded his head a little before stepping closer to Dianna.

"I know you, and you don't think you are but you're strong enough to do this."

Dianna felt right then that it was actually Cory talking to her as himself, not him talking to her as the character of Finn. When he said those words to her, she felt like they were truer than ever. She sometimes thought about breaking up with Alex but at the last minute, she'd second-guess herself and not follow through with the plan because she didn't think she was strong enough to do it. With him saying the complete opposite, it really did make her feel like she could… and she would.

She smiled softly at him almost forgetting to say her lines. She was so caught up in the moment.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay." She repeated.

She was snapped out of her moment when he turned away from her and looked to Naya.

"What about you Santana?"

"Screw her. She put me on the bottom of the pyramid."

He turned back to all of them and they began to walk.

"Come on we've got a few minutes."

Cory watched as one of the cameras panned to Jane and that meant they had to stop walking.

"No time for a foursome ladies the bus leaves in five."

"We quit Cheerios." Dianna said.

"You can't quit Cheerios it's blood in, blood out now get your sweet little cans on that bus."

"Well we still quit." Naya added.

"You're my stars! If you leave I'll have no performance!"

The four of them began to walk again but slowly.

"Sucks for you." Heather delivered her last line which was also the last line of that long scene.

* * *

><p>Cory went home that night and spent an hour in the shower scrubbing his face to get off the remaining prosthetics and make up of their half time show performance. The dance number had been insane but it was <em>so<em> cool. He loved the song and dancing to it, plus all the extras as the crowd was a big rush.

After his shower, he ate some of his left over chinese food that he ordered the previous night and got ready for bed. He had to be on set for six in the morning.

* * *

><p>Normally they didn't leave the last scene of the episode to the last day but for this week of filming they had been so busy since everything was so elaborate that they had to end it that way.<p>

He was really excited for the scene even though it was super early but he didn't care. It was another scene with just him and Dianna. They were always his favorites.

He grabbed a quick bite to eat before the scene. He got a plain bagel with nothing on it so he could eat fast. The scene was going to start in ten minutes.

Across the room, Dianna was talking to Brad.

"So do you think that would be fine? I just think that it would open up more possibilities for future episodes." Dianna suggested to the co creator who was rubbing his chin in thought.

"Actually, yeah, I like that." He informed her and she smiled in delight. "I like the idea of Quinn kissing Finn. We kind of just left them hanging in season one and with him and Rachel broken up now, I could see Finn and Quinn picking up something again. We could definitely write that. Thanks for the suggestion."

"I'm glad you like it. I'll go tell Cory of the change in script." She started to turn around to walk away when Brad stopped her.

"No, no! Let it be a surprise. Let's see what type of reaction we could get. Cory is always good on improvisation."

Dianna furrowed her brow. "You want a real reaction?"

"Yeah."

"But he could be really taken aback."

"I just feel like that's how Finn would react in that situation. Plus, now that I look at it differently, an ending hug just isn't enough."

Dianna pursed her lips in thought before ultimately nodding in agreement.

"Okay."

"Great, now take your place." Brad directed and he made his way to the sides and Dianna moved to the lockers.

Cory walked across the room to his position where he had been talking to Max and would have to turn around to see Dianna.

"And… Rolling!"

Cory took a quick breath then turned around. He watched as Dianna smiled at him and he slowly walked over to her.

"Hey." He started.

"Hi… I never got a chance to thank you… for helping me do the right thing."

He gave her his lop sided smile. "Eh, you would have come to it on your own soon enough." He looked her up and down before asking, "So how does it feel to be out of the uniform?"

"Weird… Did turn a couple heads." She answered with a small shrug.

He chuckled like scripted before she started her lines again.

"You were amazing this week. On the field and off… Reminded me of why I loved you."

'_Okay here goes nothing.' _She thought to herself as she reached up with one hand and wrapped it around the back of his neck and pulled him a little closer. She leaned up and pressed her lips to his.

Immediately she could tell he was not expecting it what so ever.

He didn't know what to do. He began to lift his arms to wrap them around her waist but he stopped midway there unsure if that would be okay or not. He left his arms frozen in mid air near her sides and forced his brows into confusion.

He didn't even have enough time to react any farther before she pulled way and just stared up at him.

She looked into his utterly confused face and closed eyes. She knew she wasn't supposed to say anything but she just wanted to give him some light on the situation.

He opened his eyes and just stared down at her before she turned and walked away. He watched as she left and he quickly turned in her fleeting direction and kept his eyes on her, still more shocked and confused than ever.

"And that's a wrap!" the director shouted after Dianna disappeared around the corner.

Cory looked to the director then at Brad who was walking over to him.

"I'm sorry I don't know what just happened. Was that okay? I can re do that! I didn't mean to look shocked I just-" Cory tried to explain to Brad before he was cut off.

"No don't worry about it Cor that was great. We aren't changing a thing about it. That's how we want you to look for the final cut."

"But but, that wasn't even in the script…" he muttered still shell shocked.

"Yeah I know but it was a great suggestion by our lovely Lady Di so I knew I had to take it."

"Di?"

"Yes, Dianna." Brad repeated. "It was great right?"

Cory nodded numbly. "Yeah, totally."

"Anyway, great job." Brad gave him a pat on the shoulder before he moved away from him.

Cory knew right then that he had to find Dianna.

It didn't take him long before he spotted her.

"Hey Di!" he called acroos the crowded room.

She looked in his direction and smiled.

"Hey um, what was that about?" he questioned her rubbing his forehead and pointing back to the set.

"I thought it would be a better shot…. And I wanted to." She simply informed him.

"Kiss me?"

He watched as a healthy rose color crept onto her cheeks.

"Yeah, kiss you. Cory… Alex and I…." she began.

"Had another fight? Did he hurt you again?" he asked concerned, totally forgetting what she had just said.

His worry made her giggle a little.

"No we didn't have another fight per say…. We aren't together anymore."

Cory's face had just gotten out of a shocked state only to be put back into one.

"Y-You and Alex aren't a couple now?"

She nodded. "I found out last night that he was cheating on me with models when he was in England from one of his friends who he let it slip to. Can you believe the whole time that he had the audacity to accuse me of cheating when _he_ was really the one doing it?"

He immediately went into his consoling mode. "Wow that really sucks."

"Yeah, so now I know why he freaked out over the phone that one time I asked him what he had been up to. Who would have thought huh?" she said with a light chuckle to not deflate the mood.

He knew she was hurting. "I'm so sorry Di."

Her face brightened up a little. "Listen, don't be. It only helped my other reason for breaking up with him."

Cory smiled a little. "Ah and what other reason would that be _other_ than that he was a douche?"

She looked right up into his gorgeous Hershey eyes. "Because I have feelings for someone else."

Cory couldn't help but begin to smile at her confession as she continued.

"I don't know why it took me this long to finally admit that out loud to myself. I've known for a while now and I've known that this someone else has had feelings for me for quite some time too."

Cory was softly smiling now. "I know he has." He felt her grab onto his hand and he held it gently.

"So what do you think we should do about this?" she coyly asked him.

He started to feel his stomach tighten and the nerves begin to build. After around two years of him pining for her was this now really happening? This was always what he wanted but he never really knew what to do when he hoped it would come one day.

He felt his mouth become dry. Why did he feel like this? He felt like a real Finn Hudson teenage boy that was asking out his crush for the very first time. He had asked out girls before but it was never this hard. It was because none of them had meant _this _much to him as Dianna did.

'_Come on Cory! You can do this! Ask her out on a date! You've wanted this to happen for god only knows how long and now that it's finally here you need to muster up the courage and do it!_' He mentally coached himself.

He finally opened his mouth to speak. "Di, you don't know how long I've been waiting for this moment. I always thought it was some big secret that I liked you but it clearly wasn't because everyone knew besides you but I liked to keep it that way. You were always unavailable and I've just… been to big of a pansy to admit to you that I liked you until…"

"Until the day at the airport." She interrupted knowing exactly what he was talking about.

He lightly smiled again. "Yeah. I was going to tell you my feelings for you when I went to pick you up. I even had your favorite flowers and I even wrote down exactly what I was going to say on a notecard beforehand since I was so nervous I thought I'd forget but then you brought back Alex and everything kind of changed…"

She nodded slowly and looked down but was quickly returned to his gaze when he gently lifted her chin up.

"But now I have the chance again... Dianna Elise Agron, will you go out with me tonight?"

He watched as she continued to stare at him without a word and he took that for a bad sign.

"I mean, you don't have to! It was just an idea, it doesn't even have to be a date or whatever… "

"Cory." She softly said but he clearly didn't hear her.

"We could just be friends hanging out like normal if you want or…"

"Cory." She repeated a little louder this time but still to no avail.

"I'm sorry I just probably look really stupid after all that and-"

This time he heard her.

"Cory!"

He stopped in his rambles and listened to her.

"I'd love to go on a date with you." She told him with a sweet smile.

"Really?" he wondered still in disbelief this was all happening.

"Really." She assured him.

"Okay I'll give you a call a little later to let you know what we're doing."

She raised her eyebrows at him. "You aren't going to tell me now?"

"It's a surprise."

'_Of course it is._' She thought, but then again, she loved that about him.

"Okay then."

"Great." Cory said.

Dianna leaned up to him and just as her lips were about to meet his she whispered, "Can't wait." Then she backed away and started out of the room.

Cory shook his head with a big smile plastered on his face. Damn she was such a tease, but he loved it. He loved her. And now things were finally starting to come together for the two of them.

Now he just had to figure out what they were going to do for himself.

He whipped out his cell phone from his pocket and dialed some numbers. He had to make some calls.

* * *

><p><strong>So overall, I don't really like how the chapter turned out but it was obviously necessary. I just wanted to do a chapter that was based off filming and I figured this would be a good episode to do it for since it was a big one. I don't plan on doing any more chapters with heavy filming at all. Now that Cory and Dianna are actually starting to form a relationship it will be mostly about them. It took 12 chapters but finally right? Anyway, please leave a review! Thanks to everyone that has left reviews already they mean soooooooo much you don't even know. Leave date ideas please! They will be very helpful and if I really love it I will totally use it... duh<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

**So the date :) I meant to have it up the day after season 3 premiered but life got in the way as it always seems to...**

* * *

><p><em>Ring… Ring… Ring…<em>

Cory sat on his living room couch with his cell phone pressed to his ear, his leg jumping up and down in anticipation, waiting for the person on the other line to pick up.

As the phone kept ringing he wondered more and more why he was seeking ideas of dates from this person.

It wasn't like this specific person had had a lot of dating experience of any way, shape, or form.

He felt silly asking someone her age but was he not proven wrong before by this someone? Beyond your years did _mean_ something right?

Plus, after calling a couple other people who gave him date ideas he wasn't exactly looking for, he was really hoping to get that person who would help.

Mark suggested doing a physical date like playing basketball because he could quote on quote, "get all up in her _persona_l business" by playing defense. He _really could_ be like Puck.

That wasn't totally the date he wanted. Sure, one day it'll be nice to "get all up in her personal business" but not for their first date. He really wanted to get out of the friend zone and do something sweet and romantic for her to show her how much he cared.

Then he called Chord who told him to take her out to dinner but he thought that was so normal and cliché that he immediately dismissed the idea.

So after some deliberation, he dialed the number he was calling now.

"Hello?" A deep voice came over the phone.

Cory was snapped out of his thoughts at hearing the call answered.

"H-Hey bro it's me Cory."

"Oh hey Cor. Listen, this really isn't a good time. I'm just about to start a conference call so I'll talk to you later."

"No no don't hang up please! It's really important Shaun." Cory answered quickly.

He heard his brother sigh over the line. "Alright Cory what do you need?"

Cory put his hand on his restless leg to calm it down a little.

"Is Lexi home? I really need her advice."

He did kind of feel a little stupid when he heard his big brother burst into laughter. After a few seconds he caught his breath and asked, "I'm sorry but did I just hear you say that you needed my nine year old daughter's advice?"

Cory nodded his head a little then realized Shaun could obviously not see him nodding so he just responded with a weak "Um yeah."

"Cory, you're a grown man. You don't think you can handle your problems by yourself?"

He sighed. "Listen Shaun, I get what you're saying but I wouldn't be asking if it weren't really important. Just… Please let me talk to her. Is she home?"

"Yeah she just got home from school about an hour ago… Are you sure you absolutely need to speak to her?"

"Yes I'm absolutely 100% positive." He said clearly.

"I'm not going to regret this am I?" Shaun wondered.

Cory lightly laughed. "No it's nothing bad I promise."

There was a short pause before he heard a quiet "Alright" and then another before he heard muffled noises coming over the line.

"Hello?" a soft voice asked.

He smiled a little to himself at hearing his niece.

"Hey Lexi it's Uncle Cory."

"Hi Uncle Cory!" she squeaked. "What's up?"

He was going to start small talk with her but then remembered she was only nine and would probably get bored of that really fast so he figured he'd get right to the point.

"I need your help with something." He waited until he heard a little, "Uh huh" then continued, "Do you remember that girl we talked about when I visited a couple weeks ago?"

"Yes! Dianna? The pretty blonde woman who you're going to marry and have exactly three kids with along with a dog and a nice white picket fence around your house?"

Cory chuckled to himself. She might be the right person to ask.

"Yes that one. Do you want to help me with something?"

"Is it about her?"

Cory smiled. "Yeah it is actually." He took a deep breath then asked, "Where should I take her or what should I do with her on a date?"

Alexis screamed in excitement from the other side. "Yay! So you _are_ getting married! Can I come and be your flower girl?"

He laughed again. "No we aren't getting married Lexi-"

"Not _yet_ then."

"Okay, not yet then. I have to bring her on a date first so we can start having plans for the future. What do you think I should do?"

"You're asking _me_ what you should do?" She asked surprised.

He shrugged. "Well yeah I mean, you seem to know a lot about my feelings for her and I just thought that since you seemed to know what you were talking about then, you would give me good advice now."

"Okay. This is easy then…" She started right way. "You know how my mom loves to ride on things?"

"Huh?" Cory choked out while he stifled a laugh. '_Yeah, my brother._' Yes, he was a little immature… Deal with it.

"Like, she likes to go on rides like on horses and um…"

"I don't think I can get horses for tonight Lexi."

"Okay well, what about a boat ride?"

"A boat ride?" he echoed.

"Mhm a boat ride. Mom loves the ocean and she told me once of this really

nice boat ride she went on with dad for a date. They had a dinner on it and everything."

Cory pursed his lips in thought for a minute. That wasn't a bad idea. But where would he get a boat?

Then it hit him.

"Thanks Alexis! You truly are a child prodigy."

He listened to the giggles on the other side. "Thanks but… what do I get?"

He forced his eyebrows up into his forehead in confusion.

"What do _you_ get?"

"Yep. What was in it for me?"

"Well you got to help out your awesome Uncle." He tried.

"Yeah I know that and that's nice and all but it would be cool if… maybe you came back to see me to thank me in person." She hinted as sweet as she could. "It's always fun to see you."

Cory chuckled a bit. "How about something better? What if I flew you down to L.A. for a weekend and you could hang out with me and the rest of the cast on set for the day? Of course I have to run it by my producers and your parents but I don't think it'll be a problem."

He had to hold the phone back from his ear when he heard loud squeals from the other end. Then he heard Shaun ask if she was okay and her respond with a quick yes.

Cory laughed and put the phone back against his ear.

"So? What do you think of that?" he asked.

"I'd really like that."

"Good then it's settled. I'll talk to some people and see what I can do okay?"

"You promise?"

His eyes softened. "I promise."

"Okay." She said with some excitement.

"Thanks for the idea Lexi. You're my favorite niece."

"I'm your _only_ niece." She stated matter of factly.

"Right…" he said with a laugh. "I'll talk to you later alright?"

"Alright. Bye Uncle Cor have fun on your date."

"I will and thanks again."

After he got off the phone with Alexis he made a couple more calls to some buddies, one of whom who he knew had a boat in a marina in L.A. Since they had been friends for years both being from the Vancouver area, he gladly lent Cory his small yacht sized sailboat and agreed to sail it around the area while they were there since Cory had absolutely no idea how to work a boat. He definitely would have caused them to capsize or something else bad.

Now that he had a boat, all he had to do was figure out what they would do on it.

He remembered how Alexis had mentioned that his brother and his wife had eaten on the boat they went on. If he wasn't sailing he could definitely attempt cooking.

He texted Dianna and told her he'd pick her up at seven.

He took a shower and shaved. Then he took about ten minutes of just staring at different clothes to figure out what he would wear.

First he pulled out some tan slacks with loafers and a button up shirt but then he decided that would be way too formal to go on a boat so he swapped them out for his nicest pair of jeans with a long sleeved polo shirt and a pair of boat shoes. What could be more fitting right?

He looked at himself in a mirror. He snapped his fingers at himself. He _did_ look good. Hopefully Dianna would think so.

Once he was done checking himself out, he picked up his phone from where it was charging on his nightstand and dialed Dianna's number.

A few rings later she picked up.

"Hey Cor!"

"Hey Di!" he greeted back with matched enthusiasm. "So are you ready?"

"I guess so. I wasn't exactly sure what to wear since you always make everything a surprise…"

"The surprise will be worth it and trust me, you look great in anything you wear."

"Aw Cory…" he could tell she was blushing on the other side.

"So I'll come pick you up in fifteen minutes okay?"

"Okay. See you then. Can't wait." She responded.

"Me either. Bye."

After he hung up the phone he brushed his teeth and styled his hair fast then grabbed the keys to his car and made his way to Dianna's apartment but first stopped at a local florist where he bought for the second time, some pink calla lilies.

* * *

><p>He pulled up to the curb outside of her building and made his way to her door, calla lilies in hand.<p>

Only after two quick knocks did she open the door.

At first sight of her he was speechless. _Literally_! He looked her up and down and saw that she was wearing a slimming black v-neck dress with some slight heeled shoes and her hair was down and curled on the ends.

He opened his mouth to say something but only empty breaths came out which earned him a soft growing smile from Dianna.

After a few seconds he finally got words out. "You look beautiful not that you don't always look beautiful but you look extra beautiful tonight."

She kept on smiling. "Thank you and you look really cute too. I just didn't know what to wear and maybe I went out on a limb too much or-"

"No you look absolutely perfect." He interrupted as he handed her the flowers. "These were meant for you a while ago."

She lightly laughed and took the flowers. "Well I'm glad that you decided to still give them to me. I love these." She sniffed the bouquet and smiled then looked behind her. "I don't have a place to put them right now."

Cory shrugged. "Don't worry about it. Take them with you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course. I'm sure we can find a way to put them to good use." He told her with a grin.

She grinned in return. "Okay I will then."

"Alright so… Shall we?" he asked, holding out his arm to her.

She giggled a little and smiled her hundred watt smile while grabbing onto his arm. "We shall."

When they got down to his car he felt like being the gentleman that she deserved after dating _Alex_ so he opened her door for her and closed it once she was in. Then he jogged over to the driver's side.

"So where are we going?" Dianna wondered as she stuck her face in the flowers to smell them again.

Cory glanced over to her quickly before looking back to the road. "Have you ever heard of Marina Del Rey?"

Dianna forced her brows down. "Yeah isn't that the marina right in southern L.A.?"

"Yep."

"You're taking me to a marina?" she asked, unimpressed. "Is that why you wanted it to be a surprise? So I wouldn't say no to going to a marina for a date then I'd have to go once you picked me up?"

"No actually, do you remember the time when you only gave me an address to meet you somewhere once?"

Dianna nodded.

"Well consider this pay back Ms. Quote on quote, 'I know if I don't do it this way, you won't want to go where we're going. I figure once you're there, I'll make you stay.' And end quote." He joked with a smirk.

She playfully rolled her eyes at him with a smirk of her own. "You are such a dork. I can't believe you remember that."

Cory kept on smirking and shrugged. "I knew I'd get you back one day for that so I figured it was something worth remembering."

They drove for another fifteen minutes before Cory pulled off the main road and onto a smaller road that led to the marina entrance.

Dianna watched through the window as they passed by many boats when she noticed them slowing down.

"We're here." He simply said.

'_Why are we here?_' she thought to herself.

He jumped out of the car and opened her door for her for which she thanked him yet again. She loved old sappy movie moves like that.

"Would you mind handing me the flowers?" Cory asked. Dianna gave him a weird look but handed the bouquet over anyway. Then she watched as Cory pulled out a tie from his pocket.

"What's that for?" she wondered a little warily.

"Your eyes." He answered with a smirk.

"My eyes?"

Cory nodded. "I told you this was going to be a surprise and I meant it."

She raised an eyebrow at him in worry and he just sweetly smiled at her.

"Don't worry okay."

"Sure, that's what all the killers say before they stab an innocent woman on the boat docks." She joked.

Cory threw a hand over his face. "Aww man! I can't believe you figured out my plan already! I'm going to have to resort to plan B!"

They both laughed and he tied the material over her eyes then he held onto her arm directing her carefully to the boat.

After what felt like forever to Dianna, she felt him stop her in her tracks then she felt his hands at the back of her head, untying the tie knot.

The next sight she saw was truly amazing.

Her mouth fell into a big O as the tie dropped from in front of her eyes. There, right in front of her was a beautiful big sailboat. It had a tall mast with bright white Christmas looking lights cascading down its lines. It had small lights on the edges of the boat and there was even a vase filled with water sitting on a small table built in behind the captain's wheel with a man that donned a captain's hat holding onto it. There were even a few rose petals scattered on and around the boat's entrance to boot.

Cory was so sweet!

Cory looked at Dianna's beaming and awe struck expression. He loved to make her happy.

He wasn't sure about the rose pedals at first thinking that he might have gone over the edge with them but Dianna's expression made him sure he made the right choice.

Then he looked to his friend that gave him a subtle thumbs up. Cory gave him a quick wink back.

"So… Surprise!" Cory exclaimed looking to Dianna who was still staring at the sailboat.

"Cory this is amazing!" she began while looking back to him with a huge smile. "How did you do all this in a matter of an afternoon?"

"I'm a very important person in the world of competitive boating. They all look up to me for my skills." He enlightened her nonchalantly.

She raised an eyebrow at him. "_Really_?" she challenged.

Cory nodded. "Absolutely. Clearly you didn't know that I race boats in my spare time off the show and I'm actually pretty good."

Dianna just stood and stared at him with her arms folded over her chest. "You know, I'm just having an extremely hard time believing you here."

Cory's smile grew and he looked away from her. "Okay maybe I over exaggerated on how good I was."

"Cory…"

"Okay okay, I just have some good friends and one of them happens to own this boat."

He pointed over to the man standing at the wheel as the two of them walked up to the threshold where the boat met the dock. Cory hopped over the small gap first then held out his hand to Dianna to help her over.

Once they were on the boat they met up with Cory's friend.

"Di, this is Reed, one of my good friends from home. He has a vacation home in Malibu." Cory gave Reed a quick bro hug then Dianna shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Dianna." Reed said.

"Same to you." She returned with a friendly smile.

"Yeah well, Reed here agreed to be our captain for the night and sail us around the area for a little."

"Oh I thought you were a world class sailor Cory?" Dianna asked with a smirk.

"Yeah um, I just… you know-"

"Can't actually sail a boat." she finished for him.

"You are absolutely right." He admitted and they laughed. "I'd probably sink us some how."

"I'm glad Reed is here then."

"Me too." Cory agreed while he glanced over to Reed who gave him a light smile then back to Dianna. "So do you want to walk around the boat and see what it's like before we go? I just want to talk to Reed really quick first."

"Sure."

Dianna gave him one last fleeting smile before she walked around the side of the boat to the front.

"Thanks a lot dude I really owe you one." Cory told Reed who just shook his head.

"Hey don't worry about it. You've helped me so many times back home I just figured this would be one of the ways I'd make it up to you. So are you ready to set sail?"

"Yeah totally." Cory was about to turn around when he remembered something. "Oh by the way, did you remember to pick up those food ingredients I asked about?"

"Yeah I did that. Don't worry about it. Everything for your dinner should be set."

Cory let a soft smile appear on his lips. "Thanks man, like seriously. And oh, nice hat." He smirked.

"Yeah haha laugh at the hat." Reed shot back.

Cory quickly laughed then made his way to the front of the boat to meet up with Dianna.

He watched as he walked and saw that she was looking at the ocean as the sun set.

He slowly stepped next to her and looked out, then she looked to him.

"This is really beautiful Cory." She commented then returned her view back to the sunset.

He just kept staring at her. "Yeah, it really is."

* * *

><p>After last minute checks of the boat, they began to sail around.<p>

Cory and Dianna were having a great time.

After being friends for such a long time, Cory wasn't really sure going into their date if they could make the friend to potential couple transition but now he was totally thinking it could go smoothly.

Their chemistry was undeniable. There was never a lull in conversation and they always were good around each other; never an uncomfortable moment.

He finally had found someone to laugh at all his idiotic jokes and 'awesome' dance moves she had finally found someone who she knew was into her and only her unlike Alex.

Cory was sweet, funny, kind, gentle, romantic, and just plain such a great guy. He was always there for her and she loved that. She loved him.

* * *

><p>After some time of Dianna teaching Cory some new, <em>better<em> dance moves, he knew he had to start cooking dinner.

"Hey I'm getting pretty hungry. What about you?" he wondered.

She nodded her head. "Yeah I could go for something to eat."

"Great let's go."

They made their way back to the stern of the boat.

"Dianna, would you like to sail the boat?" Reed questioned her.

Her eyes grew wide. "Really?"

"Yeah sure. It's not too hard. I figured since we're here I could give a lesson on sailing."

"What about Cory?" She didn't want to leave him out.

"Don't worry about me Di. I'm gonna cook." He explained.

"Wait _you're_ cooking?" Dianna asked in disbelief.

"Yes I'm going to cook." He echoed. "It's either that or I drive the boat and we capsize."

"Yeah go to the kitchen Cor." Reed ordered definitely not wanting Cory to take the wheel. Especially after that one time growing up and going to summer camp where they took sailing lessons…. He didn't even want to think about it.

Dianna giggled. "Are you really that bad?"

"Listen, I'm not kidding when I say this Di. It wouldn't be the first time I would capsize a boat." He assured her, sharing the same thought as Reed and they shared a knowing look.

"Okay." Dianna agreed with another giggle and grabbed the wheel from Reed.

Cory gave her a quick grin before retreating into the boat's cabin. There, he pulled out the ingredients to make a pizza out of the cabinets.

Why was he making pizza instead of something more romantic?

Well, he figured the boat itself was pretty romantic but at the same time, even though he wanted out of the friend zone, he still wanted some aspect of that in their relationship. He always believed the best relationships came out of friendships.

So when he started, it took him two tries to make the crust of the pizza.

The first time he thought he'd be like a professional and threw the crust up in the air. When he went to catch it though, he wasn't a professional. It ended up landing right on the floor.

After that, he decided to just work with the dough right on the counter.

Finally, an hour later, his creation was finished and Cory thought it actually looked edible.

Before he brought out the pizza, he made sure everything outside was set. There were two plates in the table with napkins since they would need them, and the calla lilies were in the vase as well.

As soon as he saw Dianna sit down at the table he brought out the pizza and her eyes went wide in surprise.

"Ah you actually managed to make something." She teased with a giggle and Cory gave a slight smile in return.

"Yeah you know, I figured since I was the master at cooking frozen pizzas I could manage a real one." He joked back.

He set it down on the table and Dianna eyed it intently.

"Well it looks pretty good but is it edible?" she smirked with a quirked eyebrow.

"Wh-what? Is it edible?" Cory playfully scoffed. "I guess we will have to find out. You can be the guinea pig."

Dianna cocked her head back in surprise. "Oh no Cor. I am _not_ being your test subject."

"Oh fine then." Cory picked up a slice of the pre cut pizza and took a big bite. Honestly, to his surprise, it was actually good, like really good. He knew those cooking shows he used to watch combined with Lea's tutoring would pay off.

"Oh… Oh my god… This is so good." He gushed as he chewed and smiled at the blonde across the small table who only raised an eyebrow at his food filled moans.

"Okay then." She finally said and picked a slice for herself.

Cory watched as her face contorted into one of surprise after she took a bite. "Wow Cory, this is actually amazing!"

"See? And you doubted me."

"Cory, I'm pretty sure this is the first thing you've ever made that tasted good… No offense." She added.

He shrugged. "Eh, no offense taken. I'm quite aware actually." He laughed.

As they finished eating Dianna asked, "So why pizza? Was it because it was the only thing you can actually make?"

Cory smirked and shook his head at her. "No…"

Then she gave him an 'I don't believe you' look.

"Okay yeah… It's really the only thing I could make but it wasn't my thinking for tonight. I always thought pizza was a good friendly kind of meal and even though I don't want to be just friends with you, I wanted it to symbolize what we already have. I never want to lose your friendship no matter what." He finished looking straight at her seriously but still with a soft smile.

She let a growing smile on her face. "You are truly the sweetest guy I know Cor and you'll never lose me."

Just then Reed walked over to the table. "Sorry to interrupt guys but I wanted to contribute a little something extra to this date."

Cory looked at him curiously and watched as he pulled a bottle from behind his back.

"Would anyone like some dessert champagne?"

Cory immediately looked over to Dianna who was still eyeing the bottle.

"I know pizza and champagne is a weird combo but I think you two should try it. My wife Sheila swears by this stuff." He added.

"How about it Di?" Cory asked.

Dianna returned her gaze back to Cory and let out a breath. "Hmm… Why not? Best combo ever right?"

Cory let out a light chuckle. "Right… Yeah we'll try some man. Thanks."

"No problem Cor." He returned as he pulled two champagne glasses from a nearby cabinet and poured them some.

* * *

><p>They ended up sipping on their champagne as they sat in the front of the boat and watched the distant lights of the skyline and the gentle waves.<p>

It was really nice, then Dianna got up from her seat and put her glass down on a small ledge.

"I have an idea." She informed him and Cory noticed that mischievous twinkle in her eye.

"What kind of an idea?" he wondered with furrowed brows.

Dianna motioned her head in the direction of the small climbing space you could go up and it would take you on top of the boat's indoor cabin. It was basically the roof of the cabin.

Cory didn't get a word out before she slipped off her heels and began climbing on top of the roof.

"Hey Reed! Can we go up here?" Cory questioned his friend who was peering over from the side as he continued to sail the boat.

"Eh why not?" he returned.

Cory gave him a quick smile before putting his glass next to Dianna's then followed up next to her.

They both laid down on the top and stared at the stars. Dianna snuggled into Cory's side and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders so her head was resting on it.

"It's really nice to be able to look up and see the stars huh?" she commented, mesmerized by the shining dots in the black sky.

"Yeah it is. We never get to see them because of all the lights in the city."

"We should totally cause a city wide power outage so everyone can enjoy something like this." Dianna suggested.

"Dianna's master plans."

"Most definitely." She agreed with a smile and giggle.

After a few more minutes, Cory searched around for a certain star and found it.

"That one right there," he began pointing to the sky. "That one is the North Star. It'll help you find your way if you're ever lost."

Dianna shifted her head to look at him. "And where did you learn that?"

"I was a pretty good boy scout when I was younger growing up in Victoria." He stated proudly.

"Is that so?" she mused and he nodded. "Well no offense but, they didn't teach you boys very well. That one right _there_ is actually the North Star." She corrected him, pointing to an even brighter star a little further from Cory's original star.

Cory let out a sigh and closed his eyes in shame. "Aw my scout leader would not be impressed."

"Hey," Dianna drawled. "Don't be embarrassed. It was a good attempt." She watched as Cory's lips began to form a smile. "I guess girl scouts knew a little more than just how to sell cookies."

"You were a girl scout?"

Dianna smiled. "Yep. My brother was in the boy scouts growing up so I decided one day that I wanted to join something like that too. I would just like to make it known that I got more badges than he did." She responded with a proud smile.

"That's pretty cool. Now you know I missed out on getting my constellation slash how to read the stars in general badge." He said with a laugh.

"It's never to late to learn." She told him. "Unlike you I _did_ get my constellations badge."

"Well then teach me oh great star reader." He playfully said.

Dianna raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Okay."

A half hour later, Cory learned where the big and little dippers were and what Orion's belt was. He felt _pretty_ accomplished.

Dianna turned over on her side to face Cory and laid her head back down on his arm.

"This is the best first date I've ever been on in my entire life."

Cory turned his head to his side to look at her and their faces were only inches apart.

"I'm glad. It's the best first date I've ever been on too I promise." He assured her.

"I still can't believe you put all this together in an afternoon." Cory raised his eyebrows and nodded his head.

"Yeah well, I actually took the majority of the afternoon thinking of what I could do or where I could bring you tonight."

Dianna scrunched her brows. "Are you saying you asked me out without even having a plan?"

Cory shrugged and gave her a lop sided smile. "Yeah. I had to though. I had the chance to finally ask you on a date. I didn't want to miss my chance while thinking of plans of what we _could_ have done."

"Well no matter what, I loved it. I can't believe you did all of this for me…"

Cory smiled and said, "I don't know how many times I have to tell you this but, I'd do anything for you Di… Anything."

Dianna bit the side of her bottom lip. "I know." She whispered while she stared into his eyes.

Cory took this as a good time as ever to lean in and just as he got really close, Dianna spoke.

"I never kiss on the first date. It's my rule." She quietly confessed.

Cory lightly laughed as he started backing his head away. "That's funny because, neither do I."

"_Sure_…" she drawled with a slight smirk.

"Is there anyway I could change your mind on that?"

"I could think of a few ways…"

The corner of Cory's lips arched up into a light smile as he began to lean in again.

"Like?" he whispered, so close to her face that it was practically against her lips.

And just then without an answer, she met him the rest of the short distance and pressed her lips to his.

When she pulled back she watched as he reopened his eyes. "What about your rule?"

She shrugged. "Rules are meant to be broken, don't you think?" And with that she pulled him into another kiss, this one much more heated than before.

Yes, this truly was the best date of his life and hers.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm not really sure how many more chapters I want this to be. I wanted it to be a realistic story so i figured it would end up being long to fit the realism of a real relationship in but I have recently been having a bunch of story ideas flood my mind and I really want to write them and I'm not a good multitasker so I can't really handle writing more than one story at a time. Would you guys be upset if I made this story significantly shorter so I can start something new? <strong>

**Anyway, other than that, leaving a review would mean very much to me. Where should I take this from here? Their relationship is in your hands people! Haha well, to an extent. So review :D**


	14. Chapter 14

**Yeah I got this chapter out super early! The idea just came to me while I was sitting in class today. You know, who really listens to teachers talk. This is mostly a filler chapter but it touches upon what people left in the reviews. I aim to please :)**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p><em>What if we were made for each other?<em>

_Born to become best friends and lovers_

_I want to stay right here in this moment with you_

_Over and over and over again_

_What if this could be a real love, a love, a love, yeah?_

Dianna sat in her chair on set playing with the ear bud cords that were currently fitted into her ears listening to Colbie Caillat's '_What If' _as she waited to film her next scene for their Valentine's Day episode.

She bit her bottom lip while she listened to the chorus as it played. It was her favorite part of the song because it reminded her of her and Cory.

She took her eyes off her iPod screen when she noticed a tall figure step into the room and she let a small smirk fall on her face.

"Hey." Cory greeted with his lop sided smile as he noticed his beautiful blonde relaxing in a chair. _His_. It felt weird to call Dianna his. He didn't mean it in a way that meant he owned her but in a way like, they were only for each other even though they weren't a couple yet but still, she was his and he was hers.

Dianna plucked out the buds from her ears, stood up, and placed her iPod on her chair. Then she turned to Cory.

"Come here." She whispered low enough so only he could hear among a few extras that were roaming around.

He let her take his hand in hers and she pulled him along to a room that once inside, Cory knew as the Spanish room.

Right then and there, all in one swift motion, Dianna gently closed the door behind them, flicked off the light switch and pulled Cory by the bottom of his McKinley football jacket he donned for his coming up scene, toward her.

Then she crashed their lips together, still holding onto his jacket for some grip.

When she first pulled him towards her and into a kiss, Cory was a little surprised that she was being so forward, especially on set but he honestly didn't mind. Wasn't this the type of stuff he had dreams about only a mere month ago?

They started getting into it, tongues prodding mouths, trying to familiarize themselves with one another. They had even moved from next to the door where they had originally started making out and slowly made their way over to the front of the room where Dianna's back was now against the white board as Cory kept her body in place on it.

And as even as good as it was at that moment for Cory, keeping her against the wall tasting every inch of her mouth; Dianna made it even better.

She gave Cory a little push back so she wasn't completely up against the white board and jumped up onto him, wrapping her legs around his waist for grip and her arms around his neck, all without breaking their lip lock.

At this, Cory slung his arms around her waist where his hands found the small of her back and kept her in place by holding her form against him like that for a few seconds before he maneuvered his hands so they were cradling her butt.

Cory wasn't the only one moving his hands around. He felt Dianna move her hands up the back of his neck then up to the back of his head where he could feel her running her fingers through his short hair and gently tugging on it a little. It turned him on so much. It turned him on _so_ much that he even moaned a little against her lips.

A few seconds later they split apart for some much needed air but they still held onto one another in the same position.

"Wow." Cory panted with a big smile on his face.

"Tell me about it." Dianna breathed heavily before pulling Cory's face back to hers because well, break time was over.

Dianna wasn't really sure how Cory was feeling at that moment but she felt like her whole body was on fire but in a good way obviously. She never felt like this when she was intimate in any way with Alex. She never felt _this_ hot and turned on. She never felt _this_ much ache and desire. She never felt _this_… happy.

She continued to kiss him passionately as she pulled his face even closer to hers by the back of his neck. She wasn't sure how much closer she could get him but she had to try. She needed him.

As their heated make out session continued, Cory took a few steps back towards a student desk he knew was there for some more balance. With Dianna still latched on to his front, he gently sat down on the top of the desk's edge so Dianna could sit somewhat on his legs comfortably and he could move his hands up and down her back, where he slid down the edges of her cardigan that she was wearing for her scene, revealing her creamy neck, placing kisses all over it.

In this new sitting position, Dianna could finally figure out how Cory felt about the situation at hand as she slid herself up Cory's thighs a little more to get more comfortable.

She could definitely tell how much he was enjoying himself at the moment as she felt the slight bulge in his jeans press up against her inner thigh and she was definitely enjoying herself with him kissing all of her sensitive spots.

Cory felt the need to groan some more and moan out, "Dianna..." when he felt her slide herself farther up onto his lap and softly grind up against him.

Dianna was even _more_ turned on when she heard him say her name and it made her moan softly.

Maybe it was the soft moans and Dianna's hands working around his hair and ears that didn't let him become aware of the classroom's door slowly creak open.

"Hello?" a voice quietly called as the door creaked open some more.

"Dianna? Hello- Oh my sweet baby Jesus!" The voice yelped at the sight of one of his friends straddling another one of his friends with her cardigan half slid down her arms and off her shoulders.

Quickly, Dianna and Cory pulled away from each other and looked to the doorway where they saw a shocked Chris who was covering his eyes with his hand.

She slid off of his lap, pulled her cardigan back up her arms and over her shoulders and they both were up. Dianna walked a little towards Chris and Cory…. Well he stayed where he was but moved a little behind the desk to cover his growing arousal.

"I am so sorry I didn't think anyone was in here but I thought I might as well check. I was just trying to find you Di." Chris explained in utter embarrassment.

'_Why does he sound embarrassed? He wasn't the one caught in this situation with a growing problem in his pants!_' Cory thought to himself, still hiding his lower half behind the desk.

"Chris, Chris it's fine. Don't worry about it." Dianna tried to calm him down as she walked up to him and pulled his arm down from his face.

"Okay…" Chris muttered, still in shock, then he dug his hand into his vest pocket and pulled out a small device. "I found your iPod in your chair. I thought it might have fallen out of your pocket or something and you'd want it back."

Dianna looked down to the pink iPod nano in his hand.

"Oh thanks Chris." She said as she took the iPod back.

"So this is kind of awkward." Cory piped up from his spot in the back. "Hey dude." He gave Chris a slight wave of the hand.

"Yes it's not the most desirable of circumstances but… ARE YOU TWO TOGETHER!" Chris questioned frantically and a little too loud for Cory's comfort.

"Chris!" he chided. "Could you not say that so loud."

Chris was still displaying his wide-eyed look. "Right sorry I'll be more quiet."

"Thank you." Cory returned in an exasperated tone.

"So what was that? Are you two together?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Cory avoided the question and averted his eyes to the table in front of him.

Dianna only rolled her eyes at Cory's answer.

"Well no we aren't official or anything we're just… exploring our options of maybe what we _could_ have." She answered for the both of them.

Chris let out a bit of an amused chuckle. "More like exploring the insides of each other's mouths. I saw that tongue action."

Now Cory was even more embarrassed. He scrunched his eyes shut.

"Well… Um… You see…" Dianna struggled before looking over to an embarrassed Cory for some support. "Cor do you want to weigh in on the conversation here?"

"Uh…" Cory looked over to a waiting Chris. "Could you maybe just keep it on the down low for right now? I mean, we aren't a couple-"

"Yet." Chris interjected with a smirk.

"Yeah sure yet but could you just- just you know…"

"Sure."

"It's just that, no one knows that Dianna and I went out on a date last week besides Chord and Mark... and now you."

"Don't worry about it Cory. Mums the word right?" Chris promised.

"Yeah that'd be great. Thanks Chris." Cory said.

"No problem but you missy," Chris pointed to Dianna who was softly smiling now. "You need to tell me about this romantic rendezvous a.s.a.p!" Then Chris rethought about what he just said. "I mean your date. Not _this_… I don't really want to know anything else about this."

"Okay then." She agreed with a chuckle.

"Great." Chris started to walk out of the room before he shot himself back around. "Be safe you two!"

Cory slapped his hand over his face in a third time of embarrassment and Dianna placed her hand over her mouth to suppress the giggles.

The two watched on as Chris stepped out of the room and shut the door behind him before they shared a knowing look.

* * *

><p>'<em>Wow that's a great start to an eventful day of filming.<em>' Chris mused in his head. '_Just gotta keep it on the down low… Keep it under wraps…. Oh who am I kidding? I need to at least tell Lea._'

Chris searched around set for his favorite petite lady.

"Lea!" Chris shouted across the lot as he noticed her walking into her trailer.

Lea turned around on her steps towards the direction she heard her name called from. When she spotted Chris waving and running towards her she smiled and began walking back down her steps.

"No no! In- Go in, in!" Chris frantically ordered, waving her up the steps.

"Chris what's this about?"

"Lea I'm sorry but girl, get in your trailer!" he repeated himself with a more commanding tone.

"Jeez okay." She turned back around and quickly made her way back up the few steps and into the trailer with the help of an ushering Chris Colfer.

As soon as Chris was in her trailer he turned and shut the door behind them.

"Sit down I have big news!" Lea blinked a few times in surprise but did as she was told, especially after that little episode.

Once she was comfortably lounging on her couch she asked, "What's up?"

Chris immediately took a seat next to her and grabbed onto one of her hands as he presented a huge grin. Lea could already tell this was going to be big. Maybe Chris had finally decided on what his favorite Broadway show was? They had gotten their list down to _Hair_, _Les Mis, A Chorus Line,_ and_ Spring Awakening._ Lea of course had always been partial to _Spring Awakening_ but everything was a debatable topic.

"It finally happened!" he squealed.

"What?"

"It!"

Lea pursed her lips in confusion. "I'm going to need you to be a little less vague."

Chris rolled his eyes a little and Lea raised an eyebrow.

"Our little Cory has finally made his move and established himself!" Chris finally revealed.

"Yeah I'm uh, I'm still not getting where you're coming from."

"Oh my sweet Ant Barbara!" Chris burst. "Cory finally made his move on Dianna!"

Lea's eyes went wide and her mouth dropped open. "No really?"

"Yes it's official!" Chris announced but then had to correct himself. "Well not official that their together, but I really just think they're avoiding that question, but they went on a date and I'm sure they'll be together soon!"

Lea squeaked with happiness. "I can't believe it finally happened after over a year!"

"Yes I know I have to say that I'm over the moon with happiness for them but oh wait! We have to keep their romantic rendezvous to ourselves. I was supposed to keep this on the DL but I just figured you should know. I mean, you've been through all of this with Cory just as long as I have, if not longer."

"Right sure. Down low. I can do that." Lea assured him.

"Oh and listen to this. Speaking of romantic trysts and what not, I saw something first hand, on accident of course. Actually… It was something I could have gone without seeing…"

"Chris!" Lea prompted him to continue.

"I walked in on them..." Chris lowered his voice. "Getting busy."

"They were having-"

"No no, oh god no." Chris responded quickly with a wave of his hand. "They weren't _that_ far but I'm sure if I never walked in they could have gotten close. I mean listen Lea, when I walked in, Di looked like she was riding a horse!"

"Wait what?" she was getting a little confused with all of his wording. "I don't want to hear details about that part."

"You know what, just to make it short, they were in a pretty heavy make out session."

"Wow well, good for them. I think it's about time that they finally figured out their feelings for each other. Frankly, it was getting annoying to see them obviously really like one another and not do anything about it." Lea concluded.

"I completely agree. But really, we need to keep the stuff I told you under wraps. Cory's orders." Chris reminded her and they both nodded together in an unspoken agreement.

* * *

><p>This episode was Cory's favorite episode by far. He got to have two, count them, TWO kissing scenes with Di. And they got to do them take after take until they were perfect.<p>

Everything felt perfect and aligned in his life. Not only was he exploring relationship aspects with Dianna in real life, but even Finn and Quinn were starting to regain some old ground.

Dianna was truly in every aspect of his life now.

'_Man, everything is just working out so well! I have a relationship I'm working on finally with Dianna and it's nice because it can be just between us and we don't have to let anyone else know and-_' His thoughts were cut of midstream as Kevin came up to him.

"Hey congrats man!"

Cory smiled at him and nodded his head. Wait… "Um, thanks but, congrats on what dude?"

"Your relationship with Dianna. I knew you'd finally get there. It only took the perfect date right?" Kevin patted him on the back quickly but didn't wait to get an answer and walked away. Must have been going to film.

"How the hell did he know?" he asked himself quietly.

* * *

><p>Dianna was sitting in the make up trailer in front of a mirror waiting for the make up artist to return from getting more supplies.<p>

"Hey hey girl!" Dianna smiled as she saw Naya come up behind her in the reflection of the mirror.

"Hey."

"So you know me and I never like to beat around the bush…" Naya began while giving Dianna a look that was her asking if she could continue.

Dianna lightly smiled and nodded her head. "Yeah I know…"

"Okay well anyway, I'm just gonna be straight up with you since you're my girl." She paused for emphasis. "I heard you got down and did the dirty with Big Monteith." She smirked as she moved her eyebrows up and down suggestively.

"Big Monteith?"

"Or we can call him Big C. I'm reasonable." Naya told her with a shrug.

"Can we just call him Cory?" Dianna questioned with her famous quirked eyebrow.

"Ugh fine. So I heard you got down and did the dirty with Cory."

"I heard you the first time, you didn't have to say it again."

"So you aren't denying it! Dianna you bad girl you!"

"No I _am_ denying it. Nay, Cory and I didn't have sex. I have no idea where you're even getting these accusations from." Dianna said as nonchalant as she could since her and Cory had decided to keep their 'relationship exploring' under wraps.

"Oh please Di, it's all around set that you guys are seeing each other, well, at least it's all around the main cast. We've kept it a pretty tight circle for you two." Naya informed her while she looked at her hair in the mirror.

"Okay back up. Say I was to confirm these rumors were true. How did you find that out?" she wondered with narrowed eyes.

"I just heard it through the grape vine. So you _didn't_ have sex with-"

"No!" Dianna stressed louder this time.

"Okay okay." Naya put her hands up in surrender and watched as Dianna rolled her eyes. "Damn, kitty has claws."

"Just don't go spreading it around to anymore people. You know how secrets are on this set. You let one thing slip to an extra and it's on the blogosphere the next day."

Naya nodded her head. "Yeah no of course I won't."

"Thanks it's just, Cory and I wanted to keep it quiet for right now. I did just get out of a relationship with Alex and we don't need the media getting involved and trying to find out everything that's happened."

"Plus you don't want to get called a whore." Naya added which she received a dirty look from Dianna for. "What? I'm just stating how cruel the gossipers can be."

"Yeah I know. We don't need that to be in any magazines." Dianna agreed. "So just please…"

"Hey, you're now somewhat secret is safe with me Hun."

"Thanks Naya." She said with a grateful smile.

* * *

><p>"Hey Chris!" Cory greeted as he wrapped an arm over Chris's shoulders.<p>

"Why hello Tall One."

Normally he would come back with a name for Chris but now wasn't the time for that.

"I was just curious as to why the whole main cast seems to have pretty vivid knowledge about me and Di?"

"Really everyone? Wow…" Chris mumbled surprised.

"I thought we talked about keeping it on the down low dude." Cory said a little annoyed.

"Okay I'm going to be honest here. I apologize but I told Lea about the two of you."

"Why?"

"Well I just thought that she should know that you two were finally making some progress. She has been there for you about all of this since you first brought it up to her after only a week on set season one." He explained, ready to take any crap Cory would give him. He thought it was an important matter and if anyone else should know it was Lea.

Cory took a deep breath then exhaled slowly. "Okay, I see what you're saying here. I'm not mad at you for telling Lea I'm just a little upset that it got around so fast."

"It isn't a bad thing Cor. We are all so happy for the two of you. Maybe you should get everyone together and talk about it." Chris suggested.

"Get everyone together?"

"Yeah and just put the rumor to rest since everyone has probably heard different versions of this."

Cory bit the inside of his cheek while he thought. People were going to figure out sooner or later and the rest of the cast has been pretty good with everything about him liking Di through out the year. Why not?

"Okay I guess I can do that."

"Good."

"I should probably talk to Dianna about it first though. I mean, it is her relationship too."

"Absolutely. Go talk with your lovely lady and I'll get everyone together. We'll all meet in the choir room in ten?" Chris suggested.

Cory nodded along. "Okay."

He turned around and started walking as he whipped out his phone.

**Hey beautiful. Where are you? – Cory**

He got a text back a minute later.

**God I love it when you say stuff like that ;) Getting a Snapple from my trailer. Wanna meet me there? – Dianna**

**Sure. Walking there now. See you in a few – Cory**

He quickly made it over to Dianna's trailer with his long strides.

"Hey you." She said as she spotted him after she stepped out from her trailer.

"Hey to you too." He greeted back. "Um I'm just gonna start this. Have you been hearing-"

She immediately knew what he was going to say. "Yes I have trust me."

"Okay well, I guess there's been stuff going around and I kind of think it would be a good idea if we set everything straight… Just to the main cast of course. I still want to keep this quiet from extras and stuff."

Dianna pursed her lips in thought for a minute before answering. "Yeah I agree. But what do we do?"

"Well Chris is getting together the cast now in the choir room."

"You want to do it there?"

"Yeah I think it would be a good idea for us." He said.

Dianna nodded her head and they walked to the choir room together as they normally would on set since there were a bunch of people walking around on the lot.

Once they were inside and away from the crowds, Cory looked over to Dianna and gave her a soft smile, one which she returned, and took her hand into his.

He smiled even brighter as he felt her lace their fingers together. It reminded him of the time he had to watch her do that to Alex and he was upset about it but now he was anything but upset. He was extremely happy.

As they walked into the choir room together, Cory noticed that Chris had gotten everyone in the main cast to be there. On such short notice too.

They were greeted by hoots and hollers from their cast mates that noticed their hands intertwined and it made both of them give laughing smiles.

They moved to the middle of the room together to address everyone.

"Hey guys." Cory started. "So obviously everyone has heard something today."

He watched as everyone sitting in chairs all nodded their heads with big smiles and some giggles.

"Well we're here to validate or put rumors to rest." Dianna announced.

"You guys don't have to explain your relationship to us." Jenna said for the whole cast that nodded again.

"Yeah I already mentioned that things were kept PG-13 in the Spanish room so we can put that rumor to the grave." Naya announced standing up from her seat but then quickly sat back down at the look she got from Dianna.

"It doesn't matter okay? No matter what's happened we just want you two to know that we support both of you no matter what." Matt, their very own Mr. Schue, added.

"And all of us are always here for you guys." Lea told them and everyone seconded that.

"And we're a big Glee family and we got your backs through thick and thin." Harry promised.

Cory smiled and looked over to Dianna who was smiling even bigger.

"Thanks guys. We really appreciate it." Cory let them know.

The whole cast got up from their seats and they formed a group hug around Dianna and Cory.

Chris was the first to go up to Cory so he was right next to him in the group hug.

"Just no more funny business here at work or _at least_ try better to not get caught next time." Chris quietly spoke to Cory who only grinned and let out a little chuckle in response.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know how big of a gossip Chris Colfer could be but I imagine he's probably not that bad. I had to have someone start the chain though. So yeah, I tried to make this chapter to fit the reviews. Some people asked for cast reactions to the new couple so here they were. I wanted to show everyone that I really will try to make this a story that you want to read so I'm taking requests and I'll do my best to try and weave them into the story. Where should I take it?<strong>

**I hope this chapter wasn't too bad. Reviews would be really nice and they truly do make a writer want to continue so leave a review :D They mean a lot**


	15. Chapter 15

**So I've decided from now on I am going to stop giving times where I say this story will be updated. I just get really busy (i.e. with school) and can't follow through. So yeah, I'll update when I can.**

**But I was in between classes now so I finished and put it up for everyone :)**

**Thank you to all of my loyal reviewers/readers. This story has some pretty amazing followers. Thanks again! **

* * *

><p>'<em>Why am I doing this? It's way too early to be looking at this stuff.<em>'

Cory was bored lying on his couch with laptop in hand scrolling through Tiffany's website at engagement rings. Yeah, it was super early in their relationship. He hadn't even officially asked her to be his girlfriend yet but it didn't really matter.

He didn't even know why he brought himself to this website but he just couldn't help looking at all of the different rings. The only reason he could fathom for his actions was him knowing for fact that he wanted to marry Dianna one day.

Sure, marriage in the world of celebrities was a little more complicated and over done than usual and there was also the part where marrying someone you work on a show with would be a little complicated but really, none of that mattered to him. He _was_ going to marry her one day. He wanted to marry her so much that he would give up everything just to be with her. Really.

Cory was about to ex out of the page when he thought of something. Maybe this was how he could ask her to be his girlfriend.

He quickly sat up, shut his laptop and pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number.

After a few rings the other line picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Lea! Do you think if you aren't busy you could swing by my apartment?"

"Um when?"

"Uh like… now would be good."

Lea chuckled over the line. "Yeah I guess I can do that. Just let me pick up a coffee really quick. You want anything?"

Cory grinned a little. "No thanks I'm good."

"Okay then Cor. I'll see you in probably like, the next twenty minutes."

"Sweet sounds good. See you then." He finished and ended the call.

While he waited for Lea he continued to scan through the Tiffany website and updated his Twitter.

**CoryMonteith **_**Hanging out with msleamichele soon :)**_ _**She's the best!**_

A short while later he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey!" he greeted her as he opened the door and gave her a hug.

"Hey to you too! What's up? What do you need?" she questioned after stepping into his apartment.

"What do I need? I'm a little hurt by the way you're asking that. Why do you just always assume I need something?"

She arched her brow up. "Because the majority of the time I'm over here you need something whether it be advice, help, someone to vent to, or teach you how to cook."

Cory scrunched his lips to the side and looked away. "Okay well I need help this time but cooking lessons next week sounds good."

Lea smirked and chuckled. "Of course you do. What's up?"

"Alright, I need you to come look at this." He told her and began to walk to his living room with her in tow.

"Look at that." He pointed to the screen of his computer.

Lea took a few steps over to the laptop on his coffee table and bent down to look what was on the screen.

"Engagement rings? Cory are you insane? You're going to ask Di to marry you? You guys aren't even together!"

"What? No!" he slapped a hand over his face.

"Then what am I looking at?" Lea questioned with quirked eyebrows.

"Okay sit down and listen to this."

Lea was still confused as ever but she did as she was told and took a seat on Cory's couch.

"What do you think of me asking Dianna to be my girlfriend in a proposal style?"

"With an engagement ring?" she asked slowly.

"No with like, a piece of paper."

Lea narrowed her eyes at him and tilted her head in confusion. "A piece of paper?"

"Or something like that, I don't know."

"Hmm…"

"Okay so I wanted to put a piece of paper in a ring box and basically propose to her in a way like I would if I were asking her to marry me but instead it will be a proposal to ask her to be my girlfriend." He explained with a big smile.

He watched as a soft smile appeared on Lea's face. "You know at first, I thought asking Di to be your girlfriend with a piece of paper was kind of cheap and stupid, no offense, but the way you're describing it kind of sounds sweet and romantic."

Cory grinned. "Thanks... I think. Plus, I was going to get her a necklace or something to go along with the proposal so I didn't look too cheap."

"I like it Cor. It sounds like a good plan."

"Cool well, you can help me more if you want." He ventured with a smile and a raised brow.

Lea rolled her eyes and let out a breath. "Why not?"

* * *

><p>Lea drove down a busy East Hollywood road. She and Cory were driving to the Tiffany jewelry store and she looked over to the passenger seat to Cory who was smiling.<p>

"Who ya textin?" she wondered but decided to answer her own question. "Wait, I bet I already know. By that smile I'm guessing you're talking to Lady Di."

Cory glanced over to her before letting his view fall back onto the phone's screen. "Obviously." He answered with a slight laugh.

"Well tell her I say hi."

Cory nodded and continued to type.

**Lea says hey btw –Cory**

**You're with Lea? –Dianna**

**Yeah we're hanging out –Cory**

**Oh cool what are you two up to? –Dianna**

**You know, just stuff –Cory**

**Like what kind of stuff? –Dianna**

**Haha just don't worry about it. Everything's good –Cory**

Was it wrong for her to be a little worried about it? Why wouldn't he tell her what they were doing? Was it possible for him to cheat on her when they weren't exactly a couple? They were basically together but not by title. Besides, Lea was her best friend. She would never do anything with Cory because she knew that it would hurt her and he was so into her that he wouldn't jeopardize whatever relationship they had right?

**No I'm not worried :) –Dianna**

Okay, so maybe that was a little, teensy weensy lie.

After he got her text he decided to change the subject. He didn't want her to ask any more questions about what he was doing with Lea. He wanted the proposal and everything that was going along with it to be a complete, full on surprise. He knew if he kept talking to her about it that he would eventually slip.

"We're here." Lea informed him as she pulled into the jewelry store's parking lot.

Once the car was parked the two of them jumped out of the car and walked into the store.

"Welcome to Tiffany and Company. Can I help you two with anything today?" A well dressed brunette woman asked them.

"Uh yeah actually your help would be much appreciated." Cory returned and walked up to the jewelry cases.

"Are you looking to propose to someone? I have some beautiful rings for selection if you'd like to see those."

"Um well, I am looking to propose but it's actually to ask someone to be my girlfriend. I'm kind of old school like that." He informed the woman.

"That's very sweet. Is it going to be for that girl over there?" she pointed to Lea who was currently browsing the earrings.

Cory rubbed the back of his neck and chuckled. "Uh no it's not her. That's actually my friend who came to help me pick some stuff out."

"Oh I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to assume."

"No no please, don't even think twice about it." He responded with a smile. "Actually, could I see some necklaces?"

"Absolutely." The saleswoman started towards a glass case to the far end of the room and Cory followed along with Lea who was done looking at the earrings.

"Here they are." she announced. "What type of necklace are you looking for today?"

Cory shrugged. "Well, I guess I'm looking for something that shows that she's means a lot to me and that she always has me, kind of like she has my heart."

The saleswoman smiled. "I think we have just the type of necklace you're looking for."

The woman stepped into the back room for a minute before returning with a small drawer in her hands.

"These are our heart lock pendants. It's perfect for what you're looking for."

Cory gave her a slight nod before looking into the box in her hands. He scanned the five necklaces and his eyes immediately flew to a shining silver looking one with small diamonds forming the heart and a small keyhole in the middle.

"I like this one." He said pointing. "What is it?"

"This one is platinum."

Cory leaned over to Lea who had walked up beside him. "What's the difference between platinum and silver?"

"Platinum is more valuable and much nicer. If you really want to make an impression I'd go with the platinum. Plus, it's gorgeous Cor."

He nodded his head and turned back to the woman. "I'll take it. Also, this will most likely come off as a weird request but can I get a ring box as well?"

* * *

><p>"So good luck tonight Cor." Lea patted him on the shoulder.<p>

He gave her his lop sided smile. "Thanks Lea and thanks for coming with me to Tiffany."

"No problem Cory that's what I'm here for. Plus, I got some pretty nice earrings out of all this."

Cory laughed. "Yeah they are pretty sweet."

Lea chuckled along too. "Anyway, I gotta get out of here. Good luck again."

Cory nodded and walked her to his front door before saying goodbye then he sent out a text.

**Hey, how would you like to go to dinner with me tonight? –Cory**

He waited for a few minutes before he got a text back.

**I'd love to. What time? –Dianna**

**I'll pick you up at six. It's a little early but I have something planned for after –Cory**

**Sounds great. See you then handsome ;) –Dianna**

Cool so he and Di were going out for dinner tonight. Now he just had to make some reservations.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later it was 5:15 and Cory had finished showering, shaving, making reservations at their favorite restaurant and got dressed into a nice pair of jeans, a light blue button up shirt and a tan blazer over it. He thought about putting on a tie but opted not to in the end.<p>

While he waited for the time to go by he grabbed a piece of light blue cardstock paper from his supply closet (why did he have cardstock he didn't remember) and a marker as well and began his best calligraphy writing he could on the piece of paper.

When he was done he looked at it read it back to himself to make sure everything looked fine.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

It was only five simple words but it literally took him ten minutes to write it nicely and straight across the small area of the paper. Then he cut it out and taped the small piece into the under side of the top of the ring box. Then he went and grabbed the necklace out of its own box and placed it gently and neatly into the ring box. Thank god it fit.

He darted his eyes over to the clock once more. 5:30. Okay, he could leave in fifteen more minutes to pick up Dianna, so he had fifteen minutes to spare.

He sat down on his couch and flipped on the TV. He channel surfed for a few minutes then ended up watching a football rerun.

A touchdown later he looked back at the clock and it was finally time to go so he sat up, smoothed out the wrinkles in his jacket and put the small black box in his inside jacket pocket.

* * *

><p>It was 5:58 when he pulled up to the curb at Dianna's apartment and exactly 6 when he knocked on her door.<p>

"Wow you are scary prompt." Dianna giggled as she opened the door and gave him a quick kiss.

Cory shrugged and smiled. "I don't like to keep you waiting. You look great as always by the way."

"Thanks." She said and did a mock spin to show off the rest of her outfit.

"How many dresses do you have?" he asked surprised since she always seemed to wear a new outfit every time they went out.

"I don't know… Too many to count sometimes that's for sure."

He looked at her in disbelief. "Oh come on, that _has_ to be an exaggeration."

She quirked her eyebrow at him and smirked. "No really I'm completely serious. Wanna see my closet?"

"Wow…" he mumbled with eyebrows so high that it forced lines into his forehead.

Dianna chuckled and grabbed onto his arm. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god I love this place!" Dianna gushed, still holding onto Cory's arm as they stepped out of the car.<p>

"Yeah, I know that every time we come here with the cast you always say how it's the best meal you had that week."

"You are just too sweet."

Cory put a lop sided smile on his face. "Eh, I try to be."

* * *

><p>"So what are your plans for after this?" Dianna was curious to how they could end this wonderful date after a fantastic meal like that.<p>

"I was thinking we could go walking in the park a few blocks away from here."

Dianna nodded her head and placed her cloth napkin on top of the table. "Sure I could go for that as long as I don't have to wear these heels the whole time." She joked and giggled which made him smile.

"So it's a plan. Let's get out of here."

When the waiter came back to their table, Cory paid their bill and then they left.

* * *

><p>Cory looked around at all of the trees and farther up at the stars in the sky as he and Dianna walked through the park.<p>

He held Dianna's hand in one of his and her heels in the other. She figured since they were walking on grass that it would be perfectly fine to take off the heels and Cory, being the gentleman that he was offered to carry them for her.

They continued to walk and would talk about little things like how nice of a night it was and how beautiful the stars were as they made their way further into the park.

Cory wasn't really sure when a good time to "propose" to her would be until he noticed a pretty fountain in the center of the park that they were heading towards.

'_Perfect._' He thought with a big smile on his face.

"What are you so smiley about?" Dianna wondered with a soft laugh.

Cory quickly shifted his view over to her. "I don't know… Just how great of a night it's been and how I got to share it with you."

A slow smile appeared on her face. "I'm so glad I got to share this night with you too. Every day we spend together only gets better and better."

"Really?" He was smiling wide now too and there was even a healthy blush that began to appear on his cheeks.

"Yeah."

'_The only thing that would make it perfect would be if you asked for us to be official._' Dianna mused to herself.

Cory kept smiling at her before he glanced back over to the fountain that was only a short walk ahead of them now.

"Hey, let's go see that fountain over there."

Dianna followed his glance and noticed the fountain as well.

"Sure."

They both made their way over to the fountain before Cory unlatched his hand from hers to dig through his pants pocket until he pulled out a coin.

"Here," he said, handing over the quarter. "You should make a wish. It isn't everyday that you stand at a fountain."

She giggled and gently took the quarter from his fingers. "I guess you're right. Plus, it is really beautiful…" She stared at the marble fountain. It had multiple levels of smaller fountains in it with lights and small sculptures around it.

"Yeah so close your eyes and make a wish." He said a little impatiently. He really wanted to do this now and he wanted it to be a surprise to her.

"Okay." She breathed and rolled her eyes playfully at him before turning to the fountain and closing her eyes.

As soon as she turned and closed her eyes, Cory dug into his pocket for the small box, pulled it out, and got down on one knee, placing the heels down, and waited for her to turn back around to him.

What he didn't know was that her wish was exactly what he was doing. She so wanted to be his girlfriend.

After Dianna made her wish, she spun back around to Cory's direction and her mouth fell wide open as she let out a slight gasp.

There Cory was, on one knee holding a ring box in his hand. Oh my god!

"Cory what are you doing?" she frantically questioned.

He only grinned at her and attempted to suppress his chuckle.

"Dianna, will you-" Cory couldn't even finish his sentence before Dianna started speaking.

"Are you insane? We aren't even a couple yet and you're already proposing?"

"Di listen-" he started again but she just wasn't letting him get a word in to explain himself.

"I mean, I'm not saying I wouldn't marry you but honestly I'm- I'm just not ready for that yet and I-"

"Dianna…"

"Oh my god, did it get hotter outside?" she kept on rambling while she fanned herself with her hand.

Cory really had to get some control over the situation here. He was already fighting the urge to laugh at her little freak out and he wanted to be at least semi serious.

"Dianna!" he shouted and it finally got her attention. "Will you let me say something?"

She let out a breath that she felt like she had been holding on since she turned around and nodded her head.

"How about this… Just open the box." He held the box a bit closer to her. She took a deep breath and stepped forward and placed a hand on the top part of the box to tilt it open on its hinges.

Her heart raced as she slowly opened the small black ring box and Cory had to admit that his heart was racing as well. He was really nervous, maybe even more nervous than Dianna. Would she say no? Would she say yes?

He gulped as the top part of the box was almost completely open.

As soon as Dianna noticed it was a necklace inside the box she felt immediately more relaxed. It truly wasn't that she didn't want to marry Cory because she did think of the possibility but just in the future, not now.

She bit her bottom lip and smiled as she read the small piece of paper Cory had cut out and taped to the inside of the box.

_Will you be my girlfriend?_

She placed her hand over her mouth then she let it fall back down to reveal the biggest smile Cory had ever seen on her face. He knew it was her genuine smile and he was the one that put it there.

She then placed her hand down on Cory's cheek and caressed it as she brought him back up.

"Yes." She whispered, seemingly out of breath, still smiling.

"Really?" He asked, a little out of breath himself. He just wanted to be sure.

"Really." She promised and pulled his face towards hers and planted a passionate, ever lasting kiss on his lips while he still held the box in his hand to her side.

When they pulled away he brought the box back up into view and took out the necklace. Dianna kept smiling at him and turned around so he could place the necklace on her.

She pulled away her hair and Cory brought the chain around her front then placed it down to latch it back together.

When it was on, Dianna turned back to him and looked down to her new piece of jewelry.

"Cory this is so beautiful. You have good taste." She joked.

"Thanks but half the credit goes to Lea. She went with me and helped me pick it out."

"Ah so that's why you were with her today." She finally realized, feeling a weight on her shoulders be lifted. She didn't think Cory was cheating on her but hey, girls just get jealous.

Cory nodded. "So you love it?"

"Absolutely." She assured him. "Why a heart locket?"

Cory softly smiled and stepped closer to her. "It's just to let you know that you always have my heart."

Dianna couldn't help but let a few tears fall down from her eyes.

"Why are you crying?"

"Sorry I can't help it. I'm just really happy."

For the first time since he met Dianna, he was never happier than he was right now. She was finally his.

"Me too."

"You know, this is exactly what I wished for." she finally informed him when she collected herself.

"Yeah?"

"Yep. It's the best wish I've made yet."

Cory gave her a breathy laugh and smiled before pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>So I was going to make this longer because I had some more ideas to pack into this chapter but I decided I would do those in the next chapter. I didn't want to keep people waiting for a long time. Just so you know, there might, potentially be some drama with people. A little blast from the not so far back past perhaps. <strong>

**Anyway, I'll update when I find the time because life is hectic right now. Please review :) They keep me going**


	16. Chapter 16

**First update of this story in over... a really long time! I know many people have been waiting for this story to start again for a while and I'm happy to say that I'll be working on this as well as College, Football, Friends, and Quinn Fabray in the next few weeks so I hope to have at least a couple updates for both before I got back to school. **

**I already have the outline for C,F,F, & QF done so that'll be up in the next coming days, I'm excited to write this one. It should be good.**

** *Warning* Language **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cory knew he would have to watch this movie with Dianna eventually. As soon as she suggested a 'stay in and snuggle movie night' he knew this would be her pick. What were they watching? Well only the most classic and for Cory, the most un-realistic movie he'd ever seen.<p>

Girls may love it and think it's the best romance movie they would ever see but for him, it raised a couple questions.

"I don't get it." Cory stated still staring blankly at the television.

Dianna looked up at him from where she laid under Cory's arm. "What don't you get Cor? It's The Notebook."

"I don't know, I guess I'm just kind of confused as to what guy fixes and builds a house for a girl that isn't with him anymore? I mean, _no_ guy in his right mind would do that!"

"Oh come on Cory…"

"I'm just saying that it's a little ridiculous." He concluded with a shrug and Dianna sat up to look straight at him.

"It is not ridiculous." She informed him with a stern look on her face. "It's very sweet and romantic."

"Mhmm…. totally." He muttered sarcastically and rolled his eyes.

"Please, I've sat through a few movies with you that I thought were a bit out of the ordinary."

"Really? Like what?" he challenged her with a quirked eyebrow. There was no way she'd come up with anything good. He watched awesome movies!

Dianna pursed her lips in thought for a few seconds before the perfect movie came to her.

"The Pirates of the Caribbean movies." She stated confidently knowing it was the best example.

"What's ridiculous about those?" he asked defensively.

"Really?" she wondered in disbelief not understanding why he thought they _weren't_ weird. "Okay the thing I think is really weird is the guy with tentacles for a face."

"His name is Davy Jones babe." Cory told her and she shrugged not really caring what his name was.

"Okay well _Davy __Jones_," She said his name snidely. "..has tentacles as a face!"

"Is that the only thing you have?" He asked still no where near believing that Pirates of the Caribbean was a weird movie.

Dianna shook her head with a big smirk on her face. "No way baby. I'm just getting started."

Cory nodded and waited for more of her examples.

"Then his whole crew is made of a bunch of weird fish people. How'd they even get that way?"

Cory opened his mouth to speak but wasn't able to get a word out before Dianna continued to talk.

"And on top of that, he doesn't even have a heart in his body. You don't think that's weird and how it weirdly beats in a box?"

"Are you done?" Cory finally asked seeing if he'd be able to get a word in.

Dianna searched her mind for another example but decided to let that be her last. "Yeah I guess."

"Okay well, I see your point but it isn't ridiculous like The Notebook. The Tentacle Man, AKA _Davy __Jones_ doesn't need the heart because he is THE Davy Jones. Plus, he's supposed to be a heart-_less _man, that's the point _and_ they're pirates! They don't need to follow regular rules." He explained and looked at his girlfriend with a victorious smirk.

Dianna rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I just don't know how you see that movie being less weird and unusual than Noah fixing his and Allie's dream home for when he hoped she'd come back to him. So whatever."

After she said this she scooted a little farther over from Cory not wanting to feel like she lost against him. She knew her movie was more believable and all around better than Cory's but still, she didn't want to look at his 'victory face.'

Cory noticed the new gap between them very quickly and he started to feel bad.

"Oh come on Di, don't be like that." He tried to get her to look at him but to no avail. "Di…" he attempted once more before realizing what he had to do.

Dianna started squirming and laughing when she felt Cory's hands on her.

"Ah Cory!" she squealed. "You know tickling is my weak point!"

"Why do you think I'm doing it?" He asked with a chuckle and he smiled at hearing her laughs. Her laugh was one of the things he loved the most about her.

After a few minutes of torturous tickling, Cory finally stopped after many of Dianna's pleas.

"So are we going to finish this movie?" he questioned and Dianna smiled.

"I thought you thought it was a ridiculous movie."

"No, I thought the guy was a little out of it but I like the movie overall." He answered and pulled her closer to him like she was before.

Dianna looked at Cory then to the movie playing on his television, then she picked up the remote and turned it off.

"What are you doing?" Cory wondered with knitted eyebrows.

Dianna smiled at him then leaned up to whisper into his ear. "I thought of something better we could do."

The corner of Cory's lip tugged into a slight smile upon hearing her words whispered sexily into his ear.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She confirmed and nipped at his earlobe.

"I totally like this plan better than the movie." He said excitedly and pulled her into a kiss.

After a few kisses with Dianna sitting in his lap, Cory slowly laid her down on the couch and hovered over her, placing kisses on her lips then moving to her neck.

Dianna was starting to thoroughly enjoy herself when she remembered that she meant to ask Cory something hours ago. '_Damn, __we__'__re __gonna __have __to __stop._'

"Cor?" she murmured against his lips that were still very much melded onto her own.

"Baby." She tried to get his attention again and decided to give him a gentle push up since he wasn't responding to her words.

"Huh?" Cory mumbled in confusion as he sat up and Dianna followed him up.

"I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Uh, what's up?" Cory asked, still confused as to why she stopped them.

"Will you do me a favor?"

Cory nodded and softly smiled at the blonde next to him. "Of course, anything."

Dianna bit her lip in contemplation before she asked her favor. She didn't want to mix the past and present but well, she really needed her stuff back.

"Would you mind coming with me to Alex's to get the last of my stuff that I never got back after the break up?" She finally got out, hoping it wasn't too much to ask of him.

Cory kept his soft smile on his lips when he responded. "Yeah sure. If you need me there you know I'll go."

Dianna bit her bottom lip again and smiled. "Thank you."

"Of course." He said and pulled her closer to him once more. "But does it need to be done at this moment or could we maybe finish what we're doing now?"

She shrugged one shoulder and smirked. "I think my stuff can wait a little longer."

Cory's smile grew at her response but it was quickly hidden by her lips.

* * *

><p>Cory threw on his baseball hat as they sat in his car in front of Alex's place.<p>

"You ready?" he asked and gripped on to Dianna's hand for reassurance.

She looked to him and nodded her head. "Yeah, let's go."

He nodded as well and they both exited his car.

Cory walked around the car to the passenger side where Dianna was just standing staring up at the building.

He could tell she was hesitant to see Alex again after their big fall out.

"Do you want me to go first?" He nodded to the door as he asked.

Dianna bit the side of her cheek and only nodded, thankful that she had someone as great as Cory with her now.

Cory took her slight nod as a yes and began to walk up to the front door and into the lobby. He disappeared through the doors first followed by Dianna.

Just as Dianna was entering a man across the street snapped a few photos of only her walking in to the building.

"What are you doing? Back to see your ex maybe?" the man said to himself as he snapped one last photo of Dianna.

* * *

><p>"This is his apartment right?" Cory asked and Dianna nodded in confirmation. "Okay, I guess I'll knock."<p>

Cory did so and a minute later the door to the apartment opened.

"Can I help you?" Alex glared at Cory.

"Yeah, I'm here to help get Di's things back. She said she left them at your place." Cory replied trying to stay as civil as he could. It was just very hard for him with Alex.

"Well if Dianna wants her things you can tell her to come here herself." The blonde man shot back, not noticing her behind Cory's tall frame.

"I am here." She spoke up hesitantly from behind her boyfriend and stepped close to his side.

Alex glanced back and forth between the two at his door before ultimately opening his it further for them to go in.

"I put your stuff in the guest bedroom." He informed his ex girlfriend and nodded towards the doorway to the room.

She thanked him and made her way to the room while Cory stood and waited in the living room with the Brit.

"Thanks for letting her get her stuff back." Cory finally spoke to Alex and he scoffed.

"Yeah, sure."

Cory only rolled his eyes.

"Hey Cor, do you think you could bring these couple boxes down to the car while I finish grabbing the rest?" Dianna asked as she walked through the bedroom door with boxes in hand.

Cory grabbed them easily out of her arms but her question worried him a little. "Are you sure you're going to be okay here alone with him?"

Dianna nodded her head. "Yeah, I'll be fine."

"You sure?" He just wanted to make sure.

"I am." She assured him once more and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay well, I'll be up again soon."

And with that Cory made his way back downstairs to his car. He didn't have a good feeling about leaving though.

"So Di, you and the tall oaf?" Alex started as he walked into the guest room a couple minutes later.

Dianna rolled her eyes and picked up another box. "Not that it's any of your business but yeah Alex, him and I are together."

Alex rubbed at his forehead and pursed his lips. "Eh, I knew it was only a matter of time."

"What?"

"Oh please Dianna," Alex scoffed. "Don't act like it just happened with the two of you. I'm sure you two planned this way in the beginning."

Dianna had just walked out to the living room to place the box down when she heard his comment.

"So you think _that_ little of me where you thought I was already with him when you and I were dating?" she retorted angrily.

Alex just shook his head and walked away from her. "It doesn't even matter anymore does it?"

Now Dianna was pissed herself so she started to walk towards him. "No, it does matter! Don't act like I was the bad person in our relationship! At least I never cheated when we were together!"

Alex let out a humorless laugh and turned to her. "Oh then boy did you miss out."

"Excuse me?" She spat. "You are just an-" but before Dianna could finish her sentence Alex grabbed on to her.

"Let go of me!" she screamed and attempted to push him away from her but he was much stronger and it took every ounce of strength she had to try and wrench herself out of his grasp. Just as she thought she could free herself she felt his lips crash into hers with such force her head jerked backwards some.

He continued to force himself on her for what felt like forever for Dianna. Then she heard the front door creak open and she knew she'd be saved.

Cory was immediately in shock when he opened Alex's front door to find Alex kissing Di and her struggling against him. His shock didn't last long at all before it turned to anger and the need to rescue his girlfriend.

"Hey!" Cory shouted. "Get the hell off of her!"

He ran over to the two and forcefully grabbed and pushed Alex off Dianna and stood between the two.

As soon as Dianna felt herself separated from her ex she couldn't help but feel the need to cry and although she didn't want to, she could feel tears start to well in her eyes.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Cory heatedly shouted at Alex who only laughed.

Cory was extremely annoyed when Alex started to laugh and it really made him want to punch the guy in the face and even as much as he really, _really_ wanted to, he promised Ryan no more fights or else he'd get in a lot of trouble with the show.

"Yeah, laugh it up. You're lucky I just don't give you another bloody nose and black eye." Cory threatened and backed up towards Dianna who was a few steps behind him.

"Go get in the car and wait for me okay?" Cory told Dianna who grabbed on to his arm.

"What are you doing?" she asked through her tears.

"Listen, I just need you to go to the car now, please." He ordered and she reluctantly obeyed. She just didn't want Cory to get hurt or do anything stupid.

Once he knew Dianna was gone, he turned back to Alex who still stood a few feet away.

"You will never go near her ever again you got me?" Cory warned with very serious and threatening eyes.

"And who would stop me?" Alex challenged and slowly walked towards him.

"I will." Cory said. "And I'll make sure of that."

"Mhm… I bet." He responded. He had the strongest desire to hit the giant Canadian but he didn't need any damage on his face done since he had publicity tours coming up for Beastly. Any visible bruises or any thing of the sort would not look good for him so instead he just nodded to the door. "Now get out of my apartment."

Cory shot dagger like eyes at the blonde once more before leaving the apart and going to his car. Once he was in it he was bombarded by questions.

"Are you okay? Did you get in a fight? Please tell me you didn't. You know what Ryan will say if you did." Dianna said a mile a minute.

He turned to her and tried to smile. "Yes I'm fine and no we didn't fight. I remembered what Ryan said."

"What happened then?"

Cory inhaled deeply then let it out. "Nothing. Just know he won't be in your life ever again."

"And how's that going to happen?"

"You could think about a restraining order." He offered as a response and she shrugged.

"I'll think about it."

It took them about an hour to unpack all of Dianna's stuff and put it away and after that, he just comforted her.

* * *

><p>Cory was hanging out on set with Mark and Chord shooting some hoops. The three decided to play a little basketball on their lunch break instead of eating since they had a pretty busy filming schedule for the episode that was their regionals episode called 'Original Song.'<p>

"That's a three!" Chord exclaimed as he shot the ball and watched it swish through the net.

"Alright alright, I think I can make that shot too." Mark said and lined himself up where Chord had been.

When Mark had easily made the shot Cory thought he had to kick it up a notch. He decided that he would try and make a half court shot.

"Watch and learn boys." He cockily instructed as he dribbled the ball a few times and then lifted his arms to shoot. Just before he was about to release the ball he heard a shrill voice shout his name.

"Cory!" the voice called from a short distance away, which messed him up, and he watched as the basketball sailed past the hoop, not even close.

"Dammit." He breathed quietly as the guys made fun of him.

"Oh we watched and we learned... not to do that!" Mark teased as him and Chord bursted out into laughter.

"Oh Cory." He looked over to see that it was Lea who had called him.

"What's up Lea?"

"You need to see something." She nodded in the direction of her trailer.

"Right now?" He asked, still really wanting to play ball since lunch was going to end soon.

"Yeah I think that would be best."

"Okay." He sighed.

* * *

><p>"Here." Lea turned around her laptop so Cory could read the small article.<p>

"Is this another gossip website?" he wondered knowing that she was always checking these things.

"Well, yes but I really think you should read it." She insisted and pushed the computer closer to him.

Cory rolled his eyes and bent down to look at the screen anyway but in the end, he wished he didn't.

"I can't believe this!" Cory commented throwing his hands up in the air.

Lea only nodded.

"I can't believe they'd think of something like this. Alex and Dianna aren't and haven't been together for like two months. Why would they think she and him were back together?"

"Well," Lea began. "It is a picture of her going into his building-"

"But I was there!" he interjected.

"But not in the picture." She informed him and he reluctantly shrugged.

"Also, it's not like you and Di have gone around telling people you're together so how are paparazzi supposed to know she's actually taken and not trying to get back together with her ex?"

Cory opened his mouth to come back with something but he couldn't think of anything to counter that.

"Okay then, so what do I do about it?"

"What do you do?" Lea echoed. "Well you could always set it straight that you and Dianna are a couple."

"I don't know Lea… we wanted it to be kept private."

"You guys have been private for a little over a month now. I'm just saying, eventually it's going to be found out that you two are dating. So sooner or later, the public will know." Lea got up from her couch and shut her laptop. "Just think about it Cor."

Cory had thought about going public with their relationship for a few hours after that and decided to bring it up to Dianna after they filmed their regionals competition scenes.

Once they were done for the night, Cory texted Dianna to meet him at his trailer to which she responded sure.

Minutes later he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey babe." He greeted her with a kiss when she was inside.

"Hey, what's up?" she wondered as he pulled her to sit at the table wit him.

"I've been thinking about something." He paused and took hold of Dianna's hand across the table. "What would you think of going public with us?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there it is. This was kind of a filler chapter. I know what I want to happen in the future of this story but it's taking a little bit to get there. Anyway, I hope I didn't disappoint with this one so let me know how I did please. Much appreciated :) <strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**So let's start off with saying that I am so, so sorry for not updating this story in like a month. I knew I said I'd have multiple chapters up for this one over my break but towards the end of it I just got so busy with stuff and getting everything ready for school once more. Now that I've been back at school for about a week now, I've had a hectic schedule with my classes with lots of work right off the bat. So for pushing this to the side, I apologize. **

**On other matters, I watched Glee's "Yes/No" and couldn't believe it at the end when Finn proposed to Rachel. I don't like them as a couple for my own reasons so seeing that literally made me angry… Yeah, I'm pretty emotionally invested in the show. Anyway, like one more weeks till we hear her answer. Personally, I hope she either says no or not right now. They're in high school! Come on writers! It's getting a little out of hand without reality! And where's Quinn anymore?**

**Ugh, rant aside, (sorry for that), here is the next chapter! Jalex1, I'm holding you to your negotiation when I get my next chapter for C,F,F &QF! Hopefully I can have it out by this coming up Sunday and if not then, the day following probably.**

* * *

><p>It had been about a week and a half since Cory called Dianna to his trailer to ask about the public status of their relationship and he was getting just a bit antsy to say the least.<p>

He watched on at her and Lea shooting their "I Feel Pretty/Unpretty" duet scene at the doctor's office and he sighed when he looked at his beautiful girlfriend singing in front of the camera as he remembered back to that day in the trailer.

"_I've been thinking about something." He paused and took hold of Dianna's hand across the table. "What would you think of going public with us?"_

_He watched as Dianna's eyebrows shot up in surprise at the bluntness of his question. _

"_I don't really know Cory..." She responded slowly, her eyes drifting down to the side of the table as to not look at his._

"'_W-Well, what do you mean you don't know?" he questioned in turn, his own eyes boring into her more than ever with his eyebrows knitted together in upset confusion._

_She inhaled a deep breath and timidly shrugged her shoulders. "I just mean, don't you like us being private?"_

_He let out a breath and looked briefly out the window before he turned his head back to her. "Of course I like that. I mean, I love being with you Di. It's been something that I've wanted for, I don't even know how long anymore but… I just thought maybe that it was the right time to make it officially… official…" his eyes rolled in his head in thought after thinking of what he said. He didn't know what else to call it other than 'officially official.'_

"_Officially official?" she softly giggled at his choice of wording. "And that means?"_

"_It means I want other people to know that we're committed to one another!" he suddenly shot a little louder and harsher than he meant it._

"_Cory," Dianna began with a stern look. "People know we're committed to each other." _

_He silently scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Just the people we work with that see us everyday."_

"_And what's wrong with that?" she retorted, having caught his silent but partially audible scoff._

_He bit the side of his cheek and nodded his head slightly before he pulled the magazine Lea had shown him earlier that day, from where it lay on the seat next to him._

"_This." He informed and dropped the glossy magazine on the table in front of Dianna._

"_A magazine?" she wondered quizically with a little shake of her head. What did this magazine have to do with them?_

"_Page 82." He dully enlightened, prompting her to shuffle through the thin pages until she got to the one labeled '82' in small, bright numbers on the bottom corner of the page._

_There was about a minute of silence between the couple while the blonde skimmed the article and when she returned her vision back up to her boyfriend in front of her she couldn't help but chuckle a little._

"_This is just gossip Cor- gossip, and that's all it is." She stressed through her feeble laughter and amused appearance._

_At this, Cory let go of her hand that he had kept a grip on with one of his own the whole time, pulled it back to his side and stared at her._

"_Did you not get that people think you and Alex are back together from that photo?"_

"_I read what it said," she told him still fully intending of continuing. "And I don't care. It doesn't matter to me."_

_Cory's lips formed into a small and offended 'O.' "But it matters to me!"_

"_Why?"_

_He ran a hand through his hair, forcing the strands back with much pressure. He just wanted to pull it._

_When he finished with his hair he replied, "It matters because you're MY girlfriend and everyone that reads these magazines and sees the online sites think you're getting back with Alex when you're not!"_

_Dianna slid her hand back into Cory's and squeezed it gently in an attempt to calm him down._

"_I know," she started. "and I'm sorry. You're right. I am your girlfriend and people shouldn't think I'm getting back together with Alex because YOU are my boyfriend."_

_Cory let a soft smile play on his lips at the girl's words. "So does that mean we can go public?"_

"_I think-" she cut off her own words when her phone buzzed signaling a text message and Cory was a little disappointed when he watched her pull it up to read it._

"_I have to go. Amber needs some help with stuff in her trailer. We'll talk about this later okay?" _

_He wanted to say, 'No, I'd really like to talk now.' But all that came out was a stuttered, "O-Okay."_

Now a week and a half later, here he was left with an unanswered question and still as unsure of their status as before.

It wasn't like he hadn't attempted to bring it up with her after their initial talk but she always seemed to find ways to get herself out of the conversation. It was either, 'Oh, I'm running late!' or 'I'm starving, let's go eat something.' Or sometimes she was even able to switch up the conversation just to get him off topic and that usually worked because he had a problem with forgetting what he was talking about. He was beginning to think that she didn't _want_ to tell people, she just kept on letting the public believe her and Alex were rekindling their relationship, or that's what he'd read in gossip articles.

Was she embarrassed of him or something? Was he not good enough? He was sure as hell gonna find out because he was done being ignored.

* * *

><p>Around nine when the cast got out of filming and was able to leave, Dianna and Cory had agreed to hang out at Dianna's apartment where Cory was just going to stay over and they would watch one of her favorite Audrey Hepburn movies, "Breakfast at Tiffany's."<p>

By the time they got there, it was nine-thirty and they were more than ready to cuddle up on the couch and relax to the famous Hepburn movie… Well, Dianna was but Cory couldn't help but still think about their situation and it bothered him beyond belief.

Once he popped the DVD in, they sat back on the couch and Dianna crawled up into the crook of his arm and rested her head on his shoulder. As much as he was upset with her, he still loved when she did stuff like that so he just smiled when he looked down to kiss the top of her head.

Maybe watching this movie and having her in his arms would distract him from his bothersome thoughts.

A little more than midway through, Cory still couldn't get the thoughts of Dianna avoiding their talks out of his head. Plus, it probably didn't help that he found the sixties movie they were currently watching, frankly boring and just not his type of movie, so it was hard to keep his mind on it. The only reason why he ever sat through them was for Dianna.

He couldn't pay attention for the life of him anymore and his thoughts were eating away at him so he had to do it again.

"Hey Di," he started which prompted the blonde resting under his arm to look up to him. "I know we've talked about this already but I think we never finish it… What's wrong with us letting people know we're together?"

He listened to his girlfriend sigh before she shut off the movie. He knew she was serious when she turned off Audrey.

"Cory, there's nothing wrong with it… It feels right to be with you." She told him with a gentle smile.

"Then why haven't we done it?"

"I just think that it's best that only our closest friends know that we're in a relationship." She revealed, attempting to make him see it her way but the look from him she got in return showed he was far from understanding.

"So what? You don't think I'm important enough to be shown to anyone else?"

She sighed. "No Cory-"

Even though Dianna had said no, Cory's face was still growing progressively more hurt.

"I get it…" he muttered quietly with a quick nod of his head as he stood up from the couch to face her. "I'm sorry I'm not Alex okay? I'm sorry I'm not exactly built like he is, or that I'm not from over seas, or that I don't have blonde hair that matches perfectly to yours, and I'm not a big action movie star, or have a foreign accent! I'm sorry I apparently can't be the guy you want with you; the guy you're proud to call your boyfriend and aren't embarrassed of!"

Dianna flinched at the harshness of his words and ever growing loud voice. She could feel tears wanting to begin to well in her eyes.

It was nothing like Cory had said in her reasoning. She just thought couples that kept their relationship out of the spotlight had better chances of being happy and staying together. She knew that having your relationship out for everyone to see and judge could end up badly. Of course, she didn't voice this out loud and since she didn't talk, it prompted Cory to keep speaking.

"All I've ever wanted was you Di." He enlightened her, making sure to quiet his voice so he wasn't yelling anymore. "Just _you_. I prayed to God every night that I would get a part on our show just so I could see you everyday and when I did get on, I prayed for a whole season and a _half_ that you would feel for me like I felt for you, and it may have taken a while, but the Big Man came through for me in the end. Now all I want is for everyone else to see how happy I am to finally be with you and _you_ keep either making up excuses or changing the conversation! You never did that with Alex. You were happy to go public with him as soon as you stepped out of that airport terminal."

At this point tears were already sliding down Dianna's face at hearing her boyfriend's words. "I don't want Alex, Cory."

"Well all the gossipers think you do again." He scoffed and looked away from the girl on the couch with tears flowing down her perfect porcelain cheeks. He couldn't watch her be upset. It broke his heart.

"It shouldn't matter what they think."

Cory exhaled deeply and an audible quiver in his breath was very much present. He was trying not to let a tear fall himself. "Well it does matter Di. It matters to _me_ that people think you want him back and I'm just non-existent in their eyes so just… just let me know when it starts to matter and mean something to you."

Those were his parting words and Dianna watched him turn and walk out of the apartment. She _so_ wanted to call after him and run into his arms but her body did neither. All it did was let the continuous streams of tears streak south down her face with many sobs.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you Cor? You look like crap." Mark commented as he walked up to Cory who was sitting at a break table by himself with a coffee in hand.<p>

"What?" he looked up to the mohawked man who grabbed a chair and spun it around so he could sit and rest his arms on the backrest.

"I mean, you look upset and judging by the baggage under your eyes I'm guessing you didn't get much sleep last night?" Mark explained, gesturing to the lethargic giveaways.

Cory sighed while he ran a finger around the rim of the coffee cup. "Dianna and I kind of had a fight."

"When?"

"Last night at her apartment." He answered, then took a small sip of his beverage. "I just- I don't know… I think she's embarrassed of me as her boyfriend or something…" Cory looked down at the table, really not wanting to look anyone in the eyes.

"Dude please," Mark began. "Di really likes you. I mean, she talks about you all, and I mean _all_ the time about how sweet and stuff she thinks you are to her, to all of us and how she's so lucky to have you, so why the hell would she be embarrassed?"

"She doesn't want anyone else but you guys to know that we're a couple." Cory informed his friend bitterly. "That doesn't sound like she's embarrassed for anyone else to know?"

Mark let out a breath and rubbed the back of his mohawk. "I don't know what to tell you man… Have you tried talking to her since the fight?"

Cory shook his head and lifted the coffee cup to his lips once more.

"Has there even been an attempt to talk to one another?"

At this the tall man chewed the side of his lip in thought before he began to dig through his pocket, where he pulled out his iPhone and continued to pull up text messages to show Mark.

11:30pm

_Hey Cor… -Di_

12:10am

_Cory I understand you're upset. You have every right… -Di_

12:55am

_Baby, please talk to me -Di_

1:23am

_Okay… I'm gonna go to bed now but I really hope you're getting these messages and will answer me soon… -Di_

7:30am

_Maybe we can talk before filming starts today? Please… -Di_

8:15am

_Cory, I know you saw me on the lot just now… Why are you avoiding me? –Di_

It took Mark about a minute to scroll down through all the messages Dianna had sent Cory. There were so many more that he didn't read going past 8:15 that morning and when he looked at the time, it was already 10:30 currently.

"Why aren't you returning any of her texts?" Mark wondered as he handed the phone back to his friend and Cory shrugged.

"I don't know man. I mean, I told her to let me know when our relationship mattered but uh, maybe… maybe it's just a pride thing… I don't even know. I want to talk to her but the fight is still so fresh. I need time."

As soon as Cory finished his explanation he felt a hard slap to the back of his head.

"Ow! That hurt!" he whined and rubbed the spot of impact.

"Good, it was meant to hurt." Mark responded seriously. "I figured I had to give your brain a nice jolt so it would realize how much of an idiot it's making you."

"W-What?" Cory stuttered, still shocked from the hit.

"Damn it Cor, Dianna _really_ likes you! I don't know how many times I have to say it until it sinks in to that head of yours. I mean, here you are saying you need time but don't you think you had enough time while you waited to be with her? And now you're pushing the same exact girl that you pined over for a year and a half away by not answering her. She's obviously trying to make it right between you two and you're doing nothing to help in return!"

Cory had to admit that he was a little shocked and taken aback by Mark's outburst but as he listened, his buddy's words started to make sense.

He closed his eyes and began to mildly protest. "I know I should talk to her but-"

"But nothing!" Mark retorted, raising a finger in warning to shut him up. "You _are_ going to talk with your girl and make everything nice and right again. I know you have a scene with her this afternoon so you better swallow your pride and do this thing."

Cory thought Mark's words through for a few seconds before he slowly nodded his head. "Y-You're right. Dianna's one of the best things to ever happen to me and I can't let a stupid argument over who knows we're together get in the way of how she makes me feel. I guess it doesn't even matter who knows… As long as we're together, I'm the happiest man ever."

Mark let a smile grow on his face at hearing Cory's realization and he patted him on the back. "Good. I'm glad we got this straight. Just know that you and Dianna are meant for each other."

The tall brunette gave the other a friendly smile. "Thanks man."

"Hey, no problem dude. That's what friends and costars are for." Mark looked down to his watch. "Hey, I gotta go do my scene with Ashley. Breaking into Figgin's office today." He told him with a chuckle. "See you later."

Mark began to walk out of the room before he stopped himself and turned around to say one last thing. "Oh and… Good luck bro."

Cory presented him with his signature grin. "Thanks."

* * *

><p>Cory spent the next few hours walking around the set and hanging out in his trailer thinking to himself. He was going to make everything right by swallowing his pride like Mark had told him. When the idea of that was first brought up in conversation, he didn't find it too appealing but the more he thought about it, he knew that was exactly what he had to do in order to make his relationship steady and right again with his girl.<p>

If she just wanted a private relationship, he would give it to her. In the end, he just wanted to be with her and to do whatever made her happy. He had to of course. He saw himself hopefully marrying her some day.

Finally about an hour later, he made his way back to his trailer to put on what he called his 'Finn clothes.'

When he got there, he found the familiar dark and light blue striped patterned rugby shirt that he had worn a few times before in the show and a pair of casual dark blue jeans with some sneakers and after he donned his outfit, he strolled to the hair and make up department where he got his hair styled.

"So your call on set is in five minutes." The make up lady informed him as she added her last minute touches of cover up on his face to make the tones even.

He replied with a quick, "okay" followed by a "thanks," then was off to the hallway where his scene would take place.

Cory began to feel his nerves grow when he arrived to the scene area and took a seat in his chair. He watched all the crew set up cameras and lighting for the scene while he waited and it wasn't long before Dianna showed up as well.

He couldn't help but stare at her as she stepped through the set to her own chair a little ways from his. She looked absolutely beautiful to him. She had her Quinn attire on. Unlike in the front ten episodes of the season, her outfits always consisted of a dress and a sweater of some sort and in his opinion, weird, crazy styled shoes, but she looked amazing nonetheless. Oh, and he always loved it when her hair was down and wavy too.

As his eyes were on her, he noticed her look to him and give him a soft, shy like smile and he returned it with a smile of his own. Just watching her smile he knew he could never stay mad at her. It was just too damn difficult.

He was broken out of his staring trance when he heard the director yell, "Places everyone!"

That was his cue to get ready at his spot a little further from Dianna near the lockers. He had to walk up to her for the scene.

When he arrived at his spot, he noticed his girlfriend standing at the locker, holding it open with one hand, readying herself.

"Everyone one set, quiet!" the director ordered and Cory took a deep breath getting himself ready. "Set! Roll sound! Cameras ready and rolling in three, two, one, and... action!"

Cory waited a few seconds out of the shot for Dianna to look behind her at the girls that passed by and he started to walk towards her when she turned back to her locker.

He got to his spot and leaned against the row of lockers just after she shut the locker door.

"Hey." He greeted to initiate the scene and Dianna turned her head to his direction. He had to keep very serious and in character for the scene no matter what was going on his personal life, which was hard for him. He knew he had to get it right the first time because he wanted to talk to Dianna, so he wasn't in the mood to force multiple takes.

"Well it's over." Dianna stated her own line as best as she could. Like Cory, it was hard for her to stay in character too. All she wanted to do was smile because even though it was scripted, it was the first time Cory had talked to her since their fight.

"What?"

"My campaign. I'll never get elected prom queen now."

"Can I show you something?" Cory questioned as Finn, and began to pull out his prop wallet from his back pocket, and when he opened the brown leather wallet, he found the prop picture in the clear plastic frame area where it was supposed to be. He looked at the small picture before he turned it around to show Dianna. He took note that she still looked good even with a few extra pounds as 'Lucy Caboosy.'

"That's my girlfriend… I used to have another photo but, I like this one better."

Dianna glanced at the photo then back up to her real life/show boyfriend. "Why? She looks terrible."

The corners of Cory's lips arched into a small smile as he looked down to the photo in hand. "You think so? Because I think it's the first one where you can really see her."

The two smiled softly at each other and knew that it was time to go in for the scripted kiss. They leaned in and when their lips connected for their short but sweet kiss, they both felt fireworks between them, the kind you only felt when you were with the person you were meant to be with. Dianna felt them so much so that she couldn't get enough and gently grabbed the side of Cory's face as they kissed.

"Thank you." She finally said when they pulled away from the other, and while he still looked closely at her, Cory finished their scene with, "I'll see you at glee rehearsal." And Dianna slightly nodded.

"And cut!" the director yelled. "That was a good one you guys. We'll wrap this scene."

Cory gave the man a smile and a nod before turning his attention back to the girl in front of him, and when he did, he saw that she was still staring longingly at him.

"Hey." He greeted softly with a small smile. He knew he had to talk to her.

"Are we talking?" she questioned and he could see the hope glisten in her pretty eyes.

"Yeah." He answered. "I'm sorry."

Dianna's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You're sorry? Aren't _you_ the one that's mad at _me_?"

"Yes, I am sorry." He confirmed and grabbed onto her hand so he could lace his fingers through hers. "I'm sorry for acting like a jerk the other night by yelling and I'm even more sorry for not responding to your texts lately."

She smiled. "I'm glad you're just talking to me now."

"Yeah…" he smiled back. "I just want you to know that, I'm okay with however you want to keep our relationship-"

"Cory…" she started to interrupt but he cut her off in turn.

"Please Di, just let me finish… I was upset that you didn't want to tell anyone else about us and accusing you of being embarrassed of me wasn't the right thing to do because I know that's not what you really think. The thing was- I just was so mad that people thought you were getting back together with your ex and that you weren't with me and I- I guess the whole situation just kind of ate away at me. But now I don't even care. Let them think whatever they want as long as our close friends and us know that we only have eyes for each other. I don't want to fight anymore because… because I just want to be your boyfriend... And that's enough for me."

Dianna gently bit the side of her lip and softly laughed. "Cory Allan Monteith, there's nothing more than I want you to be my boyfriend and no one else." He smiled at her and squeezed her hand, then she continued. "I want to say I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for not taking your thoughts into consideration. I only want what's best for us and I thought what was best was to keep our relationship away from the public eye because those couples in it never seem to last… but I know with you… we will. So I think we should do it."

"Do what?" he teasingly questioned in a suggestive tone which earned a laugh from the blonde.

"You know what I mean… I've been thinking and… I want everyone to know how incredibly happy you make me and how truly proud I am to call you mine." She replied sweetly, a huge smile gracing her features.

Cory's grin multiplied by ten.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. He wanted this but he just wanted her to be sure. He really _was_ okay with them keeping them private now.

"Absolutely." She assured him.

He couldn't say anymore. He was just too happy for words. He breathed a laugh and took the sides of Dianna's face and pulled her into a kiss to show her how excited and elated he was. Plus, he didn't really care that there were a bunch of people around them would know, including extras, because they'd all find out soon enough, so what did it matter now?

When they pulled away they continued to have big megawatt grins playing on their faces.

"So, how do you want to do it?"

* * *

><p><strong>So I hope it was worth the wait. I think after the next chapter I post for this, I'm gonna try to fast forward time a little bit just to make this story get along. I have some ideas for the future so I just want to get past all this stuff I think are just filler chapters in a way. Anyway, leave me a review and let me know if the update was to your liking because I really, REALLY appreciate it when people tell me their opinions so I can make the story better or keep it just to their liking. Lastly, once again, I'm sorry for my terrible updating skills. I just get to be very busy. :D Okay! <strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Here we go with the next chapter of A Gleeful Reality! I tried to get this up yesterday but for some reason, I couldn't log into the site so as soon as I woke up today I made sure to upload this hoping my log in would work and obviously, it has!**

**I'm going to be really busy in the next week but I'll try my best to update C,F,F & QF as soon as I can. It might have to wait until the following week but we'll see. **

**This chapter is set during 'Rumours.' Hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

><p>"Oh, sexual tension..." Cory teasingly sang into Dianna's ear lowly as they waited while the crew set up their 'I Don't Want to Know' duet.<p>

She turned to him and gave him a playful shove as she giggled. "Shut up. We're supposed to be mad at each other for this."

"Yes and singing looking frustrated and mad in each other's faces still screams major sexual tension to me." He reiterated with a smirk playing on his lips that were currently attempting to stifle his laugh.

Dianna rolled her eyes but couldn't hide the slight teasing smile that graced her features. "Oh goodness…"

"You know, I might just end up kissing you when our faces are so close at the end." His smirk continued full force as he nudged her, trying to gain an idea of her reaction to his little idea.

She looked at him with that look that moms gave their children to say, 'enough is enough.'

"We've already had to film this scene once before the other day and you know we can't be behind schedule." She reminded her boyfriend and he shrugged in defeat.

"Okay…" he said as he slapped his hands down against his thighs in exasperation. "But once they yell cut I might jump you in another room."

Cory watched as Dianna once again looked at him with an unamused expression but when he shot his hands up in mock surrender and gave her one of the most adorable looks she thought he had ever given her, she had to let her look fade away.

She did roll her eyes again but Cory was surprised when she began to bite the side of her lip and smile.

"I might actually like that idea." She let him know quietly, Cory not missing the seductive edge in her tone and it caused him to raise a brow in surprise, which lead to him being _really_ turned on.

Yes, there would be much sexual tension in their next performance.

When they heard that the scene was going to be delayed for a few more minutes while the crew switched out one of the microphones they would need for the scene, the two decided to talk with the rest of their cast mates on set.

Cory wandered over to Mark and Kevin who were chilling by the band members while Dianna joined Naya, Lea, and Chord in their choir room chairs.

Lea glanced over at Dianna as Chord told them a story and noticed the blonde didn't seem to be listening but instead looking over to another part of the room. When the petite brunette followed her line of view her eyes ended up on Cory who was returning Dianna's glances. She only chuckled softly.

"You two can never keep your eyes off each other." She finally said after having watched them share playful glances.

"Wait, were you even listening to my story?" Chord questioned, feigning a hurt look.

"No, I'm sorry Chord." She giggled as she apologized and he shrugged a shoulder implying no hard feelings.

"So have you guys decided how you're gonna go all out with you two?" Naya threw in her own question at the lull of conversation.

Dianna smiled. "Well, what better way than to go out in the middle of somewhere busy and show some PDA."

The three listening nodded and Chord spoke.

"Well that's all you can really do I guess." Dianna quickly agreed with his statement before she heard that her and Cory were due back in their places since the crew was set now.

"So, ready?" Cory asked, taking her hand into his own for the start of their scene.

"I'm always ready to do a scene with you." She replied, and brought her free hand up to his face to caress it.

Cory grinned for a few seconds until he had to be serious again for their duet.

'_Yay for sexual tension with my super hot girlfriend!_' Cory mused, and the corners of his lips arched a little and when Dianna noticed this she couldn't help but giggle, fairly certain she knew why he was smiling.

"Okay are we ready?" their Second Assistant Director questioned to the rest of the crew and a few seconds after, they were beginning to roll.

They started to roll cameras, then sound, and before Cory knew it, the word 'Action' was shouted and he, along with Dianna, began to film 'I Don't Want to Know.'

_I don't wanna know the reasons why_

_Love keeps right on walking on down the line_

_I don't wanna stand between you and love_

_Honey, I just want you to feel fine_

_I don't wanna know the reasons why_

_Love keeps right on walking on down the line_

_I don't wanna stand between you and love_

_Honey, I just want you to feel fine_

_Finally baby_

_The truth has come down now_

_Take a listen to your spirit_

_It's crying out loud_

_Try to believe_

_Oh you say you love me but you don't know_

_You got me rocking and a-reeling_

_Oh, oh, yeah, ah, ah, ah_

_I don't wanna know the reasons why_

_Love keeps right on walking on down the line_

_I don't wanna stand between you and love_

_Honey, I just want you to feel fine_

_I don't wanna know the reasons why_

_Love keeps right on walking on down the line_

_I don't wanna stand between you and love_

_Honey, I just want you to feel fine_

_Finally baby_

_The truth has been told_

_Now you tell me that I'm crazy_

_It's nothing that I didn't know_

_Trying to survive_

_I know you say you love me but you don't know_

_You got me rocking and a-reeling_

_Hey you know what to do oh, oh, yeah, oh oh_

_I don't wanna know the reasons why_

_Love keeps right on walking on down the line_

_I don't wanna stand between you and love_

_Honey, take a little time_

_Ohhhhh, I don't want to know_

As the music dies down and people clap, the two turned to the rest of the group, Matt said his lines.

"Okay! Terrific job guys um… You might want to try and smile a little more next time though."

"Yeah, it was lovely but I prefer Quinn's duet performance of Lucky with Sam better." Lea chimed in with her own lines, then she looked directly at Dianna. "Since you and Sam have become a lot closer lately maybe you guys could do duets together more often."

As rehearsed, Cory shifted his body to look at his girlfriend and crossed his arms before glancing back to Lea.

"Where is Sam? Quinn and Kurt are both here today so we know he's not doing the dirty." As Kevin spoke his lines perfectly, Cory had to make sure he stayed very serious even though that part about Quinn _and_ Kurt always made him want to laugh whenever he heard Kevin rehearsing it.

"I know what you're doing." Dianna stared accusing at Lea, amping up the drama for Quinn and Rachel. "You want Finn and I to stop singing together so you and him can."

"Frankly yes. Finn and I have amazing proven harmonies and when it comes to nationals I think it makes more sense for him to be paired with me."

"Well it's not happening!" Dianna spat and Cory was still so amazed at her acting. She pulled off her character perfectly and he loved her dedication to it. "Not as long as Finn wants to be with me." she continued.

Cory turned back to the blonde standing at his side. "Wait, I thought you said this relationship was about trust?"

"No, I trust you, I just don't trust her." She pointed back to Lea and Lea gave her a taken aback look.

"Quinn, I don't think you can mandate who pairs up for nationals alright? Vocal Adrenaline doesn't need any help from us." Matt, as Mr. Schue added.

"I love being here and I want to win, but my relationship comes first. I'm sorry but Finn," Dianna spun back around to Cory. "…if you want to be with me, no more songs with her."

And with her lines all being said, Dianna turned on her heels and started out of the choir room, making sure to remember to drop the maraca she had been holding on the piano.

"What?" Cory said his last line and the scene finished.

"Cut and wrap!"

Just as he had promised, after watching Dianna walk out the choir room door to end the scene, he followed in her tracks after where he found her waiting out in the hall for him.

"You were so hot during that, especially doing Quinn's last lines." Cory complimented her as he made his way towards where she stood waiting. "That whole, possessive, jealous anger really works on you."

She sexily smiled at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck when he was close enough. "You weren't so bad yourself baby. I _definitely_ felt our sexual tension."

Cory chuckled at her comment, knowing that she was still teasing him about his earlier statement but was serious on some level.

"So…" He began in a mere whisper. "I know we haven't really done anything on set since the day after our first date but maybe you'd want to…"

Cory didn't even have to finish off his suggestion before Dianna was already biting her lip and nodding numbly.

He barely got an excited smile on his face before he felt his arm being tugged away from his body and towards the opposite direction.

Dianna led him throughout the halls of their McKinley, making sure to weave in and out of all the extras and crew setting up and hanging around before the pair found themselves in front of the big doors labeled 'Prop Department.'

They sauntered in as nonchalant as possible just in case they ran into any crewmembers in the room. They didn't want them to know they only came into the room to hookup because that would just be _abuse_ of the prop room, but when they found no one in site, they saw it as an A-Okay to lock lips.

God he missed kissing her. Well, it wasn't like there was a lack of that for him because they had just made out at his apartment that morning, but every time they couldn't be together for filming or whatever it may be, it felt like they had been apart for forever. Kissing her just made him feel so much better.

As their kisses got more heated, he brought his hand up to cup her face and as response, Dianna placed her hand over his and parted her lips to grant him access as she felt his tongue run against her bottom lip, waiting to move in.

She moaned into his mouth when she felt his tongue begin an aggressive battle with her own.

Kissing him for her was just plain exhilarating. Wanting him for so long while she was with Alex only made moments like these even better when they happened. Every time their lips met was so good that it always felt like the first time. Cory's kisses were sweet, yet heavy, and delicate, yet full on passionate at the exact same time.

It was times like these or even just times when he gives her a peck on the cheek that make her want them to last for the long haul.

As she focused back in from her thoughts and came out of her haze, she took notice that they were no longer standing in the middle of the room but were in the back against some tables.

Cory, having slowly moved them there, noticed this too and gently laid Dianna on the table next to them, and when her back was flat against the wooden piece, he pushed back her blonde hair and cardigan away from her neck and began to pepper soft kisses and love bites down it.

Dianna bit down hard on her bottom lip to ensure she didn't let out any noises that would make anyone aware that they were in the room, although this didn't last long when she felt Cory make his way north back over her stomach and up her neck towards her ear.

Once she felt his hot breath against her ear and his hands still running lengths up and down her sides, a shiver erupted through her body, starting from her neck, down her spine, then to her tingling fingertips, and finally all the way down to her toes.

Cory took note of her body's reaction and relished in the thought that he could make her shudder like this without doing too much.

"Do you like this?" he questioned her, running his tongue lightly on her earlobe and rim of her outer ear, just to gauge some reaction, and he grinned cockily when he heard her response.

All she could get out was a little, "Mh-hm…" through tightly pursed lips with an accompanying nod.

It prompted him to completely take her earlobe into his mouth and gently nibble it as he joined his tongue in.

"Oh my... yes!" she moaned, attempting to keep them fairly quiet but it was really hard. She had never been this turned on before by someone just doing this to her ear. Usually it took a lot more for her to be moaning like she was but she just knew it was something about the man who was doing it to her. It was easy to be so hot for Cory.

"Tell me how it feels." He ordered, still breathing heavily. Normally, he wasn't for dirty talk or the one that was much good at it but he was seriously turned on at the moment and for right then, it came easily.

Dianna bit down on her lip again, and breathed heavy.

"It feels- oh it feels…" She opened her eyes for the first time in minutes even though she hadn't known why she had right then, but as soon as she looked up towards the prop room wall, she wished she hadn't.

4:44pm. '_Damn it! It's getting late. We have to do this!_' She groaned in her head at the thought of having to stop what they were doing.

"It feels late Cor." She answered him plainly. The lust filled tone of her voice completely disappeared and it caused Cory to cease his actions when he caught this.

"Wait what? What kind of answer is that to what I asked?" he wondered, a confused expression plastered on his face as he sat up and she followed.

"No…" she laughed at him. "Look at the clock."

He narrowed his eyebrows questioningly at her but did as he was told and glanced up to the clock on the wall.

"So it's quarter of five." He said, as he turned back to her, still unsure as to what she noticed that he didn't.

"So don't you want to show everyone you're with me? I prefer we do it when it's still light out _and_ we have to talk about what we're going to do before hand."

He smiled and nodded his head. He understood now. "Yeah of course but I kinda want to finish what we were doing first."

Dianna couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriend's pouting face.

"Later." She assured him. "But now we have to plan. Come on."

He sighed and rolled his eyes as she pulled him along and out of the room towards their trailers but in the end, he wasn't really that upset. He knew she'd keep her promise for later.

* * *

><p>"Okay, so that's all we have to do." Dianna concluded as her and Cory strolled down Sunset Boulevard. This was where they were going to put their cute, albeit semi long titled plan, "I Want Everyone to See How Much I'm in to You" into action.<p>

"So we just walk down the street holding hands and kiss super quick while we walk?" Cory just wanted to make sure he got that right. The plan just seemed too simple to him but maybe simple was all it took here.

"Yes babe it really is _that_ simple." She promised him chuckling and he shrugged his shoulders up.

"Hey! I just want to be sure. I don't want to mess anything up. This is my only chance to show everyone that we're together and I want to make sure it's right."

She smiled at him and they walked a little farther down the street before Dianna noticed a few people with cameras and she had to admit to herself that she was actually really excited for this. She really liked Cory and the idea of them going public for everyone to see wasn't her most favorite idea in the world but she grew to like the idea- no, she loved it because she was pretty sure she loved him.

"Ready?" Cory asked with a smile arising on his lips as he held out his hand to her.

"For you? Always."

The couple locked hands and Dianna laced her fingers into Cory's and she smiled at the fact that her fingers fit perfectly in with his.

A little further down the sidewalk, a man with a camera was walking when he noticed to the two Glee stars walking and… holding hands? This would be a good picture for his boss.

Cory took notice of a few paparazzi starting to come around them and it was shortly after that they began spouting questions at the two of them.

"Cory! Dianna! What is this?"

"Are you a couple?"

"Please! We need to know!"

The two smiled at the cameras and Cory changed his view over to his girlfriend, giving her a look that asked, 'Can I kiss you now?'

She softly smiled back at him, the way of letting him know that it was okay.

And with that, without hesitation, he leaned in and planted a soft kiss to her soft lips.

As they kissed, Cory could see the flash of cameras through his eyelids. Well, that was that.

* * *

><p>A few days later, Cory and Dianna were curled up on Dianna's couch watching a Canucks and Islanders game. He loved watching hockey and he loved it even more when he was teaching Dianna all about it. He really liked that she was putting in the effort to learn something he was really passionate about. He found it majorly attractive when girls did that. She wasn't a big hockey fan before she met Cory but he liked to think he changed her. He got her, along with some other of his Glee girls, to wear some Canucks gear on occasion.<p>

Once the game had ended with the Canucks winning, (Cory was definitely happy about this) he changed the channel to Fox to watch TMZ to possibly see if he and Dianna would be on it. This was where he saw a lot of celebrity gossip and where he got his own fill of it. What? He sometimes enjoyed gossip, especially the Lindsay Lohan kind.

"I'm gonna go to the bathroom really quick okay? Let me know if you see anything about us." Dianna told him and parted from the couch to walk to her bathroom.

Cory didn't have to wait long to see that Dianna and himself did indeed make it on to TMZ.

"Babe! We're on!" he called to her with a big grin and a half laugh.

"Really?" she couldn't believe it was out so quick but she was glad. Now everyone would completely stop thinking her and Alex were working on reconnecting and instead see that she was really happy with her current boyfriend.

Dianna plopped back down and Cory wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they sat and watched on happily at the short part of them on the show.

"So now we have all we wanted?" Dianna finally asked when their part was over.

Cory grinned and gave her a quick peck on the lips. "Almost."

Dianna furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What else is there?"

"I still owe my niece a trip out here from Vancouver."

"Then here's the phone. Give her a call." She lifted her phone from the table and handed it to her boyfriend.

He graciously took the phone and dialed his brother's cell number and within a few short rings, Shaun picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey bro it's me." Cory responded happily.

"I'm sorry who is this?" Shaun asked and Cory arched an eyebrow in confusion. He didn't know it was him?

"It's your brother. You know, your _only_ brother? You didn't hear me say bro?"

"Yeah no, I know. I was just messing with you Cory." He heard his brother laugh on the other end.

"Oh okay, you were starting to scare me a little man." Cory laughed as well. "So I called to talk to you about Alexis."

"Yeah, she keeps asking me when she's gonna be able to go visit you like you said."

"Yeah that's what I'm calling about. I was thinking next week-ish or the week following?"

Cory didn't hear anything for a few seconds but he just blew it off because Shaun was probably thinking if that would be good for them.

"Yeah," he finally heard from the other end. "I think next week should be good. She starts her spring vacation then so she has off the week."

"Okay well, I'd be happy to fly her out for a few days."

"Thanks Cor. She's been really excited about it for the past month or so or however long it's been since you were here." Shaun replied.

Cory smiled. "Eh, it's not a problem dude. She's my niece and I love her. I can't wait to have her here."

"Okay. Thanks again Cory. I'll let her know tonight at dinner."

Cory said his, 'no problems' before saying bye to his brother and handing Dianna back the phone.

"So she's coming next week?" she finally asked once she placed her phone back down on its stand and Cory nodded.

"Yep. She'll be very excited. Glee's her favorite show. I'm hoping to be able to bring her on set for a day next week."

Dianna slid closer to him on the couch and caressed his cheek and smiled. "Well I can't wait to meet her."

He laughed. "Trust me, she will be _thrilled_ to meet you more."

* * *

><p><strong>All right so I know the scene of them going public wasn't very long and detailed but I never saw it as some big thing anyway even though it was a vital plan for them for a few chapters. I hope that sufficed. On other matters, I actually forgot for a little that I was gonna have Cory's niece go visit him in LA but I remembered when I was reading through a past chapter and before everyone gets excited about that, I think I'm going to cut that short too because in the end, I want to fast forward this story a little to get to some better parts I have planned.<strong>

**People have been asking to see them all on the Glee Concert Tour and I'd like to incorporate that in but I also had some ideas of what it would be like if Cory was filming Monte Carlo in France. I want to do that too so maybe I'll try and fit in both? But the timeline would obviously have to be very unrealistic to fit in the two but that's okay right? I'd like to get your opinion on it so let me know in a review please :)**

**Lastly, I know that people also want to see Dianna and Cory more coupley and that includes more of a _physical_ relationship so all in due time. I'm not that great at writing that kind of stuff but I'll give it a go soon in both of my stories. Please keep reading and reviewing. You guys are awesome!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'm sorry for this taking so long. I started it a week ago but I forgot my laptop charger at school while I was on my spring break and therefore, it died and I couldn't work on it but I decided to make this a little longer than usual to hopefully make up for it :)**

**I read that the majority of the film Monte Carlo (w/ Cory Monteith) was actually done in Budapest, Hungary, not actually in Monte Carlo, France. They did film in Paris for about a week so that's where part of this chapter is going to take place. I didn't feel like writing it all about Budapest, plus, Paris works better for this.**

**This is kind of an in-between chapter to get the next couple going for some drama so let's go! Also, over 200 reviews? You guys rock!**

***Un-beta'd as usual***

* * *

><p>By the time they reached their last episode filming in New York, Dianna and Cory were dating for four months. That was the time they were actually official. In his mind he had always wanted to picture them dating for the past couple years that he had pined over her.<p>

He smiled as he thought about how well their relationship has been going and how it was everything that he had hoped it would be when he'd dream about it a mere six months ago.

Who would have thought the hopeless romantic guy that brought her flowers to the airport would have her now and be happier than ever?

It were moments like these where he'd sit peacefully and think about her, that he knew she was the one for him. He slightly chuckled when he recalled Lexi visiting a few weeks prior. She had made it well known that Dianna belonged with him.

_Cory casually walked down the hall near their break rooms when he stopped after he could have sworn he heard a high-pitched squealing voice._

"_I think you guys should have at least two kids; one boy and one girl obviously. Uncle Cory is great with kids. For example, me!" the voice reverberated down the halls which made it much easier for Cory to locate the area where it was originating from. "We just can't mention this to him 'cause he'll probably get embarrassed."_

_After turning down a couple halls, he found himself peeking around the corner of the doorframe into their main break room and watched on quietly as he saw his niece and to no surprise, Dianna giggling close together. __He rolled his eyes knowing girls were all about sharing secrets and gossiping._

_Once their soft laughter began to die, he made his presence known when he stepped through the doorway._

"_What are you two doing?" he innocently questioned as he pulled up a chair next to them trying to give them no reason to believe he had overheard their little conversation._

"_Nothing…" Alexis answered sweetly, not wanting her uncle to have heard what she was saying. _

_Cory had to suppress a chuckle at how cute she could be when she was trying to hide something but he had to be serious with her to hopefully get her to confess. If he hadn't eavesdropped on them he might have almost believed Alexis when she answered him. She had gotten very good at lying, practically leaving no hint to tell that she was indeed doing so. He made a mental note to cue in his brother on his daughter's abilities._

"_Nothing huh?" he finally challenged after sizing up her little lie. He smirked as he asked and Dianna let out a little giggle._

"_Mhm…" she mumbled, still not up for confessing that she wanted Dianna to be her new Auntie._

_Cory narrowed his eyes at her attempting to possibly scare the truth out of her even though this was all just a game. "Okay," he spoke as he started back up from his seat and slowly walked towards the door. "I'll see you a little later I guess."_

"_I think he's gone now." Dianna concluded only moments after Cory had stepped out, fully knowing that he would be waiting by the door to hear more._

_Alexis whipped around in her chair and stared at the doorway to make sure her uncle was nowhere to be seen and when she finally figured he was gone, she spun back around to finish talking to Dianna._

"_Okay, like I was saying," she began and Dianna rested her hands under her chin giving her attention back to the little girl, all the while keeping her eyes unnoticeably trained on the entrance of the room for Cory. "I think your and Uncle Cory's babies will be the most beautiful ones in the entire world!"_

_That was enough proof for Cory as he bolted back into the room and snagged his niece from behind and threw her over his shoulder like he had back in Vancouver._

"_Alright then, that's enough Alexis Anne Monteith! Time to go watch us film." He announced and gripped tightly onto her wriggling body. _

_He chuckled when he felt her lightly hitting his back and Dianna grabbed onto his free hand._

"_She is just the cutest babe." She whispered quietly to him as they all rejoined the rest of the cast in the choir room._

"_Yeah," he said as he put his niece down and watched her run to Lea. "She is." _

_Dianna smiled again as she looked on at Cory playing around with Alexis. She knew he'd be a good dad one day and all that talking with Alexis had really got her thinking. Being married to Cory Monteith would be something… Maybe something that she even wanted for their future._

Cory shook his head and laughed upon remembering all the comments that Alexis had made through out those days she was visiting, ranging from little things like her smiling and staring back and forth to him and Di to the bigger ones like him finding Alexis clueing in his girlfriend on exactly how they will plan their future together.

He couldn't be mad or upset with her though, like Dianna had said, she was just the cutest thing. Suddenly a phone call broke him out of his reverie and he pulled it out of his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?... What is it?... Wait, are you serious?... Yes! This is awesome! Thanks for letting me know… Tell them I can't wait to start… Okay bye and thanks again."

Cory's grin was the brightest it had been ever since Dianna said that she would be his girlfriend. He thought he was a long shot for the part but he had actually gotten it! He couldn't wait to tell people, namely Dianna.

Once he had shoved his phone back in the pocket of his McKinley High letterman that he wore, he heard an all too familiar voice.

"Hey man!" He saw Mark as he climbed up the red bleacher style steps in Duffy Square where they were filming.

"Hey Mark." He greeted, as the mohawked man got closer.

"Naya, Chord, Lea, Chris, Harry and I are grabbing sandwiches for lunch soon. You in?"

Cory glanced down to the time on his phone before looking back to his friend.

"I'll go for the walk but I don't think I'm gonna get anything. I was thinking of taking Di to the Boathouse for an early dinner a little later." He told Mark and he nodded.

"Alright dude. That's cool but we gotta go to that deli down the street now before we have to film more. Breaks only an hour long you know."

The two made their way down the steps to meet with the others but not before signing some autographs and taking pictures with some dedicated fans that had been there all day spectating and screaming in between scenes.

* * *

><p>"So why are you taking Di out to eat?" Mark wondered after he put in his order for his sub.<p>

Cory turned to him with mock offense. "What? I can't be a good boyfriend and take my girlfriend out to dinner in New York?"

Mark gave an accompanying smile to his breathy laugh and threw up his hands. "Hey it's all good man. Do what you want."

Cory chuckled before saying, "Thanks." Then he figured he could let Mark in on a little something else as well. "I'm actually taking her out to celebrate some good news I got."

"Along with being a good boyfriend right?" Mark jokingly reminded him and Cory nodded before agreeing with that too. Then he continued.

"Remember that audition I went to for that movie?" he asked his friend and Mark had to think for a second before recalling the day Cory had drove to San Diego for the audition.

"Yeah the one in San Diego right?"

Cory nodded his head and grinned. "Before you came and got me off the steps I just got off of the phone with my manager who talked to the casting people for the movie."

Mark immediately caught onto Cory's ever-growing grin. "You got the part?"

"I got the part!" Cory confirmed excitedly and Mark gave him a congratulatory pat on the arm.

"Congrats dude! What's your part again?"

The tall man ran a hand through his locks while he answered. "My character's name is Owen. He's supposed to be this guy that follows his girlfriend to France after they have an argument or something and he doesn't want to lose her. I get to work with Selena Gomez, Leighton Meester, and I'm opposite of Katie Cassidy."

"That's pretty sweet dude. First Di gets her shot in a movie from TV and now you're sticking your feet into both worlds."

"Yeah…" he echoed, still surprised and amazed that he got his first major movie role.

"You better go to Dianna soon and ask her out for dinner so you can let her in on the good news." Mark suggested as he grabbed his sub off the counter top and pointed out the shop's window to a blonde figure down the street in the distance.

Cory smiled at him and gave him a departing nod before jogging down the street to meet up with Dianna.

"Hey you," he whispered in her ear as he came up from behind and placed his hands on her waist.

Dianna giggled as she spun around his arms to look at him. "Hi there." She giggled a bit more when Cory bent down towards her and placed a quick kiss on her lips.

He loved showing the rest of the world that he was with her and every second of it was awesome.

"So how's your day been going so far?" he questioned once he released her from his grip and they started to walk back to the steps in the square.

"Good but tiring," she informed him with an exasperated breath. "The choreography scenes were fun but I'm beat. I just want to grab some food soon. I'm starving."

"Well it's good that you're hungry because I was actually going to ask you to our first ever dinner date here in New York City."

"Oh yeah?" she eyed him and gave him smile. "I'd like that."

"Great," he sweetly smiled in return and grabbed onto her hand. "I mean, just because I get to take out Lea on the show now doesn't mean I can't take you on a date for real."

"Exactly. Just don't pull a Finn and leave me for Lea." She teased without worry. She knew Cory would never leave her for Lea and she knew Lea would never let that happen. They were best friends.

"Never in a million years." He assured her with a sincere smile before they walked back to the trailers and got changed back into their own clothes for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"This is really nice." Dianna observed the dining area as her and Cory walked into the Boathouse restaurant in Central Park. "Are we getting seated in here?"<p>

"Actually," Cory began as he took her hand and pulled her out towards the edge of the water. "We're eating out here on a row boat."

Dianna looked around at the scenery. It was perfect, the trees were in full bloom and very colorful; almost green. The sun was starting its set down towards the earth's horizon but still very bright, and a warm breeze was just perfect to end the day.

"I swear you do the most sweet and romantic things a guy could possibly do." She gushed and kissed his cheek and a healthy blush arose on them.

"Well, being with you makes it easy to do stuff like this." He told her as he held her hand so she could step into the boat then let go of her to run back to the restaurant quickly and she watched him in confusion.

A few minutes of bewilderment later, Cory returned back to the boat with a large box and a bottle of champagne in hand. Once Dianna got a good look at the box she couldn't help but laugh.

"Just like our first date." She noted as she figured the box out to be a pizza box that without doubt held a large pizza.

"Yeah…" he drawled with a soft smile. "Just another cheesy, romantic thing I do."

"Well, I will never get enough of it." She replied surely.

"Good, cause as long as you're with me there will never be a shortage of sappy things I do."

Once they were both securely in the boat, Cory placed down the champagne in a small bucket of ice and put the pizza on the seat behind him and picked up the rowing oars.

They began to dig into the pizza once they were in the middle of the pond and Cory chuckled to himself while he watched his girlfriend eat. She wasn't lying when she said she was starving.

"This is so good babe." She spoke between bites and even fed him a piece. She laughed when he got some sauce on his lip. "You have marinara sauce right here." She pointed to the mirroring spot on her lips and watched as Cory dabbed his mouth, missing the sauce each time. Dianna rolled her eyes playfully and said, "Here, let me."

Cory grinned into it when he felt Dianna's lips on his attempting to clear them of the red sauce.

When they pulled away from each other Dianna examined his lips to confirm she got everything off. "There."

"You know, you're sappy too. I'm pretty sure that's been a cheese move forever." Cory enlightened with a raised eyebrow.

She shrugged. "What can I say? Being with you makes it easy to do stuff like that." She parroted his earlier words, which earned her a smirk, then a genuine smile. "What are you smiley about?" she wondered and he looked down to the bottle of champagne.

"I want to tell you something while we're out here." He answered and she nodded for him to continue as he popped the cork out of the champagne bottle and poured some into the glasses. "Remember last month when I went to San Diego?"

"Of course. For that audition for Monte Carlo."

He nodded his head but stayed silent for her to connect the dots. He knew she had reached upon something when her eyes went wide and her mouth agape.

"You got the part!" she squealed and almost tipped the boat when she shot up from her seat and threw her arms around his neck for a hug.

"Yeah." He confirmed through uneven, laugh filled breaths.

"Baby I'm so happy for you!" she continue to gush and kissed him. "This is awesome!"

"Yeah!" he repeated with almost as much enthusiasm as her and she took her place back down on her seat. "I leave to film in Paris as soon as we finish this episode," He paused and pressed his lips into a thin line trying to suppress the excitement building up in him before he spoke again. "And I want you to come with me."

When he went to gauge her reaction to his proposal it wasn't the one he thought and hoped he would get. Instead of the bright eyes and undying smile he thought he'd receive, he got downcast eyes and an apologetic smile.

"Cor, I would love to go to France with you…"

"Then let's go!" he interjected happily, his eyes shining with the prospect and Dianna looked at him sympathetically.

She sighed. She always hated disappointing him. Telling Cory no always felt like taking something precious away from a child.

"I'm going back home to see my family for a couple weeks before we have to start rehearsals for the tour." She explained and like she expected, Cory's expression became crestfallen.

"But it's _Paris_…" he attempted to reason with her but to no avail.

"I know and one day if you go again, I will be right there with you babe, I promise," she assured. "But I haven't seem my mom, dad, or brother in months and I told her I'd come back home during our time off."

Cory pursed his lips in disappointment and nodded and felt Dianna hold onto his hand.

"We can always skype." She promised as she squeezed his hand and he returned his gaze back to her.

"I'm probably only going to have time to do that right in the morning before the shoots which means it'll be really late back in L.A. with the time difference and all."

Cory watched as a sexy smirk appeared on his girlfriend's face. "Then we'll video chat at night… I like to stay up late." She informed him suggestively.

He couldn't help but let a light chuckle escape his from his lips at her reply as he looked down to the floor of the small rowboat. "Okay."

"Okay," she agreed with a smile before picking up her glass of champagne from next to her. "We really shouldn't let this go to waste- I mean, it'd be a crime not to finish it!"

He grinned for the first time since she had said she couldn't accompany him to Paris. "I completely agree." He said and laughed. God, he loved her.

* * *

><p>They spent another day in the city before they wrapped season two and it was time to head on back to California and before they knew it, it was already time for Cory to catch another flight.<p>

"Be sure to remember to skype with me tomorrow morning when you wake up. We need to make it a routine for us while you're gone." Dianna ordered him as he pulled out his suitcases from the trunk of her car.

"Are you sure you're gonna be able to be awake for it? I mean, you _are_ going to have to catch your flight back home that next morning." He reminded her not wanting to keep her up so she got no sleep. He'd be the first person to know that getting no sleep before a flight made you really irritable at the airport in the morning.

"Of course I'll be awake for you." She answered as she helped put his duffle bag over his shoulder. "I have a little surprise for it so trust me, I'll be up."

"Okay then." He leaned down to place a kiss on her lips for the last time until he would see her in two weeks.

When they pulled away she smiled softly at him. "I'll miss you."

"I don't know," he began to tease. "I just might have to find somebody to hang out with me in the City of Love since I'll be all by myself." When he got no verbal response but only a stare down from Dianna he playfully questioned, "Not funny?"

"No, not funny." She replied seriously but couldn't stop the crack of a smile she had. She knew he meant it all in fun. He wouldn't do that and no girl could take him away from her.

He wavered his head from side to side with a small laugh. "Okay."

"Alright, have a safe flight and call me as soon as you land."

He responded with an "I will," before kissing her cheek and making his way into the Air France departure terminal.

About an hour later he was all checked in, through security, and making himself comfortable in his first class seat when he checked the time.

'_11:50am. Mind as well pull out and read up on these lines for the next eleven hours._' He mused while leaning his head back against the seat. It was going to be a _long_ flight.

* * *

><p>By the time he landed in Paris it was 6:50am the next day technically after his eleven-hour flight and considering Paris was eight hours ahead of Los Angeles. After doing the math in his head, he calculated that it was almost 11pm back home. Then he remembered that Dianna told him she would stay up late and for him to skype her the next morning in Paris. He figured he'd gotten enough sleep on the plane for a skype session when he got to the hotel.<p>

After about a twenty-minute ride to the hotel him and his fellow cast and crew would be staying at, he settled himself in before calling his girlfriend from his room phone in his small suite.

A few rings later he heard someone pick up the call.

"Hello?"

"Hey baby, it's me." He said through a big, goofy grin.

"Cory!" she squealed and he chuckled at how excited she sounded. "I've been waiting for your call."

He made himself comfy on his bed before responding. "Yeah, sorry I'm a little late on calling but I was settling in. It was a long flight."

"How was it? I hope it wasn't too bad."

"No it was fine," he assured her as he stretched out his neck trying to get the kink out. "My neck hurts a little from the way I fell asleep for the last few hours though."

He listened as she giggled on the other end. "Oh, poor baby." She teased before adding, "I think I might know what'll make you feel better."

"Oh yeah? What's that?" he asked, still rubbing at the stiffness in his neck. Could she somehow send some Advil through the phone?

"Why don't you log onto skype and find out, hmm?" she responded playfully and he laughed.

"Okay give me a minute." He said and ended the conversation with a, "See you in a few."

Once he hung up, he moved over to his carry on duffle that he placed on an ottoman and pulled out his laptop and walked over to the room's desk.

He was on skype in no time and calling Dianna. He immediately smiled when he saw her image pop up on his screen.

She looked beautiful as always, even in a jersey and sleeping shorts, her hair up in a loose bun.

"Hey!" He gave her a small wave then ran his hand through his hair in a weak attempt to make himself more presentable after the flight.

He watched as she bit her lip and smiled at him. "Hey to you too. I'm happy to see you made it. What's the time there?"

At her question Cory changed his view from the laptop monitor to the digital clock sitting on his hotel room's nightstand.

"7:40am, a whole eight hours ahead of you I learned." He stated through a yawn and Dianna gave him a look of sympathy.

"If you're still tired from travelling we can do this another time."

"No, no!" he began hastily. "I'm not that tired and like I said, I got in some sleep on the plane. Plus, we said that we would video chat the next morning and it _is_ technically the next morning." He finished with a playing smile.

She pursed her lips. "Are you sure?"

Even though he was a bit tired and could deal with a couple more hours of snoozing, he nodded his head to tell her 'yes.' He wanted to talk with her more than sleep at the moment and he was completely sure just looking at her.

"You look beautiful." He complimented her and she blushed. Still, after dating for four months, she still felt it was special and new every single time he told her she was beautiful.

"It's only a jersey and shorts." She humbled herself while she tugged on the material of the hockey jersey she currently donned to show him.

"So?" he shrugged. "I think you look absolutely gorgeous in anything." Then he paused to examine her sleeping outfit. "Is that my Canucks jersey?"

Dianna cocked an eyebrow and replied with a sultry, "Yes."

"You look _really_ good in it." He enlightened her as he leaned back in his seat and grinned.

She hid her genuine smile with a devious smirk. He was just so good at laying down the compliments. Time for his treat, she supposed.

"What would you think if it was off?" she questioned in a suggestive tone and smirked more when she noticed Cory's eyes grow a little more in size at her inquiry.

"I uh…" he gulped before regaining his words. "I think you'd look really, _really_ great too… Like- like, awesome."

She let out a little, "Hmm…" in lieu of a better formulated reply and grabbed at the hem of the jersey.

"Are you gonna…?" he trailed off as she nodded numbly before offering her next few words.

"I just thought that, since we weren't going to be seeing each other in person for a couple weeks and I know I'll miss you like crazy, we could try something new, and you've been working so hard on the show and getting your new movie, you deserve it."

"Oh my god… yes." he muttered appreciatively under his breath as he watched his girlfriend begin to pull the jersey over her head, revealing the beginnings of a thin laced pink bra.

He felt like a true kid let loose in a candy store but like, ten times better. The only thing better than your girl wearing your clothes to bed was her taking them off for you.

"I went out to Victoria's Secret after I dropped you off at the airport this morning and picked these out." She revealed, gesturing to her new items of clothing.

"These?" he inquired, the excitement growing within him.

"Well I had to buy the matching panties now, didn't I?" she teased, knowing by Cory's expression that he was getting highly turned on.

"Well y-yeah I mean, you couldn't get one without getting the other right?" he stuttered and masked some of it with a following chuckle.

"Mhm…" she mumbled through her lips again while pulling the tie from her hair and letting the bun fall messily down, then stood up from her bed and placed her laptop on her bureau so she could stand and Cory could get a better view.

Even though she acted cool and collected about the act she was currently doing, she had to admit to herself that she was somewhat nervous. They had been dating for around four months and they hadn't gotten overly physical to many of their cast mate's surprises. She had been thinking about going farther more and more lately and had finally come to the conclusion that she was going to tell Cory that she wanted them to… maybe even when he got back from Paris.

The nervous excitement grew in her abdomen as she continued to perform her first ever striptease for her boyfriend to a playlist on her iPod that she named, 'Sexy Time Songs.' Everyone had a playlist like that, right? Right?

She glanced on at her screen at the sheer look of enjoyment on the tall brunette's face. She absolutely loved putting that look on his features.

'_This is the best surprise I've gotten yet!_' he thought happily in his head as he smiled. The fact that it was coming from Dianna made it ten times better than any other surprise in his life.

His jeans were already beginning to feel a size too small as Dianna traced her hands down her slender sides to the front of her cloth shorts to undo the tight tie holding the waistline in place.

When her pink and gray plaid patterned shorts fell down her legs and to her ankles, his pants were no longer beginning to be tight, they were already there as he took in her tight and toned form in her matching pink undergarments.

"Yeah see, you definitely had to get the matching set." He finally spoke up after gawking and she giggled.

"I'm glad you like them."

"Oh I do." He promised her with his long lasting appreciative grin. Unfortunately for him, the show wasn't going to last long before he heard his room door creak open.

"Cory? You in here?" A voice announced itself and he spun around in his chair to see Selena making her way around the corner of the hall to his bedroom.

He let out a sound that was halfway between a shocked gasp and a squeal before reaching behind him and slamming his laptop screen down, cutting off skype communication and therefore, cutting off his cast mate's view of what he had been watching.

"H-Hey!" he stammered and spun the desk chair in front of his growing arousal to hide any evidence of what had been happening. Plus, he didn't really need Selena Gomez thinking he was some horn-dog. Not good for impressions.

"Hey, sorry to just walk in but your door was cracked open or just didn't shut all the way." Selena apologized while glancing back and forth between Cory and the laptop that she got a glance at as he had abruptly slammed it down. She only laughed in her head.

"No it's totally cool," he reassured her before continuing. "What's up?"

"Oh, we were just going to go get some breakfast and wanted to know if you felt like coming." She answered pointing her thumb behind her shoulder towards the door. "You know, a little bit of cast bonding before filming tomorrow."

"We?"

Selena nodded. "Yeah, me, Leighton, Pierre, Luke, Katie and hopefully you?"

"Yeah okay." He nodded in agreement to her. "Could you just give me a few minutes and I'll meet you guys down in the lobby?"

"Sure." She said with a friendly smile and began back towards the hall door. "See you soon!" she called back over her shoulder before Cory heard the reassuring click of his suite door that she was gone.

'_Okay, now to go take care of business._' He thought and walked to the bathroom. He had to deal with a slight problem down south.

* * *

><p>The next day they all began their scenes and Cory found most of his scenes to be with his fellow cast mate Katie who was playing his girlfriend- well, pre-fiancé as his character Owen would like to see it.<p>

Cory liked her. She was pretty chill, funny and definitely easy to get along with. Even after only meeting her yesterday they were already becoming good friends and when he wasn't hanging out with her, he was texting Dianna.

**So, sorry again about yesterday. I didn't really expect Selena to walk in on us… - Cory**

**It's fine babe. No worries. I laughed for at least ten minutes when I saw her come around the corner and the screen go black. We'll just have to finish another time ;) – Dianna**

He chuckled as he read her response before texting her back.

**Yeah it was kinda funny now that I think about it and sounds good! I'll let you know when I get the free time. Stuff's pretty busy around here. Gotta get all the filming down in the next couple weeks – Cory**

**You sound so busy! How is everything? Co-stars? – Dianna**

**Everything's awesome Di! And all the cast is too cool, especially Katie who plays opposite of me – Cory**

It took Dianna a few more minutes than usual to reply and Cory noticed this easily, so he sent her a second text to make her feel better anticipating that maybe she didn't like that.

**She's just a nice person to hang around along with everyone else that we hang out with together – Cory**

**Cory it's fine. I'm fine. I'm not worried about any other girls :) – Dianna**

He smiled at her text, happy that she was so okay with him being around other girls, especially ones that were pretty attractive, but she had nothing to worry about. He only had eyes for her.

**Good, no need to worry anyway. None of them compare to you :) – Cory**

He knew that would get her good. She loved when he said stuff like that.

**Cor, you always know how to make me smile. I'll let you get back to work though. I'm getting on my flight back home now so how about we skype tomorrow night? – Dianna**

**Sure, sounds good. Safe flight. Talk to you soon – Cory**

"Ready to run some more lines Monteith?" A playful voice grew closer as he shoved his phone into his pocket.

"Of course Cassidy!" He quipped in return at Katie as she met up with him and smiled. They were all about teasing one another.

"Good. Only a few more hours of shooting today, then early start for tomorrow morning." She let him know as the pair walked back on set.

"We should all hang out in my suite tomorrow night and have a few drinks or something." He suggested as they walked. "I figured we could all have a chill night and spend some cast quality bonding time again."

"Yeah definitely." She agreed, and then brought up something she had observed. "So you're on your phone an awful lot. Business calls?"

"Personal calls actually," He responded with a friendly smile. "To my girlfriend back in L.A."

"Girlfriend?" she echoed softly and Cory could have sworn he thought he heard the slight tinge of disappointment in her voice as well.

"Uh yeah," he confirmed. He ignored the disappointing tone he thought he heard not wanting or ready to read into things. "Her name's Dianna. I asked her to come with me here but she had to visit her family for our break."

"Oh, so she works with you on Glee?"

"Yep." He answered happily. "We've been together for a little more than four months."

"That's nice." She said with a fake sincerity that Cory failed to pick up on. He was about to say something else when he heard his name being shouted from another direction.

"Cory, we want to run some stuff by you!" The director said and he nodded and turned back to Katie.

"I'll catch up with you soon?"

"Definitely." She nodded and gave him an understanding smile. "Later."

As the two parted ways Katie couldn't help think of the fact that Cory, her damn good looking opposite costar, had a girlfriend back home. The problem? The girlfriend simply. She was going to make him hers.

* * *

><p>Like Cory had suggested, the next night he had a small get together of the immediate cast in his suite where they played cards and silly board games at his table in his living room and just plain hung out.<p>

About an hour into the night Cory got a text from Dianna to which he immediately grinned and went to his room to skype.

"Hey pretty lady!" he greeted her as the video loaded.

"Hey!" she smiled wide when she saw him. "Having fun? I wanted to talk to you before I went to lunch with my mom and dad."

"Yeah I am. Just have a group of the cast over chilling, playing silly board games." He laughed and she continued to smile. "I wish you could be here though. Experiencing France is fun with Selena, Leighton, Luke and Katie but I wish my girlfriend was here. You know, they don't call it the City of Love for no reason."

He saw her look at him sweetly and apologetically and he knew her answer would still be the same.

"I'd absolutely love to be there baby but I can't. Besides, I trust your cast mates are keeping you company."

Just as the words had come out of her mouth she noticed a woman around her same height with long, dark strawberry blonde hair come up from behind Cory and run her hand along the length of one of his shoulders to the next.

"You coming back Cor? It's your turn for Pictionary." She said, and Dianna watched as she rested her hand on her hip and touched her boyfriend's shoulder again with her other hand, this time giving it a soft squeeze.

"Uh yeah, I'll go do that right now." He looked up at her smiling, not really picking up on the body language she was giving off and the touchiness. Dianna scoffed in her head at how oblivious Cory could be but was even angrier with this girl running her hands all over her boyfriend. "I'll talk to you later babe." He told Dianna once he faced his screen again. "Bye."

Cory stood up from his chair and was already half way across the room when he called back to Katie. "Would you mind clicking off that for me and shutting it?"

"Sure no problem!" she responded quickly and watched her costar leave before turning to the screen.

"So you must be the girlfriend." Katie quietly started at to not be overheard as she pulled out Cory's chair and plopped herself down and watched Dianna glare at her through the screen.

"Yeah I am," she haughtily replied, not getting a good vibe from this Katie girl at all. "And you are?"

"I'm Katie." She introduced herself with a devilish smirk. "I'm playin' Cory's girlfriend for the movie."

Once she said this Dianna remembered back to Cory talking about how this Katie girl was really cool and that spent a lot of time with her. He would never do anything to hurt her like hook up with Katie, he said so himself. She couldn't help but let it get to her though.

"Oh his _fake_ movie girlfriend?" she spat, not wanting to sound weak like she was worried about her. "Just remember that I'm his _real_ girlfriend, and frankly, I don't appreciate you touching him like you were, so I'm going to ask you politely to please lay off."

Katie smirked grew even stronger when she shook her head. "Yeah, I don't think I can do that. He's just too cute to refrain from."

"Okay listen here Home wrecker," Dianna was done playing nice with this girl. "You need to respect that Cory's in a committed relationship with who? Me! So jump off him."

"Oh, such tough words from a good six thousand miles away." Katie commented tauntingly. "I say all's fair in love and war Sweet cheeks and well, they don't call Paris the City of Love for nothing."

Just as Dianna was going to open her mouth to verbally rip this girl a new one, she watched the screen tilt down until the picture went black but not before she heard a snickering, "Bye!"

Dianna screamed out in frustration and anger and then remembered what Cory had said to her the day he left for France. _I just might have to find somebody to hang out with me in the City of Love since I'll be all by myself_.

She needed a plane ticket to Paris stat!

* * *

><p><strong>The start of the Paris chapter! It's going to be Dianna vs Katie for Cory! Please leave a review to let me know if you still follow this story. I'm thinking there's only gonna be around a few more chapters left in this so PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU HAVEN'T, or if you're awesome and have been reviewing, please continue to do that. I really appreciate them! <strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**_So I'm back! It's been quite a while, 2 months since this story was updated? The last time I updated this I was in school and extremely busy so I decided not to work on it after that and since I've finished school, I have no other excuse other than I didn't feel like writing for a while. Sometimes you lose that drive and I think this was the first time it really hit me. But I know that people love this story and are looking forward to reading more (I have over 60 alerts) so I hunkered down and wrote. Thank you to those who would remind me that they missed this story, it really got me to continue to write in the end. Here's the next chapter!_ **

_**Few other little things: **_

_**Forgive my math if I messed up the time changes. I've also never been to Paris so everything mentioned in here is only what I've looked for in the internet like monuments, hotels, and restaurants. If anyone from France and around the area of Paris reads this, I hope I did the aspects of the city some justice. **_

* * *

><p>"I say go," Dianna gratefully smiled at her younger brother as the two of them, along with her mother and father, sat at their island kitchen counter. "I mean, it isn't an everyday thing to get to say I followed the love of my life to another country."<p>

"I agree with Jason, Dear." Her mother seconded, as she stared at her tenacious, hopeless romantic daughter. She couldn't help but smile when she thought it was all like a beautifully written romance novel or movie.

Dianna wordlessly thanked her mother for her approval by smile before turning to look at her dad, who looked a little out of it to say the least.

"Dad?" She attempted to get her father to look up from the counter top and get his hands from running a marathon through his salt and pepper locks. When the man failed to remove his gaze from its current position she tried again. "Dad? What do you think?"

He chortled before meeting his daughter's intense gaze. "I'm sorry, I'm still trying to process the 'love of your life' part."

She squeezed her lips together in an attempt to suppress the immediate apple-cheeked grin that grew on her face and glanced down before she chuckled a bit herself.

"I know Dad," she sometimes couldn't believe it herself- Cory being 'it' for her. Two years ago she would've never even imagined the tall, goofy guy to be in that role, but now she couldn't have been happier. She didn't think her love life could be beat, but presently, some bitch was threating that over in France. The thought quickly brought Dianna back to why she was having this family discussion in the first place.

"That's why I need to go," she continued adamantly. "Because he _is_ the love of my life and I will _not_ have that taken from me."

"Ron sweetie, Dianna's in love… Our Little Lamb's in love!" Her mom spoke to herself dreamily. "Surely you see that?" Dianna watched as her dad nodded at her mom.

"Of course I see Mary," He informed her. "It's a father's worst nightmare! She's my little girl!"

The family shared a laugh at her father's response knowing that he was half playing when he said this.

"Oh dad…" Dianna shook her head playfully at the man who shrugged.

"Are we sure that this boy is the one for you? It's just- I mean, haven't you and Cory only been dating for six months?"

"Not even really five yet." Jason quickly answered his father while receiving a subtle glare from his sister.

"It hasn't even been five months?" He exclaimed, almost afraid that his daughter fell too hard, too fast. "I haven't even had the pleasure of meeting him yet. I'm letting all of my power to instill fear go to waste here!"

"Thanks Jason!" she directed daggers at the blonde across from her before she turned to her dad. "Does it matter that it hasn't been that long? I mean, once you know, you _know_… I've never been more sure of anything until now." She paused to shake her head at him. "And really with the fear stuff again? _Please_. Didn't work on Alex, not going to work this time either."

"Goodness that is so cute!" Her mom squealed as she embraced her husband's arm tighter. He rolled his eyes at his wife's giddiness and scoffed at his daughter's last comment.

"So go get him!" Jason chimed in once more. "Save Cory from his opposite costar! From what you've mentioned she seems like a bitch anyway."

"Jason!" Their mother chastised. "Language at this table!"

"It's an island counter but really mom, he's right, she totally is." Dianna assured her.

"Well if that's the case," her dad started. "You have our blessing to go." He smiled at her signifying no hard feelings about their teasing banter. He wanted her to know that he always supported her no matter what.

"Thanks… but I was gonna leave no matter what." Dianna told him matter-of-factly and he laughed.

"Well, let's pretend that you weren't going to until you knew we were okay with you leaving," her mom politely interjected then added in a dull whisper, "For your father's sake."

Dianna stifled her giggles before nodding.

"That settles that then!" Jason announced as he pulled himself off of his island stool and walked towards his sister. "I'm going to play basketball with the guys. Good luck with everything Di and have a safe flight." He hugged her tightly and whispered, "Show that bitch she's got nothing on Dianna Agron."

Dianna giggled into her brother's shoulder and nodded. "You know I will."

After hugging her mom and dad as well, she made her way back up to her childhood room she was staying in and whipped out her phone. After a few rings, the other end picked up.

"_Hey Di!"_

"Lea! Guess who got the go ahead to go to Cory in France even though she didn't really need it since she was planning on leaving anyway!" She said in one breath. She had called Lea the night before telling her all about the skype call with Little Ms. Man Stealing, Home wrecking, Biatch. That was her new name.

Lea chuckled over the phone at her friend's response. _"Hmm, I don't know… you?"_

"Yeah girl!" she happily screamed into her phone. "I'm getting on the computer to book my flight right now."

Dianna held her cell phone against her ear with her shoulder while she lifted her laptop screen and opened the AirFrance website.

"_When are you leaving?"_

Dianna scrolled through all the flights from SFO to Paris. "As soon as possible. There's one that leaves this afternoon at two."

"_Book it."_ Lea ordered and Dianna smiled.

"Way ahead of you. I'm already paying for it." She continued in the booking process before she said, "I can't believe I'm going to do this."

"_Second thoughts? Are you not excited?" _

Dianna laughed at the panic that started to arise in her friend's voice.

"Second thoughts? Never. I just can't believe I'm going to do this… alone nonetheless."

There was a brief pause on Lea's end before Dianna heard her voice once more. _"I'll go with."_

"You'll what?"

"_If you want, I'll go with you, to Paris I mean. I can catch a flight from New York out of JFK and meet you there."_

"Lea, that's insane!"

There was another short pause. _"Maybe, but I'd do it for a friend. Especially you."_

"Really?"

"_Absolutely."_ Lea promised her and Dianna couldn't help the insanely huge smile that appeared on her lips. _"You're my girl and I love ya."_

"Aw, I love you too and I'd definitely like that Lea. I can't believe you'd go with me."

"_Believe it sweet cheeks cause I'm already on the airline's website looking at tickets."_

"You truly are like, my best friend Lea. Thanks."

"_Don't sweat it. Now, you said your flight's at two this afternoon right?"_

"Yeah."

"_There's a flight out of here at six tonight so considering both of our traveling hours and the time change from New York to Paris and California to Paris, I'd get there a few hours before you. I can book the hotel now and we can meet up there."_

"Alright, that sounds good. I'll go halves with you on the hotel. He's staying at a Marriot hotel called Renaissance Paris Vendome Hotel by the way. I figured we could just make it simpler and stay where he's at."

"_Alright, I'll book us a room there and don't worry about it Di. I got the hotel. It'll be like my contribution to your and Cory's relationship. Just remember to think of this at your wedding when you want to make a thanking speech."_

Dianna chuckled at Lea's words. "I most definitely will."

"_Okay then Lady Di, I'll see you over seas."_

"Sounds fantastic Lady Lea." She responded before they both said their goodbyes.

Once she had her boarding pass printed out, she rushed around her room to pick up all the clothes that she had flung around out of her suitcase the last few days she had been home. She had to be at the airport in a couple hours. That meant she had to pack her suitcase back up stat!

An hour and half later, with her bags packed and stowed in her parent's SUV, she was on her way to the airport.

"I just can't get over how romantic this is!" her mother gushed for what seemed like the thousandth time. Dianna giggled quietly to herself in the backseat at hearing her dad sigh in response.

"Yes Mary, we know," he rolled his eyes. "Dianna and I have heard each and _every_ other time you've said this."

"Goodness Ronald, you clearly need to watch more romance movies. I hear The Notebook calling our names!"

Dianna watched as her dad rolled his eyes yet again but looked back briefly to share a smile with her. She knew he approved of her spontaneous plan through his whole protective father front.

* * *

><p>After quick goodbyes and wishes of good luck from her parents, Dianna easily made her way through check in and security with no rush of crowds or any people flashing photos. Thank god.<p>

A short half hour later, she was on her international flight plopped down next to an older woman who, for a good few hours of her eleven-hour flight, she chatted amicably with. She found out that the woman was going to visit her grandson that had just recently moved to Paris for business.

Eventually the sweet older woman fell asleep and Dianna took it as her cue to catch some Z's as well. In only minutes, she felt herself pulled into the darkness of sleep.

_I just might have to find somebody to hang out with me in the City of Love since I'll be all by myself… _

_All's fair in love and war Sweet Cheeks…_

_All the cast is too cool, especially Katie who plays opposite of me…_

_Lay off? Yeah, I don't think I can do that. He's just too cute to refrain from…_

Her eyes flew open after she saw Katie and Cory kiss in her dream.

"What a bitch…" Dianna muttered under her breath before jumping slightly when she felt a hand lay itself on her arm.

"Are you okay dear?" the old woman next to her questioned, as she looked at her with deep concern.

"Yeah of course, I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" she attempted to play off her dream. She didn't need to be having any bad thoughts about the situation and her trip.

The friendly, grey haired woman softly smiled while stifling a quiet laugh. "Well I woke up to your frantic flailing around in your seat. You head butted me when it whipped to the side."

Dianna's hand quickly rose to cover her mouth in embarrassment. "I am so sorry. I hope it didn't hurt!"

The woman held her hand up to the upset girl to show her it was fine. "Don't worry about it. You only hit me hard enough to wake me. No damage."

"Wouldn't it have to be fairly hard to wake someone out of their sleep?"

She shrugged. "I'm a light sleeper. Always have been since I was a little girl. I'm very certain that I would wake to even the slightest sound of a pin falling to the ground."

Dianna felt the corners of her lips tug up into a smile at how nice the lady was. This was one of the first times that she was sitting next to someone on a plane that she actually didn't mind sitting with. The woman was a far cry from all the creepy old men who blatantly stared at her or the kids that never stopped talking or playing pranks on you while you slept.

The two of them continued to chat for a while. The woman, whose name she found out was Rose, talked proudly of her _single_ grandson who she said looked about Dianna's age. After politely declining Rose to set her and her grandson up, she told her of her reasons to head to Paris.

"Your boyfriend sounds awfully wonderful," Rose smiled, holding no hard feelings of Dianna's decline to meet her grandson. "I think it's lovely that you're going all the way to Paris for him."

Dianna smiled in return before it faded in thought. "You don't think it makes it any less romantic if I'm partially going not _only_ because I miss him… but to keep her away from him?"

She had brought up Katie in as little detail as possible, leaving out that her and Cory were working on a movie. She didn't want Rose to treat her situation any different because they were, she supposed, celebrities. She just wanted an honest opinion based on someone trying to come in between someone else's relationship.

Rose continued to smile and shook her head. "No sweetie, everyone has the right to fight for and defend their relationships and I think someone travelling to another country for their boyfriend or girlfriend is more than romantic enough… besides, frankly, this girl sounds like…" she paused. "Well, for lack of a better word, a bitch."

"Rose!" Dianna exploded into laughter after trying to sound shocked from the woman's choice of wording. She couldn't believe the word had come out of such a sweet, caring woman's mouth.

Their laughter died down after a few more seconds and Rose grabbed onto Dianna's hand and looked straight into her eyes.

"Good luck with everything Dianna, not that you'll need it in the City of Love."

"Thank you Rose." She hoped she wouldn't need it.

* * *

><p>When it finally came time to land, the captain came on announcing the local time and weather. It was ten A.M. and sunny, a far cry from one A.M. and nighttime back in California right then. With the quick taxiing of the plane to one of their international terminals, Dianna was off fast enough and calling Lea.<p>

"_Hey!"_ the bubbly brunette greeted after a few rings.

"Hey, my plane just landed. Are you already at the hotel?"

"_Yep. I got here about an hour ago. My flight was delayed for an hour or two in New York but it's all good now. I just got us a regular room with two full beds. Is that okay?"_

"More than okay," she answered her friend as she walked outside of the terminal to hail a taxi. "I appreciate you getting the room and paying for it."

"_Don't worry about it girl!"_ Dianna could picture Lea smiling just by her words and tone. _"I can't wait to see you. I'll meet you down in the lobby in about fifteen minutes. The ride from the airport to here isn't long and I'm a little hungry from the flight I didn't eat much. I'll be looking around in the complimentary breakfast bar that I saw."_

"Alright sounds good. Do I need to do anything when I get there?"

"_Um…"_ She heard a ding through the line, figuring Lea was in an elevator already going to get food. _"Just go up to the front desk and say you have a reservation under the name Lea Sarfati. They should have a key waiting for you. I told them you were coming."_

"Sarfati? You used your real last name?"

"_Yeah, I didn't really care to have any media people knowing we're in Paris on a spontaneous trip to claim your man. You don't need any paparazzi hounding you along with dealing with that Katie Cassidy."_

"Right, gotcha. Okay, I'll see you soon then.

Once she hung up, she easily got the attention of a driver leaning up against a cab.

"Bonjour," she greeted the man. Her language abilities didn't go much farther than the generic greetings and that classic, suggestive chorus line from _Moulin Rouge_'s 'Lady Marmalade.' "I need to go to the Renaissance Paris-"

"Vendome Hotel," The tall Frenchman finished for her, his heavy accent powering through his speech. She assumed he must drive there a lot if he was able to tell where she needed to go before she finished. "No problem. Let me put your luggage in the back."

She politely thanked him and climbed into the backseat of the taxi. Shortly after, the man made his way into the driver's seat, and around fifteen minutes later like Lea had promised, they were pulling up to the curb of the hotel.

"Merci." She thanked him with a smile and handed him the fare, to which he returned with a, "De rien" and a "merci" of his own for the generous tip she gave him and handed her suitcase to her.

He deserved the extra cash. He was nice to talk with for the ride. She was sure he was at least the hundredth person to mention how Paris was the City of Love.

Pulling her suitcase behind her, she smiled at the doorman who pushed open the large glass door to lead her in. Once inside, she sauntered up to the front desk in the foyer to get her room key.

* * *

><p>'<em>These look pretty good,<em>' Lea mused to herself as she scanned the beautifully decorated table full of pastries. '_Ooh scones…_'

"Lea?"

Lea's chewing slowed down then completely came to a halt at hearing her name, as she immediately knew whom the voice belonged to. Turning around and swallowing she said, "Hey Cor."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry for the mix up Mademoiselle Agron. We just found your reservation name of Sa…fet…y in the system." Dianna held in her laughter at how the concierge butchered the pronunciation of Lea's last name. "Here is your key."<p>

She smiled at the stout man, took the key card off the counter and slid it into her purse. "Thank you."

After thanking the man once again for wishing her a delightful stay, she turned to walk away to find this 'breakfast bar' Lea said she'd be at.

* * *

><p>"I'm um, glad you had a nice flight and that you're here but uh, why did you say you were in Paris again?" The tall brunette stared at his friend and costar in confusion. He watched her think for a second before her lips tugged into a huge smile and she stared behind him.<p>

"She's here with me."

Cory whipped around in the direction of the voice he knew from anywhere. How could he not? It was the voice of the woman he loved.

"Di," the tone of his voice was shocked and yet elated at the same time. "I can't believe you're here in France right now!"

He made his way over to her in a half walk, half jog and wrapped her up in his arms. God, it felt so good to be this close to her again. She fit perfectly into his embrace.

"Believe it babe!" she replied, her voice muffled by her face against his shoulder.

When he pulled away from her, reluctantly he might add, he continued to stare happily. "This is so crazy! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Dianna smiled sweetly at him. "I missed you, silly. Two weeks is just too long to not be in your arms and be with you." Of course that wasn't the only reason she was here. Her main purpose of this trip was to put Katie in her place but she couldn't exactly tell Cory that. Missing him was a big part of it; don't get her wrong, but most definitely not the only part.

"I've missed you too, so much babe!"

"I'm in France too you know!" Lea play jealous, piped up from behind them. "Where are my hugs Cory? Share the wealth over here!"

Cory chuckled at her words and walked over to hug her as well.

"Sorry, it was just, seeing my girlfriend here kind of got me distracted." He said to the petite girl who shrugged.

"It's alright, I expected it."

"I still can't believe either of you are here." He told them, shaking his head in disbelief as he looked at the two girls.

"I brought Lea along for the trip, I hope you don't mind. I needed a travelling companion, plus I know you'll be busy with filming. I didn't want to be alone."

He shook his head and continued grinning. "Of course I don't mind. I'm siked!" He took a few more seconds to smile and comprehend the fact that his girlfriend was _actually_ here before looking at Dianna's suitcase. "You should bring your suitcase up to your room. Do you have a room already? I mean, you guys could stay with me. I have plenty of space. It's a suite."

"Thanks for the offer Cor but I actually _do_ have a room. I'm sharing one with Lea." She walked up closely to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I can't ask her to be my traveling companion and just leave her alone in the room you know."

Cory nodded his head in understanding but leaned closer to her so his lips hovered over her ear. "That's fine I guess but remember, you can come to my room anytime babe. I know you like to stay up late."

His hot breath on her ear sent shivers down her spine like it always did along with his teasing last statement that she remembered she had told him the week prior. When Cory pulled away from her she raised an eyebrow in a playful manner at seeing his smirk.

She sucked her bottom lip between her teeth before replying, "I'll be sure to keep that in mind." And sealed it with a wink.

Cory chuckled and nodded once more before glancing to Lea, then back to his girlfriend again. "Then I guess I better let Lea show you to your guys' room."

Lea agreed but went to grab another scone before they would have to go upstairs. Those things were damn good!

"I'm glad I ran into you guys before I left. I was actually on my way to do a scene on location when Owen arrives in Paris."

"That sounds fun," Dianna smiled and squeezed Cory's arm. "You get to take in some sights as you work."

He gave her a lop sided grin and shrugged. "Oh of course but I gotta be professional and focused too."

A sexy smirk played on her lips and she tilted her head up to barely meet his lips. "Mmm do _I_ know…" Her words were finished when she pressed her lips against his in a slow, searing kiss. The kiss easily developed more, Dianna sliding her tongue into Cory's mouth, his fighting back in a equal measure, both wanting to be closer to one another.

"I leave to go get a scone for two minutes and you two are already making out in the middle of the lobby! There are children here!"

Lea's voice broke them apart from their kiss. She stared at the pair and giggled at Cory's blush that arose quickly onto his cheeks. Dianna smiled fondly at her boyfriend and ran her thumb against his rosy cheek. His lips tugged into a smile at her soft, caring touch.

"Okay Lovebirds," she addressed, then turned her attention directly at Dianna. "We need to go put your suitcase away. Let me show you the room."

Cory leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Dianna's cheek. "Yeah, you should do that. I have to go too but how about the three of us meet at my room around seven and I take you guys to dinner with me? The rest of the immediate cast and I were planning to get food around then at this restaurant we wanted to try. I have filming from now until about six but I'd like you guys to come with tonight."

"Sounds great baby. Lea and I will explore the city for a bit while you work and see you then?"

"Definitely." He grinned. "I'll get back around six-ish, take a shower and get ready. We'll meet everyone at the restaurant after. They're all really cool and friendly. You'll love 'em."

"Sounds lovely," She turned to Lea. "Sound good with you?" When Lea smiled and nodded, she returned her eyes to Cory. "Then it's a plan."

She couldn't wait to meet Katie and see the look on the girl's face when she saw she was here in France. '_Hmph, a good six thousand miles away my ass._'

He couldn't resist the toothy grin that wanted to spread across his face. He was still so shocked and happy that the two girls were here.

"Okay. I'll see you two then." He announced, placing a chaste kiss on his girlfriend's lips and hugging Lea before he made his way out to the car waiting to take him to the set.

Once he was out of site, Lea walked over to her friend and bumped hips with her. "So we get to meet little miss Katie Cassidy tonight. Excited?"

Dianna smirked. "You have no idea."

The girls shared a laugh before the petite brunette led them up to their shared room so Dianna could unpack and they could start to take in the sights.

* * *

><p>"I love Paris," Lea commented as the two of them strolled down The Champs-Élysées. "And I love this street!"<p>

"I know," Dianna agreed as she took in the famous street. "This is actually the first time I've been to Paris."

Lea looked at her friend in disbelief. "Nuh uh, really?"

She chuckled and nodded. "Really."

"You're kidding?"

"I kid you not," The blonde assured. "I got invited to a fashion show here last year but couldn't make it."

"I see," Lea nodded her head slowly. "Then we have to be super touristy for your first time here."

"Ooh, we're gonna be uber tourists?" Dianna giggled excitedly. "Sounds fun."

"Oh it will most definitely be fun my dear Di," she promised her friend. "We'll buy souvenirs and take pictures together in front of monuments! We'll just have to be the best damn tourists this city has ever seen, but first, we shop!"

The girls both continued to share in laughter as they made their way into many stores- the first being the Banana Republic that was in front of them.

To neither of their surprises, they wound up shopping for a few hours. Thank God for their generous salaries on _Glee_.

Lea had bought some more summer clothes like shorts and flowy blouses while Dianna bought a few dresses. She always had a thing for a good dress. Both bought a few pairs of shoes.

"Where to next, Tour Guide Lea?" Dianna playfully inquired, staring all around her yet again.

"I don't know about you but if we're going to see some monuments, I don't exactly feel like lugging around all these bags in my hand."

"What? You don't like the exercise?" she teased, to which she earned a quirked, 'do not test me' brow.

"I constantly go for runs, go to the gym, do my yogalates, not to mention the hours of dance rehearsals we have for each episode we do. Trust me, I think I do enough exercise to suffice for this." Lea stared down Dianna, challenging her to rebut, but was happy and most satisfied when the blonde didn't return with a counter argument.

She threw her hands up in surrender. "Okay fine," she started forward. "To the hotel we go!"

After a quick trip back to their room to drop their many shopping bags off, Lea and Dianna continued their day trip of Paris, carrying on to the Arc de Triomphe at the end of the Champs-Elysées.

Just like the tourists Lea had promised Dianna they'd be, they of course, took some nice pictures with the Arc in the background along with some goofy ones with the help of the people around them. Thank god for the mass amounts of people they found who spoke fluent English that took their pictures for them.

Realizing that they only had a couple more hours before they had to meet Cory back at the hotel, the girls decided to end their first day of sight seeing on the left bank in the beautiful Latin Quarter after walking along some of the Seine.

To take some of the stress out of their legs from walking all day, they chose to sit down at a cute, little café where Dianna ordered a simple espresso and Lea ordered tea.

"Thanks Lea, I really enjoyed today." Dianna spoke up after taking a small sip of her espresso.

Lea smiled. "No need to thank me. It would have been a crime to come to Paris and not sight see." She paused to dip the tea bag into her cup a few times. "I had a good time too. Plus, we can do more in the week to come."

"So we're staying for the week?"

"Of course. You can't come to an amazing city like Paris and only stay for a few days. I think people need at least a week to take in all of this." She gestured around to their surrounding area. "Also, how often do we get to go to France?"

Dianna nodded in agreement. "And I think Cory finishes filming in the next week so maybe we can all catch a flight back together?"

"Yeah, definitely. So are you looking forward to dinner tonight?" the brunette questioned after sipping at her hot drink.

"Very," she responded jubilantly. "Dinner with Cory in the City of Love sounds wonderful."

"And his cast mates." Lea reminded her. "What're you planning on doing about that Katie girl?"

Dianna frowned at hearing the woman's name remembering the main reason why she came all the way to France in the first place. That put a damper on her fun day.

"I'm going to ask her politely to be respectful of my relationship with Cory and back down." She answered confidently, trying to make Lea believe she was going to take this situation and handle it like the adult she was.

"Mhm…" the voice across from her mumbled with a raised brow showing how little she believed that. "Are you sure there won't end up being an all out brawl or a smack down of some sort?"

"Oh ha-ha," Dianna retorted, glaring at her friend for questioning her level of self-control. "Your lack of confidence in me is insulting, Lea. I can behave myself. I think it's possible for me to be the civilized lady I know I am."

Did Dianna believe what she was saying? Absolutely! She knew she could handle this… _problem_, with the utmost amount of civility there was. She was aware of how she should behave and how everything will turn out in her favor, but in the possible, maybe even probable situation that it doesn't, she wasn't afraid to put this bitch in the place she belonged. She knew she could pull out her inner character of Quinn Fabray, HBIC. If necessary, she was willing, but of course, that's only if plan 'Be Refined and Polite' didn't work.

"We'll see…" Lea sing songed and took another sip of her drink. The two shared a laugh, Dianna knowing she was only teasing, and yet, the 'we'll see' was still a completely on the table, probable test. A test of how much self-control she possessed that would keep her from kicking Katie's ass all the way back to the U.S.

"Alright, enough of your negativity. We need to get back to the hotel to get ready."

* * *

><p>"I'm coming!" Cory called across the room, as he slowly jogged over to see who was knocking. As soon as the door was opened, his eyes widened, forcing his eyebrows high into his forehead. "Wow…"<p>

"Is- is this okay?" Dianna inquired, suddenly feeling self conscious of how she looked. She chose to wear a simple, yet elegant black, lace sleeved cocktail dress that fell just above her knees with her hair tied back in loose waves. She had a pair of gold, flower pedaled earrings and black strappy heels to go along with her look, but the accessory Cory loved the most was the necklace holding a diamond-formed heart resting just below her collar bone that he bought her when he asked her to be his girlfriend. It was his heart and she held it. It never came off her neck.

Cory chortled through his smiling lips; his eyes still hadn't reduced in size. "You look… you're just… wow."

The blonde bit her bottom lip and giggled at his reaction. "I look like wow?"

Cory's lips arched into a greater smile at his girlfriend's playful teasing. He collected himself before finally being able to form a coherent sentence. "I meant to say that you look amazing." He stroked her cheek with the pad of his thumb. "God, you're so beautiful."

"I prefer Dianna or any form of that, thanks. Babe or Baby will suffice just the same… or maybe My Goddess? I suppose it depends on how lucky you want to get." He chuckled once more at her ever constant teasing.

"Yet again, where are my greetings Cory?" Lea piped up from behind Dianna, feigning the hurt of being forgotten once more.

The tall man poked his head around his girlfriend to see the shorter woman behind her. "Right here Lea!" He opened his arms, inviting her in for a hug. "You look great too." He told her, looking at her own short dress and she playfully pushed him.

"Thanks for noticing Cor."

Once they decided they didn't want to stand in the doorway any longer, Cory invited the two in to where he presented them with his own fashion issue.

"Which one should I wear under a black blazer? I'm thinking no tie." He asked the pair as he held up two button ups- one a charcoal grey and the other a navy blue.

Lea pursed her lips in thought and Dianna shifted her eyes back and forth between the shirts.

"The grey one, definitely." Dianna finally announced, pointing at the shirt in his left hand.

Lea nodded. "I say that one too."

Cory grinned while he looked at the button up, satisfied with the girls' choice. "Great, I'll go get my blazer from my room and put it all on." He walked over to Dianna and pecked her lips. "Thank you, My Goddess."

He smirked as she blushed and stifled her grin. Lea made gagging noises but was elbowed by the blonde.

A few minutes later he returned to the main room fully dressed in black matching slacks to his blazer with the grey button up beneath and fixing some sculpting gel into his hair blindly, and yet, even without a mirror, he still seemed to make his hair look good.

"Are you two lovely ladies ready to go?"

With both assuring nods, the three made their way downstairs and into a private car to take them to the restaurant Cory had agreed upon with his cast mates.

"Did you guys do anything cool today?" he asked as they drove.

"We went shopping-"

"Lea helped me pick out this dress." Dianna informed him, gesturing to the dress she donned.

Cory directed his attention to Lea and gave her an appreciative smile. "You did a good job."

"Thank you."

"What else?"

"We did a little sightseeing," Dianna continued. "We saw the Arc de Triomphe and got some awesome touristy pictures," she glanced over to Lea and they shared a quick giggle. "And just ended up walking around and wound up in the Latin Quarter at this cute café. Overall it was a successful day. How about you babe?"

Cory shrugged. "Pretty good overall. Decent day of filming but to be honest, I'm more excited about this dinner. Di, babe, you don't even know how stoked I am that you two are here and meeting everybody else."

Dianna couldn't help the smile that appeared on her lips at seeing Cory so genuinely excited. "Everyone's going to be there? Like Selena, Leighton, _and_ Katie?"

Lea quirked an eyebrow when she noticed the ever so subtle evil smirk on the blonde's face when Cory nodded. She shook her head already thinking of how things with Katie Cassidy were going to pan out.

Dianna let the smirk fall off her features before responding with a quick, "Awesome, can't wait."

About five minutes later, their car pulled up to the curb of the restaurant. Cory stopped their driver from opening the doors for them and hopped out himself to make the gentlemen like gesture for Dianna and Lea.

"Thank you Cor." The two praised as they slid out of the car, one after the other. As Dianna stepped out, she brought her hand to Cory's face and caressed it as she passed by, resulting in a huge smile on his face.

"No problem for two beautiful ladies."

He shook the driver's hand then followed them close behind as they all entered the fancy restaurant.

"Bonjour Monsieur, bienvenue à L'Astrance." The petite woman behind a podium greeted Cory as he walked up to her.

"Um, bonjour," he attempted in his best French. He hadn't picked up much apart from the basics like hello, goodbye, thank you, 'My name is Cory' and 'Do you speak English?' He glanced around the large dining room for his cast mates before turning his attention back to the hostess. "I meeting my friends here…"

He wasn't exactly sure what name they made the reservation under so he was kind of floundering about how to address the situation. Just as he was about to guess a name of someone that could have made the reservation, Luke saved him.

"Hey Cory!" the Australian man came over to meet them with a friendly smile. He turned to the petite hostess. "They're with me."

The woman smiled and nodded her head and let Cory, Lea, and Dianna go to the table with Luke.

Lea gave Luke a quick one over as he turned to lead them away. He was pretty cute. Tall with blonde, neck length, wavy locks. She would have even probably planned on flirting with him if she was single. She didn't think Theo would be too pleased if she did try anything with the Aussie, so she let it go.

As they walked, Cory thanked Luke for grabbing them at the entrance and quickly introduced the girls to him.

"Luke, this is Dianna, my girlfriend," he gestured to Dianna who smiled politely and shook Luke's hand. Then Cory turned to Lea. "And this is our friend Lea." She shook his hand as well. "We all work together on Glee."

"Luke Bracey." He introduced himself to the girls. "It's cool that you all work together."

"Yeah, two and a half years now. Just finished out second season." Lea elaborated, continuing to make conversation until they got to their table.

"Wow, congratulations on getting another season done." He responded before they finally met up at the table. "Here we are."

Dianna watched as Cory immediately began to amicably converse with his cast mates. He had already started making goofy faces when he spoke and the rest of the table would chuckle with him. She sometimes still had a hard time believing that the guy in front of her was hers. She always wanted to yell at herself for not realizing what a catch he was a long time ago. Instead, she had wasted her time dating a line of douchebags, most recently, an arrogant Alex.

"Hey, come back from the clouds, Di." The sudden voice of Lea pulled her out of her thoughts when she noticed Cory start to lead into introducing them to the rest of the table.

Dianna put on her best smile when Cory spun around and step to the side to show the table his two guests.

"Everyone, I hope you don't mind but I brought a couple guests with me." He presented the girls. "This is Lea Michele and my amazing girlfriend, Dianna Agron."

Dianna looked at Cory and smiled for the nice introduction, then turned her head to look at the rest of the table, almost forgetting about Katie because of Cory's sweetness, until her eyes drifted over to the dirty blonde haired woman. They made full eye contact and Dianna let a small, jabbing smirk play on her lips at the sight of the other woman's jaw dropped. Oh yeah, she definitely recalled their little skype chat.

"Well, let's make some room for them to sit down." A man with longer, curly hair announced, asking the waiter to bring a couple more chairs for Dianna and Lea.

When the waiter returned with the chairs, Cory sat when the girls did. Dianna sat to the left of Cory and Lea sat on the left of Dianna next to Luke. The blonde mentally cursed Lea and Cory for not choosing the others seat when Cory plopped himself down next to Katie.

She narrowed her eyes and sneered at Katie when she noticed the woman reciprocating her earlier smirk, happy that Cory chose to sit next to her. Apart from returning her dirty glances; there wasn't anything Dianna could do about the seating arrangements now. It was time to put plan 'Be Refined and Polite' into action.

Once the table was replenished with wine, they went through the rest of the introductions, starting with Luke.

"Well I'm Luke, but we already met earlier." He told them with another friendly smile. Then they moved clockwise.

"Leighton, nice to meet you two." She introduced herself with a polite wave.

Next they went to Selena who they had actually met before at the previous year's People's Choice Awards. After Selena was Pierre Boulanger, the man that asked for chairs for them whom Dianna and Lea later learned was a native Parisian. Then, much to Dianna's displeasure (but she kept it well masked), Katie introduced herself.

"I'm Katie." She started and Dianna felt her stomach turn when she watched Cory turn to Katie and smile fondly at her. She figured she shouldn't have been surprised and just expect it since she knew by the way Cory talked about her that they were close, even in only a couple weeks after meeting. Even with his reassurance that there was nothing between them, Dianna still got upset and jealous, so it hurt to see him look so happily at her. It was like his best friend was being introduced.

Although it was barely there and trying to be held in, Lea noticed her friend's upset expression, so she let her hand fall from on top of the table and over to Dianna's lap where she squeezed her hand for support and reassurance that she was there.

Dianna softly smiled at Lea, thanking her, and turned her head back to Katie to listen. Surprisingly, Katie seemed to have a plan 'Be Refined and Polite' going on herself as she mentioned how Cory talked about Dianna frequently to her.

"You two are very lucky to have one another. He's so proud to call you his, he never stops talking about it." She politely laughed and smiled. Thanks to Dianna's great judge of character and her ability to weed out BS, she could easily see Katie's fake sincerity, but went along with it anyway.

"Thanks," She returned to the woman before turning her vision to Cory and continued while looking at him. "He makes me really happy and I'm proud to be his girlfriend."

Cory couldn't help the grateful, adoring smile that appeared on him when Dianna spoke. He agreed with everything she said. They were very happy together. To show how happy she was, and maybe to rub it in Katie's face a little, she leaned into him and gave him a slow kiss on the lips, one he reciprocated easily.

After, he continued to stare at her even once she turned to address the others. Man, did he love her.

* * *

><p>They had gotten midway through their meals without really any incidents with Katie. Dianna was beginning to feel like maybe she had shaken her up enough by showing up in France to stop her advancements on Cory.<p>

Just then, she watched Katie set her fork at the edge of her plate, knowing with just the right amount of fork hanging off the side, she could 'accidentally' hit it and it would go flying through the air and onto the floor below.

Just like she had predicted, when no one was paying close attention or too busy nursing their wine, Katie let her hand fall by her plate, successfully hitting the fork and landing it on the floor.

"Oh goodness!" she exclaimed, masking her 'surprised' shock well, a little too well for Dianna's taste.

She felt her blood begin to boil when Katie made a show of pushing her seat back and slowly bending down in Cory's direction to retrieve the fork, revealing her major cleavage in her low cut top.

Cory couldn't help the primal male instinct instilled in him when he glanced over to Katie's show, but upon his eyes making contact with her chest, his eyebrow immediately arched up and he cleared his throat quickly, making it obvious he was a little uncomfortable with the situation and made his eyes turn to look at anything else.

Dianna only glared. '_What a bitch!_'

She watched as Katie bent back up from the floor with a giant smirk on her face.

Dianna once again felt Lea squeeze her hand.

"So anyway…" Cory mumbled as he took a sip of his wine, waiting for someone to make more conversation. He felt a little awkward because he was pretty sure Dianna saw him check out Katie's boobs, but at least he looked away fast right? That counted for something!

"Tell us a little more about Glee!" Selena jumped in, sensing a mild awkward vibe. "Like, your characters."

"Well," Lea put down her glass. "I play Rachel Berry. She's kind of the annoying person in the glee club that's always fighting for the solos…"

"She's the resident diva, just like her portrayer." Dianna joked, trying to get over the Katie aka Little Miss Slut-Slut's act. Lea playfully slapped her arm for her comment. "I play Quinn Fabray, ex-pregnant teenager, ex-cheerleader… I suppose she's kind of been put through the ringer." The table laughed.

"What about you Cory?" Luke questioned.

Cory had just finished his glass before he answered, "I play Finn Hudson. Just one of those not-so-bright jocks."

"Oh, just like you then." Pierre teased with a smile, letting Cory know he was only joking. Cory laughed in return and shook his head at the man.

"I was just thinking," Katie announced to the table after having been quiet for the last five minutes. Dianna quirked an eyebrow in anticipation of what she would say next. "I've seen Glee a couple times and just noticed that you have three girlfriends at the table tonight."

The confused look on Cory's face was evident so Katie continued to explain. "If I'm caught up on the show, you have Lea here who's your girlfriend on your show, Dianna, your real girlfriend…" Dianna's lips tugged up in a sly grin at hearing her last statement. She better be aware that he's hers! "And you have me, your movie girlfriend."

"Oh…" Cory drawled, understanding now. "Yeah I guess you're right. I got my three girls here." He reached far to gather Lea and Dianna under one arm and swooped his other around Katie. Dianna did not like this.

She watched as Katie smirked once again. She _would_ bring up the fact that she's a 'girlfriend' to Cory.

'_God, this is going to be a long ass dinner._' Dianna groaned in her head.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like hours, the dinner was over and they were all standing up to leave. Now if she could just grab Lea and Cory and get back to the car she'd be fine.<p>

"Why don't we all just go back together?" she heard Cory ask. Dammit! _Not_ going to be fine.

"Yeah, Cory's right." Selena agreed. "We're all going to the same place. It'd be impractical to take like, the three different cars that we got here in. They're all big enough anyway."

Much to Dianna's dread, they all drove back in the same car. The only thing that kept made it a little better was that the seats were three to a row so she grabbed Lea to sit next to her and Cory, making there no room for Skankzilla in their row… Wow, she was coming up with a lot of names.

* * *

><p>"So I was thinking maybe I could get you a key to my room so you could come up whenever you wanted. How does that sound?" Cory asked his girlfriend as they walked hand in hand into the hotel.<p>

She bit her lip. "I think I'd like that." The words came out in a sultry whisper.

Cory smiled as he stopped them in front of the elevator. "Great, I'll go ask the front desk for one now."

Just as he spoke, Dianna noticed Katie strolling towards their position at the elevators out of the corner of her eye, so she pulled Cory down by his collar and planted a deep kiss on his lips. When he pulled away, a surprised but very happy look was on his face.

"I really missed you." He breathed out quietly then turned to go to the front desk, but not without smiling at Katie first.

Once she made sure Cory was out of earshot, Katie turned her attention to the blonde. "I can't believe you're actually here."

"Well, believe it." she spat, in no mood to deal with this girl anymore tonight. "You were right. I couldn't exactly do anything to keep you off my boyfriend all those six thousand miles away in California, so I booked a flight. Surprise!"

Katie let out a humorless laugh. "Yeah surprise, here you are."

Dianna pursed her lips then exhaled deeply. Being hostile wasn't her plan. She still wanted to resolve this like an adult. They weren't in high school anymore. "Listen, I didn't come here to make this a bitch fight. I came here to ask you as Cory's girlfriend, to please respect our relationship and lay off. We're both adults here. We're both out of high school. I think we can handle this maturely right?"

She wished Lea was here now to see plan 'Be Refined and Polite' in action. She'd be proud that she wasn't already slapping this girl around silly. Wait, where was Lea?

"That's cute," Katie's voice brought her back. "I admire the fact that you're being civil about this, I really do. Normally, that type of little speech would work on me, but not now... Dianna right?" She nodded. "Well Dianna, I'll introduce myself again. I'm Katie Cassidy and I like to get what I want, and what I want is a good, decent guy, but with my luck, they're always already taken. So around a week ago, I saw my chance with Cory, and before you get all pissy, I didn't know he had a girlfriend until two days ago, but since then he hasn't stopped talking about you… Frankly, I'm annoyed-"

"I'm annoyed!" Dianna shot, interrupting her. "You have no idea what Cory and I have been through, together _and_ individually! I'm well aware that Cory is a good and decent guy. That's why I'm dating him! That's why I'm here! I won't lose him, especially not to you!"

"You know, you'd think you would have trust in a guy like Cory, and as much as it pains me to admit it, all week I've been hitting on him and he hasn't done one thing to betray your trust in return. Maybe he realizes it," she paused. "Or yet, maybe he doesn't. He's kind of oblivious, but whatever the case… And you're still here acting like an extra barrier so I can't get to him so he won't do anything stupid once he becomes attuned to what's up. Really, it just sounds to me like you don't have that much trust in him."

"I trust him one hundred percent!"

Katie presented her with an evil smile. "Then why are you here? If you trust him like you say, you would believe he could keep me at bay on his own and you would have no need to come here."

"W-well… I…" she stammered, trying to come up with a response, not wanting to see Katie's logic.

"Exactly."

Just then the elevator dinged, announcing it had reached them on the ground floor. When it opened Katie stepped inside. "Just think about that."

Right when she finished her sentence Cory came jogging back over. "Hey babe, got your key. Sorry it took a little long, there was a line." He looked towards the elevator to see Katie standing there. "Oh sweet, you got the elevator. Let's go."

He started into the elevator when Dianna stopped him. "Let's get the next."

He gave her a weird look. "Why? It's right here."

"We have to wait for Lea," She quickly came up with. It wasn't a lie and it was a much better reason than her real one. She didn't want to get into that small, confined space with that woman now. "She's down here somewhere. I didn't see her get into an elevator."

"Um, alright then." He didn't care much to argue with her about anything, so he turned to Katie to bid her a goodnight before the doors closed and like clock work, Lea came pacing towards them with a small box in hand.

"Where have you been?"

"Getting cookies in the dining area." They both quirked a tall brow at her. "What? I didn't get dessert at the restaurant like you two!"

Cory chuckled at the delivery of Lea's response. She sounded so frantic and offended. "Alright."

* * *

><p>From the moment Katie had brought it up until now when she was laying in her bed, the thoughts of her not trusting Cory spun around in her head. She hadn't thought that was the reason she came here. She came here to put Katie Cassidy in her place because she didn't trust <em>her<em>. But after their talk, who didn't she trust really? Maybe she really _didn't_ trust Cory unlike she originally thought. Maybe there was always that thought in the back of her mind that he would cheat on her just like Alex had. Stupid Alex, go figure this would stem from him.

She let out a huff and flipped onto her side, beating in her pillow and pulling her blankets up high against her chin. She hated thinking Katie could be right. God damn that bitch…

* * *

><p><em><strong>I originally was going to make this longer but then figured it was long enough and that this was a good place to end it before more drama in the next chapter. I hope everyone liked seeing more of Katie Cassidy too. She's pretty fun to write but I doubt (hopeassume) she's nothing like that in real life. And Dianna didn't go all HBIC Quinn like you assumed right? Well, to an extent at least.**_

_**Also, thank you to FuinnMe who suggested I have Lea tag along. I originally was just going to have Dianna go alone but in the end it made more sense for her to have a traveling buddy/friend with her. Besides, who doesn't love some Achele friendship and antics? Any who, I hope this chapter pleased and was worth the wait. I'll try not to make you wait that long for the next one. I would also like to update College, Football, Friends, and Quinn Fabray next so look out for that :) **_


	21. Chapter 21

**Hope everyone's still with me and still wanting to read this story. I also hope this update was worth the wait. **

**Yes, I know I'm a slow updater that seems like they won't write more and I'm thankful that people remind me that they want to read more but I don't forget. If people continue to tell me they want to read more, I'll write more. I will finish all stories I write, it just may take time.**

****Thanking you for your patience! And** thanks for being the best fuinn shippers ever! Love this fandom and everyone that reads this and other fuinn stuff. Thanking you for your patience! Here's more :D**

* * *

><p><strong>A Gleeful Reality<strong>

"Oh my god, this dress is to die for!" Lea commented, the excitement in her voice evident as she skimmed through the rack of clothes at the little French boutique they were shopping at.

Dianna had agreed to go into the store when Lea laid eyes on it as they leisurely strolled down a Paris street. She probably would have agreed to anything though to get her mind off some things, namely the doubt in her trust for her boyfriend, courteously instilled by Katie.

She had thought coming to Paris to put Katie in her place was her sole reason for the trip. The woman was the only doubt in her mind. She came to stop the other actress from being a home wrecker in her and Cory's relationship. She didn't trust _her_… right?

She groaned inwardly. '_I came here because I didn't trust her and now I don't know if that was the only reason. Do I not trust her or do I not trust Cory? I feel liked I was attacked by a mental ninja!_'

"Do you like how it's got all the silver sequence? _I_ love it."

Lea's voice pulled her out of the millions of thoughts buzzing around her head.

"Um yeah, it's definitely nice." Dianna agreed in an uninterested manner that was easily picked up by the petite brunette.

She exhaled deeply. She needed her friend to talk to her and not hold whatever was bothering her in. It was clear as day that she was more bothered than she had ever been since the start of the trip. "Come on, Di…"

"No really, I think it's very nice and would look great on you. You know how your skin tone makes a lot of colors work for you."

Lea huffed and rolled her eyes. "I'm not talking about the dress anymore," She informed her and hung the dress back on the rack to emphasize the fact. "I'm referring to your dreary mood you've had all day. Cory told us to go out and have fun while he filmed and you don't seem to be doing as you're told. What's up?"

"Lea, I'm fine, I'm just tired." The blonde knew it wasn't the best excuse but she figured it was suitable enough. Besides, it was partially true. She hadn't gotten much sleep the night before because she kept waking up every other hour from the Katie and Cory nightmares that plagued her.

Dianna watched as her best friend arched a tall, questioning eyebrow. Okay, so maybe it _wasn't_ the best she could have done.

"Let's say I believe your excuse and run with it," Lea began, her tone relaying her doubt. "I would think you didn't get much sleep because you had too much on your mind."

"Is it really that obvious?"

Lea looked at her shocked and slightly appalled. "I've known you for a little over two years and for the majority of those years we've been best friends. I'm pretty sure I can tell when something's bothering you, so yes, it's that obvious."

Dianna sighed but nodded her head. "Okay, so it _is _that obvious," She paused to find the best way to explain her thoughts, then opened her mouth. "I've been thinking about Cory-"

Lea laughed. "What else is new?"

"Lea!" The blonde was briefly annoyed of the other girl's interruption but let it go and chuckled softly knowing she was only teasing. Lea chortled.

"Okay sorry, continue."

Dianna smiled but it soon faded when she said, "Do you think we have trust issues?"

She watched as her friend's eyebrows knitted together and gave her a weird look.

"You and Cory?" Dianna nodded and Lea shook her head. "No, of course not."

Dianna smiled lightly as she felt some relief wash over her. "Well it's nice to know you don't think so."

"Do you think that?" Lea countered, throwing the same question back and she shrugged.

"I never thought so until Katie brought it up at-"

"Wait, hold on a second," Lea interrupted abruptly which in turn earned her a raise of a perfectly sculpted brow. "You let Katie do this? I thought we've already concluded she's a manipulator and mind ninja."

The blonde chuckled remembering how she had been thinking that exact thing only minutes earlier.

"You can't let her get to you, Di. You're better than she is and plus, we all know Cory's crazy about you and has been for years. You don't think he'd pine over you for so long just to go after another girl later? No. Have faith in him."

The corners of Dianna's lips quirked up into a full-blown grin as she hugged her best friend.

"You're totally right," She muttered into her shoulder before she pulled away. "Thanks, Lea. I love you, girl."

Lea chuckled. "You better love me! I flew three thousand miles to another continent for you!"

"That you did."

"I did," The brunette reiterated. "I also flew here so you could help me pick out some nice clothes. This is one of the fashion capitals of the world after all and I'll be damned if I don't take advantage of that, so help and tell me if I'll look fantastic or simply outstanding in this dress."

Dianna only laughed at hearing her friend use her very, Rachel Berry-esque vocabulary as she pulled the dress back off the rack and began to model it against her front.

She felt much more confident in the situation after talking to Lea but still couldn't get that little trace of doubt that remained inside her. Maybe if she asked Cory if he thought Katie was flirting with him and brought it to his attention would put her at ease and nip that last trace in the butt. Everything would be better if it was out in the open, right?

By the time they had finished shopping and touring a little more of Paris, late afternoon had already set in. That's when she got a text from Cory.

**Hey babe, swing by the set when you get a chance. I want to talk to you about something – Cory**

She easily enough typed out a response as her and Lea walked back to the hotel.

**Sure, Lea and I will drop off the stuff we bought at the hotel and be right over –Dianna**

**Great, see you soon :) – Cory**

Twenty minutes later, the two women found themselves outside the 'Hotel de Paris' and passed security onto the fifteenth floor where the cast and crew of _Monte Carlo_ were filming. There, Dianna wanted to cringe at seeing the scene they were doing. Cory and Katie were standing outside a big, white door getting instruction from the director.

"So we're going to do this one more time," The headphone-clad director informed them and continued to instruct further. "It has to be really good guys. Owen just followed Emma all the way from Texas to France. It's sweet- it's romantic! So one more take? Can I count on you guys?" Cory and Katie nodded. "Okay, let's do this!"

Cory hadn't noticed Lea and Dianna off to the side of the set so instead of quickly greeting them, he took his place in front of the grand door while Katie stepped inside to answer it for the shot. All the while the director's words were buzzing in his head. Owen followed Emma to France. Dianna followed him to Paris. It's sweet- it's romantic and he couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips as he thought about it. God, did he love her.

"Okay, attention on set!" The director's voice carried through the hall bringing Dianna's eyes off their constant stare at Katie and onto the director, who was pacing around last minute to make sure everything was right.

"I'm excited to see Cory film for this." Lea whispered to the blonde next to her and Dianna nodded in agreement. It was nice to see him working on his first major movie.

Further down the hall, Katie smiled at Cory while makeup did their last touch ups and he returned it.

"Aren't you the sweetest boyfriend to follow me all the way out here to Old Par-ee." She pronounced with a French accent through a teasing grin. Cory Chuckled.

"Yeah, I guess Owen would be."

Katie huffed out a laugh to hide the tinge of disappointment that she felt when he didn't play along and brushed off her comment. Why couldn't he just entertain the idea of being her boyfriend? Oh well, she'd manage it someway.

Making his way back to his seat behind the monitors, the director sat down and finally yelled, "Quiet on set!" Followed immediately by an, "And action!"

On cue, the scene started and Lea and Dianna watched with rapt fascination; Lea more than Dianna. Dianna was a little preoccupied with mentally cursing out Katie for the flirty smiles she was giving to Cory just before the scene.

Back in front of the cameras, Katie looked at Cory admirably. "You came all the way to Paris for me?"

Cory stared down at her seriously and spoke. "I don't want to lose you Emma…" He shifted and shrugged a shoulder. "Maybe I was trying to fence you in a bit. Guess I was just worried that, once you saw everything there is to see here that you weren't coming back-"

"Owen-"

Dianna smiled at seeing her boyfriend film his scene perfectly. He was doing really well.

"And look, I- I'm sorry for that because I don't ever want to keep you from something better…" He paused only briefly before finishing. "Emma, you deserve the best."

Katie continued to stare up at Cory as she took a breath and smiled. "But I already have the best."

The corners of his mouth tugged into a small smile. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She smiled bigger and nodded for emphasis.

"Cut!"

Dianna bit down lightly on her bottom lip and stared at Cory with nothing but love and pride. She was so proud of him and was glad to see him making a name for himself in movies. Lea clapped for the two actors and that was when Cory noticed their presence.

When they were told to take five was the perfect time for him to see them so he walked over leaving Katie to watch from afar or get a water. She chose to get the water.

"Hey guys! Did you just get here?"

"No, we've actually been here for the last ten minutes. We saw your scene. It was great." Lea complimented and Cory smiled at her.

"Thanks," Then he turned to his girlfriend. "Hey Di, what'd you think?"

In lieu of a response right then, she pulled him down by his neck to give him a passionate kiss. When they pulled away from it Cory smiled goofily.

"Wow, was I that good?"

Dianna giggled. "You were amazing, babe. I'm really proud of you and the filming you did."

"Yeah, but you see me filming all the time on Glee."

"But not on a movie!" She retorted excitedly, which made him grin.

"Okay you're right," He agreed. "It _is_ pretty cool."

"It's great Cor." Lea added.

When there was a short pause Dianna was going to ask to talk with him privately about the whole flirting thing but before she could even open her mouth, Cory spoke. He had remembered what he wanted to talk to them about.

"Oh by the way, I wanted to know if you guys cared to go out dancing tonight?"

Both women's brows shot into their foreheads. "_You_ want to go dancing?"

They both had to hold in their laughter at the thought.

"Yeah, yeah I know I'm not a great dancer," he said, well aware they both wanted to giggle and make fun of him but he didn't care to be upset with them about it. "But I thought it could be a good time to hang out all together again in a more fun setting than the restaurant."

"Have you told them about the club yet?" A voice came up from Cory's side. Dianna wanted to glare hardcore. Katie.

Cory's view quickly shifted to the woman to his right. "Hey, yeah I actually just mentioned it. I'm waiting on an answer."

"How's it going?" Katie questioned the two of them sweetly and leaned against Cory but Dianna could see straight through that act. The woman was almost taunting her and trying to rub it in her face that she was touching him.

"Great thanks." Lea answered for them both seeing Dianna's subtle glare at Katie. She knew she'd have to be the one to respond aware Dianna wasn't going to.

"That's good," Katie commented and grabbed onto Cory's arm lightly. "So you two in?"

"Yeah, we're definitely in." Lea's eyes almost went wide at hearing the vicious tone Dianna answered with.

"Yep," She agreed cheerfully to take some of the attention off her friend.

Katie smiled but it was easy for them to see the wickedness in it. "Great, it'll be a blast. See you there."

And with that, she let go of Cory and walked away.

Cory smiled like a goof; clearly happy they chose to tag along. Dianna couldn't believe how unfazed he looked after his co-star was hanging all over him. She definitely needed to have that talk with him a.s.a.p.

"I'm so glad you guys are coming. It'll be fun." Cory smiled still, like a kid on Christmas.

Dianna smiled to humor him for a second before speaking. "Cor, I actually wanted to ask you something…"

His eyebrows pushed a little north but he nodded his head. "Sure, what's up?"

She licked her lips and paused to think of how to bring up the Katie thing and while that happened, Lea took the time to step away and give them some privacy.

When she failed to think of the best way to ask him she just decided to open her mouth and hope it would come out.

"I'm not really sure of how I should go about this…" She pursed her lips and Cory's eyes bored into her with full attention. "Do you notice- I mean, do you think uh… Do you think you can be…" Oblivious? No, she couldn't use that word because it might make him feel dumb. Blind? No, that was really mean. Unknowing? Maybe unaware?

Before she could think of a way to phrase her question, she heard a voice shout for Cory.

"Cory, we need you back in places!" The second director informed him, waving his hand to the set.

"Could I have a minute?" He asked. He didn't want to let Dianna be unable to talk to him.

"Normally that'd be fine but we're on a really tight schedule for today. We only have this area for another thirty minutes before we need to wrap this scene."

Cory sighed and nodded his head at the man who began to retreat back to the monitors.

"Can this wait till another time?" He asked his girlfriend, hit tone apologetic but hopeful.

There was nothing else Dianna could do but put on a smile and nod. "Sure." She couldn't stop their filming and get in the way. She'd just talk to him later about it.

He gave her his crooked smile and leaned down to place a sweet kiss on her lips, one she smiled into. She hoped Katie saw that.

Cory gave her one last kiss on her cheek and headed back to his place to film his next scene while Lea returned to Dianna's side.

"So, what did he say?"

The blonde sighed with an accompanying shrug. "I didn't get to say anything."

"Why?" Lea looked at her curiously; her brows furrowed.

"I wasn't sure how to bring it up. I mean, what do you say? 'Hey, I was just wondering if you've noticed that girl all over you or are just oblivious to the world? Are you too stupid to not realize she's been flirting with you non stop?' Yeah, I'm sure that'd go over well."

Lea stifled her laughter and raised an eyebrow. "No, not exactly like that."

"Yeah, see! It's a lot harder to bring up than I thought!"

"Di," Lea patted her on the shoulder. "It'll be fine. You'll find the perfect way to talk with him about it and it'll all work out. Plus, you just have to trust him."

Dianna closed her eyes and exhaled heavily and let out the words, "I know," in a whisper. Now if she could truly push herself to believe that.

* * *

><p>Some five or six hours later Dianna and Lea were ready for the club. They decided to wait down in the lobby for Cory and the rest of the cast because they didn't know where they were going.<p>

Since they didn't know how long they'd be waiting, they both took a seat on the couch.

"I'm kind of excited for this," Lea mentioned as she crossed one leg over the other to get comfortable and keep any view of her underwear covered in her dress. "I've never been to a club in France before."

"Yeah, it'll be… _interesting_ but fun I'm sure." Dianna responded, smoothing down her own skirt on her legs.

Lea gave her a questioning look. "And by interesting you mean?"

The blonde chuckled humorlessly and shook her head. "Any time Katie is near Cory it's interesting-" She turned almost her whole body to the woman next to her with an angered face and Lea could tell she going to be getting an earful. "I mean, she always has to be around him and did you notice how she just _had_ to touch him while we were talking about the club earlier? Ugh, she's just such a-"

"Di!"

Lea had to cut her off so she didn't draw more attention than she already had on her, plus she didn't want her to say anything she'd regret or that would be good gossip fodder for magazines.

There were a few people in the room that were blatantly staring at her and even though they might not have understood English, shouting was a language everyone knew. Once Dianna looked around and noticed, her cheeks turned pink in embarrassment.

"Sorry," She muttered to Lea when her cheeks started to settle down and people went back to what they were doing. "I just get really upset thinking how she wants to take Cory from me. I've never had this happen before and you know what? It really sucks."

"Yeah, I'd agree, it is very sucky," Lea said through a chuckle to lighten the mood a bit and was happy to see Dianna begin to giggle softly too.

"Is sucky even a word?" She asked, still laughing.

Lea's mouth fell open into a playfully appalled look and forced her brow down. "Of course it is! Plus, even if it isn't for some reason, I'm from New York City and we get to make up words like that!"

"What are you guys laughing about?" Came a voice from a few feet away.

They turned their attention up from each other and saw Cory towering over them with a smile on his face.

"Is sucky a word, Cor?" Dianna wanted to get a second opinion.

"It totally is right, Cory?" Lea gave him a scary look that told him to agree or else, so he did just that.

"Yes," He quickly answered to humor her and chuckled when Lea smirked at Dianna. It must have been an argument between them, and by the look on his girlfriend's face, she must have lost.

"So I went by your room and you guys weren't there. I'm glad I thought to check down here," He continued when he was sure they were listening. "You two look great per usual."

"Aw, in this old thing?" Lea joked as she gestured to her silver sequenced dress that she had bought only earlier that afternoon.

Cory laughed and nodded. "Yeah, it looks great and how do you always manage to look beautiful, Di?"

"Thanks, babe, I try." She replied with a sweet smile, easily forgetting that she was just fretting over the Katie situation. When he says stuff like that with all his attention on her it made it easier to believe he only had eyes for her and not strawberry blonde, fake southern bumpkins a.k.a. Katie Cassidy.

"There you guys are!" Selena announced as she, along with Pierre, Leighton, Luke and Katie came down the stairs to the lobby. "The limo got here about ten minutes ago. We've been trying to find you three."

"Sorry Selena, I just found them myself but we're ready." Cory explained. "Is everyone else good?"

"Yep, let's go mate!" Luke spoke for the group and they all made their way to the limo out front of the hotel.

As soon as they stepped out the doors, they were mobbed by French paparazzi whose camera flashes lit all their faces up.

"Hello!" One greeted them in his strong French accent. At least the photographers knew English so the group could understand them. "Pierre, over here!"

"How are you all doing tonight?" Shouted another.

Cory slid his hand into Dianna's to help guide her through the attack, which she was grateful for and she grabbed onto Lea's arm with her other hand to help her out as well.

"Dianna! Ms. Agron, over here!" This paparazzi's voice lacked a French accent. Huh, they had American ones here too. "Why are you in Paris? For Cory?"

They all continued to walk to the limo that was only a few feet away now and didn't speak to the photographers. Once some employees from the hotel came to assist them, they were finally able to get into the car.

When they were all in and the door was shut, the driver pulled away from the curb and they all found seats. Unfortunately for Dianna, she was squished in the smaller row between Cory and Lea.

"It won't be that long of a ride, Dianna," Pierre told her when he noticed the uncomfortable position she was in. "Sorry that row isn't that big."

"Yeah, would you feel more comfortable over here?" Katie inquired as she pointed to her seat. "There's a lot more room and I'd be willing to switch with you."

Dianna almost scoffed when she saw the smirk that Katie had on. Over her dead body would she let that girl sit squished against her boyfriend.

She wanted to bitch her out right then and announce that they were going to have a smack down HBIC Quinn Fabray style but as she looked around at everyone else, she knew now wasn't the time for that. She just smiled and shook her head. Keep it classy, right?

"No, that's okay but thank you for the offer. I'll be fine."

"I think you should just sit on my lap if you're squished," Cory said lowly to her with a smirk. She knew he was playfully flirting and she thought maybe she'd take him up on the offer. "You know, makes you more comfortable and Lea can have more room."

Dianna discreetly glanced over to Katie who was staring at them. She must have caught some of what he said. She smirked at the other woman and shifted her eyes back to her boyfriend. Hell yeah she was gonna take him up on it.

"I think I'd love that." She whispered back to him, which made him smile and she made a show of climbing onto his lap for Katie and was happy it worked when she saw her rolling her eyes.

"Thanks, baby," She thanked him with a lingered kiss which disgusted Katie and she went to looking out the window.

Little did Dianna know that Katie wasn't the one to take things lying down. It was so on at the club.

* * *

><p>Just like when they left, it was a hassle to get into the club with more paparazzi swarming and taking their pictures. Luckily for them, this time people were there to escort them faster than the hotel employees leading them into the nightclub quickly.<p>

"Oh, this is so cool!" Selena said, amused at the sight of the large club. Cory chuckled because she was so young and clearly hadn't been to many clubs.

The club was one large room with a bar stretching across the entire length of the wall to one side, a huge dance floor centered in front of a disk jockey set up on a balcony above it and a section with tables and couches on the other side of that.

"So instead of just standing here I say we have some fun!" Luke's voice carried over the music and everyone else happily agreed.

Pierre, Selena, and Leighton chose to go straight to the dance floor while Luke, Lea, Cory and Dianna made their way through the crowds and over to the bar. Dianna rolled her eyes when she noticed Katie right behind them.

"Hey, drinks anyone?" The bartender asked the group and Cory was a little relieved to hear the man had more of a British accent that was much easier to understand than a French one. He had nothing against French people but sometimes their English pronunciation was a little dodgy.

"Yeah sure, one minute," Cory replied and turned to Dianna. "You want something? I got it."

She smiled. "Thanks, babe. I'll just have-"

"W-w-w-wait, let me guess," He cut her off mid sentence. "Long Island iced tea?"

"Ooh, you know me so well." She said with an amused face and shot an, 'in your face' look to Katie but the other woman didn't feel the need to return the gesture in anyway when she saw Cory notice the exchange.

He tilted his head to the side and narrowed his eyes. '_What's going on?_'

Rather than confronting the two women about it, he chose to look back to the bartender and place their orders, but he'd keep an eye out between them.

"How about for you two?" The man behind the bar asked Luke and Lea.

"Oh, I'll just take a miller light in the bottle, please."

The bartender nodded and looked at Lea. "Would you like anything?"

"A cosmopolitan would be great, thanks." Lea watched the man prepare her drink and pour it. She was about to get her money out when Luke stopped her.

"I got you," He told her with a grin and pushed her hand back down into her clutch asking her to release the money. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh no, I can't ask you to do that. Cosmos are like, twelve dollars U.S. I don't even know how much they are in euros!"

Luke just gave her another smile and if she didn't have a boyfriend back home, that smile would have gotten her to do anything… well, almost anything.

"It's fine, really," He assured her and pulled out some cash for the man. "How much?"

"It's seventeen euros."

Lea watched as the Aussie pulled out the exact amount and handed it to the bartender. She felt bad for not paying but she had to admit it was really nice of him to offer.

"We should go find a table when we've all ordered to drink these." Luke suggested as he handed over her glass.

Lea agreed with a nod and they waited for the bartender to finish making Cory's order.

"Here you go," A second bartender threw a cloth over his shoulder and picked up Cory's drinks to hand them over. "A Long Island iced tea and a crown royal. Would you like anything else?"

Cory opened his mouth to say no but Katie's voice beat him to it.

"Cor, would you mind buying a drink for your lovely Monte Carlo girlfriend?"

Cory looked surprised at his costar's words and Dianna lifted a perfect eyebrow and let out a quiet, dry laugh while she seethed on the inside.

"Uhm…." He threw up his arms in a carefree manner and politely smiled. "Sure, why not?"

Dianna scoffed internally at hearing her boyfriend actually give in and so easily at that! She wanted to slap Katie for asking him to buy her a drink and for using the stupid, fake girlfriend card.

"What do you want?" He asked.

Katie smirked and winked at Cory when she answered, "_Sex_ on the beach," In an extra lusty tone that had Dianna seething even more.

'_Scratch that, I don't want to slap her anymore. I want to punch her in the face and hope her pretty, little nose breaks!_'

Yet again, Cory politely smiled and nodded before he turned back to the bartender and placed the order, which came out quickly.

Cory groaned internally after hearing the price for the drinks. The damn sex on the beach was the most expensive thing! He reluctantly paid for the three, wishing he just said no to Katie.

He picked up his and Dianna's drinks off the bar first and gave it to his girlfriend. "Here you go, Di," Then, with his free hand, he grabbed Katie's drink and handed it over to her. "And here _you_ go."

"Thanks, boyfriend!" Cory watched as Katie giggled and sipped her drink and when he shifted his eyes towards Dianna, he noticed her giving Katie a death glare.

What was going on? She couldn't be jealous of Katie. She knew she was his one and only, right? Well, he hoped.

"Yeah sure, no problem, Katie." He replied before he looked to Dianna. "How's yours, baby?"

Dianna felt a strong smile creep up on her when she heard him use a pet name. Maybe that would shut Home Wrecker Cassidy up for a bit.

"It's really great, thanks for buying it for me."

He shrugged and gave her a goofy smile. "What kind of boyfriend would make their girlfriend pay for her drinks?"

"You are a great boyfriend to both of us, Cor." Katie interjected once more, which in turn got a weird look from Cory who felt kind of uncomfortable about the comment but he tried to shrug it off.

"Thanks," he replied awkwardly. He was starting to think she was taking her role a little too seriously.

"Do you guys want to grab a table?" Luke questioned as he and Lea walked back from the other end of the bar and Dianna couldn't have been more grateful to the man for interrupting the conversation.

"Yes," she hastily answered and grabbed onto Cory's hand leaving Katie to huff out an unperturbed breath.

She didn't need to worry about Little Miss Blond, All-American. She had no doubt that she could pull Cory's attention away from her and all her little digs like holding his hand didn't bother her one bit.

"Alright, let's go." Luke announced as he led Lea and the rest of the group towards the other end of the room to the couches and table area. On the way there, Lea couldn't help but notice Katie's cocky smirk. It made her peeved at the woman for trying to get in between her two friends.

* * *

><p>For the next hour, the whole group sat and chatted. Pierre, Selena and Leighton had all come back from dancing and joined them.<p>

Cory continued to watch for any unpleasantries between his, awkwardly enough, real life girlfriend and movie girlfriend. He was happy to see that they weren't at each other like they had been at the bar- Or at least, like Katie had been with her weird comments and Dianna's glares.

Everything was pretty good until Katie excused herself to go to the bathroom. About a minute later, Dianna did the same thing and that's when Cory noticed this weird look in her eyes. He never saw it much, only around the first season when she had to fully embody the attitude of Quinn Fabray.

He watched her suspiciously as she walked toward the bathrooms and was a hand push off the table when Lea stopped him, noticing Dianna's and his looks.

"Hey, Cor, have you noticed the Canucks standings in the league?"

Lea had to suppress her relieved smile when Cory eased himself back into his seat. She knew he'd never pass up a conversation about hockey.

At the bathrooms, Dianna had a whole different conversation in mind as she entered through the door. She didn't have to wait long before Katie stepped out of a stall.

"Okay, we're about to have a smack down!"

Katie quirked a perfectly shaped eyebrow up at her and breathed out a chuckle.

"Well, that's a great way to start a conversation. I'm not really sure how to even respond to that and carry on this talk."

Dianna rolled her eyes as Katie began to wash her hands, seemingly unbothered by the blonde's hostile intrusion.

"No, you know exactly how we're going to continue this talk," She spat, her blood temperature slowly rising. "It's going to start with me not asking, but _telling_ you to stay away from Cory."

Katie clucked her tongue and shook out her hands. "I don't think I can do that. You see, I'm under this contract that requires me to be near him. It's called, we're filming a movie together."

Dianna's blood continued to boil and Katie's smart ass reply only made it hotter.

She laughed dryly. "Don't be such a smart ass, you know what I mean. I don't appreciate you touching him and making flirty comments. What kind of girl are you to do this to someone else's relationship?"

"I'm a girl that knows what I want and I plan to get it anyway that I can," Katie smirked evilly when she saw Dianna's mouth agape and frustrated expression. With that response she decided to continue. "Whether it be goofing up a few lovey-dovey scenes just so we could reshoot them and kiss more or anything else. He's a real good kisser but I'm sure you're aware. I thought maybe once he kissed a real woman a few times he'd realize what he's been missing. What else, hm?"

Dianna opened her mouth to scream at her but Katie stopped her with a raise of her finger.

"Uh uh, I'm not done talking yet…. Does it bother you that you aren't the only one he's been kissing recently?"

"It's only a movie." She scoffed.

At the table, Lea and Cory were having an argument of their own.

"There's no way, Lea. You put the Canucks and Rangers in one rink and I can easily without doubt say Vancouver would blow your little New York team away!"

Cory chuckled at yet another ' I'm confused but I'll fake it', look that Lea had on. It was funny how she thought she could beat him in anything hockey related… but it was also a little suspicious.

"Hope they're both okay in there. They've been at each other's necks ever since Dianna got here."

Cory looked to Luke. "What?"

"Yeah, I mean, you haven't noticed all the glares and hostility the last few couple? I'm surprised because it only seems to happen when ever I hear your name come from them- Ow!"

Lea had to figure a way to shut the guy up. She didn't want Cory to figure out things this way. She wanted Dianna to be able to explain.

"Did you just kick me?"

She put on an innocent face. "No,"

As Luke rubbed soothing circles into his shin, questions kept arising in Cory's head.

Why had the Lea just blurted her Canucks question in the first place if she didn't know much about the team or sport, and why was it just at the time he was going to talk to Dianna about the look she had on her face before following after Katie? Why did Luke tell him of what seemed to be a rivalry between his girlfriend and costar and how could he have not seen it himself until tonight? Why did Lea kick him? To shut him up?

He was going to find out.

Lea opened her mouth to spout out the perfect comeback to their hockey banter to remove the now awkward silence when he stopped her.

"Hey, hold that thought, I'm going to go and check on Dianna and Katie and see what's taking them so long. They've been gone for a while."

With that, he stood up from his chair and pushed it in and was about to take a step towards the bathrooms when a small-framed Lea stepped into his path, effectively blocking him.

"Wait, we're not done with our conversation yet!"

Lea knew she had to come up with something fast when Cory stared at her like she was crazy and even quirked his eyebrow north. She imagined the situation in the bathroom wasn't going much better than theirs. It was probably worse.

And she was right.

* * *

><p>"You know personally, I love this movie. It's full of love between couples and we're in Paris, the most romantic city in the world!" Dianna rolled her eyes as Katie swooned just to rub it in her face. "What else? The shot gun proposal here and there just like Cory proposed to me."<p>

"You mean the way _Owen_ proposed to _Emma_," Dianna corrected with a weirded out expression. This girl was starting to come off a little crazy to her along with being a home wrecking bitch. "It's just a movie and you're sadly mistaken if you think something that happened in the script is going to bother me."

Katie's smirk continued full blast as she laughed. "Oh, that didn't even get a little rise of you?" Dianna shook her head confidently. "Well, you're a lot tougher and less cookie cutter than I thought."

Dianna kept glaring at her and continued to keep her cool on her exterior but she was having an internal struggle unknown to the woman in front of her. The fact of the matter was, it did bother her a little bit. She knew that what Katie was quoting was all movie related and fake but it didn't stop her from getting a little jealous over a marriage proposal coming out of Cory's mouth. Realization hit her when she became aware that she wanted to hear those words come from him, herself. Hell to it if they've only been dating for a short amount of time. They'd known each other for years.

* * *

><p>"Lea, I'm going to ask you again. Please move so I can check on them."<p>

Cory's frustration was growing beyond belief when Lea still wouldn't step to the side.

"But we didn't finish talking about ideas to protest the use of horse drawn carriages in New York!"

He huffed out a frustrated sigh. "What? We weren't even talking about horses!"

Lea blinked fast a few times and gave him a sheepish look. She had been so busy just physically keeping him away from the bathroom that she forgot what topic she had gone to in order to keep him busy. "Oh, right."

"Excuse me," He said and attempted to side step her, but when she blocked his path again, he wanted to scream. He was just about to when he thought of something better. "Wait a second, does that lady over there look like Barbara Streisand or is it just me?"

"Wait, what? Barbara?" Lea exclaimed and flew her eyes over to the direction Cory had pointed. Failing to see anyone that looked like Barbara, she turned back.

"No, I don't think-" He was gone. She whipped around to see him stalking over to the bathrooms. Oh shit.

* * *

><p>Finally he had made it past Lea and towards his destination. He was just about to knock on the door when he heard voices. Curiosity took over and he chose to stop himself and listen. He had to get some answers here.<p>

"I don't know how many times I need to say this to you for it to make sense in that fake, color bleached head of yours! Cory is not yours and never will be! Stop trying to come between us!"

At hearing this, Cory opened the door a crack to hear them better and to see them. Dianna had her back to him while she faced Katie who was standing near the opposite end of the room.

"And how many times need I tell you that I like to get what I want?"

"Not this time," Dianna bitterly promised her and took a breath. "I came here to make sure of it…"

Katie quickly glanced to the door when she saw it open up and she smirked when she saw Cory standing there. She was just going to let Blondie keep talking. With her luck, she wouldn't even have to say a word.

Unlike Katie, Dianna was too upset and frustrated to notice the slight sound of the door creaking open, so she continued.

"I wanted to enjoy a nice time with my family back home and had to fly here when I knew you were up to no good. You were right. I couldn't do anything from six thousand miles away but I'm here now. I need to keep you away from him or both of you away from each other!"

Katie laughed mockingly. Okay, she could say one thing to hit this ball out of the park. "Why would you need to keep him away from me? He's made no advancements towards me. You'd think with such a great boyfriend like him, you'd give him a little more credit and trust."

Cory continued to watch the scene and narrowed his eyes once he heard her question. He'd like an answer for that too.

She wanted to remember her talk with Lea at the boutique but her emotions were on overdrive and logical thinking wasn't the first thing. She let her insecurities overtake her.

Dianna let out an exasperated breath and flung up her arms. "I haven't had the best record with boyfriends if you'd like to know. My most recent one before Cory cheated on me and it hurts to say that I trusted him. Trusting him killed me so yeah, maybe having trust in a guy is harder for me and maybe I _don't_ trust Cory as much as I'd like to and that's why I'm here!"

"That's why you're here?" Came a broken, hurt filled voice from behind her. Her heart broke knowing exactly to whom it belonged.

She whipped around to face her boyfriend. "Cory…"

"So that's why you're here?" His voice was still hurt but it grew in anger.

"No, Cor, I-"

"Please don't lie to me, Di. I just freakin heard you say that!"

Dianna winced at the anger in his tone and felt awful when she saw his eyes start to go shiny from the build up in his tear ducts.

"It's not the only reason I came," She insisted. "I missed you."

Cory nodded his head heavily but she could tell by his pursed lips and on the verge of bursting eyes that he was having a hard time believing her.

"You know, that's what I thought you came here for; because you missed me and wanted to be with me and now I feel like a complete idiot for thinking in real, romantic gestures like that existed. They don't! They only happen in movies clearly."

He looked over to Katie for the first time and back to Dianna.

"I can't believe I couldn't see this stupid rivalry going on between you two. Maybe I _am_ as oblivious as some of the characters I play and that just- that just sucks! But it sucks worse knowing that you don't trust me. I'm not Alex, Dianna!"

"I know that!" The tears were welling up in her eyes as well.

"No, I don't think you do because if you did you would trust me more! I'm not him, I would never cheat on you! Especially with some girl I only met a couple weeks ago and I'm working with! I mean, after liking you for over two years and finally getting to be with you, do you really think I'd go and ruin that in some pointless fling?"

"I know how all that sounded b-but I do trust you more than you think. Katie's just a slime ball!"

It hurt him to see his girlfriend crying and there was a part of him that just wanted to scoop her up in his arms and comfort her but the part that was upset was greater.

"No you don't!" He shouted. "But I really wish you did. Do you know how much I feel for you, Dianna? I lo-"

He immediately cut himself off. He knew he was yelling and he knew he was about to spill his biggest guts right then by admitting he loved her but he didn't want the first time he said it to be out of anger and hurt. He breathed heavily and with one last look to the two girls, he turned and began to walk out.

He didn't know what else to do. He needed to collect himself and calm down.

"Cory!" Dianna called after him, her voice wrecked with tears. "Cory, please wait!" She didn't want it to end like this and she desperately wanted to hear what he was going to say.

He took another deep breath and shut his eyes to will away the tears when he felt a hand on his arm, begging him to turn around.

"What were you going to say?" Seeing her tear stained face hurt. She was hurting him with those and just hurting him all over.

He prayed for a calmer, lower voice and was grateful when it came. "I know this is going to hurt both of us right now but I can't talk about this anymore."

"What?" She whimpered.

"I need to be alone right now."

She wanted to cry more. "No, Cor please, can we just talk? We need to talk."

"I don't _want_ to talk about this anymore!" She winced again at the harshness of his voice. Feeling bad again, he lowered it. "Just give me a couple days."

'A couple days?' She wanted to scream but she couldn't. She could only agree no matter how much she wanted to do otherwise.

She felt worse than she ever had in the rest of her life when she watched him say goodbye to the group and walk out of the club. Not even beating Katie to a pulp was going to make her feel better. She needed someone, someone to talk to and comfort her.

With fresh new tears, she turned to see Lea smiling sympathetically with arms open.

Without any other need for invite, she rushed over to her and was engulfed by the petite brunette's arms that were ready to console her. She knew she had a best friend in Lea and she really hoped she had a boyfriend in Cory in the morning.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm moving back to school on the 26th so I'm going to try to have the next chapter of C,F,F &amp;QF before then because things will start to get very busy afterwards. On another note, the majority of people preferred long chaptersslower updates so I'll continue what I've been doing. If anyone ever has questions about the story or anything you'****re curious about, anything at all, I'd love to hear from you! Leave it in a review or PM if you'd like. **

**Please review! There's not too many chapters left in this mongron goodness! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey! So it's finally up! I've said so many sorrys you guys probably don't care anymore but if you accept yet another one, you're more than welcome to read this chapter! I might be leaving something out that I'm certain I'll remember later but that's fine.**

** Left it on a cliffhanger last time so here's the next part :D **

* * *

><p>"Come on, Cor…" Dianna whimpered into her cell as the recording of Cory's voicemail began.<p>

"Still not answering?"

The blonde sighed and pressed the 'end' button. There was no use leaving a message. She had already left about twenty.

"No, he's not." She told Lea who had been with her since her and Cory's fight.

It was hard for Lea to sit and watch her best friend be so upset. She had been right next to Dianna comforting her while she cried and giving her support since Cory stormed out of the restaurant the previous night.

"Maybe you need to give him more time." She lamely said, knowing that no suggestion was going to resolve the blonde.

Dianna sighed again and fell back against her bed.

"But it's been forever! He's had enough time."

"It hasn't even been a complete day yet, Di."

"Oh my god, you're right," She huffed and glanced at the clock on the nightstand. "It's only three in the afternoon and yet it feels like it's already been days… I'm so pathetic."

Another stream of tears streaked down her already wet face and she buried into her pillow to hide them.

Seeing this, Lea slowly made her way over to her sniffling friend and rubbed comforting circles into her back.

"Di, you're not pathetic," She informed her with a weak chuckle. "You're upset and you have the right to be. He walked out-"

"Yeah, because I was being a jealous bitch that couldn't control herself and had an outburst at Katie!" Dianna interrupted before slamming her face back down into her pillow, which had become her second comfort.

The petite woman shrugged and internally agreed with what she had said. Yeah, she did get jealous and finally exploded but she couldn't let her friend think what she did was wrong.

"Everyone gets jealous, Di. You're human. You have human emotions. You had the right to be upset with Katie and put her in her place. Cory just showed up at the wrong place and wrong time."

"Who would have thought the wrong place to keep something from a guy would have been the women's bathroom." Dianna deadpanned.

Lea exhaled deeply. "This is my fault too. I should have been better at keeping him away from there."

Dianna wiped her tears on the pillow before she pulled up to look at Lea.

"No, don't think that," She chastised. "Don't think any of what happened is your fault."

"But I feel like it is!" She shot back. "I made it my role to keep him at the table so you and Katie could have privacy."

Dianna let out a light breath of chuckles at the ironic situation they were in now. Who would have thought the comforted would become the comforter.

"Well thanks but it was coming to the point that he would have found out sooner rather than later."

"You're probably right," Lea agreed. "It just sucks it was like that."

"Ya think?" Dianna tried to laugh to make them feel better but it was just too hard. That's when she felt fresh tears arise and she dug her face into Lea's shoulder.

"Shh…" Lea soothingly consoled and wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"I don't know what to do," She cried. "Why won't he talk to me?"

"Just give him a little more time." Lea repeated her previous statement. "He'll come back to you, I know it."

**_Mean while on the Monte Carlo set…_**

"Alright, cut!" The director yelled, effectively ending their second to last scene for the day.

"Hey, that was a good take. Totally the one they'll use." Cory told the woman approaching him.

"You think so? I think I threw in a word here and there that wasn't in the script."

"Katie, it was great. I didn't even notice." He promised with a smile, which made her weakly grin in return.

"Thanks, Cor…"

She paused to give him a once over. To be frank, he looked like crap. She could tell he was obviously messed up from the night before. He had bags under his eyes letting her know he didn't get much sleep and there was a slight red tint around the rim of his eyes. He had probably been crying recently, she thought. He seemed like a very sensitive guy so the thought didn't surprise her. And sure he was smiling, but she knew it was a forced one.

It was then, looking into the eyes of the mess before her, that she was completely sure she couldn't keep up with her plan to steal this guy away from his girlfriend, no matter how much she needed someone like him.

"So how's it been going?" She finally asked.

Cory shoved his hands into his pockets and shrugged. "Eh, it's been alright so far. I finished my scene for the day early so I went and grabbed lunch with Selena and Pierre."

Katie let out a breathy laugh. "No I meant, how's it been going with _you_? How have you been holding up?"

"Oh…" He muttered and his eyes found the ground. "I've been better I guess."

He attempted to laugh at his attempt to lighten the topic with a bit of humor but it came out in a heavy sigh.

"Yeah, I've seen you on better days," She said with a light smile. "Doesn't look like you got much sleep last night."

He shrugged dejectedly. "Yeah, not really… Don't take this the wrong way but uh, I'm surprised you care."

Katie knew not to take offense so she kept her small smile in tact.

"I'm not _completely_ heartless, Cor." She joked and it earned her a slight smile from the tall brunette in front of her. "Actually, _I'm_ surprised you're even talking to _me_."

"I know but, I try to keep my work life and personal life separate." He offered as a response and she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"Yeah clearly. It's not like you're dating your costar from Glee."

Cory joined in with a chuckle of his own, thankful to hear her playful teasing because it made the situation a little more bearable. His mom always said humor was always the beginnings of a good cure.

"Well I did say _try_, didn't I?"

When their laughter died down, Katie spoke again.

"So what's happening with you two?" She questioned and she watched as Cory pursed his lips.

"Listen, I know you're probably asking to see if we've broken up yet but I'm sorry to say we haven't. I'm sure you're disappointed because I finally get what's been happening but I just- I- I-"

He stopped to collect himself and Katie listened intently. She knew where this was going and she could've stopped him to explain herself but she figured she'd let him continue anyway.

"I like you Katie," he finally continued. "I like you as a costar, as a person, but mostly as a friend… You're a great girl but I've loved Dianna for two years before I even started dating her and now I can say I'm completely in love with that girl… _woman_," He corrected. "And want to be with her, therefore nothing between you and I is going to happen and I'm sorry."

"Cory, I get it-"

"And even though I guess you've been trying to get in between us since we started the movie-"

"Cory-" She tried again but she still wasn't getting through. Whatever, she'd just let him finish.

"And she doesn't trust me," he added bitterly. "Which makes me upset but that's not your fault and Dianna and I may have some issues but it's not enough because… because I'm always going to want to be with her…" He mumbled the last bit to himself more than Katie.

"Are you done?" She finally sounded when he seemed to make none.

"Wha- Yeah." He muttered.

"Good, because like I was trying to say before is that I get it. Yeah, I was trying to get in the middle of you guys because I liked you, Cory. I thought you were a great guy and I wanted you before I even knew you had a girlfriend, but I was wrong to continue to pursue you after I found out about Dianna.

"I'm not really like that I promise, but you were different than any other guy that I've dated. You're sweet, kind, funny, thoughtful; you care for everyone. I just really wanted a guy like that, but I realized that it was really wrong of me to start things with Dianna and try and cause problems. So I get it, okay? I get that you and I aren't going to happen and I accept that and I'm sorry again, Cor."

His lips formed a soft, crooked smile, which she was happy to see.

"I mean, I can't deny that I'm a little upset I couldn't bag my very own Owen, but I'm glad to see someone could… You should go get her."

Getting that she was referring to Dianna, Cory smiled brighter and nodded. He knew even if he tried his hardest, he couldn't stay away from Dianna. After all, she was the love of his life and he'd be damned if she didn't know that in the City of Love.

With one last fleeting thankful look to Katie, Cory spun around on his heels and ran to the exit of the hotel. He had a few stops to make.

* * *

><p>It was about six o'clock when Lea had returned to her and Dianna's shared room from the market down the street. She had gone out on a mission to find comfort food like authentic French pastries and a couple goofy berets for them to wear just because they were in France and it'd be a tourist crime not to. She hoped the little things would put a smile on the woman's face even if it were the briefest, but as she returned to her she noticed a small fluorescent pink post it note stuck to their door.<p>

Curiosity took over as she shuffled her purchases into one arm and pulled the note off the door so she could read it.

She didn't even need to the name at the end of the note to know whom it was from. The messy scratch easily gave it away.

Cory.

She eyed it for a second before she read.

_Hey Di, _

_Even though I said I needed space, I'd like it if you'd meet me at the address below at seven. We need to talk._

_Cory _

Lea narrowed her brows at the last words. 'We need to talk.' Were they the break up kind or the legitimate conversation type? Either or, she found it to be eerie.

As she thought about this while she scanned the note over, she noticed the short bit of writing at the bottom.

_P.s. The concierge has something for you. Make sure you check before we meet._

Get something from the concierge? Even if it may be eerie, Lea couldn't hold back her excitement as she slid her key card into the door and flew into the room to meet Dianna, but when she stepped in she didn't see her in the room.

"Di?" She called before she heard a broken voice answer.

"In here."

Lea turned the corner to the bathroom and found her best friend with her hands on the edges of the sink to support her weight as she leaned forward to stare at herself in the mirror. Lea looked on sadly at seeing her tear stained cheeks.

"Hey," Lea greeted soothingly. "What are you doing in here?"

"Just thought I'd take a good look at the stupid girl that lost one of the best things to happen to her." Dianna replied glumly, her stare never faltering from the mirror. "What an idiot…"

Lea subtly rolled her eyes at her. "Oh please, Di, I feel bad but I'm not going to mope with you over this."

Dianna scoffed. "Why not? Isn't that what best friends do?"

"Well normally, I'd say yes but not today!"

"Why not?" Dianna inquired as she wiped at her swollen eyes.

"Because I might have just found the start to getting yours and Cory's relationship back on track on the door!" She answered in a sugary tone, leaving Dianna to whip around to face her.

"What're you talking about?"

Lea smiled at hearing the hope in the blonde's voice.

"I'm talking about a note he left stuck to the door," She continued to grin as she pulled the note from her coat pocket. "He even chose a fluorescent pink post it, your favorite color."

Dianna bit her lip to hold back the smile that she knew would grace her lips at just the mere thought he cared enough to give her a note, never mind one that was her favorite color.

Gingerly taking it from Lea's hand, Dianna stared down at the folded piece of paper for what felt like an eternity.

"Are you going to open it or what?" The petite brunette impatiently questioned. Sure, she had already read it but she wanted to see what Dianna had to say.

"Y-Yeah…" She stuttered briefly but began to unfold the note.

Lea waited patiently as possible as Dianna's eyes flew over the writing and then she looked up, her eyes portraying confusion but also worry.

"What do you think he means by, 'we need to talk'?" She worried as her eyes darted frantically to the note and back to the woman in front of her. "Oh my god, he wants to break up!"

"Come on, you don't know that," Lea attempted to relieve her but even she found the note to be potentially ominous.

"No, no that's what always happen when someone says, 'we need to talk.' He's ending it!" Dianna yelled and the salty drops began to pour out of her eyes again but much more rapidly than they had been previously.

"Di, did you at least read the post-script?" Lea asked, hoping to calm her down but it was to no avail. Dianna kept sobbing heavily.

"That's it! I'm not going! I can't- I can't handle being broken up with. I love him, Lea! I won't give him the satisfaction of breaking my heart!"

"Dianna!" Lea shouted, finally pulling the woman out of her hysterics.

Dabbing at her eyes, Dianna looked up. "What?"

"Read the bottom."

"Wha-?" Dianna mustered up enough strength to direct her blurry vision back to the note.

"The bottom," The impatient brunette repeated.

After a few seconds, Dianna opened her mouth to speak.

"Get something from the concierge? Do you even know what that means?"

Lea shifted her head from side to side with a smirk. "Well I assume that means he wants you to go down to the front desk and ask them to give you what he's talking about-"

"You know, you don't have to be such a smart ass," Dianna informed her but with a slight smile showing that she was teasing back. Lea was happy to see even the slightest change of attitude in the blonde. "What I meant was, what do you think's down there?"

With a quick shrug of the shoulders, Lea said, "The only way to find out is to go."

Dianna sighed and left the bathroom to plop herself down on her bed.

"I don't know if I can yet. I'm still debating if I even want to show up to this- this address…" She spoke quietly while pointing to the address written right under the post-script.

Lea narrowed her brows in thought for a moment, realizing that she completely forgot to read the location below.

"Wait, what's the address?"

Dianna pursed her lips into a shrug before she read the location out loud.

"Avenue Gustave Eiffel-"

"Wait a second!" Lea interjected. "I'm going to cut you off right there! Eiffel? That _has _to be the address of the Eiffel Tower!"

"Why would we be going to the Eiffel Tower?" The woman on the bed queried to herself, completely ignoring the fact that her best friend was swooning on the other side of the room.

"Di, do you realize how romantic that is? He's taking you to the Eiffel Tower!" She gushed, happily in her own world.

"How could breaking up with someone possibly be romantic?" Dianna challenged.

Lea began to glare at her. "Okay first off, you're in Paris, City of Love! Secondly, no guy in their right mind would bring their girlfriend to the freakin Eiffel Tower just to break up with them! Not even the biggest asshole on the earth would do that."

"But he said we needed to talk…" She whimpered, still not letting the idea of their breakup go for some reason.

Lea huffed out a sigh and slumped next to Dianna on the bed.

"Do you _want_ to break up?"

Dianna jumped back away from Lea like she had said the most wretched, offending thing in the world.

"No, of course not!" She replied without a tinge of doubt.

"Then get your ass downstairs! Go get what the concierge has!"

"But-"

"No, he's not breaking up with you!" Lea shouted just to solidify it into her head. Even though nothing in the world is certain, she was pretty damn confident of her statement so she wasn't going to let Dianna be an idiotic no-show at seven.

Dianna shifted her gaze downward and shut her eyes. Upon seeing this, Lea felt the guilt start to rush over her for pretty much yelling at her best friend in her haste to make her believe what she was saying.

"He isn't going to leave you." She assured the blonde in a softer tone.

Dianna brought her eyes to Lea. "You're sure?" She asked so quietly that it was almost a whisper.

"I'm sure," She promised with a light smile and hugged her. When they pulled away from each other she smiled brighter at Dianna. "You should really go down and see what he's talking about."

"Can- can you come with me?"

Lea could see the uncertainty all over her face, so like a supportive friend, she nodded.

"Of course. Let's go."

* * *

><p>Dianna inhaled a deep breath, which came out shakily as she and Lea made their way through the grand lobby over to the front desks where they were quickly met with the amicable eyes of the man behind it.<p>

"Bonjour!" He greeted politely to which the girls spoke a quick bonjour in return.

"How may I help you beautiful ladies today?" He wondered in his thick French accent.

Dianna just stared at the man for a few moments debating if she was sure she wanted to go through and ask what he had for her, but when Lea noticed this, she gave her a quick nudge, ordering her to speak.

"I was told to um, to pick something up from you…" She responded in a questioning manner and he smiled freely.

"Oh yes, a Mister um," He paused to collect his thoughts. "Oh, Monteith! A Mister Monteith left us with something. You must be Miss Agron!"

She gave a curt nod. "I am."

"Ah, you are going to love it! It is beautiful!" He called back as he shuffled to the door behind the desk, which they assumed led to some type of storage room.

"Hear that? It's beautiful." Lea noted the last part in her best French accent. Dianna giggled.

Surely a man that was about to dump his girlfriend wouldn't give her something beautiful, right? Then her mind fell deep into the doubt trenches.

'_What if whatever he's giving me is just something he thinks will dull the pain of us breaking up? What if it's so beautiful it works? No! No, Dianna, that wouldn't ever happen. You'd be heartbroken either way. What if-_"

"Di," Lea interrupted her, successfully stirring her from her dread filled thoughts. She stared at the brunette for a second before she nodded towards the concierge who had reappeared.

Getting the hint, Dianna turned her head to look at the man but that only lasted for point two seconds before her eyes locked onto their target.

"Oh shit," she muttered softly to herself, "It _is _beautiful."

Being held up on the counter in front of her was the most gorgeous dress she had ever seen. It was a true red, sequined dress that judging from where it fell on the counter, looked to be a longer one that would easily fall to her ankles. She would need heels…

Next to her, Lea literally had to push her mouth closed because her jaw had _dropped_! Who would have thought Cory could pick out something as amazing as this? She thought briefly, but he did pick Dianna right?

"This is- this is gorgeous!" Lea announced as she took it from the concierge and held it all the way up so Dianna could see. "You are going to look aaa-mazing in this!"

Dianna let out a breathy chuckle and nodded.

The brunette turned back to the man. "Are there any heels back there by chance?"

The concierge ducked his head. "No I'm sorry, just the dress."

"Damn."

"No, Lea I think I actually have shoes that will go great with it." Dianna said. What luck, right?

"Then I think we're all set!" She turned to the concierge. "Merci beaucoup!"

The man laughed. "You are very welcome."

Once they were back in the room, Dianna immediately went to try the dress on in the bathroom even though she still had a weird feeling of doubt about all of this while Lea dug through the blonde's suitcase for the matching heels she said she had.

"Aha! I found them!" Lea shouted in victory after a good five minutes of searching. Dianna came out just then and with one look to her, Lea melted with joy.

"Aww, Di! You look so great! So pretty!" She gushed and Dianna did a spin for her.

"You think?"

"Oh I don't think, I know!" She emphasized and continued to smile adoringly at her best friend.

Dianna bit her bottom lip to hold back an embarrassingly large grin.

"Let's go! It's already five-thirty, we need to get you ready!"

"I should take this off and shower first."

"Right," Lea agreed. "Yeah you haven't taken a shower since yesterday morning and frankly, you kind of smell."

"What? No I do not!"

Lea arched her brows up in a challenging manner.

Dianna rolled her eyes playfully and let out a huff. "Alright, I'm going!"

The petite woman smiled whole-heartedly as she watched Dianna shut the bathroom door behind her and then skipped around the room.

She couldn't wait to see two of her best friends happy again.

* * *

><p>Cory glanced at himself in the mirror and exhaled a quick breath.<p>

"You alright there, buddy?" Selena chuckled as she came up from behind him. They were all in the main area of Cory's suite helping him and wishing him luck on his date with Dianna.

Cory put on a lop-sided smile as he continued to stare at his reflection.

"Yeah, just a little nervous." He chuckled.

"Don't be," she told him. "I think she'll love it."

He shrugged. "I hope she will but mostly, I'm really hoping she shows. I don't know if she's still really upset with me."

"That girl cried all the way back to the hotel, Cor," Selena enlightened him and he still couldn't help but feel like an ass because it was him that made that happen. "She'll show, trust me."

"Hey!" Luke walked up from behind them. "Almost ready? It's six-twenty. You did tell her seven, right?"

"Yep," Cory confirmed as he tugged on the lapels of his suit jacket. He had decided to go with a simple white button up- no tie- and a black suit jacket with matching pants and dress shoes. He wanted to wear something that would look fancy yet casual enough and it had to go with her dress.

That reminded him.

"Hey Katie!" He called the woman that had pined over him ever since they started filming. She crossed the room with a smile.

Once she was at his side he faced her.

"I really appreciate what you did."

"Hey," she threw her hands up in front of her. "I can't take all the credit. You helped pick the dress out."

Cory smiled and laughed. "Don't even try to act like I had any fashion sense that moment. I picked out- to quote you- a 'hideous vomit green dress that not even a blind person would wear and it does _not_ match her skin tone' end quote."

She chuckled. "Well you got an A for effort, but I guess it was good I was there then, hmm?"

"Gee thanks," He kept grinning. "So you think she'll like it?"

"I already know she loved it. I went down a half hour ago to talk to the concierge and according to him, she swooned over it." He was pretty happy to hear this. "And your other friend _really_ like it."

He chuckled lightly at the thought of Lea gawking at the dress.

"Well thanks again. I owe you one."

"Okay, how about you take me on a date after then?" Cory raised an eyebrow and looked at her sternly causing her to laugh.

"I'm kidding!" She admitted, still laughing. "Maybe it's a little too soon for those kind of jokes but all in all, I was happy to help."

Cory visibly calmed down and laughed a little himself. "Okay."

"I'll find my Owen one day." Katie gushed as she stared up to the ceiling with dreamy eyes and an accompanying teasing smile.

"Oh god," Cory playfully groaned about her making comparisons to the movie. "I'm sure you will."

"I think you should start downstairs, mate," Luke spoke up from the back. "We just got the call your car is here."

Cory nodded and made his way out of the room but not without one more thanks to his amazing cast mates. They were all pretty awesome.

He checked his watch when he got into the car.

Six thirty-five. It was a good thing the Eiffel Tower was only a few minute drive from their hotel. He wanted to get there early and make sure everything was set. Tonight would be an important night; they'd make up, eat a little dinner, maybe he'd bust out some of his sweet dance moves and on top off all that, he'd finally tell her he loved her; that he was _in_ love with her.

Now all he had to think about was if she'd come. Please tell him she'd show up.

* * *

><p>"Here we are, Di!" Lea squealed excitedly as their taxi pulled up to the corner of the street where the Eiffel Tower was.<p>

When Dianna asked why they had to pull up down the street rather than in front of the tower itself, Lea simply told her that it would seem more romantic if she walked under the lamplights to the tower instead of stepping out of a cab. It was more picturesque or movie-esque or however she had described it. She just remembered shaking her head at her dramatic Lea.

"Are you sure you do not want me to pull up to the tower?" The driver inquired and Lea answered before she could even open her mouth.

"No, this will be perfectly fine," She turned to Dianna once more. "Ready?"

Dianna took a few calming breaths to keep the nerves at bay before she nodded and was practically pushed out the door.

"Then go! You look fine as hell, girl! Go, your love awaits!" She finished her sentence off in a dreamy tone.

Oh god, she really was a romantic slash drama queen. Dianna was surprised that when the girl opened her mouth puppies and rainbows didn't fall out.

"Oh I'm going... going to where my love awaits!" She teased with wide eyes and it made Lea briefly glare at her.

"Oh just go." The brunette returned with a shake of her head and shut the door.

Dianna chuckled lightly to herself before she began to get feelings in her stomach again but this time, butterflies accompanied the nerves.

When she pushed them down, she turned to make her way down the sidewalk toward the tower. Gracefully as ever, she walked past the cars driving by and under the illumination of the lamplights. She had to say thanks to all those award shows and events that made her wear heels so in result, could actually manage a graceful strut.

Twenty feet down the sidewalk later; she was coming up to the opening of the tower and what she saw made her stomach run amuck.

Standing at the front of the tower looking as charming as ever, was Cory with hands in his pockets.

She began to get extremely nervous when she saw him and the feelings of doubt rushed through her mind. Was or wasn't he breaking up with her? Was he going to yell at her more? Why was she wearing this insanely gorgeous dress? God, she was so confused… and worried.

But she started to feel a little better when she noticed the rather large smile on his lips as he walked towards her.

"Hi," He simply greeted.

Still a little nervous but decreasing by the second, she smiled. "Hi yourself."

Before saying anything, Cory let his vision drift away from her ever-beautiful face to the rest of her body. Damn, Katie made a nice pick!

"You look…" He began with a now shy curvature of the lips. "You look absolutely… beautiful."

Her cheeks must have blushed a burning red because after he said that she could feel the heat in her face. He always knew how to make her feel special.

"Thank you," Her voice was soft and quiet. "The dress is exquisite."

"I like to think it's the person wearing it that makes it that way," He shared with a lop-sided smile. "Without them it's just a piece of clothing."

Dianna couldn't help but continue to smile from all his compliments but the ever-constant thought of their breakup loomed over her head so she had to stop this and get right to the point.

"Listen Cor, thank you for the dress a-and all of the compliments," Cory's eyebrows perked up and he tilted his head slightly forward to listen. "…but I just need to ask… what's going on? You said you needed space but then I got this note on the door and it- it was pretty cryptic and I didn't and _still_ don't know what to make of it and-"

"Di, stop," He cut in with a sweet smile. "You're um, you're rambling."

She shrugged and rubbed one of her arms with her opposite hand.

"I'm sorry I'm just nervous."

Cory exhaled a breathy chuckle. "I still make you nervous?"

"Yeah but just more so because of what… happened."

He pursed his lips and nodded purposefully. "Right well, I want to show you something and maybe it will make you less nervous." He extended his hand to her.

Dianna muttered an almost silent, "Okay," before slipping her hand into his and he intertwined their fingers.

God she missed this even only if it was after a day.

Still never forgetting the prospects of what could happen in the next minutes to come, she silently followed Cory to the elevator that took people up to the viewing points on the tower. She watched as he nodded to a man standing outside of it, probably an employee of the tower, before they stepped into the elevator.

When the doors closed, there remained a silence as they ascended and through the slits of the tower, the lights of the city illuminated their faces. She quickly glanced up to Cory who had been staring forward but as if he could sense she was looking at him, he turned his attention towards her and gave her a small smile before returning his gaze to its starting position.

She breathed out a big breath quietly and realized that she had been holding it this whole time. Man, she was nervous.

When the ascending finally stopped and the doors opened, Cory led her out onto the viewing platform. Only when they got to the edge did he let go of her hand and place his on the railing.

They stood there for a few moments without a word and she stared at Cory as he gazed to the city.

Was this the moment he was going to break it to her with something like, 'They say Paris is the City of Love and because we've had couple problems in the place that should be the easiest to be in love, we're clearly not meant to be together.'

Or would he say something less formulated and tactless like, 'I know this is awkward being in the City of Love and everything, but I'm leaving you for Katie.'

Ahh! She wanted to scream because of the silence and anticipation. Would he just do or say something already!

"It's a really pretty sight isn't it?"

Oh, and there is what she was looking for... Words.

She tried to chuckle to break the tension she felt in herself. "Yeah it's a beautiful city."

She watched as Cory kept staring out upon the lit up city silently, which made her freak out a lot more internally. She couldn't take the quiet. She needed something to fill in the white noise of the bustling cars and people below. There was so much for them to talk about and yet he said nothing!

Not being able to bear it any longer, she decided to make the first move.

"Not that it isn't lovely up here but um, why am I here, Cory?" She questioned and watched him look down to his clasped hands resting on the railing. "What are we doing?"

He licked his lips. "Well right at this moment, we're sharing an amazing view of Paris together."

No, she needed more than that. God, she wanted to roll her eyes but held back the desire as to not give off the wrong message.

"How about we-" She exhaled heavily trying to get her words out. "Can we talk about the other night?"

"You did always like to go right for the kill," He chuckled as he said as much. "Never wanting to beat around the bush… I love that about you."

She bit her lip and blushed at what he said. He _loves_ that about her, not past tense. She was definitely happy to hear this considering she thought he wouldn't even want to see her anymore.

"Yeah um, I guess…" She shrugged shyly and began to gesture towards the view. "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"No," The corners of Cory's lips tugged into a slight smile. "Come on."

He took a few steps forward and Dianna began to follow behind when he abruptly slowed down and held out his hand to her again.

She couldn't help but smile as she touched his hand and let him slide his fingers through hers once more. Continuous hand holding. Check. A good sign. A good sign, indeed.

Dianna proceeded to stare between their locked hands and the city enjoying both views but as they turned the corner to step onto the other side of the tower's viewing area, her eyes lit up from an even more magnificent sight.

There, a few feet ahead of them, was a café like, iron wrought table for two and draped over it, a magnificent, white tablecloth with dishes of food spread on top. Oh! And she couldn't forget the beautiful vase of roses sitting on the table as well.

She started to feel much better about the situation than before, most of her fears of being broken up with were diminishing but she didn't want to forget it all. She still felt like she needed to be prepared emotionally for the possibility.

"This is what I wanted to show you." He told her softly and smiled as he led her to the table.

"Cor, this is- this is beautiful," She announced being very impressed. "The view is amazing but this, this is even more so."

All right, so he did good! He was pretty pleased with himself.

"Thanks," He said with a grin and pulled out her chair for her to sit. Once she was seated down, he plucked out a rose from the vase and handed it to her and she swooned.

Boy, did she swoon.

She thanked him as she sniffed the red flower.

"I can't believe you did this," She mumbled but more to herself than anything as she placed the flower down on the table. She was still shocked that things were looking up.

"What's not to believe?"

She looked up at him and fell in love a little more while she stared into his friendly face and gorgeous chocolate orbs that had a certain glint to them tonight.

"I just- I mean, after last night I wasn't exactly expecting something like this or for you to even be talking to me at all."

He nodded his head, understanding her confusion and where she was coming from.

"Right well, I get what you mean," He began and Dianna nodded for him to continue. "To be honest, I wasn't exactly expecting to do this at all last night, or even much this morning. I was still pretty mad," She hated the fact that she made him feel that way so she ducked her head.

Seeing this, Cory felt bad so he leaned over the table and brought her chin back up to him with a smile before he kept going. "But later I realized how stupid I felt for being in a fight in the City of Love…" He paused ever so briefly to gather his nerves. This was it; he was going to say it. "With the woman I love."

Dianna felt the insides of her eye rims get that tingly feeling before you want to cry. He loved her… He fucking loved her!

"With the woman I'm- That I'm _so_ in love with," He finished, a little out of breath. It had been hard to get that out and he was scared to be the one to officially put his heart out there but on the bright side, it sure as hell felt good to finally say it.

After a brief moment, Dianna opened her mouth to speak.

"I am so glad I'm not getting broken up with!" She sighed with relief and even though the moment was one of seriousness and nerves, Cory couldn't help but laugh at her words.

"You get really nervous and feel like you want to die when you get a, 'We need to talk' text or note." She revealed with a giggle and swiped at the rims of her eyes with a finger. "I'm happy it didn't mean that."

"No, it didn't mean I wanted to break things off with you," he assured her. "I guess I need to learn to be more tactful with things like that."

She continued to giggle and as they died down, Cory felt his heart beating fast with nervous anticipation again.

"But um, that wasn't exactly the response that I was uh, that I was hoping to get." He finally said, knowing very well that he still had his heart out there.

Without a second thought to it, the blonde grabbed onto his hand across the table and leaned over to connect her lips to his in a sweet yet passionate kiss. Damn, it felt good to do that again, even if it _was_ only a day in between. She clearly couldn't go even that long without him and neither could he.

As she pulled back, she noticed the goofy look on his face and she was more than ready to return his feelings.

"I love you, too," She kissed him again. "So, so much."

"Really?"

She giggled. He was so cute.

"Yes, really," She confirmed. "I'm more than in love with you too."

He grinned brightly making appled cheeks. "Cool."

She sported the same look. "Cool indeed."

Over the next hour they ate and reveled in their feelings for one another, both being so happy for the way the other felt and Diana especially happy because not only did she still have a best friend and boyfriend in Cory, she had one who was absolutely and utterly in love with her.

"Mmm…" Dianna hummed. The food was delicious. "Is it safe to say you didn't make this?"

Cory placed his fork down and attempted to look offended at her comment.

"How can you even ask that?" He teased. "I definitely could have whipped this stuff up with my master, iron-chef skills!"

"Please, on a good day you manage not to burn DiGiorno oven-ready pizza, therefore there's no way you made roasted duck."

He laughed. Damn her and that challenging eyebrow!

"Well what about the time I handmade that pizza for us on Reid's boat?"

"Oh you mean on our first date?" She remembered it fondly while he nodded. "That was a once in a life time thing or better yet let's just call it an anomaly."

He shook his head at her playfully. "Oh, I see how it is, insult my oven timing skills and then bag on the one thing I've actually done well on? Let's see if I ever make you pizza again!"

They laughed.

"You'll make me some again." She promised him and now it was his turn to arch his brow.

"Yeah, you'll have to get very lucky."

"I think I already am," She whispered and captured his lips once more.

"You're so sappy," He continued to tease as they pulled away. "And I thought I was bad." He smiled and looked down to his plate. "I'm full."

Dianna nodded. "Mhm, same."

"Well I have some choices on what else we could do."

She perked up. "Yeah? And what are they?"

"Well…" He smirked. "We could just sit here lazily and digest this awesome food that I got from the restaurant here to answer your question, or… we could hit the dance floor."

She laughed as she looked around. "What dance floor?"

He shrugged happily and responded, "Well, not an official dance floor but how about that little area right there." He pointed to a couple feet away from their table before he stood up and offered out his hand. "May I have this dance?" He asked in his best French accent.

"Oh jeez, you were wrong, you've gone beyond sappy and progressed to cheesy," She told him, teasing about his accent.

He chuckled. "Hey, I'm still honing it. Give me time."

Once they reached their 'dance floor' Cory pulled Dianna tight against him and placed his hands on her waist and they began to sway slowly.

"What about music?" She asked as they swayed and Cory began to smile.

"Don't worry, I got that covered." He answered and pulled out his iPod from his suit pocket and handed her and ear bud while he placed his own in his ear.

It took Cory a few seconds to get to the right playlist but once he found it, music began to pour out of the buds for them to dance to.

As the song played Dianna instantly recognized it.

"La Vie en rose?" She wondered with a quirked eyebrow, impressed that he had such a classic song on his iPod.

He gave her his lop sided grin and shrugged lightly. "Yeah well, we use it in the movie and I thought it was nice song."

"It is," She agreed and rested her head on his shoulder as they swayed gently. "I love Louis Armstrong."

He agreed with the nod of his head and pulled back to look at her again. She looked utterly gorgeous and she was all his.

"I still can't believe how great you look in that dress," He complimented. "It was a good pick."

"It definitely was. You have great taste."

"I um, actually didn't pick it out," He clued her in. "You'd be rather pukey green if you were wearing the one that I chose and a blind person would even be insulting you I'm pretty sure."

"Oh yeah?" She giggled. "Then how am I wearing this dress?"

"Katie helped me pick it out," Cory responded and felt Dianna tense in his arms as he said so. "But don't worry, it was kind of like a peace offering. She's not going to be coming between us anymore."

"How do you know?" She slightly scoffed.

He exhaled deeply. "Because somewhere in her and you can believe it or not, is a great person, plus she gave me her word that she was done."

"Good," She replied with a smirk and lowered her voice to a more stern yet playful tone. "Because I will never let you get away." They shared a cheeky smile. "Be with me forever?" He leaned down.

"Forever sounds pretty good to me," He murmured against her lips and they shared another sweet kiss. "Thanks for meeting me here. I was really hoping you'd show."

"Don't you know by now that I'd meet you anywhere? I mean, I flew to another continent for you."

"You did," He responded being still very happy and impressed.

She smiled softly and lowered her head back onto his shoulder while they danced. He was getting pretty good. Her foot only came close to being crushed once. She was impressed and proud.

A few minutes passed before she leaned up closer to his ear to whisper to him, knowing that the time was right and plus due to the fact that, like Lea, she was also a hopeless romantic.

"I love you, Cory," Her hot breath grazed his ear and he couldn't stop the smile that spread on his lips upon hearing the words he'd never get sick of. "Now let's go back to your room so you can show me how much you love me."

He stopped dancing and she stepped out of his arms to stare up at him with love and lust filled eyes.

"Yeah?"

She nodded seductively as a saucy smile slowly played onto her lips.

He smiled brightly and they began their way back down to street level. "Tonight is totally going down as the best night in Paris!"

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel and many rounds later of their love making as they lay in bed with Dianna nuzzled into his side, he decided it wasn't just the best night in Paris, it was the best of his life.<p>

Gently, he shifted his body so he could look at his girlfriend's beautiful and serene face head on; he knew he wanted so much more for them. He glanced down to the white-gold heart pendent that he gave to her when he asked her to be his girlfriend resting just above her breast.

He smiled softly at his next thought. '_I think I have to exchange that for a ring._'

He would, it was only a matter of a _short_ time.

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm thinking 2ish chapters left in this because I'm taking too much time in between and I'm busy a lot. Trying to figure out where to end that wouldn't end abruptly and awkwardly. <strong>

**I said I'd add the summer tour in and I'll try to do a chapter with that included but it won't be the whole tour. And they finally did... IT! I was going to make that more descriptive but then I remembered this was T and I'm not that good with writing that kind of stuff anyway.**

**Do you like everyone's back and forths and witty banter and stuff? Sometimes I think it's too much but let me know!?**

**I'd love to reach 300 reviews before the end of this story so let me have 'em! Hit me with your best shot, fire away! Cause you're a real tough cookie... No I won't continue to channel Pat Benatar... Cool, I'm out before this gets too long! Lata!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Yay! Long author's note! ...**

**First I want to say thank you for the suggestions! I was honestly only expecting one or two tops but I got like six or seven so that's awesome! I added arounded one or two to this chapter and more to come in future ones.**

**This chapter was surprisingly harder than I thought it would be to write. I wasn't even sure how to write a concert. Do I put in a lot of performances but bug the heck out of you guys with all the lyrics? Do I do a lot of backstage stuff? I don't even know what happens backstage at a concert so I guessed. **

**I used as much concert clips/GIFs as I could to describe some of the choreography and skits they did during the concert (it might not have come out that good :/ Reading listed choreographed moves can get hella boring) Also, I went to the Boston concert for the tour so I tried to pull stuff from memory as well and make it the most factual as possible so it feels like you could have been a fly on the wall. **

**Um, just other stuff:**

**Songs are in no particular order other than first and last song**

****The majority of the concert experience will be in the first venue *This Chapter*****

**Look up Naya Dance if you've never seen it before. Really, do it because I don't want to feel like an idiot about the way I described it.**

**Like I said before, I had NO idea how to write a concert so I personally don't think this came out as fantastic as you guys were hoping for but I'll leave that to you to judge. Happy reading!**

* * *

><p>It had been a little over three weeks since the final wrap on Monte Carlo and Cory, Dianna and Lea were back in the states for the rehearsals for their second Glee summer tour. The rehearsals had started a little over a week once they got back so Cory didn't have much time off to recuperate but he was okay with that. He loved his job, loved to stay busy and never really got tired of it. His mom always said he was the more energetic out of him and his brother.<p>

The cast was now in their second and final week of rehearsals and would be kicking off the tour in Las Vegas in a matter of two days so last minute dances and stage blocking were a must-learn. So here they were in their studio perfecting the moves with their lead choreographer, Zach.

Cory focused in on the man in the front of the room and followed his lead.

"Now, walk, leg, knee down and push!" He shouted as he performed the moves as well, watching the cast in the full-length wall mirror at the same time and stared at Cory through it. "Push your arms forward like you're trying to move a wall, Cor!"

The tall brunette nodded and redid his 'push' before Zach walked over to him grinning.

"Okay everyone, that was great. Take five before we come back and do the second half of 'Born This Way'!" He announced to the group before he stopped in front of Cory. "You've come a long way since the start of this season, huh?"

Cory gave him a crooked, bashful smile and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I was just more distracted then and not into it."

"What changed?"

"Her," Cory answered as he locked his gaze to the other end of the room where Dianna was chatting with Naya and Lea at the water cooler.

After following his gaze, Zach grinned and looked back to Cory.

"Yeah, I figured," He chuckled. "Dianna's a sweetheart, don't let go of her."

"Don't worry, I won't." Cory assured him with another smile. He didn't exactly know when, but he planned on marrying that girl.

"Good, now go get some water. Three minutes, Cor."

Cory gave him one final nod before he made his way over to the cooler.

"Hey," He greeted to the three women and Naya was the first to respond.

"You finally look like you're getting the hang of it out there, Frankenteen." Naya teased and beamed.

"Yeah, it's only taken over two years, right?" He joked as he filled a paper cup with water and the three shared a laugh. "I think I learned quite fast."

"Oh yeah, at rapid speed like those DSL turtles on that commercial." Lea added on and Cory only smiled off their teasing. Of course they were only joking.

"Right, isn't their name the Slowskys?" Naya and Lea continued to laugh.

"I don't think it took you too long. You've been doing great, Cor." Dianna said, effectively cutting off Lea and Naya's loud laughter.

Cory grinned goofily. "Thanks, babe," He turned to Lea and Naya. "See how nice she is? I think you guys should be more supportive like Di."

The Latina suppressed her giggles in order to speak. "You're dating so of course she's going to be supportive and nice since that's kind of a key part for a successful relationship. Plus if she didn't, she probably wouldn't be getting any…" She informed him smirking and he quirked a brow in response. "Oh who am I kidding, I bet she could say anything and you'd be turned on."

Cory huffed out a chuckle. "Um…"

"Like a light switch." Lea added and laughed.

"Okay then, that's enough," Dianna chastised and began pushing both women toward another part of the room. "Go work on the dance over there now."

"Whatever you say, Di!" Lea called back and the two kept giggling while they went on their merry way.

Once the two were out of earshot, Cory turned back to his girlfriend and smirked.

"I think that's most likely true," He chuckled before leaning close to her ear. "You turn me on so much."

"Shut up," She playfully ordered with a push to his arm and a very healthy blush on her cheeks.

He smiled being very proud of himself for making her blush. He loved teasing her.

"Hey, you know what my favorite part of the 'Born This Way' choreography is?"

Her blush gone, she decided to humor him. "What?"

He smirk grew as he answered.

"That you have to stand in front of me for parts of it and I could totally stare at your ass."

"Oh my god," She rolled her eyes with a shake of her head and Cory cracked up. "You _would_ say that."

"Only because it's true," He admitted while he laughed. "Guarantee I'll end up checking you out at least once every time we do that number."

"Yeah well, don't get too distracted and fall flat on your face in front of thousands of people."

Cory smiled cheekily. "I'll try not to but it would be worth it."

"You are incorrigible. Truly."

He only smiled more when she gave him another eye roll. She had perfected it.

"So… We should probably get back over there and finish the choreography so we can get this show on the road." He suggested and nodded his head in the direction of their cast mates who were making their ways back to the other end of the room.

Dianna threw back the rest of her water and nodded. "Yeah, we need to get 'Born This Way' down and pat."

"Yep, and _I_ need to figure out when I can shamelessly stare at your-" Before he could finish Dianna punched his arm. "Ow!"

"That's what you get," She chortled and started walking to join the others before Cory jogged to catch up with her.

"What? I can't help it if my girlfriend has a great body. It's just begging to be stared at."

"I loathe you." She shook her head at him but was unable to hide her laughing smile.

"It's pronounced love," He drawled playfully. "I _love_ you. Now say it with me. Looovvveee-" Without hesitation she connected her fist to his arm again. "Ow!"

* * *

><p>Dianna exhaled a deep breath for comfort, composure and to basically force the nervous butterflies out of her stomach as she, along with the rest of the cast, sat backstage at their first concert location to kick off the tour, Las Vegas.<p>

She glanced quickly around the room they were in. It was probably a big area when it wasn't full but the large amounts of crew running around to make sure everything was set and the hair and makeup people giving them their last minute touch ups made everything feel cramped. It only made her nerves heighten. She closed her eyes to block out her surroundings as the makeup woman dabbed her face with a foundation sponge to make sure her color wouldn't look drained under the stage lights.

"You okay?" She heard Cory ask from the side. He must have snuck up after she closed her eyes.

"Yeah," She assured him with a nod. "Just a little nervous, you know?"

Cory gave her his crooked smile and it comforted her.

"Yeah I'm a little nervous too but more excited. The tour last year was amazing and once we get out on that stage and start singing, I'm sure your nerves will fade away."

She breathed out deeply. "I hope so."

Cory smiled sympathetically and took her hand.

"Di, rehearsals this afternoon went fine and you _killed_ 'Lucky' with Chord. You're going to be great and you shouldn't need me to assure you how awesome you are."

Dianna took the moment when the makeup lady was busy with something else to lean over the edge of her chair and gently place a kiss on her boyfriend's lips.

"Thanks," She whispered against his lips. "And I love you."

The brunette couldn't help but smile upon hearing the words. He would never get sick of them after two years of loving her, himself.

"No problem," He smiled. "And I love you, too… more than words can describe."

For the next few minutes, Cory stayed with Dianna at the makeup station before Ryan came in with their tour manager.

"Alright everyone, gather over here. We're going to do a prayer circle but we have to make it quick!" Ryan announced and waited for everyone to fill in.

Cory took Dianna by the hand and they walked over to join the others.

"Okay," Ryan began as they all interlocked hands. "Dear God, thank you for this opportunity to be together tonight and to bring people together with our music. Thank you for surrounding us with each other… Give us the strength and stamina to perform a great show and please don't let Heather break an ankle during 'Valerie' dancing in her heels, no matter how small they are. We kind of need her," There were a few chuckles around the circle. "Please make sure the equipment works properly like it did in sound check this afternoon and lastly but most importantly, let us start this tour off with a bang!"

The group clapped and let out a couple hoots and hollers before dispersing and getting last minute cups of water from crew before they had to go on.

"Hey!" Cory shouted, gaining the attention of the group before lifting up his cup of water. "It might not be champagne or anything but here's to an amazing show tonight!" Then he tipped back the cup to his lips to finish his water and the rest followed suit.

* * *

><p>Out in the arena, the shouts and chants for the cast were taken down a notch as the pre recorded video of Jane as Sue played on the big screen, introducing them.<p>

Cory laughed quietly as he listened to the video over the screams and shouts of fans. Jane was hilarious as she ranted on as Sue Sylvester about how much the glee club sucked.

"I cannot believe you people were willing to part with your hard earned sheckles for _this_. You probably should have just used it to buy a shake weight for yourself. You all need it. But hey, if you really want to spend your money on a bunch of misfit glee kids, then I can't stop you…" The video showed Jane looking around on the screen at the crowd. "Why are you standing? They haven't even done anything yet!"

The arena filled with high-pitched screams after she said this and the cast began to take their designated places for their first and most iconic song, 'Don't Stop Believin.' Before Cory made his way onto the dark stage with Lea, Chris, Jenna, Kevin and Amber as the six original glee club members to be the ones to start the song, he kissed Dianna one last time for reassurance.

"This is ridiculous! Fine, you want them, you can have them and as a matter of fact, keep them so they don't stink up the McKinley hallways with their loser-dom…. Ladies and gentlemen, future shake weight success stories of America… The New Directions!"

The arena filled with loudest screams yet as the stage lit up to present the six with their backs to the crowd and the intro music began to play.

First to spin around, like the choreography called for, was Amber as she sang the signature, 'duh-duhs' of the beginning. Next Kevin joined her to face the crowd in his wheelchair followed by Jenna, Lea, and finally Cory as he began to walk forward on stage and begin his part.

"Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world… She took the midnight train goin' anywhere…" He sang powerfully into the microphone in his hand as the screams rocked loud.

"Just a city boy," Lea continued and if it was even possible, the screams increased in pitch and quantity. Lea's voice had that effect on people. "Born and raised in south Detroit… He took the midnight train goin' anywhere…"

As the first interlude began and the guitar riff grew, every other member of the cast walked out on stage one by one from the wings and did a little signature move of their character before joining the original six in a line across the stage.

Cory grinned heavily when Dianna walked out with a beaming smile and did a little stop and wave before joining in the line. He knew she was really nervous but she showed no signs of portraying it.

One of the last people to come on stage was Mark. The crowd went wild as he completely encompassed Puck and thrusted his hips toward the audience.

Finally as a full group, they all began to sing and move around stage flawlessly.

"A singer in a smokey room…"

"A smell of wine and cheap perfume…"

"For a smile they can share the night, it goes on and on and on and on…" Lea and Cory sang simultaneously and the crowd roared.

Dianna smiled happily as she watched her boyfriend light up on stage and sing. His lack of nerves and great performance made her own nerves dwindle away as she sang.

"Don't stop believin'… Hold on to that feelin'… Streetlights people…"

By the end of the song Cory could barely hear himself think over the roar of the crowd and he wouldn't have had it any other way. Their first performance went off without a hitch and the hoards of screaming fans proved that.

While the screams continued, the stage went dark once more allowing the group to run to backstage so 'Slave 4 U' could get prepped along with Heather.

As Cory ran around backstage, he could hear the next video clip star with Matt as Mr. Schue with Jane talking about their performance.

"Come on Sue, the kids did great."

Jane rolled her eyes. "Please, William that performance was mediocre at best. My dead grandmother could have put on a better show than that even in her worse days."

"See, I told you you'd be amazing." Cory complimented Dianna as she made her way back stage.

"Not as good as you!" She returned enthusiastically with a beaming smile. "You and Lea were great!"

He shared her smile as they grabbed more water and hung out with everyone and talked about the performance as Heather made her way on stage in her blue raincoat to cover up her scantily cladded body in her 'Slave 4 U' outfit.

Once the song started up, Cory joined the guys on the wings of the stage to watch Heather's sexified performance and the girls plus Chris all sat and chatted while they caught their breath.

They gave the guys hard glares as they watched Heather but they didn't pay much attention to them because they were too focused on the blonde on stage dancing to the sexy Britney classic. What? They were guys.

"I love each of them like they were my own brothers but sometimes they disgust me." Naya commented when she turned her vision away from the men.

"What do we expect? They're guys," Lea added and they all had to admit it and shrug. "They watched during the rehearsals too."

Jenna turned to look at them again and her eyes fell on Cory.

"I'm surprised you don't have Cory trained yet, Di." She joked and Dianna smirked knowing she was totally going to prove them wrong and looked over to her boyfriend.

"Cor?" She called. "Come here for a sec."

Cory's head whipped around to see Dianna staring at him and like an obedient dog, he obliged without another glance to Heather on stage.

He walked over to the group of women and Chris. "Yeah?"

Before Dianna could even say anything, Naya, Lea, Jenna, Chris and Amber all made simultaneous whipped sounds with accompanying whipping motions.

Dianna giggled and asked, "I just wanted to know if you'd like to join our conversation?"

He glanced at all the smirks on them and gave her a raise of the brow. "About?"

Dianna quickly glanced to the Naya who returned her glance and her smirk grew knowing Dianna could come up with something good to say. They discreetly shared this before Dianna turned back to Cory.

"How utterly gorgeous Channing Tatum is." The blonde lied and giggled as Cory's brow shot even higher than it was before.

He stared at her incredulously. "You want _me_ to sit and talk about how gorgeous Channing _Tatum_ is?" Dianna nodded, which made him groan internally. He didn't exactly care to gossip about another dude but he _did_ once tell Dianna he'd do anything for her and he prayed that she would think of this fondly when he finally agreed. "Sure, I… guess."

The group laughed, threw another round of whips out and Cory only sighed.

* * *

><p>The night progressed faster than they thought with songs like 'Don't Stop Believin,' Heather's 'Slave 4 U,' Mark's 'Fat Bottomed Girls,' 'Sing' and Lea's performance of 'Firework' already having been done along with a few others. Cory's solo performance was next.<p>

He found himself sitting on the lit up stairs on the back of the stage as the lights went up and the guitarist began playing the intro of 'Jesse's Girl.'

"Jesse is a friend… Yeah I know he's been a good friend of mine…" He began and got up from the steps to walk downstage.

"But lately something's changed that ain't hard to define, Jesse's got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine…"

He continued to sing and tried to make sure he didn't jump this time when the small cannons went off behind him at this part of the song. He literally almost had a heart attack when they went off during rehearsals earlier that afternoon not knowing they were even being used for the performance.

"You know, I wish that I had Jesse's girl!" He sang and ran down to the front of the stage towards the lucky fans that had floor seats. "I wish that I had Jesse's girl… Where can I find a woman like that…"

As he walked across the stage, he shook a few hands that were clawing for him before continuing.

Instead of sitting around this time, Dianna stood where the guys had for 'Slave 4 U' and watched her boyfriend rock on stage. She couldn't help but almost connect the song with the past. Was this what Cory was feeling when she was with Alex? Did he wish that he could have _Alex's_ girl? But she didn't feel bad anymore and smiled because he got exactly what he wanted. She was his now and she wanted it that way.

Back on stage, Cory continued to connect with the audience and have fun as he sang, even going as far as to take the sticks from the drummer and play the quick drum solo.

Before Dianna even knew it because it was a short song, Cory was running off stage towards her.

"Hey," he panted a little out of breath. "How'd I do?"

"Amazingly!" Dianna complimented proudly. "So sexy."

"Oh yeah?" Cory wiggled his eyebrows before chuckling and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Alright, enough you two," Ryan came over and ordered. "Lea and Chris are starting 'Happy Days Are Here Again' on the far stage and everyone needs to be on stage sitting now."

Once Ryan walked away, Dianna and Cory shared a look.

"Guess we better get out there."

Cory nodded in agreement and the pair walked out with the rest of the cast as all eyes were on Chris and Lea.

Dianna prepped herself mentally as she sat next to Chord and Cory sat a seat below them.

"You ready?" Chord questioned, keeping one hand on the neck of his guitar as he held out the other to low five Dianna.

She put on a confident face, grinned and smacked down her hand on his. "Hell yeah."

Chord smiled before turning his head to watch Lea and Chris belt out the last parts of their song.

"That was amazing," Naya said as rehearsed while she sat in her own chair on the large stage. "But I think it's my turn to steal the spotlight," She turned around in her seat to face Chord. "So Sam, how about we take 'Trouty Mouth' out for a spin?"

"What do you guys think?" Chord asked the crowd before directing Naya. "I actually had something else in mind," He turned to Dianna and held out his hand. "Will we have this duet?"

Dianna smiled and stood up to take his hand and they made their way down to center stage while Cory watched on as they sang 'Lucky.'

"Do you hear me, I'm talkin' to you…. Across the waters, across the deep blue ocean, under the open sky…" Chord started and strummed on the guitar as Dianna swayed next to him before her verse came up and she began to sing as well.

"Boy I hear you, in my dreams… I hear you whisper, across the seas…"

The corner of Cory's lips arched to create his crooked smile. He loved Dianna's voice the most out of all the girls and not just because she was his girlfriend. He loved it because her voice was so different from the rest; it was light, sweet and airy in comparison to someone like Lea's who was powerful and well, rather loud. Man, all he wanted to do was stare at her.

Cory pulled himself out of his 'Dianna Haze' when he heard the pair start to sing the chorus and share flirtatious looks for the sake of Sam and Quinn.

"Lucky I'm in love with my best friend… Lucky to have been where we have been… Lucky to be coming home again…"

As Dianna sang, she continued to walk slowly around stage and made sure to make brief eye contact with Cory as she sang the lyrics because she meant them.

Whenever Dianna did this, Cory smiled brighter knowing she was singing to him and it helped him be less jealous. Not jealous because he was suspicious of Chord or whatever, but just jealous because he wished he could have been performing this song with her. He never got to sing more than one or two songs with her during each season. He was lucky to 'I Don't Wanna Know' this past one.

About a minute later their song was done and they returned to their seats. Cory gave his girlfriend a high five as she walked by him.

"Wooh! That was sweet right? Really amazing, I mean it but I'm going to say it again, when is it gonna be about me?" Naya announced and Amber stood up from her seat across the stage.

"Oh my god, Santana just get your booty down here and let's bring down this house."

Cory thought this was going to be one of their more fun numbers to do on the tour and man was he right. As Amber and Naya sang 'River Deep, Mountain High' they all got up and got to dance and run around and like the little kid Cory considered himself to be sometimes… most of the time… he absolutely loved it and he got to run around with Dianna so it was more fun.

After Naya and Amber's performance, they all ran backstage for some much needed air and water while Darren and The Warblers took the stage.

"That was awesome!" Cory shouted breathlessly and sipped his water. "I got to show off my sweet moves to the crowd."

"Oh yeah?" Dianna giggled. "I saw you're little body shimmy or whatever it was out there. It looked like you were having a seizure and/or being electrified."

Cory smirked and let out a laugh. "And I still stand by that I'm _clearly_ an amazing dancer."

"Of course you are." Dianna said with a playful eye roll.

"Okay everybody," The pair heard Amber's voice call from another part of backstage. "Naya is going to do 'The Naya Dance' so if y'all want to see it you better get your butts back here!"

Cory and Dianna shared interested looks upon hearing this. They had both heard of 'The Naya Dance' but had never actually seen it. Naya always claimed she has this dance but was always too embarrassed to show them stating it was kind of weird, so when Amber announced she was finally going to debut it outside of her bedroom mirror, they jumped on the chance.

Quickly running to the back, they made it just in time as the rest of the cast made a circle around the Latina before she did a few small side steps in different directions and threw down her arm towards her foot with snaps. She continued to do this for a few more seconds before embarrassment over took her and she started to blush and laugh.

"The infamous Naya Dance everyone!" Cory announced and they all clapped.

After watching Naya dance, they felt like it was a good way to waste time while The Warblers performed so they all took turns dancing in the circle. Kevin, Chord and Mark attempted break dancing while Cory did a more modest dance but decided to spice things up and ended with 'the worm,' which was more of a flopping fish, really followed by Lea, Amber, Jenna, and lastly Dianna who got her moves shouted out to her by Amber.

"Charlie Brown! Now go! Go! Work it! Work it! Work it, work it, workit, workit, workit!"

Dianna was all over the place with her Charlie Brown and just ended up 'working it' to the Running Man.

They all shared a laugh once everyone had danced before they had to change their costumes and get into their 'Born This Way' shirts. Now where was his 'Can't Dance' shirt?

* * *

><p>The stage was dark but flashing surrounded by jets shooting up fog or smoke or whatever it was. Cory wasn't that sure as he watched them before he went on but more importantly he focused on how he was going to be making his way around stage because that was the easiest part of this number. All they had to do for the beginning was walk around and show off their t-shirts before stepping backstage for a minute for the beginning parts of the song, easy enough.<p>

When the girls started to sing came the hard part, Cory thought.

On his cue, he ascended one set of stairs onto the stage and was met by Dianna's eyes as she came up the opposite set. On the way to start their walks around, they passed by each other quickly before she stepped out of his line of sight. Not being able to help himself, he turned around so he could see her walking away but to his surprise, she was doing the exact same thing. He slightly blushed at being caught staring even though he knew with the lighting she wouldn't be able to tell, but still.

They shared their lingering eye contact for another second before turning themselves around and continuing on their struts around stage. Dianna bit down on her bottom lip as she did so, feeling a bit embarrassed that she was seen staring. Great minds think alike she supposed.

Once all the girls were out singing and dancing, plus Chris, the rest of the guys walked back onto the stage and took their designated spots. Now originally, Cory's spot wasn't near Dianna's. He started on the opposite end of the stage but thankfully the choreography had him near her a few times, but for right then, he danced in his starting position, recalling every move Zach went through with them and with him a few more times.

Finally, the choreography had Cory make his way across the stage and wind up in front if Dianna while the dance called for her to step down from behind him and pass. Well, if Cory said he was going to use this dance to his advantage, Dianna would too.

She smirked a little to herself as she stepped down from the platform behind Cory and let her hand skim or actually feel (possibly grope) down Cory's shoulder, only glancing back to him briefly with that smirk and twinkle in her eye.

Cory's brows shot up into his forehead at the touch and he had even fumbled a little with his footwork when she looked back to him with that twinkle and the 'Two can play at this game' smirk.

Oh, it was _so_ on.

Cory continued to dance and wait for the right time to battle it out with Dianna on stage, the battle being who could stare and touch the most or give the most sensual looks. He could totally stare at her ass and she knew it! That would be worth a billion points if they were keeping track. He had the utmost confidence that he would definitely win.

And he got the perfect opportunity to do just that when, like he knew would happen eventually, the choreography had her dancing right in front of him. _Bingo._

He took a few seconds to shamelessly stare at her butt as they danced and he knew she was aware because when they finally moved again, she gave him a subtle glare but he easily picked up on it.

'_Whatever, score one for Cory!_' He mused with a gigantic smirk.

* * *

><p>After they got off stage Dianna breezed passed him but not before stating how shameless he was.<p>

"What?" He snickered. "I told you I was going to do it."

"Yeah but I thought you'd at least be subtle about it."

Cory was about to apologize because she seemed peeved but when he noticed the faintest of a smile playing on her lips he figured he'd just keep teasing her.

"You should be the first to know I'm the least subtle person ever. If I was don't you think I would have been better at hiding my feelings for you when you were with Alex?"

Dianna nodded her head from side to side because she had to agree. "Sure but all I am saying is that I wouldn't want your leering to become one of those GIF things."

The tall brunette began to laugh. "That would be hilarious! Just a video of me looking at your but over and over again."

"Okay I'm out of here." She rolled her eyes and marched towards the dressing rooms for their next outfits.

"Just repeated ass staring, over and over and over again." Cory chuckled to himself before following.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night, the concert progressed as planned as their set list continued to be performed. After 'Born This Way' Lea blew the crowd away with her rendition of 'Don't Rain on My Parade' followed by 'Loser Like Me,' Naya singing 'Valerie' with Heather and Harry successfully dancing in accompaniment with no broken anythings to Ryan's relief, Kevin knocking 'Safety Dance' out of the park and 'Empire State of Mind' which went great. Cory didn't mean to toot his own horn but hey, maybe if Glee never worked out he could totally become a rapper. Dianna told him it ranged from a maybe… to Amber's quote on quote, "No way, white boy!"<p>

All they had left on the set list was 'Somebody to Love.'

* * *

><p>Cory stared straight out into the massive crowd as everyone lined the steps around him had their backs to the audience. He held his microphone in his right hand as he let his fingers play with the material on the end of his sleeve with the other. He tended to do this when he was nervous or anxious. Every time he performed he'd feel this way even if it were only a little bit.<p>

After sweeping his eyes over the arena one last time, he let his left hand fall back to rest at his side and began the song.

"Caaaaaaannnn..."

Everyone starting from his right spun around to face the arena, extending their arm lifting them to the audience and began to harmonize.

"Anybody… find me… somebody to love…"

As Lea was a natural lead, she stepped out from the group, began to walk down the stage and sing.

"Each morning I get up I die a little…" Her voice echoed through the giant arena perfectly. "Can barely stand on my feet…"

Cory spun with the rest of the group before he too stepped down to join Lea.

"Take a look in the mirror and cry, Lord what you're doing to me…"

The choreography went smoothly just like in rehearsals as they sang over the screaming fans.

"Somebody, oooh somebody…" Lea and Cory harmonized before the rest joined. "Can anybody find me…"

Lea grinned as she finished the lyric while Cory ran to the other end of the stage. "Somebody to love…"

"Got no feel, I got no rhythm… I just keep losing my beat…" Cory continued as everyone else danced and pointed to Lea to continue.

"I'm okay, I'm alright… Ain't gonna face no defeat…"

"I just gotta get out of this prison cell… someday I'm gonna be free, Lord!"

The crowd cheered as Lea and Cory sang this part and got even more excited and began to clap in unison when the signature "Find me somebody to love…" chants from the cast began to be sang.

"Can anybody find me…"

They lined up at the front of the stage with their heads down and Cory shuffled to the side towards Darren to avoid getting a sparkler pyrotechnic rained down on him from the cannons. Those things will burn your hair! He had seen one land on Chord's head in rehearsals and watched as the man frantically patted the top of his head to extinguish the pyrotechnic. Thankfully it didn't do any damage other than emotionally scar Chord when Mark jokingly told him it had created a bald spot.

While pretty much everyone made sure no pyrotechnics were getting in hair-scare distance, Amber belted out her lyric.

"Somebody toooo looove?"

After, they all stepped back onto the set of stairs on stage while adding their little, 'Somebody's and 'Ooohs's.

"Somebody find me…"

"Find meee…"

"Somebody fine mee…"

"Somebody to love… Somebody, somebody, somebody…"

"To…" They raised their arms slowly towards the sky. "Loooovvvveeeee!"

Confetti rained down as the crowd cheered, screamed, whistled, clapped and pretty much anything else they could do.

The music still played as they all got down from the stairs and made a line to bow before stepping back and giving the crowd their own smiles and waves.

Just as he waved to the left section of the arena, he felt someone run into his side.

"Hey!" He yelled over the crowd just so the person could hear him.

"Hey!" Dianna shouted back with a whopping smile. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed tight while he let one arm drape over her shoulders and around her neck to pull her closer.

"Thank you, Las Vegas!" Lea shouted to the crowd earning some more cheers.

"Let's thank the dancers!" Cory added after Dianna had let him go to give hugs to the rest of the cast.

Minutes later, the stage had reached its full capacity when all the dancers and the boys of The Warblers joined them to say their thanks and wave to the crowd.

All the performers made a line at the front of the stage and bowed once more before reaching down and touching the outstretched hands of fans in the first couple rows.

"I love you!" One girl shouted to Cory as he bent down and shook her hand.

He laughed and gave her a big smile and humored her. "I love you, too."

The girl grabbed at her chest and screamed with happiness as she began to jump with whom Cory assumed was a friend.

He chuckled some more and shook a few other hands.

"Thank you so much, Vegas!" Kevin spoke into his microphone. "We love you!"

After a few more thank you's, they all made their way back stage to be greeted by an ecstatic tour manager and Ryan.

"Great, really great show, everyone!" The tour manager congratulated, giving a couple high fives to some.

"I think that's the way we start off the tour!" Ryan shouted enthusiastically and everyone clapped. "Let's do it all again in Sacramento, huh?"

"You know it!"

"Hells yeah!"

* * *

><p>After their own backstage celebrations came the quick debriefing of their schedules from the tour manager and his assistant before they all got changed into their street clothes and made their way towards their tour busses through the arenas 'tunnels'.<p>

Cory walked with Lea and Dianna out to the lot. "We rocked the house tonight."

"Hell yeah we did!" Lea exclaimed and laughed when Dianna threw up a fist in agreement.

The trio continued to share their thoughts and favorite parts about the show tonight when screams and shouts over came them.

Outside of their row of busses was a small barrier fence to separate the area making the part with the busses private and being held back by it was a pretty decent sized line of fans screaming for them.

"Great show!" One person yelled while others had compliments for people of the cast.

"We love you, guys!" A group of girls decked out in Glee attire screamed.

Cory scanned the line of people before grinning and turning to one of their traveling crew.

"Do we have time to sign a few autographs or something?" He questioned and the man pursed his lips in thought before replying.

"I think we could spare maybe ten or fifteen minutes."

Cory smiled thankfully. "Great."

He turned to Dianna and Lea. "What do you say? Wanna go over and make someone's night?"

The women shared a look and smiled before nodding their heads in agreement.

"Hey, we have about ten minutes to spare before we need to get on the busses," Cory informed the group of Darren, Chord, Naya, and Amber. "Do you guys want to come over with Di, Lea, and I to say hi to the fans?"

Without hesitation, the group shared smiles and agreed and just in time as the rest of the cast filed out of the backstage tunnels to the parking lot.

After quickly letting everyone know what they were going to do, they made their way over to the fans by the barrier whose faces only lit up more as they saw the cast approaching.

"Ohmygod!" One girl shouted quickly in one breath, clearly excited. "Naya! Heather! Can I get a picture with you please?"

"Mark, will you sign this?"

"Hi, Lea, you were really great tonight! Will you sign my shirt?"

Dianna and Cory stuck together as the cast shuffled from person to person to sign as much as they could before a group of girls and a few guys asked to get a picture with Dianna.

"Finn?" Cory turned his head to find the little voice that called out to him by his show name. He couldn't help but smile brightly when he found the person. It was a younger girl and from the looks of it, she couldn't have been more than eight or nine because she was barely taller than the barrier. She really caught his attention though because she looked a lot like his niece, Alexis right down to the cool blue color of her eyes and the softness of her voice.

"Hey," Cory greeted sweetly and bent down to meet the girl at her height. "How are you?"

The little girl's face lit up upon Cory's recognition. "I'm fine, thank you."

His smile got a little wider at hearing her polite response. Mad props to the parents for raising the girl to be mannerly.

"Good. What can I do for you?" He asked the girl and she thrusted out her program of the show. "Do you want me to sign that?"

"Please." Cory appreciated the manners again.

One of the crew that had come over with the group handed Cory a sharpie and he opened the program to its first page before writing.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" He asked the little girl.

"Sarah. What's yours?"

"That's a really nice name. Mine's Cory." He replied with his smile before penning the page. "Do you want me to sign this from Finn, though?"

The girl shook her head. "No, you can sign it from Cory now that I know your real name."

He nodded his head, still smiling. "Okay, will do."

He handed it back when he finished writing.

The girl looked excitedly down to the page and her eyes lit up at seeing that he actually wrote her something instead of just signing his name like she had expected.

She read it out loud. "Sarah, I hope you enjoyed the show tonight. What was your favorite part? Mine was meeting you. You're the best – Cory Monteith"

Sarah's face lit up just as intensely as her eyes a minute ago after reading it.

"Your favorite part was meeting me?"

"You bet," he promised her. "Meeting people like you is the best part of _all_ of this."

Sarah giggled to herself. "Well mine was when you guys sang 'Born This Way' and you turned to look at Quinn when you came on the stage. Finn and Quinn are my favorite."

Cory was surprised to hear this. Not only was he shocked to hear that people actually noticed him and Dianna sharing looks, he was even more shocked to hear the girl's favorite couple of Glee were Finn and Quinn. Usually he got Finchel as the favorite when he asked.

And as if Dianna had attuned hearing to her show name, she appeared next to him.

"Hey," she greeted her boyfriend before looking down to the girl he must have been signing stuff for. "Hi there."

"Hi, Quinn," Sarah responded happily, excited that her two favorite characters were right in front of her.

Dianna glanced back to Cory who informed her that the girl didn't know their real names before smiling back to the girl.

"I'm Dianna. What's your name?"

"Sarah. You guys are my favorite!" She informed Dianna enthusiastically.

"Would it be possible if she could get a picture with the two of you?" A woman standing behind Sarah asked and Cory assumed it must have been her mother.

"Absolutely," Dianna replied. "I was just about to ask if she'd like one."

With the permission of the tour crewman that was with them, Sarah, followed by her mother, went around the barrier to meet with Cory and Dianna for the picture.

They squatted down on each side of the girl and they all gave big smiles when the camera flashed.

"Can we do a silly one?" Sarah turned and questioned the pair. "My friend's are never going to believe I met you and I wanted to show them the picture and tell them how cool you were."

Cory glanced back to the cast retreating back to the busses before he turned to the girl.

"I think we can do a quick one." He answered and Dianna nodded in agreement.

"Okay, one, two, three!" The mother called and the three made goofy faces for the camera before they stood up and said their goodbyes to Sarah and her mom.

Cory wrapped his arm around Dianna's shoulders as they walked to rejoin their cast.

"Onto Sacramento?"

Dianna turned her up to look at him and smiled as they walked. "To Sacramento."

* * *

><p><strong>I think I'll add a couple more chapters for the tour but they won't be performance heavy like this. I think that'd get repetitive and frankly, really boring. Plus this was hard to write! I also won't be including every stop they make as this would be super long. I'm thinking just a few stops will only be mentioned by name but could play into the story line nicely. I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and maybe felt a little like a fly on the wall. <strong>

**Reviews would be awesome and more suggestions would be pretty cool of you guys too!**


	24. explanation as to why you couldnt review

**Sorry about those of you that have run into issues with reviewing for the latest chapter. I had to take it down to put it up as a chapter 25 so you can actually review. I guess an authors note that I had posted for a previous chapter as an actual post you'd get an email and then later removed messed with the chapter numbered postings, making the last chapter number 24 and therefore already reviewed for by some of you even though it was supposed to be listed as 23.. So sorry about that. hopefully this will fix it.**

**But that sounds really confusing so I'll just say that I hope the issue has been fixed and if you want to, you can go back and review now if you couldn't before and wanted to. Sorry about that again and thank you! **


	25. Chapter 25 (24 technically)

**Heard about the Cory rehab thing. That's rough but I'm glad he's putting in the effort to get better. **

**Now!**

**I'm back! If I've counted correctly I've been M.I.A. for a little over three months now. Wow! I know, a long time. And I would love for you guys to read this next chapter of A Gleeful Reality but before that, I would like to share a little bit of myself with you and through that, it'll explain (my everlasting excuses) why I've been gone so long if you care enough to know. So, here it goes…**

**I am a college (university) student, if some of you haven't figured that out by some of my other author's notes. I am a sophomore or second year to be exact. I live in a dormitory in a room with my two great friends along with these two obnoxiously loud girls that live in the neighboring room. SO, school has had me really strapped down leaving me very unfocused to write (also due to loud neighbors, the **_**exceedingly**_** thin walls that make even a sneeze sound like an explosive bomb a whole room over, and the fact that we always have other friends coming in and out of our room.) My updates are always infrequent because I have this thing where I just **_**cannot**_** write at school so I do basically all writing for this and CFF&QF either on breaks or if I'm home for a weekend. This is the reason, most of the time, for my lack of updates. (Although I sucked it up and finished the last part of this here at school so you guys wouldn't have to wait any longer)**

**My other reason is of course, laziness like everyone has. If you say you aren't, you're just lying to yourself. So between all these reasons (poor excuses), I have literally been writing this chapter little by little, piece-by-piece, for the last three months and it's finally here! **

**So like always, I am very sorry for the longest wait yet I believe and I also apologize for the extensive AN. If you just read through all of that, you're totally committed and extremely awesome! So thank you! And thank you to everyone that's favorited, followed and especially reviewed!**

* * *

><p>It had been a little over three weeks since the cast had begun their summer tour in Vegas. Since then, they had performed a slew of shows in California starting in Sacramento then to San Jose, Anaheim, Los Angeles and San Diego. They had moved out of the state when they journeyed into Minnesota for their Minneapolis show then shows in Indianapolis, Chicago, and Boston followed.<p>

The cast couldn't help be a just a _tad_ tired as they traveled via their tour jet to Philadelphia for their next in line show and therefore, Cory was going to take the hour it took to get there for a nap.

Pulling the hood of his sweatshirt over his head, Cory shifted in his seat so he was laying somewhat on his side (his best sleeping position by far) before closing his eyes. He sat there for a few minutes trying to get comfortable and attempted to ignore the light that shone through his eyelids before he figured he wouldn't sleep like this. It was too bright on the plane for his liking. He was more of a- it needs to be pitch black like a cave for me to sleep- kind of guy.

Knowing how he could easily solve this issue, he pulled his ray bans out of his backpack along with his dark blue travel blanket he kept, perched the sunglasses on the bridge of his nose and threw the blanket over his head and torso. He sighed contently with the darker results.

"Going to sleep, babe?" Came Dianna's voice from his side. They always sat next to each other on their plane or on the bus.

He pulled the fleece material from over his head to see his girlfriend.

"Yep, I thought I'd get some shut eye for a little. I've been kinda tired lately."

Dianna smiled sympathetically and nodded her head in agreement.

"I know what you mean. I'll wake you up when we get close to landing, okay?"

"Sounds good. Thanks, Di." He replied and tossed the blanket back over his head.

Ten minutes later found him in that awkward stage where you're "asleep" but are still aware of your surroundings. He liked to call it "lazy sleep" because you're so aware of everything you hear and feel around you but you're just too lazy to open your eyes to see what the commotion's all about, either that or you just don't give a crap.

It was in his lazy sleep that the first commotion happened. Cory was in the process of moving in his seat when he felt some extra weight on the area around his right arm but being lazy, he wasn't that interested in figuring out the mysterious pound. Only a few minutes later did he groan because curiosity peaked when the weight shifted on him again.

Poking his head out of the top of his fleece blanket, he noticed who else but Dianna strewn across the aisle with her lower half in her own seat and her head resting on the side of his body.

"Hm, Dianna," He called out sleepily and wiggled himself further out of his blanket. "Dianna... Di… Dianna."

At hearing her name, Dianna sat up and giggled while she stared back and forth between her boyfriend and Darren who held his iPhone up in his hands clearly video taping the scene.

"Smile, Cor, you're on candid camera!" Darren laughed along with Dianna. Cory stifled his smile and shook his head disapprovingly. He had to act somewhat upset with them even though he knew he totally would have done this to someone else too.

"Are you taking a video?" He asked to which Darren nodded. "You guys are so weird."

"We're documenting the tour." Dianna informed him as she grabbed her small bowl of fruit from her tray and popped a grape in her mouth.

The tall brunette threw the blanket back over his head and huffed fronting his slightly annoyed façade.

"No, it seems to me that you're being weird and actually documenting me sleeping. People find that creepy, you know."

The blonde shared a silly look with Darren and giggled.

"Come on, Cor, it's like a behind the scenes look for fans; another video blog of some sort. It could go on YouTube." The raven-haired man explained.

Hearing this, Cory's head flew out of the darkness once more.

"You're going to put me sleeping on YouTube?" He questioned frantically, forcing his eyebrows into his forehead.

Dianna giggled once more.

"Maybe…" She teased.

"Like I said, you guys are _extremely_ odd and major creepers." He groaned from under his blanket before it was snatched off him and the light invaded his darkness.

"No, no more sleeping," Dianna chided. "We're landing in ten minutes."

"Philly here we come!" Chris and Lea shouted simultaneously from a few seats ahead and the plane erupted in cheers and laughter.

* * *

><p>Cory grinned as they all walked around the city that afternoon with some security detail of course. They didn't mind a few people in a group approaching them, just not a mob.<p>

The cast was given a free couple hours to shop, sight see, walk around or do whatever they wanted after their first rehearsal and sound check for the concert that night. Cory made his way around the city with Dianna, Naya, Kevin and Chord to take in some of the sights, which included having to get an authentic Philly cheese steak according to both Kevin and Chord.

"I feel like this is such a touristy thing to do." Cory griped, which earned him an eye roll from Naya.

"Cor, do we live here?" The tall, Canadian shook his head. "Are we technically visiting?" Cory nodded this time. "Then the facts state we're tourists."

"And therefore there's nothing wrong with having the desire to eat one of the most delicious foods on earth that Philadelphia is popularly known for without shame!" Kevin added and Cory sighed heavily but conceded.

"Alright then, where do we find some?" Cory questioned as he took in his city surroundings and felt Dianna squeeze his hand as they strolled.

"I bet you can go into any restaurant and they have them here. It's called a Philly Cheese Steak and we're in Philly, ergo it is a law that they sell them everywhere." Kevin said as he scanned some of the pizza places they walked past. The group chuckled at his reply.

"_Not_ a law but you're right, it should be." Naya agreed and even their security detail tipped his sunglasses down the bridge of his nose and nodded emphatically.

The group continued down the sidewalk on their search, only getting a few more feet before a small group of teens and twenty somethings made their way up to them slowly and cautiously, seemingly shy or maybe they just didn't want to be a bother.

Cory smiled inwardly in thought. He had to say that he appreciated their reluctance but he was always excited to meet fans. He was still, to this day, shocked whenever anyone wanted a picture with him. He sometimes still considered himself an odd jobs-man from the Vancouver area.

"Cory! Cory!" A few of them called, effectively gaining his attention. He smiled before greeting them. "Could we possibly get a picture if you're not busy? It would be really cool."

"Yeah, absolutely." He replied before glancing around to the rest of his group who all seemed to be gathering up to take pictures with fans and then back to the man snapping the picture with one of the girl's smartphones.

"Would you mind one more?"

Cory stepped back from the giggling trio of friends to see an older looking girl- who he thought may have resembled Jessica Alba and he _might_ have stared a little- confidently step up next to him before handing her camera over to one of the previous girls.

"Uh- uhm, no, of course not." He mumbled but kept his friendly grin displayed across his face.

From the side, Dianna's eyebrow peaked as she shook her head with a decent sized smirk and chuckled. She always felt like she'd be a jealous freak with Cory like she had been with Alex when he talked to fans but she trusted her goofy boyfriend more than anything, especially after the Katie debacle.

So she patiently waited before a boy cautiously approached her for a picture as well.

"Thanks for the picture, Cory." The Jessica Alba look-alike winked as she shook his hand before pulling away and strode off with her friends.

Cory knitted his eyebrows together and let out a slow, "Ookay…" Then he looked down to his hand to see a piece of ripped up napkin with a telephone number scribbled on it.

"Oh my god," he chuckled as he looked at the digits with a heart penned down as well.

Kevin had seen Cory glancing down to his palm as he was just finishing up with a couple fans himself. Quickly saying his goodbyes, he stepped towards his cast mate, sporting a large, teasing grin.

"Ooh, what's that?"

Cory slipped the soft napkin between his fingertips and held it up for Kevin who couldn't stop the laugh that escaped him.

"Her phone number," The tall brunette began with a laugh. He was just as amused as Kevin. Even Chord had joined in on the discussion.

"Okay, let me see this!" Chord snatched the soft albeit crumpled napkin from between Cory's fingers. "This is from that woman that came up to you?"

Cory nodded proudly. Hey, he couldn't help be a little boastful of a hot girl giving him her number, even if he had no plans of calling her.

"_Is_ _it_?" Came Dianna's amused voice from behind the three men, prompting Cory to turn to her. "You better pick up your jaws boys, don't want any bugs to fly into your mouths."

Cory grinned and wrapped his arm around the blonde's shoulder, squeezing her tight before placing a kiss to the top of her head.

"God, I love you," He breathed into her hair before lowering his voice. "You're so sexy when you're playing jealous."

Dianna looked up from under his arm and made a show of putting her nose up in the air.

"I'm not jealous, merely teasing you for being a stuttering mess in front of Little Miss Nina Dobrev." She stated matter of fact-ly.

"Well I kind of thought she was more of a Jessica Alba." He responded with a playful pout. Dianna quickly moved her hand over his mouth in an attempt to wipe his pout away. Cory ended up placing a soft kiss to her palm.

"No Di's right, I'm definitely going with Nina Dobrev. She's _pretty_ hot," Chord chimed in as he stood with Naya and Kevin examining the napkin. "You don't want this, do you?"

"The number?" Chord nodded prompting Cory to continue. "I figured our relationship ran its course after she confessed her love, _whimsically_ proposed- which, I'll admit, made me feel a little emasculated but she did it so sweetly, I didn't even care- and told me to meet her at the fountain where we would partake in a romantic affair and be happy for the rest of our lives."

At hearing this, Dianna shot her eyebrow up challengingly and glared at Cory who sported a smug grin.

"What? Of _course_ I said no," He chuckled and held his hands up. "I told her I already had the most beautiful woman in my life."

Naya burst out in laughter a couple feet away. Cory shifted his view over to her and began to smile before he felt a punch connect with his bicep.

"Ow!" He rubbed at the sore spot as he turned back to a now smug Dianna. "You punch a lot harder than I ever thought you would, you know."

"Comes with growing up with a brother. Now, stuff a sock in it, Monteith."

Cory huffed out a chuckle then spoke. "Yes, dear."

There was a brief moment of silence within the group as Chord smirked at the number, Naya smirked at Chord, Kevin continued scanning the pizza joints that had to sell cheesesteaks and Dianna and Cory shared flirty glances with each other.

"So we _are _going to get something to eat, right? I'm craving my cheesesteak over here!" Kevin rubbed at his stomach for emphasis.

"Yes we're going, Bee." Naya replied for the group before they set off on to find some famous Philly Cheesesteaks.

The group found a nice, little pizza place not much farther down the road and filled themselves up with the sandwiches before heading back to the venue where they'd have their concert that night.

* * *

><p>A little over nine hours later, the cast found themselves with another concert in the books as they chugged down water and gathered up their stuff to leave.<p>

"Another one down huh, Rob?" Dianna said to one of their stagehands as he broke down and packed up one of the traveling soundboards. The lanky, thirty something man smiled back at Dianna and nodded.

"And so it goes on to Toronto!"

"Toronto?" Dianna echoed, narrowing her eyebrows in thought.

"Uh, yeah," Rob affirmed with a grunt as he picked up a large case in order to bring it back to the truck. "Only stop in Canada that we're making."

"Okay, thanks!" Dianna shouted to him as he shuffled down the long tunnel to the rear of the building. She watched Rob disappear out of sight then turned around in her chair, lips pursed in thought.

"Only stop in Canada." She spoke softly. Then a grin appeared on her features. She had to talk to Ryan.

Dianna watched as Ryan flipped through some pages of the tour dates before returning his eyes to hers.

"I don't know, Di. You guys would just be cutting everything too close and frankly, I'm not sure I can trust this situation to work itself out."

The blonde sighed desperately.

"Look, Ryan, I know I'm not asking anything that's light, nor convenient but it would really mean a lot to me and I'm sure _more_ for Cory if we could do this."

Ryan pushed his fingers into his forehead and rubbed soothing circles into it. Of course he felt bad that he couldn't just say yes to Dianna. He loved the girl like she was his own daughter and would want to do anything for her but he just didn't know if what she was asking was possible.

"You do realize that this would also be a legal issue as well. I'm under contract, as well as you, that states I _cannot_ let you out of my sight. What if something were to happen when you and Cory were off? Dianna, I'd be fucked." He gestured dramatically between them. "_We_ would be fucked. Fox would have our jobs in a second. Finding another blonde girl to play Quinn would be easy enough."

"We won't let anything happen. Cory and I will be really discreet about this. We can get a private plane to charter us there from Toronto so no one will see us on a public plane and snap pictures, plus if we leave right after the concert, it'll be a red eye flight anyway and not many people are at the airport at that time. We'll only be there for the one full day and night in between the venue dates and be back early the morning of concert day in Detroit… Everything will work out, Ry, I promise."

Ryan sucked in a large breath before he exhaled deeply and rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't say no to Dianna, especially with that glint in her eyes and the desperate plea in her voice.

"Okay," He finally relented. When he opened his eyes he saw the biggest of smiles on Dianna signifying that she was obviously happy, which made him feel better about the situation. "You can go. Just please be discreet and _please_ be back on time. That last one goes for two, okay?"

"Yes! Yes, we definitely will do both of those things!" She squealed gleefully before diving in to hug her favorite executive producer. "I have to go tell Cory!"

Ryan smiled as he watched her run off before calling after her.

"Discreet and timely, Dianna!" He repeated, just hoping everything was going to work out or _Glee_ would find themselves with one less executive producer and potentially two new cast members.

Cory had been scrolling through his twitter feed when he heard someone bust into the green room they could wait in while the crew packed everything up. He briefly took his eyes off his iPhone to see his girlfriend strutting towards him.

"Hey, babe," He greeted with his crooked smile. "You look like you're on a mission or something."

"I am," She admitted breathlessly. She'd been running around the building for the last fifteen minutes searching for him. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"Well you found me, what's up?"

Dianna sat down next to him on the couch and took a few seconds to catch her breath before speaking.

"Cor- Cory," She swallowed and continued to collect herself. "Babe…"

The tall brunette let out a chuckle while the corners of his lips tugged into a larger grin at seeing her all out of breath and seemingly… nervous? She was just too cute.

"Yeah?"

"I'd really like to meet your family."

Cory's eyebrows shot up, forcing creases into his forehead as he sat back. It's not that he didn't want her to meet his family. She already met his niece when she came to L.A. to visit so that wasn't a big deal to him, he was just surprised she was pulling it out now, in the middle of their tour nonetheless.

"Yeah, sure," He finally spoke. "After the tour I'm sure we could set something up."

Dianna shook her head and her smile from talking to Ryan began to appear.

"No, I was thinking sooner. As in, right after the show in Toronto." Now Cory's brows were really up there.

"But that's in like, two days," He coolly informed her like she was crazy but she merely nodded her head. "Babe, I'd love for you to meet my family- hell, they really want to meet you too, but that's just not…" He paused to make sure he chose his wording wisely. He didn't need her to go off on him for being rude or thinking she was crazy. "_Realistic_…" Yeah, that was a good word- a safe word. "We're on tour. Our schedules are just too hectic."

Dianna just continued to smile sweetly.

"You get that, right?"

"Of course, Cor," She eventually said. "But what if I told you we don't have to worry about that for a day?"

His curiosity peaked. As did his eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm listening." He told her and placed his phone down to give her his full attention. Dianna bounced giddily and slipped her leg under herself to get more comfortable.

"I got us a way to visit right after the Toronto show. I mean, I figured we'd be the closest flight wise to get to Vancouver from there making it the most optimal time to go, and Ryan agreed as long as we were discreet and to be back for Detroit on time. We would have that whole day in between the shows to hang out with your family."

As he listened, Cory felt his insides warm up. He couldn't believe how perfect this woman was for him. Dianna went through all this trouble to set up a free day to meet his family along with caring for him and loving him. He would be shocked if his mom never mentioned the 'marriage' word to him while they visited. He smiled softly and slipped his hand into hers.

"Then I guess it's a plan." He agreed and watched her ever-growing smile continue on.

"Really?" She questioned, the excitement was evident in her face never mind the fact that it just exuberated out of her.

Cory put on a smile that matched the intensity of hers.

"How can I say no after you went through all this stuff trying to set it up?"

Dianna squealed once more before she jumped into Cory's lap and pressed a passionate kiss against his lip. No more words were shared after that moment, just hard kisses and caresses that screamed, I love you and man, did she _really_ love him.

* * *

><p>Their Toronto show mirrored every other show they had performed so far. Sound check and quick run throughs went great and backstage preparations had been flawless.<p>

Everyone knew Cory was the most excited out of everyone to be in Canada, his home country. He especially loved Toronto because he had never had a bad experience there. Every time he had gone, whether it was with his family when he was younger or just with friends when he got older, the people were always friendly and it was just a fun city. He could only imagine the _Glee_ fans would be awesome and they sure as hell did _not_ disappoint.

Just like every show, after their final number of 'Somebody to Love' they would wave and say their goodbyes to the crowd.

"Thank you, Toronto!" Kevin yelled into his mike.

"You guys are the best!" Cory shouted, unable to not do it. "I love Canada!" He continued to jump up and down before reaching his hand down for some fans in the first row and giving a few high fives along the way.

From a few people down, Dianna giggled wildly with Lea as they watched Cory dance and give high fives while they too shouted out to the crowd. He was _such_ a goofball sometimes but they all loved him.

Once they were all done shouting their love to the arena, they waved and began to make their ways backstage.

"Are you ready baby?" Dianna asked as she slipped her hand around Cory's bicep from behind. "We need to be out of here in the next half hour."

"Yep," He began and wrapped his arm around her shoulder instead. "I made sure to pack an over night bag before the show. When does the flight leave?"

"I booked pilots for eleven so we should be there by ten-forty-five at least. It's a little under five hours for the flight."

"Remind me again _why_ did we have to get a private plane instead of just taking a red eye on Air Canada?"

Dianna shrugged her shoulders. "Ryan said to be discreet. We're technically not supposed to even be leaving the tour."

"Riight…" Cory drawled and nodded his head.

Dianna continued to share the details of their flight itinerary with Cory as they walked to the green room to grab their bags and say bye to everyone.

"So I guess we'll see you two Monday?" Harry asked and hugged each of them.

"Yeah, we'll be back that morning," Cory said. "We just have to keep this trip on the down low so you know, just…"

"Don't spread it around. I got you," Harry concluded with a smile. "Have fun."

Cory said his thanks before turning to talk with his bro, Mark. Meanwhile, Dianna was saying her goodbyes to Naya, Lea and Heather.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." Lea winked and giggled. Dianna arched her brow up at her.

"As in try not to get frisky with Cory in his Star Wars sheets." Naya clarified and began chuckling. She loved Di but she _loved _to tease her more.

"Yeah, Star Wars sheets, I'm sure," Dianna joined in. "I'm more counting on that they're Canucks sheets."

"Either way, you don't want Mama Monteith to hate you for defiling her precious little boy. Not a good first impression."

Dianna nodded and smiled at Heather before doing the same for Naya and Lea.

"Well ladies, advice taken. I'll see you guys Monday morning."

And with one more hug, she joined Cory at the door before they travelled to the airport.

* * *

><p>The trip to the airport wasn't too eventful. Getting through security was quick and easy due to the fact they had their own private security check in plus the fact that it was late at night. After security, a nice TSA agent walked them to their "gate" which was more of just a door that led out to the tarmac. After being greeted by their two pilots, they took their seats in the middle of the almost bare twelve-person plane. There was one older lady in the front who must have had some money to get on the supposed private plane. Oh well, it wasn't that big of a deal once they thought about it. She was sleeping before they even took off.<p>

Their four and a half hour flight went by quickly. Right in the beginning Dianna had wrapped her arms around Cory's side and rested her head on his shoulder and fell asleep. Cory followed quickly behind and they snoozed until there was only an hour left to go.

"I'm nervous." Dianna commented as she gripped tightly onto Cory's hand. He smiled sweetly and ran his thumb over the back of her hand for comfort.

"Why are you nervous? Because of my family?" She nodded her head prompting him to lean down and kiss her forehead soothingly. "You're amazing and my mom and my brother's family will love you."

Dianna exhaled lightly, bit her lip and smiled softly.

"How do you always know exactly what to say to make me feel better?"

Cory shifted his head to the side, shrugged and smiled cockily. "Well, I like to think it's because I'm pretty freakin awesome."

"And oh so, _so_ modest." The blonde teased and giggled. Cory nodded his head along agreeably.

"That too," He chuckled. "Plus, Lexi already loves you, you know that, right?" Dianna nodded. "Then you're already in like Flynn. It's her seal of approval that really matters."

"What? Does she run your family?"

"Damn straight she does!" Cory exclaimed and they both laughed. "But really, don't worry about it. If I love you, so will they."

"And do you?" Dianna asked, rhetorically of course because she knew the answer but she wanted to hear him say it. Nothing was better to hear than Cory saying those three amazing words to her.

She watched as her boyfriend's eyes softened and a small smile graced his lips. Then he nodded his head.

"I do," He assured her, his voice only loud enough for her to hear over the sound of the plane. "I love you more than anything."

She smiled dreamily and leaned up a little to kiss him. She moaned softly into his lips then pulled back to stare right into his eyes.

"I love you, too."

After a brief couple of seconds, Cory cleared their silence.

"So is there any chance we can join the Mile High Club?" His eyebrows jumped suggestively and his lips displayed a wicked, yet very playful grin.

Dianna scoffed but laughed loudly. "Oh my god, you _would_ say something like that!"

"I know, I'm joking," He admitted before chuckling. Then he paused. "Wait, that wasn't a no so…"

"No," She rolled her eyes at how silly yet partially serious he was being. "There's that old woman sitting right up front next to the bathroom. We'd scar her and I don't feel like killing a woman of her age with a heart attack."

"But she's been sleeping this whole time!"

"No!"

"Alright, fair enough. I thought I'd try." He admitted as he glanced around his seat at the old woman in the front.

"Maybe another time."

Cory whipped his head around to see Dianna give him a saucy smile.

He chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, maybe."

As soon as their plane landed at Vancouver International, the pair grabbed their small carry-ons that held their night and day's worth of clothes and headed out into the terminal.

Once they were out there, Cory pulled his iPhone out of his pocket and dialed his brother's number. It was four in the morning so he knew his brother wouldn't be awake at the moment and that his phone would be off but he could leave a message. He had to let someone know they were here.

As soon as he hit the call button, the phone went straight to voicemail like expected.

"Hey bro, it's Cory. Listen, I know you're not up right now and I'm hoping you'll be up at five like you normally are and check your phone cause I'm at the airport right now with Dianna. Um… Surprise I guess! We got a day off in between the tour so I brought Di home to meet you, mom and Stacy. Uh, anyway, just call me back when you get this message and oh! Don't tell mom I'm here. We want to surprise her. Okay, talk to you later, bye."

"No answer?" Dianna asked, coming up from behind him.

He shook his head. "No but I didn't expect there to be one. Shaun normally gets up at the crack of dawn though so he should get the message I just left within the next hour."

"Okay then. Do you want to get some breakfast while we wait? I'm starving."

Cory glanced around the surrounding portions of airport. It was too early for most places to be open.

"I don't think the actual restaurants open up until six but I'm sure we could find a Starbucks somewhere in here if that's okay."

"Yeah that sounds great," Dianna agreed and brushed some hair behind her ear. "I could go for a bagel or muffin or something."

They didn't walk far before they spotted a Starbucks not far down the hall of the deserted airport.

With coffees and breakfast in hand, they found a small table to sit at while they ate and waited for the hour to pass and by five a.m. sharp, Cory's phone was ringing.

"Is that your brother?"

Cory eyed the caller i.d.

"Yep, told you he woke up super early," Cory chuckled before answering the phone. "Hey Shaun. I guess you got my message?"

He listened closely to the groggy voice on the other end.

"_Yeah I just heard it. So you're visiting?"_

"Uh huh, we thought it would be nice if Dianna finally met you guys," He glanced over to his girlfriend who was eyeing him with an excited smile. "Plus I haven't been home in months."

"_So you're visiting?"_ Shaun repeated.

"Yep!"

"_As in… today?"_ He asked once more, just for clarity's sake.

"_Yeah_, Shaun," Cory chuckled at hearing the surprise and confusion in his older brother's voice. "We're just going to be hanging out for today and need a place to crash for the night until we leave tomorrow morning."

"_Okay that sounds good but you're gonna have to stay at mom's this time. I just started repainting the guest room the other day and it's not finished. The fumes are pretty terrible."_

Cory nodded and took a sip of his coffee. "Yeah okay, we can do that, just remember, don't mention Dianna and I visiting to mom. We want to surprise her by stopping by."

"_I'm sure she'll love that. Should I not mention it to a certain ten year old either?"_

"Yeah, her either. She'll be stoked to see Dianna." He replied before mouthing 'Alexis' to Dianna who nodded.

"_Alright, I guess it's a plan bro. Do you need me to pick you up or something? Wait, where are you right now?"_

"We're still at the airport but it's not a big deal, we can take a cab…"

Shaun rolled his eyes and inhaled heavily, waiting for the 'but'. Cory always operated that way. Ever since they were little he'd guilt you into something and when that wasn't the game he was playing he would just be very indecisive… and annoying.

"Or I mean, you could pick us up if you _want_ but only if it's not any trouble but if it is, it's totally cool-"

"_Okay we've played this game for far too long now. Just tell me that you want me to pick you guys up, Cor."_ Shaun retorted. He wished Cory could see him shaking his head.

With a bright smile and a breathy laugh, Cory did just that.

"_Then I'll see you guys in twenty or thirty minutes. Be waiting outside at the pick up zone."_

"Cool, sounds good. Thanks, Shaun."

And with that, Cory ended the call and shifted his view to his girlfriend.

"My brother's picking us up in twenty minutes. We just have to wait at the pick up zone outside for him then."

"Okay," Dianna said quietly. She was suddenly getting nervous knowing that in a matter of twenty minutes, she'd meet a member of Cory's family; his big brother to be exact, someone Cory has always looked up to. She _so_ wanted to be able to impress him and get his approval.

Hearing her timid tone, Cory smiled reassuringly.

"Hey, like I said on the plane, please don't be nervous. They are going to think you're great and by the _extremely_ minute chance they don't, then screw them because _I_ think you're great... And also extremely hot but that's still- besides the point."

She giggled before she smiled graciously and intertwined her fingers with his across the table. He truly did always say the right things.

"Thank you," She breathed out slowly while she leaned over, cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

When she pulled back, Cory could see the smile on her lips and he had one to match.

"So we'll just finish our coffee then head downstairs?"

"Sounds good to me." She said and took a long swig of her hazelnut roast.

* * *

><p>Getting to the pick updrop off zone of the airport was very easy. Canadian customs was a breeze and there were barely any people at the airport at the early hour and the ones that were just flew by the couple without any inclinations to stop. The best part: No paparazzi. Damn, they loved secret trips!

They only ended up waiting outside for a few minutes before Shaun pulled up to the curb.

"Hey, Cor!" Shaun greeted excitedly, pulling his brother into a hug as soon as he could.

"Hey, Shaun, what's going on? Thanks for picking us up." Cory responded and gestured to Dianna who waited to the side while the brothers had their moment. She immediately noticed they looked pretty similar, though Cory was a few inches taller than Shaun.

"Dianna!" Shaun announced finally after catching up with Cory, equally as excited to see her, as he was his brother. It wasn't everyday that Cory brought a girl home to meet the family, never mind the fact that he never had many girlfriends as it was.

He walked over to her and gave her a friendly hug, one that she giggled into and greeted him back. All the while Cory now stood to the side, beaming. He was really happy that Shaun was making it very easy for Dianna to not be nervous.

"It's nice to finally meet you." Shaun told her as he pulled away from their hug and listened while Dianna expressed her mirrored sentiments.

"Yeah same to you. I figured after how long Cory and I have been together it was only right to meet his family."

Shaun grinned and chuckled before he offered to put their bags in the trunk.

After a few more minutes of pleasantries, Shaun was off into the early morning on the way to drop off Cory and Dianna at their mother's house.

"You're really chipper for this early in the morning. I wasn't sure if you'd be upset about picking us up this." Dianna mentioned as they pulled onto the highway. Shaun shrugged.

"No it's not a problem at all. I've always been a morning person."

"Yeah, especially when we were kids. Shaun would always come in and wake me up a whole two hours early for school." Cory added bitterly but ended up laughing about it anyway.

"So Dianna, as much as my wife and I would love to put you and Cory up, because trust me, my daughter would be _ecstatic_, but we just started painting our guest bedroom and unless you're into huffing paint, I didn't think you'd enjoy the accommodations," He chuckled as he explained. "I mentioned it to Cory on the phone so I hope you don't mind that you guys are gonna be at our mom's place for the night."

Dianna waved this off in a lighthearted manner from the backseat.

"That's absolutely fine. I can't wait to meet your mom." She revealed with a soft squeeze to her boyfriend's hand to let him know she was excited and yet still a little nervous. She'd always be a little nervous no matter what comforts Cory would whisper into her ear.

From the seat over, Cory grinned brightly at hearing Dianna's enthusiasm and her ability to always look positively at a situation. It was one of the many things he found attractive about her.

Their drive lasted about fifteen minutes and by the time they pulled into the driveway of their mother's house and family home in Victoria, which was right near Vancouver, it was almost completely light out making it very easy to see the house.

It was a nice house, Dianna thought. It was a cute, white two-story cape styled house with plenty of beautiful bushes and flower gardens to brighten up the front yard. She could tell that Cory's mom had a knack for gardening. It also boasted a beautiful cobblestone walkway that began in the driveway and lead all the way up to the dark green door.

Dianna continued to take in her surroundings as Cory took their bags from Shaun before the brother turned to lead the way in, leaving his little bro with one bag in hand and the other slung onto his shoulder.

"Will she be awake?" Dianna questioned worriedly. "I don't want to wake her up early just to find that she has unexpected visitors."

Shaun shook his head, silently telling her not to worry about it.

"Oh yeah, it's just about six. She's a morning person like me. If I know her like I think I do, she should be sitting in the kitchen with a cup of coffee watching the news."

"Great," Dianna breathed, feeling better that she wasn't interrupting the woman's slumber but also getting butterflies in her stomach at the thought of meeting her boyfriend of almost seven month's mother.

Sensing a change in the blonde whose hand was firmly iron gripped onto his, Cory shifted his eyes down to hers- to which she immediately returned his gaze- and gave her a reassuring smile and mouthed the words, 'don't worry.'

Once at the front door, Shaun connected his knuckles to it three firm times sending nice and very audible knocks into the house. Only moments later did the door swing open.

"Shaun? Honey, why are you here so early? Is everything okay?" Their mother asked, beginning to worry. The older brother nodded his head, which calmed the woman down.

"Everything's fine, mom and I'm sorry it's early but I knew you'd be up. I actually brought something I think will make your day."

Shaun turned around slightly and waved Cory forward into their mother's view.

"Oh my goodness! Cory!" She squeaked and wrapped her youngest in her arms, very forcefully and tight Cory might add.

"Hey there, mom. It's so awesome to see you."

"It's always wonderful to see my baby boy," She breathed into his chest as she continued to squeeze the daylights out of him before pulling back slightly. "But I thought you were on your tour for your show. How are you here right now?"

"Well," Cory inhaled deeply and began to smile. "I'll show you."

Seeing that her boyfriend was gesturing for her to join next to him, Dianna gathered her confidence, pushed her nerves aside and stepped up to the door.

"Mom, this is Dianna, my girlfriend." The tall Canadian announced proudly before he wrapped his long arm around the blonde's shoulder and pulled her next to him tightly.

"Dianna Agron," Dianna greeted and stuck out her hand for their mother to shake. "It's really great to finally meet you."

"Same to you, dear." The older woman said with a large smile as she took Dianna's hand into her own to properly greet.

"So um, do you mind if we come in, mom?" Cory asked to which the woman nodded emphatically.

"Of course, of course! Shaun, take your brother's and Dianna's bags into the hall before joining us in the kitchen."

Cory suppressed his chuckle when he noticed a slight scowl on his big bro's face as he scooped up their bags before following them all into the kitchen.

Dianna continued to be impressed as she made her way by following into the kitchen which boasted beautiful granite counter tops but still had a quaint charm in the furniture, particularly the small, dark stained wooden table they were currently taking seats at.

"You really have a lovely home, Mrs. Monteith." She complimented once they had all sat down, Shaun included.

"Please, you can call me Ann. Mrs. Monteith makes me sound old."

"Oh my god, mom. Really, with the 'Mrs. Monteith makes me sound old' stuff?" Cory groaned at his mother's cliché-ness.

The brunette woman scoffed and gave her son a hard albeit teasing glare.

"Cory Allan Michael Monteith, I'm offended."

Dianna laughed as she took in Ann's playful tone and her boyfriend's slightly rosy tinted cheeks. Must have been the full name thing, she figured.

"Yeah, Cor, your mom's not old. As a matter of fact, I think she's looking fantastic."

Ann smiled appreciatively. "Thank you, Dianna" Then she shifted her eyes to her son. "I can already tell she's a keeper, Cor."

Cory grinned and chuckled, the pink already disappearing from his face. "Yeah, she is."

"Hey, mom," Shaun piped up from his seat at the table, having been content with just listening before. "Would it be okay if they stayed here? Stacy and I would have loved to have them over but-"

"Aren't you repainting your guest room?" Ann interjected. Shaun nodded and began to speak once more.

"Exactly, that's why I told them that it would be better for them to stay here."

"We would have stayed at a hotel or something but it wouldn't have looked good if a charge from Victoria, B.C. came in on my card." Cory told her with an apologetic shrug.

"Why is that, dear?"

"We're not exactly supposed to be here right now," Dianna answered for him. "I had to practically beg our executive producer to let us leave the tour until our next stop in Detroit. He told us to keep the trip on the down low so Fox Corp wouldn't find out."

Ann glanced back to her son once Dianna had finished. Cory bobbed his head in agreement and she nodded understandingly.

"Okay then, you two can most definitely stay here. How long are you staying?"

"Only for tonight actually," Cory replied and rubbed the back of his neck soothingly to get a kink out. That plane headrest really did a number on it. "Our show in Detroit is tomorrow night and we made a promise to be in Detroit by tomorrow morning."

"Shame you can't stay longer but I get how busy you guys are," Ann said before she took a quick sip of her coffee. "I can set you two up in Cory's old room, actually. I would have put you in the guest room but it's got a lot of boxes full of my interior design stuff in it."

"That's great mom, thanks." Cory smiled gratefully and even more so when he felt Dianna's fingers on the back of his neck working slow, massaging circles into it. He figured she could tell his neck was bothering him from before.

"Great, glad that's settled," Shaun spoke again. "Since it's still pretty early, you guys were probably gonna get a little more sleep, huh?"

Cory glanced over to Dianna who softly nodded before he looked back to his brother.

"Yeah I think we might catch up on some sleep, just for a few more hours though."

"Okay well," Shaun got up from his seat and pushed it in before returning his view to Cory. "I'll let you two do that but I was wondering if you'd like to go to Whistler with Alexis, Stacy and I when you guys wake up. We were planning on making it a day trip today and you and Dianna are more than welcome to join."

Cory smiled widely, a very excited expression on his features. "Yeah man, that sounds cool."

"Great we'll come get you guys around nine-thirty. Be ready." And with that and his goodbye, Shaun was already out and in his car pulling out of the drive.

"Whistler?" Cory turned to see the utterly confused yet intrigued look on Dianna's face.

"Oh uh, Whistler Blackcomb," He clarified. "It's a ski resort a little north from here."

"You do realize it's June right? They have snow there?"

Cory shrugged and let out a soft, breathy chuckle. "There's a little natural snow although it's mostly machine made this time of year but it's cool enough to stick."

"Plenty of people around here love to go summer skiing, Dianna," Ann added from across the kitchen as she washed out her mug. "It's nice to ski in the warmth in t-shirts rather than bulky winter jackets."

"Something I've never done before," Dianna noted with an arched brow. "But it definitely sounds like fun."

Cory licked his lips then smiled. "I thought you might like going. I remember how you told me you love to ski a while back."

"Right I do but Cor, what about the being discreet thing we talked about? Going to a large, public ski resort won't exactly be keeping our heads low. I told Ryan that-"

"That we'd be careful, I know," He finished for her and she sighed. "We will be. Believe it or not, not that many people show up on Sundays to ski and in the summer at that. Skiing's obviously way more popular in the winter."

"How do you know?" She questioned, her eyebrows already narrowed for the challenge. Cory narrowed his in return, completely ready to take on the look.

"Because I've done this exact thing before. Plus, we'll be wearing goggles and you can even wear a facemask if you want but I promise that'll get hot."

Dianna huffed but ultimately agreed that they'd be fine.

"Okay, then I think it would be cool to go skiing for the day."

Cory smiled heartedly and planted a quick kiss on Dianna's cheek.

"Great, sounds like a plan," He noted before a deep yawn took over. "Do you want to catch up on some Z's before we leave?"

The blonde smiled lazily at him and nodded before turning to Ann.

"Again, it was so nice to finally meet you."

Ann grinned at the pair before focusing directly on Dianna.

"It was wonderful to meet you as well, Dianna," She responded and leaned her back up against the kitchen counter, shifting her body so she could give the other woman her full attention. "Cory can show you to the room. I'll be down here in the kitchen or the living room if you two need anything."

"Great, thanks mom," Cory said as they got up from their seats and exchanged hugs with his mom before he led them down a long hall to the last room.

"This was my room," The tall brunette informed Dianna as she came up from behind him to peek into the decent sized- now guest- bedroom.

"Ah," She noted and swiped her hand along the sheets peeping out from the blanket. "I see they're nice, neutral green sheets," She noticed Cory giving her a confused look. "Naya and Lea told me there would be Luke Skywalkers and R2D2s everywhere." She clarified.

Cory scoffed feigning hurt. "They would! They should have known there would be a better chance of hockey sheets."

Dianna perked her beautifully sculpted eyebrow at her boyfriend. "Do you?"

"Have hockey themed sheets?" Dianna bobbed her head before he smirked and stepped over to the closet and whipped open the rustic door. "Bam!"

The blonde burst out in giggles when an overflowing top shelf full of Canucks styled bed sheets came into view.

"This is exactly what I said you would have!" Her raucous laughter was suppressed when Cory wrapped her in his long arms and gently tackled her onto the bed. "Do they fit this bed?" She patted the soft bedding beneath her. The brunette held in his chuckle with a tight smile and nodded.

"Why? Do you wanna put them on or something?" He joked and laughed finally but stopped when he noticed the sexy stare his girlfriend gave him.

Dianna sucked on her bottom lip for a moment before letting it slide out from under her teeth slowly. "Maybe… I think it could be hot taking advantage of you on your kiddy sheets."

She watched as he cringed then began choking up a laugh.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you-" He laughed a little harder. "You kinda sound perverted when you say kiddy sheets. It just reminds me of being a little boy." He finally finished and left Dianna to roll her eyes and pout.

"Cor!" She whined and threw her head back onto the pillow. "You totally ruined it with that! Now all I can picture is an innocent little boy!"

Cory continued to laugh.

"What? Oh, I'm sorry," He apologized with calmer chuckles and pecked her pouty lips. "We could try that again if you want."

"Nope, you ruined it so we're done." She shook her head emphatically while she laughed softly before she turned onto her side and shut her eyes.

Cory, on the other hand, kept chuckling until he too closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Sweetie," Came a voice through the door accompanied by a couple of light raptures against it. "Are you awake? Shaun, Stacy and Alexis are here."<p>

"Hmm…" Cory hummed as he forced his eyelids open before he rubbed at them. "Yeah, I'm up," He returned groggily. After his mom said okay, he slowly shifted on the bed so he was looking at his girlfriend who was still very much asleep, face down into the pillow.

"Babe," He mumbled, still trying to get himself to wake fully. "My brother's back. Time to get up."

"Hmph…" She grumbled and grabbed the sides of the pillow to cover her ears. Cory chuckled softly and began to rub his hand up and down her arm, nudging her every few times.

Then he glanced to his right and looked at the time.

"Come on, we've been sleeping for three hours. We need to get up to go out."

"I am up," Her muffled voice sounded from the pillow. Cory rolled his eyes before he got out of the bed and moved over to her side so he was standing directly above her.

"I meant out of bed, let's go!" He then scooted his arms under her limp body, scooped her up and began carrying her bridal style out of the room.

Dianna, very awake now, began to squeal and throw her fists into his bicep.

"Okay, okay I'm up now for real, at least let me go get ready!" She demanded and watched as her boyfriend smiled goofily at her.

"Fine," He relented before he placed her onto her feet. "Be out in the kitchen in five minutes."

Dianna's mouth dropped open, a look of disbelief on her face.

"Five minutes? That's not long enough!"

"What do you have to do? All I plan on doing is brushing my teeth and throwing on a long sleeved shirt and a pair of my ski pants my mom keeps in the garage."

"But you're a guy, you aren't expected to take long."

Cory chuckled lightly and placed his hands on her cheeks. "Babe, we're only going to a ski resort, you don't need to look all made up, plus you don't have to. You're gorgeous already."

Dianna exhaled loudly and narrowed her eyes at her smirking boyfriend. He always did say the right things and it got her thinking that he probably said those things to get her moving half the time. Oh well.

"I hate you, you know," She hissed as she turned to return to the room and Cory smirked wider in victory. "Ever the mastermind of compliments."

"Love you too!" He called after her before he made his way to find his extra gear.

Five minutes later, the pair had regrouped in the kitchen where they were greeted enthusiastically by Shaun and Stacy but even more so by Alexis.

"Dianna!" The girl squealed and made a running jump right into the blonde's arms. "It's so cool that you're here! I haven't seen you in so long!"

"Oh my god, you turned my only niece against me." Cory griped from next to Dianna who in response, stuck out her tongue at him teasingly.

"Can't help it if she's more excited to see me." The blonde replied with the biggest 'in your face' smile as she continued to squeeze the young girl in her arms.

Cory crossed his arms over his chest in a mock pout before scoffing. "Pfft, whatever."

"I didn't forget about you Uncle Cory," Alexis reminded him as she stepped out of Dianna's embrace and into Cory's. "You're still my favorite uncle."

"I'm your _only _uncle." He deadpanned in return, causing the girl to laugh.

"Right, that too."

"Dianna, hi, it's nice to finally meet you. Cory always has great things to say about you." Came Stacy voice from across the kitchen as she moved towards Dianna to hug her.

"I'm so excited to meet you as well," Dianna confessed after they untangled themselves from their embrace. "It's wonderful to finally meet the woman that has the sweetest daughter alive."

At hearing this, both Stacy and Alexis's faces lit up in grins.

"Thank you, you're too nice."

After the rest of their pleasantries were passed on and everyone who wanted a coffee had one, the plan to drive to Whistler Blackcomb was decided.

Aware that Dianna wouldn't have any kind of ski gear with her, Stacy offered her an extra pair of ski pants she brought along with some goggles, gloves and a helmet.

Twenty minutes later, the car was loaded up with Cory's board and gear he kept at home along with Stacy's, Shaun's and Alexis's gear.

* * *

><p>The ride was just under two hours, which wasn't too bad in Dianna's opinion. She expected to have to go farther north to see snow but wasn't too surprised at the amount of snow clinging onto the mountain considering it was cooler there than back in Victoria.<p>

"Here's Whistler Blackcomb!" Shaun announced as the car pulled into the parking lot and they began to unload the car.

"How come your mom didn't want to come?" Dianna queried.

"She isn't into skiing much anymore but she used to take Shaun and I all the time when we were little," Cory answered as he kept up with Shaun by pulling out their two snowboards. "Shaun and I learned how to ski at first but transitioned to boarding when we got a little older."

"Mmm…" She hummed. "I can't wait to watch my sexy boyfriend go snowboarding."

Cory grinned. "And _I_ can't wait to see my beautiful girlfriend do the same."

Upon hearing this, her eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Huh?"

"What? You didn't think you were going skiing, did you?" At this, Dianna slowly nodded her head. "Nope, you are going to learn to board."

"Are you serious?" She asked skeptically. Cory nodded sternly. Crap he was actually serious. "But I've only skied my whole life. I don't know how to snowboard."

"That's why it's called _learning_, Di." He responded with a smug grin before he turned to follow his family into the lodge and Dianna could only pray that this wouldn't be too bad before she too trailed after them.

* * *

><p>Just like Cory had claimed, the resort was far from packed and the process of renting a snowboard and boots for Dianna went quickly and smoothly. Once Cory had convinced his Shaun, Stacy and Alexis to head up a lift without them and to just meet them later, he took Dianna to the bunny hill.<p>

"Okay, here we are." Cory grunted as he tightened the bindings on Dianna's board as tight as they could go before he did the same to his own. After that was done, he plopped himself down next to her and began explaining the basics.

"So the easiest way that I learned to get up from sitting-" He started before he was cut off by Dianna already attempting to sit up her own way. Once she successfully fell back onto her butt, she turned to a smirking Cory.

"Not that easy, is it?" He teased and laughed after she let out an exasperated sigh. "Like I was _saying_…" She rolled her eyes at this. "The easiest way is to fall forward onto your knees then use your leg strength to push yourself up onto your toes, then heels—like this."

Dianna watched as Cory demonstrated and held out his gloved hands to help her do the same.

She found it was easy enough to fall forward onto her knees but actually standing took much more effort and Cory's support definitely helped there.

When she was finally up, the goofy Canadian began explaining the next portion.

"So now that you're up, we're gonna start actually snowboarding," He informed her before he straightened out her board and they began slowly, under Cory's control as he held her hands an arm length away, to go down the hill. Though they didn't get far before Dianna was slamming her board into his and ultimately fell right onto her butt.

"I can already tell that I'm going to be so bruised by tomorrow." She sighed.

"Don't worry about it, I promise this will be the only time you get a bruise." He told her while he helped her to her feet once more, which led to another fall onto her backside a couple minutes later and Cory smiled to stifle his laugh. "I promise for real _this_ time that you won't get another bruise."

And as promised, Dianna _did_ dramatically improve as Cory continued to teach her the basics of actually getting down the hill and turning.

"Hell yeah!" Cory double high fived his girlfriend when the made it all the way down the bunny hill. "You did awesome that time!"

"Thanks, babe." She kissed him soundly on the lips. They smiled into it and when Dianna pulled back, Cory grabbed her chin the best he could, because hey, bulky ski gloves make things difficult, and brought her lips back to his.

The blonde moaned quietly as their lips melded together, letting Cory slip his tongue inside.

"Mmm, Cor," Dianna chastised as she pulled back. "What about pictures?"

Cory snorted out a laugh before he glanced around quickly then his eyes landed back on the woman in front of him.

"From what paparazzi? Di, there aren't any."

Dianna looked around and true to his word; there weren't any people around taking pictures, just a lot of skiers and snowboarders doing their thing.

"Fine, we can keep kissing." She said before she wrapped her arms around her boyfriend's neck then slipped in the process when her board slid from under her leaving her on the ground and Cory laughing.

"Ow! Cory!"

The rest of their day went by really fast once Dianna had the basics down. They had enough time to meet up with Stacy, Shaun and Alexis on a blue slope for a few runs before calling it a day and heading back for dinner.

* * *

><p>"I did so good today, didn't I mom!" Alexis exclaimed as the group walked through the front door to be greeted by the lovely aromas of dinner cooking.<p>

"You did, hun." Stacy replied and kissed her daughter on the top of her head then Shaun scooped Alexis up and threw her over his shoulder before trotting into the living room.

Cory and Dianna were the last through the doorway.

"I had a good time, Cor. Snowboarding was really fun. I'm glad we went even though I'll have at least _two_ good sized bruises." She playfully scolded her boyfriend on the last part.

"Relax, I'm sure they won't be that bad." He said in response but would later wish he hadn't when he would hear her complain.

Once everyone had gotten changed back into regular clothes they reconvened in the dining room.

Dianna took her seat next to Cory on one side of the table and made sure to sit gingerly. The forming black and blues were already getting sore.

A few minutes later, Ann brought in the food with the help of Stacy and placed it on the table before the two joined the rest of them.

Dianna thought it was all very nice—the food and the company. The dinner reminded her of her own mother's home cooked meals whenever she had the chance to make it home and the company was great. It was really nice to sit down with Cory's family minus his father whom she had known was divorced from Ann and neither Cory nor Shaun saw him very often. Even without him, it was great to talk with Stacy and swap stories of what it was like dating a Monteith—those were funny conversations. Childhood dirt, uh she meant stories, were a riot to listen to. Ann had the best for both Shaun and Cory; one even had Cory completely red in the cheeks. She would have to say though, that speaking with Alexis at the table was one of the best parts because the girl was just too damn cute. She had many Glee related stories and fully expressed her desire to be her niece as well. Dianna was pretty sure she saw some kind of glint in Ann's eyes when this was brought up.

"So did anyone leave room for dessert?" Ann questioned from the head of the table. When a few yeses sounded, Ann got up from her chair and asked Cory to help her in the kitchen.

"So what's going on with you and Dianna?" She finally asked once they were in the kitchen out of ear's reach.

"What do you mean?" Cory questioned in turn as he scanned the desserts on the kitchen island.

"What are your plans relationship wise?"

"Well, she's my girlfriend…" He trailed off, unsure as to how exactly his mother wanted him to answer the question.

Ann rolled her eyes and chuckled softly. Boy, sometimes her son could be daft.

"I meant, are you planning to take the next step anytime soon?"

"Oh, that…" He chortled. "We've only been together for seven months, mom."

"So? There shouldn't be a set time that you need to be dating for to bring up the next step. It should be once you know, you know. Do you think she's the one for you?"

Cory bit the side of his cheek and pursed his lips as he took the second to think. Of course he knew she was the one for him. He loved her like nothing else in the world and this wouldn't be the first time he had thought about popping the question but he didn't want to do it too soon because what if she wasn't ready? What if she said no? After all, they didn't even live together yet and he wasn't sure if that step came before the proposal or if it didn't matter. Really though, what if she said no? That would utterly kill him.

"I know she's it for me," He eventually said. "I just- I'm not sure when the right time will be. I mean, trust me mom, I've thought about it before."

Ann sighed lightly and smiled sweetly as she walked up to her son and placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"You'll know when's the right time because it'll just feel right and that there was no other alternative," She rubbed her thumb softly against his cheek, causing him to smile, before letting her hand fall back down and replacing her son's cheek with the pan full of pie. As she was about to walk out the kitchen door, she turned back to her son briefly and said, "And for the record, I think she's the one for you too and you for her."

The corners of Cory's lips slowly tugged north to create a large, thankful and thoughtful smile before he followed back out to the dining room.

"Is everything alright?" Dianna asked when she noticed her boyfriend sit down without anything in his hands.

He looked at her and huffed out a breathy laugh. "Everything's great."

* * *

><p>The goodbyes to Shaun, Stacy and Alexis were a little sad for Cory and Dianna because they knew it would be the last time before they saw the three for a while. Dianna had to hold onto Alexis for a whole extra minute because the girl wouldn't let go of her but she was okay with that. She really liked Alexis.<p>

Once the family had left, Cory went to the bedroom to get everything settled for bed while Dianna helped Ann with the dishes.

"I hope you liked everything tonight." Ann commented as she handed the blonde a plate to dry. Dianna had asked why she didn't use her dishwasher but the woman had replied that she liked to do things the old fashion way every once and a while.

Dianna smiled softly and nodded. "I did, very much. Your mixed vegetables were delicious."

"Good, I'm glad you enjoyed them," She breathed and passed over another plate. "So I heard you were quite the snowboarder. My sons will never get me on one of those things."

They shared a laugh before Dianna responded. "It was hard at first but Cory's a great teacher. Though I think I have some bruises."

"Yeah," Ann agreed. "Cory's always been very good with that," There was a long pause before Ann began to speak again. "What do you think of my son?"

Dianna opened her mouth ready to reply but couldn't stop the smile that made its way onto her lips.

"I think you raised a really great man."

"Do you love him?"

Dianna wasn't really sure why Ann was asking all these questions and why she wasn't more uncomfortable like she had been when she briefly met Alex's folks but she wasn't. She actually felt fine and confident and in a way, welcomed these questions. She bit her while she thought and noticed Ann still obviously waiting for her response.

"I do. I love Cory."

She watched the older woman smile and get back to scrubbing a pan.

"Well I can tell he really loves you, too."

* * *

><p>Cory had just stepped out of the en suite bathroom from brushing his teeth when he noticed his girlfriend had already changed into a pair of shorts and a tank top and was pulling back the blankets to get into bed.<p>

"Have fun washing dishes?" He chuckled as he joined her in bed.

"I did actually, your mom was nice to talk to." She said as she fluffed her pillow.

"You didn't let her corner you with questions did you?"

"I wouldn't say cornered, I actually really enjoyed talking to her."

He chuckled. "I bet… Now I think you owe time to me because I was all alone for like twenty minutes in here."

She could hear that 'I want some' tone in his voice and she was more than happy to oblige.

"Oh yeah? Poor, poor Cory…" She mumbled, as she got closer to him and their noses rubbed together. "Come here."

He smiled slightly before it disappeared under his girlfriend's lush lips.

Their kiss quickly turned heated as he prodded her mouth open with his tongue and rubbed it languidly over hers before she ended up pushing him down onto his back letting her swing her leg over and straddle him before reconnecting their lips.

Cory smirked into their kiss as he placed his hands on Dianna's hips before slipping his fingertips under the hem and started to tug north. Only when her shirt was completely off and she was left in her bra did she pull her lips off his.

"Cor, no."

The brunette groaned. "Why? I'm like- you know!"

Dianna chuckled at seeing how turned on Cory was.

"Baby I know, me too but I don't want to do this with your mom like, one room over."

"If we're really careful… and quiet, we can totally do it." He assured her then sat up so his face was mere inches away from Dianna's.

Dianna bit her lip and stared down to where she was sitting on Cory's lap before she returned her gaze to his and connected their lips quickly.

"Go get those hockey sheets." She whispered and Cory could have moaned so loud from the lust filled look she was giving him.

"God you're so hot," He waited until she slipped off him before he shot up from the bed and quietly shuffled over to the closet to grab the sheets he had slept with for years. "And totally not perverted." He added.

Dianna only arched a sexy eyebrow and gave him the come hither finger to which Cory completely obliged and pulled her into a kiss while they attempted to throw on the sheet the best they could.

So what if the girls made fun of her for completely disregarding what they said. She could take whatever they had to say when they got back because she could tell that tonight would be a good night.

And it _was_ a good night. A _really_ good night.

* * *

><p>The next morning was an early one for the couple as they got ready and met Ann in the kitchen for some coffee and muffins.<p>

"I'm so glad you guys had a good time visiting," Ann announced after she had retuned to the table from cleaning out her mug. "Especially last night."

Dianna choked a bit on her coffee and she tried to hide it the best she could but knew she was caught when Ann smirked at her.

Across the table, Cory blushed and rubbed at the back of his neck. "Um, thanks mom."

"No problem, sweetheart, I'll just be sure to put some extra detergent in the wash when I do those sheets." She prolonged her teasing just to see the blonde utterly red and mortified. She thought it was cute that the woman got so embarrassed.

"T-Thank you, Ann…" Dianna muttered and ducked her head until the older woman walked out of the room, giggling quietly to herself. Then she punched Cory's arm.

"What?"

"Never again."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if you thought the beginning was kind of slow. I wanted to add some real life stuff and I don't know if anyone's seen that video on youtube but there is one with Dianna laying all over Cory and him poking his head out afterwards. Also, I remembered someone wanted me to mention Toronto in the story so I added a little bit in here and I hope that it sufficed. Next I'd like to add some interviews for the tour if I can and I'd also like to do a chapter or two on the european leg of the tour because it could be interesting. Something crazy may or may not happen during that time, I mean, I don't know... hehe. Proposal? Proposal before or after move in? Maybe an Ellen interview with Cory? I wouldn't mind writing a wedding epilogue or something into this. Who knows. If you're willing to wait for it, I'm still willing to write, which means that this story is going to be longer than I planned for. <strong>

**So please review! Getting up to 300 would be epic, especially for this fandom! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Review to tell me how pissed you are that I waited this long. I don't care! They all help me write :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hello again! Over the last year I've gotten so many messages and reviews that say how much you love my stories and how you want updates again and I can finally say after my hiatus that I am back to updating! Though they won't be extremely frequent, I won't wait a year to update again! So with that, I just want to say thanks to everyone that kept reminding me I still had people that wanted to read, so thank you!**

**On story topic, events in real life are definitely out of order and do not happen as they did in reality because I couldn't tell you when half the things I write about in chronological order. As a reminder, this is a 50/50 fic (50% real life happenings/50% all from my head) so keep that in mind. The interview is mostly words taken from actual interviews. Also, rest in piece Cory Monteith. I will keep his spirit alive through this story.**

**All grammar/spelling mistakes are mine. Read on :) **

* * *

><p>The worn couch of the Detroit greenroom made a muffled thumping sound as Cory and Kevin collapsed onto it. They, yet again, had another high energy, entertaining and successful concert to check of their list of U.S. tour stops and the cast and crew couldn't have been happier with how everything was going.<p>

Ryan had been especially pleased with their work and the fact that Cory and Dianna had been true to their word with returning on schedule from their impromptu trip along with being discreet, of course. He was thankful he didn't get chewed out by his superiors for letting them off the tour and also for not having to discipline the couple in return. All was well with the world.

On the couch, Cory gratefully accepted a bottle of water from a crewmember and took a long sip. Man, was he parched!

"Alright guys, what can I say? Another fantastic show! I'm proud of every one of you here tonight!" Ryan announced with a large grin and everyone shared gleefully proud looks. "Especially so tonight because it began the filming of our concert movie!"

The small room filled with cast and crew erupted with hoots and hollers.

They had been very excited when they found out they would be filming a concert movie for their tour, thinking it was a great way to share the concert experience with the fans that weren't able to make it to a live concert. Corporate agreed whole-heartedly with that reasoning even though their focus was to only generate capital. Though the cast knew this was the major reason why they were making this movie, they agreed it was more so to share the excitement and experience of the concerts with the fans. Everyone always kept the fact that the fans were the reason why they were even able to have a show, never mind the concerts and movie in the back of their heads. Without them, there would not be a _Glee_. That was the most important to them.

After a quick meeting of how the next few tour destinations were going to be carried out and the dates for their concert movie interviews, the group was dismissed to their tour busses for the night.

"So what do you guys think about giving the interviews for the movie?" Mark questioned Cory, Dianna, Kevin and Naya as they all sat down on the couches in their shared tour bus.

Kevin smiled happily at the thought. "I'm actually looking forward to talking about the movie. It's the first time we've down something like this and it's going to be cool to share with people."

"I agree," Dianna said, as she played with Cory's fingers in her lap. "It's really exciting."

"And it's cool we get to do our interview together," Cory added, smiling sweetly at his girlfriend. Naya made gagging sounds.

"Ugh, could you two be any more sweet? I'm getting a toothache," She quipped, but smiled to show she was only teasing. "And I get to be right there with you."

"Speaking of you two," Mark interjected. "How was your trip back home?"

Cory quickly pressed a kiss to Dianna's cheek and smiled as he drew his attention to the mohawked man on the couch across from them.

"It went really well. Everyone loved her," He informed the group, ending on a soft note as he gazed back at the woman who stole his heart those years ago.

Dianna blushed and looked down at their intertwined fingers as she could feel her boyfriend's eyes on her, gleaming with nothing but adoration and pride. Shaking the heat from her cheeks and smiling, the blonde returned her eyes to her friends.

"His family was lovely."

"And how were those Star Wars sheets, Di?" Naya teased, elbowing the blonde for emphasis.

Cory quirked a questioning brow and let out a chuckle. "Star Wars sheets?"

"He doesn't have Star Wars sheets!" Dianna corrected and laughed off the Latina's attempt and the slow return of rosiness to her face. "They were Canucks themed!"

"Just like you told us they'd be!" Naya laughed, and playfully slapped at Dianna's knee.

"Don't you just love being their butt of a joke?" Kevin sarcastically asked the tall brunette, who nodded but shrugged and chuckled, knowing the girls didn't mean anything by it.

"Okay, that is enough, ladies!" He interrupted, feigning embarrassment so his girlfriend would feel bad. Who knows? Maybe he would get a little somethin, somethin out it. "Now we all know how I slept on hockey sheets when I was a kid. You had your laugh."

Dianna's laughter teetered out as she turned to face Cory, placed a hand on his cheek and rubbed her thumb over it. "Aw baby, we were only joking. I'll make it up to you later," She whispered the last part but not quiet enough so the rest wouldn't hear her.

"Ugh!" Mark and Naya gagged in unison while Kevin laughed.

"Well you guys have fun," Kevin said as he stood up. "I'm gonna try and catch some shut eye for a bit. I'll talk to you guys later."

The group waved him off before continuing their chat.

"So did you have Cory-Dianna fun times on those sheets?" Naya questioned with a smirk while Mark leaned in, barely able to keep his own smirk at bay.

"I don't think I want to discuss—"

"She took advantage of me, that's all I'll say. I was innocent!" The tall brunette interrupted, throwing his hands in the air in surrender to bring the point home before receiving a tight fist to his chest.

"Cory!"

* * *

><p>A few days later had the cast doing their separate interviews for their concert movie.<p>

Cory snuck a glance over to Dianna who was seated to his right, then to Naya on his left. He was still extremely excited and happy to have gotten the chance to interview with her by his side. He hoped he'd be able to do this for a long time.

"Hello guys," Came the interviewers voice as he entered the small sound room where they were seated for their interview, along with a couple of cameramen. "My name is Aaron, it's nice to meet you all."

Cory took the man's hand to shake as he offered it to everyone in a polite show and they greeted him back equally.

Aaron took his own seat just a couple of feet or so across from them and scanned through his notecards for the last time before giving the trio the low down on how the interview would go.

"So basically what we're going to do is casually chat about how awesome your new concert movie is going to be," The group smiled at hearing this compliment. "What type of experience it's going to be for the fans, how you think the concerts and the show, in general affect them as well as ask some fun, silly questions so we aren't too serious. We're going to get right into it as the start up."

Aaron gave them a smile and a thumb up before the cameramen began sound and speed. Then they started.

"So we have the lovely Dianna Agron, Cory Monteith and Naya Rivera with us today. Thanks guys for being here."

"Thank you for having us," Dianna replied and Cory nodded.

"Yeah, great to be here," He added with a grin.

Aaron briefly glanced down to his cards in his lap before he directed his attention back to them. "So I want to get right into the movie with you guys."

Cory nodded along. "Sure, shoot."

"How does the movie take the Glee experience to a different level for the fans?"

Naya was the first to speak for the three of them.

"It's like an all access, backstage pass for those people who didn't get to go to the concerts so they can see it," She explained while Cory and Dianna agreed from her side. "And they can see those sneak peaks and backstage moments and see us just performing and doing what we love—"

Dianna nodded and added, "You know, lots of pyro. Lots of fire explosions."

"Boom," Cory said, even throwing in an explosion like hand gesture, getting Naya and Dianna to giggle.

"I bet it's pretty crazy," Aaron commented with a chuckle of his own. "You know, fireworks and flames going off right next to you. No one suffered any burns there, right?"

They all laughed.

"No, not yet," Naya answered, her thousand watt smile shining brightly for the interviewer and cameras. Cory was still amazed with how that look was able to capture the attention of anyone it was directed at along with the entire rest of the room.

"That's good to hear," He continued. "And how is it doing the concerts versus the show?"

"Well they're very different-"

"We travel a lot," Dianna said, effectively cutting Naya off, who she shot a look of an apology to. Naya waved her off to show it was not a big deal.

"Yeah, with the travel and adrenaline rushes every night," Naya was able to finish.

"And how is it connecting with your fans from across the country and other continents?"

"Well," Cory began as he decided to be the one to take on the question. "Being able to connect—to give back to and being able to show…"

"Pull your thoughts together there, Cor," Dianna spoke, rubbing Cory's arm in an encouraging manner.

Cory quickly shot his girlfriend a thankful smile before he carried on.

"It's like—could you imagine going into a room of like, 20,000 people who don't usually get to see you in person, they just usually watch you on television, you know, they're following you on the internet and all these things and- and, they get to see you in person!"

When Cory had finished what he was saying, Dianna returned her eyes to the interviewer and off of her boyfriend to speak. "And that is what's so great about our live concerts. You see the people that came out to see you and you see all the emotion they're bringing and especially in their faces. They could be crying and screaming with excitement and showing how you're affecting them. It's something we don't get to see when we're filming."

"Yeah, definitely," Naya agreed.

Aaron the interviewer nodded his head and looked to Dianna to begin with. "I liked how you just said that you affect your fans and it brings me to my next question… You share many social issues on Glee and through this concert experience, have you guys been able to meet people—the fans—who share those kinds of stories and how rewarding it is for you guys to meet people like that, that you not only inspire but in addition, you give then almost like a- like a place in society."

"We've gotten to meet a lot of people that have had stories similar to those on the show by just doing things like meet and greets and from getting letters that we read on the bus or jet on tour," Naya responded with such a level of sincerity, you could tell how passionate she was about the question—how passionate they _all_ really were. "There's many, many people and it's overwhelming, it keeps us humble and let's us know that we're apart of something that's much bigger than just a television show."

"And to know that you're doing this—not just entertaining people," Cory proceeded. "But changing their lives. It's something that we never thought we'd be doing but we are and we're very grateful for it."

Naya grinned and patted the brunette on his back. "Nicely said, Cor."

He looked over to his left and returned her grin while Dianna rubbed his shoulder in agreement.

"Okay you three," Aaron spoke up, effectively breaking the trio out of their compliments session. "Now before this, I was just in the other room with some of your other cast mates to get the dirt-"

"Get the dirt?" Cory's brows shot into his forehead in surprise before he laughed.

"_Yes_, to get the dirt on you three," He confirmed with a smirk. "I had to ask the tough questions over there which were, who the biggest flirt was on tour and guess who they said?"

"Cory!" Naya proclaimed, confident with her guess. Dianna ran her hand slowly down the length of her boyfriend's arm to drive the point home before she was shocked by the interviewer who pointed at her.

Cory laughed when he looked over to the blonde next to him. The look of shock and played out betrayal on her face were priceless.

"_Me_? No way!"

"Why were you assuming it was me?" Cory asked Naya who shrugged.

"Well in the pole- in the pole you were up over the rest of us."

"Yeah, in the—apparently MTV poll you were…" Dianna trailed off, still shaking off her own surprise to be called the biggest flirt by her cast mates.

Naya knocked Cory's arm and gestured to the blonde.

"She just stole your title."

"You just robbed me of my title!" He shouted while he tried to make himself sound serious to not much avail.

Aaron was the next to comment.

"Apparently you bat your eyes and that's how you flirt with people."

"Yes! Totally spot on. I can attest to that!" Cory claimed.

Dianna's mouth formed an oh as the realization washed over her. "Oh god, I didn't even know I was sending these signals."

"Alright guys, last question if you're ready for it."

"Oh we are so ready," Cory responded with an ooze of geeky confidence that Dianna thought was _extremely_ sexy. He was her sexy geek.

Aaron looked at Dianna but directed his question to all of them. "Are there any type of practical jokes done on you on set? You know like, Naya put stuff in your food or you stole his underwear?"

Dianna gasped, her eyes wide with playful mirth. "Oh how did you know that?!"

Cory nodded his head towards Dianna. "She's a panty snatcher. We've got a panty snatcher over there."

"No but really," Dianna started and let her laughter die out. "Naya played a prank for a while on everyone. She was sending mystery texts to people from a number that was not her own."

"Why don't uh, why don't you tell us about that," Cory suggested and shot an accusing look at the Latina.

Naya let her head fall back as she laughed about it for a second then looked up. "Like _A_ from _Pretty Little Liars_," The group chuckled and she continued. "And I would sign off from every text with 'kisses A'."

"She had another phone with a number nobody knew," The blonde informed Aaron the interviewer.

The Latina smiled to herself. "It was good. It was funny and it was all in good fun."

"I'm sure," Aaron smiled with them. "But before I let you guys go I just want to say that I saw a few rough cuts from the filming you guys did the other day and I think it was great. The movie will be fantastic."

"Aw, thank you," Dianna replied and shook Rob's hand.

"Well, I appreciate you guys coming in and for your time."

"Again, thanks for having us," Cory said and shook the man's hand once more before they left for the day.

Dianna, on the other hand, had to confront her cast mates about being called the biggest flirt.

* * *

><p>The following few days after the cast did their interviews for their concert movie, they were allowed a couple days rest in between concerts and Cory had plans.<p>

It was kind of a spur of the moment decision for him, one he made while he sat in his hotel room, scrolling through his twitter feed. As he was reading some tweets from very excited fans, the picture of him and Dianna sharing a kiss in front of the Eiffel Tower that he had taken of them while he filmed _Monte Carlo_ popped up on his screen with an accompanying text.

_**Hey babe, I'm going out with Naya and Heather for some shopping and lunch. I'll see you at the hotel later tonight. Love you xo –Dianna**_

After reading, Cory shot back a quick reply of, 'all right, see you then. Love you too' and pulled up his saved pictures in his iPhone. He scanned his hundreds of pictures before he found the one that was Dianna's contact picture.

He smiled softly as he stared down at the picture of the two of them kissing in the City of Love. The moment had been so surreal for him. There he was, in one of the most famous, romantic cities in the entire world, holding and sharing the sweetest of kisses with the woman he adored and had adored for as long as he can remember. Still to this day, he couldn't believe that she chose him of all the people in the world. She was beyond beautiful—just completely gorgeous and out of the many guys that sought her attention, she somehow picked him, the awkwardly tall, goofy Canadian.

He just could _not_ stop thinking how lucky he was to call Dianna his and he knew he never wanted to let her go. She was it for him and just like his mom had said, when you know, you know, and that was the thought that lead him to call Lea and Mark.

"Hey, Lea," Cory greeted as he heard his pint sized best girl friend answer her phone.

"_Hey, Cor what's going on?_"

"Are you busy?"

"_No, not particularly. I'm just doing some knitting._"

Cory stifled his laughter when he heard this. He always made jokes about her being an old lady because she enjoyed knitting. She never took too kindly to what he found so amusing.

"Could you maybe go to a jewelry store with me? I would really appreciate your opinion."

"_Oohh, thinking of buying something nice for Lady Di?_"

Cory chuckled. "Yeah, something like that. Oh, and could you call Mark and ask if he's free to tag along? I want a guy's opinion, too. I'd do it myself but I have other calls to make. I don't want any photographers snapping any pictures of me in jewelry stores and Dianna seeing them."

Cory had to retract his cell from his ear and create some distance so Lea's squeal didn't burst an eardrum.

"_Oh my god! Are you picking out an engagement ring for her?!"_

"No! I- I mean, I don't know," He said when he figured it was safe to put the phone back to his ear. "I just want to take a look at some for future reference."

"_Mhm… whatever you say, Cor._"

Cory rolled his eyes. He could tell by the tone of her voice that she had a smug grin plastered on her face.

"Alright, so give Mark a ring and meet me at the back exit of the hotel in a half hour."

Once he was off the phone, Cory threw it to his side on the bed where he had been sitting, laid down and let his thoughts drift freely.

Did he love Dianna? Well that answer was easy—of course he did, without a doubt in his mind or heart. He was certain that she was the love of his life so he had no concerns of where his true feelings were.

Did he want to marry her? Another simple answer—yes. Yes he definitely wouldn't mind sharing the rest of his life with the blonde in marital bliss and he would happily welcome a family with her.

Then the harder questions started surfacing.

Were you supposed to be together for longer before proposing? Well, according to his mother, there's no set amount of time that must be endured before a proposal because when you know, well you just know and why would you prolong the inevitable? But he didn't necessarily feel comfortable with that explanation. He agreed with the when you know, you know concept but at the same time, shouldn't a couple date longer to share more happy memories and to truly make sure you're both in it for the long haul?

Then there were more worries about popping the question when it came to Dianna and him and their relationship in the public eye. Would they suffer from public scrutiny and harsh and judgmental opinions from what would look like a shotgun engagement so early in their relationship? People would surely think she was pregnant or something else crazy to explain their new status.

Should they move in together first?

Cory exhaled a deep breath and dropped his hands over his eyes, rubbing the stress out of them.

No, he wouldn't let all these thoughts invade his mind right before he was about to go ring browsing. He just kept repeating how much he loved her to himself in his head to psych himself up.

It was just ring browsing after all. Not ring _shopping_ because that would require buying one.

With that last thought, Cory allowed a smile to take over his lips and threw on his jacket and shoes before leaving to meet with Lea and Mark.

* * *

><p>After procuring a driver to take them to the closest jewelry store to their hotel, the black SUV pulled into a side street that was adjacent to a Tiffany &amp; Co.<p>

One by one, they slipped into the store but not before making sure there were no paparazzi around. Once inside, a Tiffany & Co. salesperson immediately approached to help them.

"Hello and welcome to Tiffany & Co." The petite blonde said in greeting. "If you need any assistance in your shopping today, just let me know and I'd be more than happy to help you out."

Cory nodded to the woman in lieu of a verbal response and began to walk slowly through the walkways of glass cases.

"So you're buying Di a ring?" Mark questioned with raised brows, sounding shocked.

The tall brunette shrugged his shoulders. "I don't- I don't know. I'm just looking around, really."

"But you guys haven't even lived together yet!"

"Shut up, Mark," Lea backhanded the mohawked man's bicep. "You don't need to live together to get engaged. I don't know why all boys think that."

"Cory totally thinks that!" Mark defended with a pointed finger at the accused, which earned him another glare from the pint-sized brunette before she directed her attention to the man in question.

"Is that what you think, Cor?"

He sighed. "It's not that I think it's a rule or anything but I just feel like the next natural step is to move in together. I don't know. Maybe it's just a guy's opinion but that's how I personally feel. If we had been dating longer then we have, like years longer, I would propose to her in a heartbeat but that's not the case."

"Haven't you ever heard of the, 'when you know, you just know' concept?"

Cory released an exasperated breath and chuckled upon hearing Lea's comment. "First my mom, now you. I think that's totally a woman thing."

"No, it's a human being thing," She retorted with an eye roll and pulled out her phone to reveal a picture of her and Dianna before zooming in to the blonde. "Do you love this woman?"

"Really?" Cory arched an eyebrow in annoyance. "We're doing this right now?"

"Yes!" Lea proclaimed and Mark let out a hushed, "Apparently."

"Yes, I love her!" Cory answered, figuring there was no point in fighting Lea. "And I know you're going to say that I should buy her a ring and propose and I _will_, I promise you that, but just not at the current moment of life's time."

Had Cory actually just made a decision—a decision to wait just a little while longer? He had and he was going to stick to it.

Lea sighed dramatically, doing Rachel Berry proud, and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Why not now?"

"Listen Lea, there's no doubt in my mind that I'm in love with her and I know she feels the same about me and I'm not worried that she's going to go anywhere. I don't have to live with her to know that I want to marry her, so it's not a test to see if she's wife material if that's what you're thinking, but because I'd like to enjoy her being in my life in a much more intimate way like sharing a place.

"I know we're not breaking up any time soon so I'm not rushing a proposal. I just want to enjoy our time together. I want her to be closer to me and the logical step for me is to move in together. So how about we just get some ideas of rings she would like so I can buy it one day, if that's okay with you?"

Knowing she wasn't going to win this battle, Lea sighed again but nodded her head.

"Okay, we can do that, as long as you can promise me that you will be making an honest woman of her someday."

Cory smiled and agreed. "Deal. I promise."

"If you aren't planning on buying her an engagement ring, the least you can do is buy her a nice bracelet or a pair of earrings," Mark suggested and Cory nodded.

Lea and surprisingly Mark had been a great help in the jewelry store and Cory ended up picking Dianna out a nice pair of diamond earrings that he knew she would love. Now all he had to do was give them to her.

* * *

><p>As a sweet gesture to go along with the earrings, Cory decided to make reservations at a nice restaurant that was recommended by the concierge service in the hotel.<p>

"This place is really nice," Dianna commented as the waiter returned to their table with a crisp, white wine. "What's the occasion?"

Cory leaned back in his chair and laughed when he saw his girlfriend's suspicious expression. "Can't a guy take his girlfriend out to show her how much he loves and appreciates her?"

Dianna eyes narrowed.

"Really?" She drawled forcing Cory to place his hands together, over his heart.

"Ahh Di, it pains me to hear that you don't believe me."

Dianna rolled her eyes playfully and shook her head, aware that it clearly did not pain him that much if he was sporting his goofy smile.

"So no ulterior motives, huh? Just that you love and appreciate me?"

"Of course," He assured her sternly but broke when she arched her perfect eyebrow and narrowed her eyes further. "Okay, okay, so I _may_ have something of a motive."

"Which is?" She inquired before taking a long sip of her wine. Damn that stuff was good!

"Well, I have something for you," Cory let her know and sifted through his suit jacket's pockets. While she waited, Dianna took another sip of her vino, which she nearly spat out in excitement at noticing the signature baby blue of a Tiffany box coming out of Cory's pocket.

_Oh my god! Is that what I think it is? Is he going to… propose?! _

"Well, while you were out with Naya and Heather, I was in my room and all I could think about was you and how much I just… _adore_ you. Dianna, I love you-"

"I love you, too," She breathed before he smiled and continued.

"And it got me thinking about us and our future…" He ran his hand through his brown locks nervously.

_Oh wow, this is totally it! He's going to pull out a ring and ask me to be his wife. I definitely thought he would want to be living together first but hell; I'm okay with a ring now. I can't believe this is happening! Am I sweating? Oh god, I think I'm sweating. _

"How it's just… going to be _so_ great and I want…"

_You want me to marry you. Just say it, it's four words. Will you marry me? Because you know I'd say yes. Ugh! My face feels so hot! Can't let that bother me in this moment though._

"So… because I love you…"

Dianna stared at the Tiffany box like a hawk and remained holding the breath she had been keeping in for god knows how long as the cover was coming off. Just as she was about to scream, 'yes!' two sparkly diamond earrings presented themselves to her and unfortunately she couldn't hide her disappointment from seeing the wrong sort of diamond accessory.

"Oh, earrings!" She attempted to sound excited as possible. "Thank you, baby, they're lovely."

Cory immediately felt bad when he saw the downtrodden expression on Dianna's features and the disappointment shining blatantly in her eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck before speaking.

"You thought I was proposing, didn't you?"

"No! I mean, no, I didn't. Those—the earrings, I mean, well they're really great and beautiful," She muttered, clearly embarrassed and looked down at her napkin in her lap. She felt like a fool, honestly, until Cory placed his hand gently over hers and their eyes met.

"Dianna, you know I'm so head over heels in love with you and I _promise_ that there _will_ be a ring in the box one day—a ring that's grand and as beautiful as you are because you deserve that… and if you're not too upset with me, I'd still like to be the guy that gets down on one knee and presents it to you and asks you to spend your life with him."

With welled up eyes, Dianna couldn't help but smile softly and nod.

"I want nothing more… as long as you don't make me wait for years."

Cory chuckled and laced their fingers together.

"Definitely not years. Soon. Soon."

* * *

><p><strong>No proposal... yet. How was it? If you would be so kind, please leave me a review and let me know if the comeback was good enough for you! I hope so! Definitely more things to come in future chapters!<strong>


End file.
